¡Por que me perteneces!
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: ¡Capitulo 18 arriba! UA NanoFate.
1. Corrupción

Mis oídos percibían ciertos ruidos, intente abrir los ojos pero un deslumbrante resplandor hizo que los cerrara de inmediato, trate de mover inútilmente mis manos y mis piernas. Mis pupilas lentamente se fueron acostumbrado a aquella enceguecedora luz que fastidiaban mi visión.

Frente a mi pude ver una muchedumbre algo alborotada, ¿Dónde estaba?, tenia nauseas, mi cabeza reventaba como si me hubieran golpeado fuertemente, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando empecé a desesperarme, ni una sola palabra salía de mis temblantes labios, aquellas personas de las cuales tenían unas extrañas miradas parecían estar entretenidos con algo, ese algo era yo.

Me percate con horror que mis ropas se me habían sido despojadas, mire a todo los rincones esperanzada en pedir ayuda a alguien, sin embargo apareció un hombre detrás mió, sujetándome de la barbilla me obligo a que levantara el rostro, trate de oponerme, no obstante mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil.

"Empecemos con la subasta" Lo escuche anunciar y mis ojos se abrieron por completo. "Precio de apertura por esta hermosa chica, 20 millones" Quise gritar, pero nada salía de mis petrificados labios. Me apretaron el hombro al notar mis intenciones, lastimándome.

"20 millones" Ofreció un hombre mayor, su rostro tenia una retorcida sonrisa y me miraba con lujuria, evadí su mirada, me daba asco.

25 millones, 28 millones, 32 millones, la suma iba incrementando rápidamente, aquellos nauseabundos hombres intentaban comprar mi cuerpo como si de un juguete se tratase. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos ya humedecidos empezaban a derramar lágrimas, no quería que nadie me tocara.

Los sujetos acalorados por la gran batalla de precios gritaban sus ofertas, la suma ya sobrepasaba los 100 millones hasta que una oferta moustrosamente grande fue anunciada, todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Incluso yo quien me dedicaba a apartar la mirada fui tentada a observarla.

"200 millones, en efectivo" Anuncio de nuevo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al estrado. Mi visión se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco teniendo como último panorama aquella misteriosa joven rubia frente a mí.

* * *

"**Por que me perteneces"**

Capitulo I

"Corrupción"

Por: Kaon-Sama

* * *

Desperté y trate de levantarme, pero un fuerte dolor sacudió mi cuerpo, sin poder siquiera evitarlo me fui obligada a tumbarme de nuevo en aquella cama, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y quede observando aquel desconocido techo mientras mis manos inspeccionaban mi alrededor, efectivamente estaba en un dormitorio, sobre una gigantesca cama.

Débilmente recordé lo que había pasado y me pase la mano por la cara tratando de convencerme a mi misma que todo había sido una pesadilla. La puerta se abrió y como autodefensa mi cuerpo trato de alejarse de aquella persona.

"Veo que despertaste"

"¿Quién diablos eres tu? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Ella cruzo la habitación quitándose el saco que tenia puesto sin darle mucha importancia a mis preguntas.

"En verdad eres una chica bastante desafortunada" Anuncio como si se tratase de un chiste. "Desconozco como llegaste a ese lugar pero tu cuerpo estaba siendo subastado"

"¿Mi cuerpo…subastado?" Empecé a recordar un poco mas, el momento en que estaba caminando hacia mi casa y sentí de repente a alguien agarrarme del brazo y ponerme algún tipo de pañuelo en el rostro.

"Creo que empiezas a entender" Se acerco mas a mi y me sujeto del rostro "Deberías darme las gracias, fui amable y te compre" Asevero con sorna.

"¡Déjate de estupideces!" Aparte su mano de golpe "¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, déjame ir!"

"¿Qué te deje ir?" Observe como una burlona sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Esta bien, si puedes devolverme el dinero que gaste en ti te dejare ir con gusto" Se sentó en la cama y cruzo las piernas con seguridad.

"¿De…deuda?"

"200 millones fue lo que gaste, ¿tienes tanto dinero?" Pregunto con ironía.

"Es…esto es ridículo, secuestrar y vender personas es ilegal y…"

"Tu eres la ridícula" Aseguro seria y poniéndose a mi altura "En este mundo no existe la justicia, solo el deseo y la voluntad de las personas que tienen poder en el" Mis mejillas fueron bañadas por lagrimas de frustración, pues sabia que lo que me pasara de ahora en adelante dependía de la persona que estaba frente a mi.

El rostro de ella se suavizo "¿Tu nombre?"

"Ta…Takamashi Nano...ha" Pronuncie con dificultad aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

"Uhm…Na-no-ha, bonito nombre" Aparto mis lagrimas gentilmente y me miro seductoramente, mi cuerpo se estremeció pero no se movió. "Mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa, puedes llamarme simplemente por mi nombre" Propuso abrazándome con afecto, por unos segundo la mire despistada por no saber con claridad sus intenciones. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunto suavemente en mi oreja.

"di…diecinueve años" La rubia se aparto de mí y me quedo mirando sorprendida.

"Tenemos la misma edad" Sonrió alegre pero a mi realmente no me importaba eso, lo único que quería era escapar de ese sitio "resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños…el mió y el de mi hermana gemela" Paso su dedo índice por los labios pensativa. "¡Ya lo se!, te daré como regalo de cumpleaños"

"¡No tomes decisiones por tu cuenta, no me trates como si fuera una especie de juguete!" Me aleje nuevamente de ella pero esta agarro mi brazo con agresividad, parecía como si lo que acabase de decir le hubiera causado gracia.

"Claro que eres un juguete" Sentí como mi cuerpo nuevamente era arrojado en aquella enorme cama, cerré los ojos por la impresión y al abrirlos lo primero que vi fue unos desafiantes ojos color carmesí. "Recuerda que me perteneces, si no puedes pagar lo que me debes, tan solo te queda acatar lo que yo te diga"

Trague saliva totalmente intimidada.

"Haré lo que quieras, pero…por favor…déjame ir" Suplique, ella se mostró bastante complacida y se aparto de mi. Ella jugaba con su cabello arreglándoselo por el repentino forcejeo de hace unos segundos, espere angustiada su respuesta.

"En verdad soy una persona ruin" Declaro echando una carcajada "No me importa jugar con las personas de esta manera por que esta es mi diversión, supongo que esto ya es un hobby mió" Siguió jugando con sus dorados cabellos.

"Me enfermas" Dije completamente molesta.

"No te culpo, tengo bastante poder a pesar de mi edad y cantidades inimaginables de dinero, puedo obtener lo que quiera y no me importa divertirme con el cuerpo de las personas a quienes '_adquiero_'" La observe directamente a los ojos y aunque ella no me estuviese mirando note una cierta melancolía en sus palabras.

"¿Piensas que puedes ser feliz así?"

"Me da igual" Contesto "¿Sabes? Mi hermana menor es muy densa, completamente distinta a mi, a pesar de que seamos gemelas así que te pediré que la diviertas un poco"

"¿Que…que la…di…divierta?" Pregunte confundida.

"En otras palabras" Sus ojos color sangre me miraron penetrantemente dándome a entender que no estaba jugando "Quiero que tengas sexo con ella, ya sabes, entretenla"

"¿¡estas demente!? ¡No pienso hacer eso!" Exclame sintiéndome insultada.

"Si haces eso daré por saldada tu deuda" Quede muda analizando en la posición en que me encontraba, apreté los puños con furia al igual que mi mandíbula. "Eso lo has de decidir tu, de cualquier forma piénsalo, en verdad es una oferta bastante generosa"

"En verdad eres de lo peor"

"Gracias" Agradeció sin ofenderse.

La perilla se giro y nuestros rostros voltearon a ver a la nueva figura que entraba a la habitación, me sorprendí un poco, en verdad era exactamente igual a ella, como si de una copia se tratase, ella avanzo mirándome de reojo y yo desconfiadamente retrocedí unos pasos evitando su mirada.

"¿Quién es ella?" Te escuche preguntar fríamente mientras te sacabas la chaqueta que llevabas puesta de la misma manera que tu hermana lo había echo antes. "En verdad no me interesa con quien te acuestes pero no lo hagas en mi habitación por favor"

¿Su…habitación? Me tome la molestia de mirar a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de la cantidad de espacio que tenia aquel cuarto, pensé que fácilmente aquella habitación podría compararse con los metros cuadrados de mi casa., todo estaba bastante ordenado y había un gran ventanal con balcón al lado izquierdo de la gigantesca cama.

Todo en aquel espacio era enorme, hasta el tremendo escritorio frente a mí, siendo adornado por una exorbitante variedad de libros. El piso estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra del mismo color de sus ojos, en realidad no parecía una habitación normal de una joven de diecinueve años.

"No es para mi, es para ti"

"¿Perdón?" Cuestionaste incrédula.

"Que es para ti" Repetiste apoyando tu mano en aquel escritorio, la otra me miro desconfiada de pies a cabeza, su rostro carecía de toda emoción pero sentí una penetrante mirada que no pude rechazar observar.

"No la quiero" Dijiste finalmente volteando el rostro.

"Pero si Nanoha es muy _linda_" Ya me estaba acostumbrado a su tono burlón "En fin…ella no puede salir de aquí, así que puedes hacer con ella lo que mas te apetezca"

"¡O…oye!" Me queje nuevamente.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" Suspiro "a demás nunca he tenido tus gustos"

"¿Hablas de las chicas?" Interpelaste tratando de aparentar inocencia "Mis muñecas son encantadoras y entretenidas, un buen pasatiempo antes del matrimonio, deberías intentarlo" Sugeriste embelesada por tus mismas palabras haciendo un ademán con la mano y dirigiéndote hacia la puerta ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme aquí?

"¡Es…espera!" Reaccione nerviosa he intente alcanzarla pero esta solamente volteo sonriente y cerrando la puerta me advirtió.

"Reacuerda lo que hablamos"

Alicia Testarrona cerró la puerta.

"No se lo que te dijo ella pero no me interesa, tan solo has como que no existes y no me estorbes" Mis manos aun apoyadas en aquella puerta de madera se apretaron al escuchar aquellas insolente palabras, voltee con odio, ella ni siquiera me miraba tan solo se dispuso a observar algunos papeles en su escritorio.

"¡¡Fui secuestrada y vendida como si de un objeto se tratase, en tan poco tiempo nunca había sufrido tantas humillaciones y ¿ahora me hablas como si no tuvieras nada que ver en esto? Me dan asco todos ustedes, te odio a ti y a toda tu familia!!"

Me deje caer en la puerta cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, no quería que me viese llorar pero era una situación insoportable para mi, estaba asustada, confundida y en pánico. Tenia una familia y amigos que seguramente se estarían preguntando donde estaba, tan solo pensar en mis padres preocupados me partía el corazón.

Escuchaba los pasos repentinos de la rubia y una puerta cerrarse, el sonido del agua cayendo me hizo reponerme, quizás se había cansado de verme y se había metido a tomar un baño pero yo no me iba a mover de esa puerta, a pesar de su indiferencia iba a hacer que aquella persona me escuchase y me dejara ir.

Me acurruque, puse mi rostro en mis piernas y espere pacientemente a que saliera, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban agotados y mi cuerpo aun sentía levemente la droga que me había hecho ingerir.

En verdad estaba muy cansada…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

El irritante sonido del celular no dejaba de sonar, mi cuerpo adormilado giraba de un lado para otro hasta decidí sacar un brazo por el cobertor y empezar a buscar el dichoso aparato por todo el piso, al encontrarlo apague la alarma.

Al levantarme me refregué los ojos y mire ambas manos. Estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi propia cama. ¿Todo había sido un mal sueño? Escuche pisadas subiendo por las escaleras, mi cuerpo se tenso y desee escuchar aquellas palabras que en lo profundo de mi corazón añoraban.

"¿Nanoha?"

"¿Ma…mamá?" Pregunte temerosa.

"Veo que ya estas despierta, el desayuno ya esta listo, cariño" Me emocione al escuchar su gentil voz maternal y de un salto Salí de la cama, deseaba tanto verla y abrazarla que corrí rápidamente a la puerta.

Al abrirla una destellante luz me cegó, me tape el rostro y un olor extraño mezcla de tabaco y alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales. Mi cuerpo se puso pesado, con pánico mire intentando reconocer aquel lugar que se me hacia bastante familiar, la oscuridad invadió el salón pero podía ver aquellos ojos lascivos observándome.

Intente gritar.

Ordene a mis piernas moverse.

Quise pedir ayuda.

Pero sabía que nadie vendría, por que aquel mundo era diferente al mió…

"_En este mundo no existe la justicia, solo el deseo y la voluntad de las personas que tienen poder en el"_

Yo, había sido arrastrada a ese mundo y no podía salir de el.

"Padre…madre…ayúdenme…"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada tome algunos segundos para recuperarme, estaba totalmente oscuro y mi rostro estaba empapado de sudor. Parpadee un par de veces para darme cuenta que me encontraba echada en aquella enorme cama de nuevo.

Maldición.

Maldije una y mil veces no solo me había quedado dormida sino que ella se había dado el lujo de quitarme de la puerta sin que me diera cuenta. Cruce de nuevo la habitación y puse mi mano en la perilla de bronce, dude unos segundos y nerviosa la abrí, todo parecía bastante solitario a fuera, con cautela Salí y me adentre por aquellos largos y oscuros pasillos.

Sin saber a donde dirigirme tan solo camine, no se cuanto tiempo abre estado deambulando por aquella casa pero parecía como si fuera un laberinto, en mi vida había visto tantas habitaciones juntas, antes de voltear por un pasillo escuche algunos murmullos.

Mi cuerpo se congelo y con miedo me metí a la primera habitación que encontré, esta puerta a comparación de las demás era el doble de grande, al cerrarla pegue mi oreja a la fría madera y sin siquiera preocuparme por respirar escuche como los pasos se iban alejando.

Voltee he inhale aire de nuevo, debía salir cuanto antes pero al parecer este lugar no estaba del todo vació, una débil luz capto mi atención, frente a mi había un gran ventana, a paso lento me acerque para averiguar el lugar donde me encontraba, apoye mis manos en el vidrio y pegue mi frente para observar a los alrededores.

Era increíble.

Aquella casa, más bien dicho mansión, se encontraba en la parte mas alta de un edificio, ante mis ojos tenía el panorama de una buena parte de la ciudad, mire hacia abajo y hasta el lugar tenia un jardín.

"Es imposible escapar sin que me vean" Me dije a mi misma todavía conmocionada. "Teléfono…" Si encontraba un teléfono y me lograba comunicar con alguien seguro vendrían a ayudarme. Mire por todos lados agobiada pero no encontré nada. "¡Maldición!" Golpee encolerizada el escritorio donde estaba buscando.

"Niña" Mi corazón paro en ese instante, lentamente alce la mirada y vi a una sombría mujer sentada que me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras daba un sorbo de aquella copa de licor, ella levanto la mano enseñándome un teléfono y me paralice por completo. "¿Buscas esto?" Pregunto con burla.

"¿Quién eres…?"

"Eres una mocosa muy insolente" Se puso de pie y venia acercándose lentamente, su cabello oscuro brillaba con la luna y le daba un brillo intimidante a sus ojos, era bastante alta por lo menos me llevaba dos cabezas. "Soy Precia Testarossa, señora de esta mansión ¿y tu eres…?"

"Si usted es la dueña le pido que me ayude a salir de aquí" Pedí suplicante agarrándome de su vestimenta.

"Oh, ya entiendo" Razono pasándome el dedo por la mejilla, sin darme cuenta aquella persona me había estado acorralando hasta quedar atrapada entre ella y el gran escritorio, mire atrás y luego volví a verla. "Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte salir, pero ya que estas aquí intentemos pasarla bien"

"¿Qué?" Trate de alejarla pero sorpresivamente me jalo de la cintura y tomo prisioneros mis labios, abrí los ojos y quede de nuevo inmóvil de la impresión hasta que sentí como bruscamente su lengua abría mis labios invadiendo mi boca. "¡¿Que diablos? suéltame!" Intente empújala en vano y volvió a besarme.

En ese momento cometí el primer error… morderla.

"En verdad…" Dijo quitándose la sangre con el pulgar de la mano derecha que le había quedado en el labio inferior "Eres una mocosa de lo mas atrevida" Termino mirándome con ira.

Sentía sus uñas clavadas en mi piel, di un pequeño gritillo de dolor y de un tirón rompió la blusa que llevaba puesta, lo próximo que sentía era aquellos afilados dientes morderme despiadadamente el cuello, mordía y jalaba de mi piel sin consideración alguna, para ese momento no podía aguantar mas y empecé a llorar de la frustración.

Aquella pálida mujer pasaba y tocaba mi cuerpo como quería, me arañaba la espalda y dejaba cuantas marcas deseaba.

"Por favor…para" Suplique ya casi sin fuerzas.

Pero ella nunca se detuvo, de un rápido movimiento había desabrochado el brassier que levaba puesto y sus mordidas empezaron de descender, dolía demasiado, me sentí ultrajada, aterrada. Mi piel ya estaba enrojecida de tanto maltrato pero lo peor aun no venia.

Sus afiladas garras se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi descubierta pierna, mi mundo paro en ese momento. No se atrevería, ¿verdad? Empuje y moví mis piernas en un desesperado intento de quitármela en encima pero su fría mano corría por mi pierna hasta llegar dentro de mi falda, inspire tanto aire como pide esperando lo que se avecinaba, sus dedos empezaron a jalar el elástico de la prenda intima cuando repentinamente tocaron a la puerta.

Ella paro en seco y se separo de mi, yo caí al suelo y me cubrí con la poca ropa que me quedaba, totalmente avergonzada y asqueada de mi propio cuerpo.

"Kaa-san, debemos hablar" Solo vi dos pares de zapatos cruzar al frente mió.

"Es sobre el negocio con Harlaown" Termino la frase la otra.

Aun con mi mirada baja vi a aquellas hermanas pasar por mi costado, solo una de ellas se digno a darme una ojeada al cruzar, estaba segura que era la mayor, Alicia Testarossa me observaba de vez en cuando mientras revisaba algunos papeles que tenia en las manos, mientras que la otra ni se molesto a apartar los ojos de su enfermiza madre, ella…estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Totalmente indignada me levante como pude, mis piernas temblaban aun pero se sostenían lo sufriente para salir rápidamente por aquella puerta, corrí como pude, apretaba los dientes con tanta rabia que logre hacerme una herida en los labios, por primera vez en mi vida pude sentir odio por otra persona, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer y me refugie en el único lugar que conocía de este espantoso lugar.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente, pero aun sentía el olor de aquella mujer, repugnada pase mi mano por mi cuerpo una y otra vez para quitar la humedad que había dejado en mi piel, sin éxito me adentre al baño y me metí a la ducha, aun con la ropa que tenia, no me importaba nada en esos momentos.

Me rascaba el cuello como si sufriera del escozor producida por una enfermedad de la piel, el agua caliente ardía en mi cuerpo pero en esos momentos ya había perdido cualquier rastro de razonamiento. Todavía me sentía sucia y en mi cabeza aun se repetía la escena una y otra vez.

El agua dejo de caer y mis manos fueron firmemente sujetadas, sus ojos escarlatas me observaban fijamente y de un tiro hizo que me levantara, me sentía como una muñeca sin voluntad, ni siquiera me importo cuando me quito la ropa y me seco con las toallas, ya ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza.

"Te puse ropa en la cama, cámbiate" Me hizo una seña con la mano indicándome el lugar. "No deberías salir así, la podrías pasar peor"

"¿Peor?" Repetía lentamente lo que apenas escuchaba.

Asentiste sin verme y depositaste una caja en mis manos, no me interesaba mucho lo que tuviese dentro pero la sostuve.

"Cuida de mi hermana cuando regrese" Te mire nuevamente ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así por ella? Parecía que captaste el imperceptible mensaje "Ella…después de todo fue culpa tuya" Susurraste y te retiraste por donde habías venido.

No entendí muy bien lo que me decía pero fije mi atención de nuevo en el objeto que tenía en mis manos y lentamente abrí la pequeña caja, no era nada especial, se trataba de medicinas y una que otra bandita. Puse con cuidado la pequeña caja y termine por cambiarme ni no antes pasar nuevamente la yema de mis dedos por mi piel.

Alicia me había dejado un camisón de seda con escote, ¿esto era lo que usaría para dormir? Me abrace a mi misma y cerré los ojos, en estos momentos podría estar durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama abrigada por el calor de mi hogar.

El sonido de los relámpagos azotaban el cielo y de vez en cuando iluminaban la oscura habitación, llovía demasiado como si el mal tiempo reflejara el horrible día que había tenido, me subí a la cama y junte mis piernas para dormir abrazada a ellas, aun sentía dolor en mi piel pero quizás si me imaginaba que esto nunca había pasado el dolor desaparecería.

Pasó bastante tiempo y como me lo supuse, no pude conciliar el sueño.

Mis sentidos se afilaron cuando sentí el rechinido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con delicadeza, alce mi cabeza para tener una mejor visión y la vi ahí parada, tanto su rostro como sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas ¿Habría estado afuera con esta tormenta?

Encendió la luz del baño y se metió lentamente, cautelosamente mis pies tocaron el piso y se acercaron, ya estando al costado escuchaba unos bajos quejidos tratando de ser silenciado pos sus labios, mire el piso y observe gotas color carmín esparcidas, trague saliva pesadamente y me adentre un poco.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me preguntaste distante.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos pero recordé el pequeño botiquín que me habían dado y lo puse entre mis manos, ella ni siquiera me miraba pero sabia que estaba fastidiada, volteaba el rostro y apretaba un pañuelo ensangrentado que tenia cubierta su mano derecha.

"¿Qué te paso?"

"No te incumbe, déjame sola" Ordeno alzando un poco la voz.

"No podrás vendarse con una sola mano" Advertí poniendo vendas y medicina en el lavamanos, hiciste un rechinido con los dientes pero obstinadamente quitaste el brazo cuando trate de tocarte. "Testaruda…" Me miraste de reojo un poco sorprendida y aproveche para hacerte sentar en el excusado, diste un pequeño gemido de protesta por la rudeza, pero no me sentí mal por eso, sentía algo de placer ver tu rostro de dolor.

Te observe fijamente, no solo tenias cortadas en la mano sino que también tenías el rostro lastimado, parecía como si alguien te hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza pues hasta tu labio estaba roto. Baje la mirada y me dispuse a curarte primero las cortaduras que aun sangraban, fruncías el seño por el dolor que producía el alcohol en la herida pero nunca te quejaste, trate de hacerlo mas suavemente y después de vendar perfectamente tu mano y tu muñeca te agarre el rostro para que me dejaras examinarte.

Parecía que no te gustaba el contacto físico pues ni bien te toque inconcientemente te apartaste, suspire cansada de lo difícil que te ponías a pesar de que te estaba haciendo un favor, tu mirada era afilada y amenazadora pero te quedaste quieta esperando a que continuara mi trabajo, unte crema en tu mejilla y pase uno de mis dedos por tus labios para aplicarle alcohol.

Me sorprendí un poco de los extremadamente suave que era su piel, parecía bastante delicada como si se tratase de una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y sus delgados labios color cereza adornaban su rostro haciendo juego con sus ojos color borgoña.

"¿Terminaste?" Sacudí mi cabeza y me miraste impaciente puesto que estabas temblando por el frió y me acorde que todavía seguía toda empapada. Afirme con la cabeza y le di la espalda mientras ella se iba.

"Gracias…" Susurraste al salir y la mire algo extrañada, al menos tenias algo de modales.

"_Después de todo fue culpa tuya"_

Pensé en eso varias veces ¿Acaso esos golpes fueron por mi culpa? ¿Como alguien podría lastimar a una chica de esa manera? Aparte mis ojos de ella al ver que se desvestía, francamente aquella chica tenia modales pero le faltaba un poco mas de pudor, se caminaba en ropa interior con la toalla en la cabella como si no estuviera ahí, fue hasta la mesa de noche y prendió un cigarro que fue a parar a sus labios.

La mire descontenta, nunca me habían agradado las personas adictas al tabaco y menos tan jóvenes pero no tenia por que preocuparme por ella. Algún día moriría de cáncer a los pulmones y tendríamos un mal innecesario menos en este mundo.

Me quede parada atrás de ella un momento hasta que termino de fumar, despacio lo presiono contra el cigarrero y quedo mirando el vació como si esperase a que dijera algo. Estiro su brazo y apago la tenue luz de la lamparilla que en ese entonces era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

Otra vez actuaba como si no estuviera, se metió a la cama dándome la espalda. Esa persona era realmente desagradable, así que hice lo que quise y sin recibir algún permiso me metí a la misma cama, ¿no era como si en verdad pensara que dormiría en el suelo, verdad?

"No vuelvas a salir así de la habitación" Te escuche decir.

"¿Cómo?"

"En estos momentos es el lugar mas seguro en donde podrías estar"

Terminaste de decir y te envolviste en las sabanas, no cruzamos palabra en toda la noche. De alguna manera sabia que era cierto lo que me decías.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del capitulo I-**

* * *

**Autora:** Bueno ahí tienen la razón por la cual no e actualizado "Sweet Home" es extraño, cuando uno empieza con alguna idea o estas en mitad de un trabajo y se te ocurre algo diferente es imposible poder concentrarse completamente en lo que estabas haciendo en un principio, como sea, ahora tendré un poco mas de tiempo para seguir escribiendo "Sweet Home" aunque las neuronas no me den para mas.

AW! Tengo un bloqueo para esa historia desde navidad, cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido XD. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	2. Tentaciones

Un suave ronroneo me despertó, la calida iluminación del sol traspasaban las cortinas, mire el reloj que estaba cerca de mi cama y me di cuenta que tan solo eran las siete de la mañana, había dormido bien aunque mi cuerpo todavía se encontraba algo cansado por la entretenida diversión nocturna, sonreí a medias volteándome a ver quien tenia a mi costado, pase mis dedos por su descubierta espalda y dedique mas atención en las zonas donde había dejado mi huella.

La contemple algunos minutos, nunca me cansaba de esto, ellas decían detestarlo pero a la misma vez no podían resistirse a mi, verdadera ironía. Te retorciste y pase mi mano por su suave cuello desnudo.

Eran tiernas.

Sumisas.

Muñecas útiles que satisfacían cualquiera de mis deseos.

"Ojou-Sama…" Me llamaste todavía somnolienta, hasta después de haber compartido toda la noche conmigo siempre eran tan respetuosas, por que sabían cual era su lugar en esta casa.

"Voy a salir, si te necesito te llamare luego" Anuncie poniéndome de piel y metiéndome a la ducha, sabia que al salir ya no la encontrarías ahí, pero estaba bien, después de todo ya no necesitaba mas de ella.

* * *

"**Por que me perteneces"**

Capitulo II

Tentaciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa cuando la vi ahí, te veías tan pálida, tan frágil. Pero tenía que actuar como siempre, Okaa-San era muy perspicaz y cualquier acción equivocada podía ser considerada debilidad por parte de nosotras.

Pero no mi hermana.

Ella seguía de frente como siempre sin siquiera observar a tu alrededor, era algo que siempre había admirado de ella, pero a la misma vez me llenaba de tristeza verla de esa manera, tan carente de sentimientos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a darle igual las demás personas?

¿Pero de que estoy hablando? si yo soy peor que ella.

Por que yo las utilizo, las desecho y me olvido de ellas.

Sin embargo no negaba que cuando la vi a Nanoha en aquel estrado tuve fuertes deseos de poseerla, no me importaba el dinero que tuviera que gastar, por que ella me recodaba tanto a ti, Fate. Acomode los papeles en mano y hablamos sobre negocios, cuando me di cuenta aquella chica que yacía en el suelo se levanto casi tambaleando y salio de nuestra vista, eso era, escapa, corre, ten pánico y mira la crueldad de este mundo.

"¿Podrías revisas estos papeles?" Pediste a Okaa-san haciéndole alcanzar los documentos, te observo desinteresada pero igual le hecho una mirada, giraba una y otra vez la copa de licor que había recogido del escritorio, tus ojos se movían de arriba abajo analizando sin mucha emoción lo que le mostrabas.

"Deberíamos presionarlos un poco mas" Sugeriste firmemente "Si ve bien en la parte inferior ellos exigen algo que nos producirá desventaja en el acuerdo que hablaremos en la siguiente reunión"

"No había notado esto, sin duda tienes buen ojo para este tipo de cosas, Fate" Halagaste, algo muy acostumbrado cuando eso implicaba ganancias para la familia Testarossa.

"No te preocupes Okaa-san, ideare algo para invertir la situación, como siempre lo hacemos" Confirme yo terminado el tema, ella me miro complacida y dejo de lado los papeles en el escritorio.

"Por cierto Alicia, haz echo compras muy interesantes"

"Ciertamente, me llamo la atención su edad" Conteste moderando mis palabras. "Aunque en realidad ya no es mía" Advertí mostrando una descarada sonrisa a mi hermana quien me miraba distante sin decir palabra alguna.

"Uhmm…" Escuche un ronroneo de tus labios bastante interesada, te acercaste a Fate y jugaste con sus cabellos, los tocabas y los entrelazabas entre tus dedos pero ella nunca perdió la compostura aunque sabia que sentía nervios. "Es bueno que tu hermana se decidiera a tener algo de diversión, en realidad el tema me estaba preocupando, después de todo fue desafortunado lo que paso en ese entonces"

No era necesario mencionarlo, Sin embargo parecía que tenías algo de placer al hacerle recordar aquel momento. Quizás fue por ello que mi hermana empezó a fumar, tal vez por eso su actitud era la que era ahora, no, no era tan solo una supocisión mía, sabia que era un echo, por que eras mi hermana menor, mi gemela y te conocía mejor que nadie aunque no compartieras todo lo que sentías o pensaras conmigo.

"No la he tocado ni lo voy a hacer" Declaraste firme. "¿No hay forma de que la deje? Me estorba"

"De ninguna manera" Exclame "Sabes perfectamente que si ella habla podríamos tener problemas, tenemos mucho poder pero a la misma vez tenemos muchas personas que nos quieren ver en lo mas bajo"

"Tan solo úsala y tirala, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunto nuestra madre como si quisieras hacerle entender algo elemental a una persona.

"Le pediré que por favor no vuelva a hacer lo que pretendía hacer" Abrí mis ojos estupefacta, ¿acaso estabas echando la cara por ella? Y no solo lo hacías con cualquier persona sino lo hacías en frente de Okaa-san.

"¿Acaso no quieres que toque a tu juguete?" Cuestionaste cínicamente pero a la misma vez con cierta irritabilidad en tus palabras, te mire atentamente deseando que no dijeras más pero tenias aquella mirada desafiante en tus ojos. "¿No me digas que sientes compasión por algo tan insignificante? En verdad eres débil, Fate"

"No es que sea débil, es Okaa-San la que no tiene autocontrol" Acusaste en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que pudiéramos escucharte. "También…no es bueno para usted que siga consumiendo _eso_, no la hace pensar con claridad"

Finalmente lo habías dicho y por unos segundo pensé que no sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo, mire con pánico a nuestra madre que abrió sus encolerizados ojos inyectados de sangre.

Por que nadie le faltaba _le habla así _ a Precia Testarossa ni su propia hija.

Temblé cuando de repente alzo la mano con que agarraba la copa de cristal y la arrojo fuertemente hacia tu cara, en un rápido movimiento defensivo te cubriste el rostro con tu mano, pero el cristal reventó producientote varias cortadas, diste un pequeño gritillo de dolor.

"¡Eres una insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer?!" Te agarro del cuello de la camisa y de un fuerte bofetada en el rostro hizo que cayeras al suelo.

"¡Okaa-San!" Llame la atención poniéndome frente a mi hermana para que no siguiera lastimándola, pero ella avanzaba como si lo único que viera fuera a su otra hija tirada en el suelo, entonces me percate del familiar olor a droga en tus ropas "¡Okaa-San!" Grite mas fuerte haciendo que pararas.

"¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy Precia Testarossa ahora salgan de mi vista!" Ordenaste y obedientemente acate tus deseos ayudado a Fate a ponerse de pie.

Ni bien salimos te fuiste caminando de prisa, te seguí observando como te agarrabas la mano herida, tus ojos estaban furiosos y sin embargo no pronunciaste ninguna palabra como era lo acostumbrado. Era la primera vez que te veía enfrentarte a ella de esa manera, pero ciertamente no era la primera vez que veía como te golpeaba aunque esta vez quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano.

"Fate" Paraste y te recrimine con la mirada lo que habías hecho.

"Quiero estar sola" Me pediste suavemente emprendiendo tu camino nuevamente, sabia que te sentías frustrada y en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era mirarte, en verdad me sentía impotente.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

Salí de la habitación hacia el estudio para revisar algunos papeles como era de acostumbrado, no tome desayuno pero a través de la ventaba veía como tu comías algo por la mañana, tu mano izquierda difícilmente podía sostener algo, pero por lo visto aquella chica había hecho lo que le pedí.

Sonreí tranquila por unos momentos.

Definitivamente fui generosa, ella nunca se imaginaria lo que le hubiera pasado si es que no hubiera intervenido en aquella subasta, el mundo es cruel y corrupto, nadie hubiera tenido compasión de ella pero eso era algo que Nanoha no quería entender.

Era ya el medio día y mi estomago ya empezaba a exigir algo de comida, cansada me estire en mi asiento y gire en mi entorno para ver por la ventana, estaba aburrida así que dejando todo de lado emprendí marcha a buscar algo de comer hasta que unos ruidos captaron mi atención, sin darme cuenta me vi parada frente a la puerta de mi hermana.

Curiosamente pegue mi oreja a la madera y escuche de todo, golpes, insultos, maldiciones, tuve que cubrir mi boca para no echar una carcajada. Me pregunte si tú estarías tan hambrienta como yo pues conociendo a mi otra mitad seguramente te abría dejado a tu suerte.

Hasta a mi a veces me costaba trabajo entender el comportamiento de mi hermana, una noche se le ocurre contestarle a Okaa-San y al día siguiente tratas a la persona a la cual defendiste con suma indiferencia. Escuche sus pasos detenerse y decidí abrir la puerta, cuando te vi diste un pequeño salto hacia atrás ¿Acaso pretendías salir de la habitación de nuevo?

"Buenas Tardes Na-no-ha" Cante su nombre santurronamente.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Tan temprano y ya estas a la defensiva?" No pude controlar mi sorna y por la cara que puso sentí que era capaz de tirarme y golpearme en cualquier momento, me divertía viendo su expresión y aunque mis palabras le produjeran ira a tal punto de atacarme no era como si tampoco pudiera defenderme.

"No estoy de humor para tu ironía, si vienes a dejarme ir esta bien sino déjame tranquila" Advertiste dándome la espalda.

"No he podido tomar desayuno" Comente "Comamos algo juntas"

"¿Por que debería ir contigo?" Cuestionaste exasperada, me acerque a ti y susurrándote cruelmente te respondí.

"Para que tengas fuerzas al defenderte a la próxima vez que alguien quiera abusar de ti" Alzaste tu mano derecha para tirarme una bofetada pero antes que pudiera darme la detuve con mi mano, estabas mas débil de lo que pensaba.

"Eres una… ¡O-Oye! ¡Suéltame!" Te cogí entre mis brazos y te lleve cargada, las mucamas miraban atónitas la pequeña escena, después de todo no todos los días veías a Alicia Testarossa cargar a una encolerizada mujer que pataleaba y gritaba como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"Ojou-Sama…"

"Voy a comer con ella en el jardín" Dije y rápidamente las sirvientas emprendieron marcha rápidamente hacia la cocina. Con dificultad Salí al jardín y de golpe te solté en el pasto.

"Eres una bruta" Te quejaste poniéndote la mano en la espalda.

"Tu querías que te soltara, ¿verdad?" Solté con burla sentándome en la silla.

Pareció que entendiste que era inútil decir algo y volteaste a observar a los alrededores, como si nunca hubieras visto un jardín tan grande, veía que te tranquilizabas al notar la variedad de rosas y flores que estaban adecuadamente posicionadas por los alrededores y tus ojos se detuvieron en la pileta del centro algo fascinada.

A lo lejos podías observar toda la ciudad, te acercaste al filo del jardín que estaba contorneado solamente con una franja de vidrio, miraste hacia abajo y algo asustada retrocediste.

El viento corría suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que tu cabello volara por los aires, mire con malicia tu cuello como si de un vampiro sediento se tratase, corromper a una inocente flor hacia que mis hormonas se alborotaran, pero por alguna razón que hasta ahora nunca pude explicar sentía cierto respeto hacia tu persona.

La comida vino y con un gesto con la mano invite a Nanoha a sentarse, esta escéptica avanzo hacia la mesa.

"Si crees que tiene algo puedo comerme tu parte" Dije tratando que se soltara un poco mas, todavía mal humorada tomo asiento y miro de nuevo los alimentos, al cabo de unos minutos se atrevió a dar el primer bocado. "Por cierto, hiciste un buen trabajo con los vendajes, gracias, si hay algo que quieras…." Abriste la boca para pedir algo "Menos que te deje ir…" Te corte y la cerraste de nuevo "Puedes pedírmelo" Concluí mientras seguía almorzando.

"No me vas a dejar ¿verdad?" Interpelaste cabizbaja.

"Seria un problema para nuestra familia dejarte ir" Asegure con franqueza "Será mejor que te acostumbres o tendré que matarte" Ambas nos miramos fijamente y te diste cuenta que mis palabras carecían de cualquier broma.

"¿Ma…matar?"

"Estoy segura que te habrás criado en una familia risueña y con la moral muy alta pero haz de entender que en mi mundo no hay nada de eso, aquí si alguien hace algo es por que desea obtener algo a cambio, si alguien se mete en su camino harán todo lo posible por apartarlo, eso incluye extorsionar, amenazar, sobornar y hasta acecinar" Tome un sorbo de te.

"Entonces….supongo que has acecinado a varias personas" Curioseaste mirando la mesa con algo de lo que parecía… ¿Tristeza?

"No, tengo privilegios por ser hija de Testarossa pero no me toca tomar ese tipo de decisiones…aunque si puedo enviar a golpear ja-ja-ja" Fui honesta. "También han tratado de matarme en diferentes ocasiones" Recordé mirando al cielo.

"¿Y ella?"

"¿Ella?" Pregunte al principio sin entender "Oh, Fate…" Se me formo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en mi estomago y trate de sonreír lo mas que pude aunque supe por la mirada de ella que lanzaba no fui tan convincente. "Pues…una vez"

"¿Una vez?"

"Por cierto" Corte la conversación, te estabas metiendo en asuntos privados del cual no quería hablar "No me has dicho lo que quieres"

Ella parecía pensarlo muy bien y mientras esperaba observe a mi hermana salir, esta nos observo y tras de ella salieron dos hombres que al parecer conversaban por teléfono, sonreí traviesa al reconocer a ambos sujetos ¿Eran de la casa de los Harlawon, cierto? Observe detalladamente sus expresiones, parecían bastante nerviosos y atormentados.

Les dijiste algo y con una reverencia se retiraron, avanzaste a mí mientras desabrochabas el primer botón de tu blusa y suspirabas cansada pero satisfecha.

"Siéntate, justo estábamos almorzando" Invite. Fate miro seria a mi compañía como si de un intruso se tratase pero al final se digno a hacer lo que le pedí. "¿Como estuvo la…negociación?"

"A favor"

"Muy bien, supongo que podremos relajarnos un poco, ya veremos que hace Harlaown al respecto" Encogí mis hombros despreocupada. Tu solo afirmaste y pase mi atención por tu mejilla, te habías puesto un parche para que nadie notara la contusión que de seguro se había formado, al menos ya no estaba hinchado.

"Estoy bien, ya no duele" Mencionaste de repente.

"Si…claro" Conteste escéptica, comimos hasta el que silencio se volvió algo incomodo, la presencia de mi hermana ciertamente era intimidante, Nanoha no levanto la cara en todo el rato aunque peculiarmente descubrí la mirada de Fate voltearse hacia ella de vez en cuando.

"¿Podría…llamar a mi familia?" Abrí la boca para negarme ante su repentina petición pero ella muy apresuradamente agrego "Solo para decirles que estoy bien y que no los veré en un tiempo…prometo que…solo será eso"

"En verdad pides mucho yo…"

"Esta bien" Tanto Nanoha como yo nos volteamos a verte totalmente incrédulas, parecías bastante serena y segura de lo que decías pero me temía que si volvías a hacer algo innecesario nuestra madre te haría algo peor de lo que sucedió la noche pasada, por que ese era el tipo de persona que era ella.

"Fate no creo que sea buena idea…a demás…"

"Toma, mi numero esta bloqueado así que no se van a percatar de donde estas llamando" Estiraste la mano ofreciéndole tu celular.

"¡Oye!" Llame la atención "¡Okaa-San se va a enfadar ¿Quieres que te deje peor la cara?!"

"No se va a enterar si esto queda entre nosotras" Analizaste sumamente tranquila "A demás tu no soportas sus malditos llantos en la noche" Me senté pesadamente en la silla y pase mi mano por la cara pensando en sus palabras, ciertamente tenia razón pero si algo pasaba no me gustaría que nadie te hicieran daño, al fin y al cabo la vida de aquella chica no se comparaba con la tuya.

Di mi aprobación con la mano y Nanoha se paro a un lado para marcar el numero, Fate, estabas siendo demasiado amable con ella ¿Por qué?

"¿Te agrada?" Pregunte al fin y al cabo de unos minutos mientras te dedicabas a escuchar la conversación de aquella chica, asegurándote de que no dijera nada que nos perjudicara.

"¿Eh?" Me miraste con sorpresa por la pregunta.

"No...Mamá, es…estoy bien, papá y tu no tienes por que preocuparse…si, lo se, no…no podré llamarte a menudo, si…te digo que estoy bien e tenido un…percance, no podré volver…a casa por…un tiempo" Se escuchaba la voz de Nanoha debilitarse con cada palabra que decía y sus labios se contraían aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Fate quien tranquilamente estaba tomando un sorbo de te le hizo un gesto con la mano a la chica para que terminara rápidamente la conversación, esta la miro con dolidos ojos pero aun así le obedeció.

Click.

"Alicia…" Llamaste "Okaa-San quiere que vayamos a una reunión la próxima semana, antes de la junta con los Harlaowns" Advertiste dejando de un lado tu bebida. "Debemos aprovechar para entablar negocios con las personas que estarán ahí"

"Oh-Ho, ¿así que Okaa-San intenta mover las piezas?" Cuestione algo aburrida "¿Dónde será?"

"Kobe y después a Kyoto, ahí será la reunión con Harlaown"

"Muy bien" Menee la cabeza de un lado para otro un poco aturdida por la agenda. "Nanoha, ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Qué?" Exclamo mi gemela.

"No…no creo que sea buena idea" Tartamudeaste nerviosa.

"¿Prefieres quedarte a solas con nuestra madre?, Seguro que harán bonitos recuerdos" Conteste burlonamente y tu mirada se ensombreció, sabia que había tocado nuevamente un punto que todavía te dolía y parecía que Fate había captado la idea ya que esta se quedo observando la mesa unos segundos y después se acomodo en su sitio.

"No estoy de humor para ser niñera" Suspiraste cansada pero a la misma vez accediendo.

"Hagamos un trato" Propuse divertida "Serás nuestra secretaria personal por los días que vendrás con nosotras, te pagare 250, 000 por cada día"

"¿250,000?" Preguntaste sin creerlo y reaccionaste de inmediato "Podría pagar mi deuda contigo…"

"Al parecer la captaste, aunque seria mas sencillo si hubieras aceptado la primera oferta realmente generosa que te hice en un principio" Fate nos miro entre algo irritada y desconcertada pues no podía entender de que estábamos hablando.

"Yo…no puedo hacer eso" Me respondiste nuevamente lo mismo, aunque presentía que no lo decías con la misma fuerza que en un principio, más bien parecías un poco abochornada al recordar nuevamente mi petición.

"Ojou-Sama" Shari, una de nuestras principales criadas se acerco con un enorme arreglo de flores y una pequeña caja, mis cejar se curvaron y tomando la carta que venia entre las perfumadas flores sonreí cansada de este tipo de regalos.

"¿De nuevo ella?"

"¿Ella?" Pregunto curiosa Nanoha

"Como te decía anteriormente Na-no-ha" Frunciste el ceño de nuevo, obviamente no te gustaba como pronunciaba tu nombre "Este mundo es corrupto, pero esta lleno de placeres y fantasías, si sabes coger las oportunidades te ira muy bien"

"Lo que pasa es que…" Mi otra mitad miro a la otra quien no había entendido lo que estaba diciendo "Alicia empezó a coquetear con una extraña mujer en una de esas reuniones de altos inversionistas, no se que habrá pasado _aquella noche_…" Ella me miro con reprimenda e hizo que mis ojos se rodaran hacia otro lado "Pero ahora esa…señora…siempre manda regalos cada vez que puede"

"Después descubrí que su esposo era una especie de Yakuza(*)" Recordé pasándome los dedos por la mejilla.

"¿Cuánto después lo descubriste?" Curioseaste como un lector esperando saber el final de su novela favorita.

"Pues…después de que abriera la puerta y me viera totalmente desnuda con su mujer, saco un arma y casi me mata" reí recordándolo.

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso, en verdad causaste muchos problemas, a demás aquella mujer se a obsesionado contigo desde entonces, ¿verdad?" Recomendó Fate sin mucho animo sabiendo lo testaruda que era.

Yo eche una carcajada al aire "Si, deberías leer las cartas que me manda, esta vez dice que se a divorciado, no sabes como me sube el ego"

"Eres realmente cruel" Acuso mi hermana terminando lo que restaba del te.

"Hice que firme el convenio con nosotros, al menos no puedes decir que no cumplí mi trabajo" Respondí dolida.

"¿Ósea que te acuestas con las personas por negocio?" Trataste de averiguar con algo de asco en la mirada.

"No es eso, solo que me gusta el sexo" Respondí franca.

"Eres una zorra calenturienta"

¡PUFF!

Tal acusación hizo que mi rubia hermana escupiera lo que estaba tomando y echara una carcajada, no se si habrán sido minutos o tan solo segundos pero no podía despegar mi atónita mirada de ella, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la risa y se pasaba el dedo índice por su ojo derecho intentando quitar algunas lagrimillas que osaban asomarse.

"Eres realmente sincera ¿verdad?" Le dijo a Nanoha burlándose de mí.

Cosa que verdaderamente no me importo puesto que mis ojos tan solo se regocijaban de algo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y te veías tan hermosa con aquella expresión en tu rostro.

Tanto que mi estomago se revolvía y sentía un espeluznante nudo en mi garganta.

Algo que no había sentido con ninguna otra persona.

No sabias lo vacía que me hacías sentir, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de acostarme con quien quisiera para mi tan solo eran muñecos a los cuales podía utilizar a mi conveniencia, no importaba si era una simple sirvienta o la esposa de un importante hombre de negocios, el resultado siempre era igual.

Por que Alicia Testarossa tenia poder y un enorme potencial que hacia estremecer hasta a los ansíanos mas experimentados pero aun con todo eso no podía tener lo que mas deseaba.

Aunque me resistiera.

Reprimiera mis sentimientos.

Controlara mi locura.

Admitía que mi cabeza estaba totalmente adulterada por sentimientos retorcidos y aun para mí, que había cometido tantos pecados en mi corta vida, me sentía horriblemente mal al sentirlos.

"Muy bien, basta de burlarse de mi"

Mi oscura y torcida personalidad debería ocultarlas muy bien.

Con el fin de no perderte.

Tus risas fueron calmadas y te dirigiste a ella "Ven conmigo, te mostrare lo que debes saber" Ofreciste sabiendo que seguramente no tendría idea de cómo debería ayudarnos en nuestro viaje de negocios.

"De acuerdo" Acepto Nanoha dudando un poco.

¿Qué es lo que piensas de ella, Fate? No me respondiste cuando te lo pregunte.

Sabía que a ella no la veías como un simple objeto al cual podías aprovecharte, pero tampoco era alguien valiosa para ti.

La duda me carcomía lentamente.

Las observe yéndose y hubiera jurado haber doblado con rabia la cucharilla que tenia en la mano, lo admitía, era extremadamente celosa. Una parte de mi se arrepentía por haber echo que aquella chica viniera a este lugar, pero había echo algo que casi nunca mi hermana hacia.

Sonreír de la forma más genuina.

Aunque tan solo hubiera sido tan solo un pequeño momento en su vida.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Yakuza:** es el equivalente japonés del crimen organizado es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII.

**Autora:** Bien, este fue un capitulo un tanto mas lento que el anterior, no hubo violaciones ni nada por el estilo pero quería profundizar un poco mas los pensamientos de Alicia hacia con su hermana, con esto al menos pueden sacar sus conclusiones aunque advierto desde ahora que tengo un papel muy importante para ella así que esto no es en vano, si, me retuerzo en mi cama pensando que el "que seria si…". En el próximo capitulo un poco mas de la vida de Nanoha en este nuevo mundo.

Por cierto, gracias a todos por los comentarios…

Para **BPHaru**, ciertamente estaba pensando lo mismo que tu aunque en serio Fate tiene sus razones para actuar como lo esta haciendo, claro que todo el problema existencial se vera después, espero que disfrutes los demás capítulos como lo hiciste con el segundo.

**Xeonice**: ¿Me extrañabas? XD que raro es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice desde que estoy en esta pagina, te haz ganado un lugar en mi kokoro, ojala me disculpes con lo de Sweet Home, todavía ando con el bloqueo auque ya había estado pensando en algunas cosas ¿en serio no puedo matar a Alicia?


	3. Juegos

El borde del lápiz rozaba mis labios con frecuencia mientras mis pupilas rodaban de un lado a otro, ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que me encontraba descifrando los misterios de tanto papeleo, simplemente insoportable, incontrolablemente, ajetreado.

Levante la mirada suplicante pero aquella rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador para darse cuenta de mis suplicas silenciosas, no era que me entusiasmase la idea de trabajar para una familia como esta pero me habían dado una posibilidad de solucionar mi problema, bueno, en verdad tenia dos posibilidades, pero la primera opción no era algo que iba a negociar, mi rotunda negación ya había sido expuesta la primera vez, simplemente estaba fuera de discusión.

-

* * *

"**Por que me perteneces"**

Capitulo III

"Juegos"

* * *

"Mañana nos iremos a Kobe" Comento sin apartar su visión de la pantalla "Mas te vale empacar temprano por que…" Pauso unos segundos y nos quedamos mirando, obviamente se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle "No tienes ropa que empacar"

"Que perspicaz eres" Exclame con sorna.

Se dejo caer completamente sobre su asiento y apoyando la nuca en el respaldar se masajeo los ojos gruñendo silenciosamente.

"Simplemente no puedes ir…_así_" Razono poniéndose de pie y avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta. "Ven, vamos a salir" Ordeno y sin darme tiempo para responder se perdió de vista.

Salte de mi asiento y corrí rápidamente para no quedarme atrás, ella caminaba de prisa por los alfombrados pasillos, me puse a su lado y veía su mirada que se perdía en el camino. Aquella chica era un enigma, pero por ciertos motivos aun desconocidos para mi su indiferencia captaba mi atención, podría decir que una parte de mi se estaba obsesionando por saber mas de ella.

No era que me agradase, por el contrario, quizás nunca había conocido a una persona tan apática, su temple era duro como una roca, su mirada fría y afilada como si tratase de evitar a quien se le cruce y aquel maldito desden que hacia pensar que estaba guardando celosamente un secreto.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, ella a su manera era amable.

"Sube" Salimos por la puerta principal y se encontraba un elegante automóvil negro esperando, quede parada unos momentos, ella me miro confundida y le regrese el gesto. "Vamos a comprar algo de ropa"

"Yo no tengo…."

"Te lo descontare después, ahora solo sube" Exigió con autoridad, cerré los ojos y respire profundo resignándome, en estos momentos cada centavo que pudiera obtener era vital pero no pretendía quedarme con la misma muda de ropa.

Nuestros ojos no se encontraron en todo el camino, ambas quedamos mirando por su lado de la ventana, el lugar era increíble, el auto avanzo y el piso empezó a descender como si fuera una especie de ascensor solo para autos, pegue mí frente a la luna totalmente impactada ¿Cuántos pisos hambreemos bajado? ¿10? ¿20? Mis pupilas no pudieron despejarse el panorama.

Llegamos al primer piso y salimos por un gran portón, me acomode en mi lugar y contemple las calles, en esos momentos parecía como si todo estuviera normal, mis hombros se relajaron y espere impaciente el final de nuestro pequeño viaje.

El trayecto fue largo o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció, ella parecía relajarse un poco mas con el pequeño paseo que estábamos dando, involuntariamente me pregunte ¿que clase de cosas le gustaban, que le desagradaba, acaso ella seria igual que su familia?

"Baja" Ordeno, abrí mis ojos por completo y mire por la ventaba observando algunos restaurantes muy familiares cruzando la calle.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió y sonreí por unos instantes, conocía aquel lugar, estaba un poco alejado del lugar donde vivía pero usualmente venia aquí para hacer algunas compras.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo" Exclamaste con mal humor. "Vamos"

Dejamos el automóvil y caminamos unos pocos metros mas, su melena rubia iba y venia suavemente al compras de las piernas de su dueña, me quede un poco inquieta mirando su espalda, era como un muro implacable el cual no me atrevía a tocar, ¿Por qué? Menee suavemente la cabeza y gire un poco al observar a su guardaespaldas siguiéndonos a una considerable distancia. Aquel sujeto parecía que no tuviera nada mas que ver que la espalda de aquella rubia, sus ojos eran tan estrictos con su trabajo que ni siquiera las mas bellas mujeres que se pasaban por su costado podían hacer que se distrajera.

Mi mejilla choco de golpe con la espalda que hace unos segundos había estado observando, ella me miro de reojo y giro mirando la puerta de la tienda a donde íbamos a entrar.

"¿Quieres comprar ahí?" Cuestione inquieta mirando el nombre de Gucci arriba de la puerta.

"Uhm" Medito unos segundos "Siempre me parecieron que sus diseños era buenos, ¿acaso prefieres algo mejor?" Volteo a verme algo inquieta.

"Es…ese no es el pro…blema…" Susurre atontada "La ropa de aquí es demasiado cara, ¿no podríamos ir a un lugar mas…clase media?"

"¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa barata?" Se giro con un poco de asco "Lo que pretende pagarte mi hermana es bastante generoso, no deberías escatimar en tu vestimenta y menos si a partir de mañana vas a relacionarte con personas que visten igual o mejores prendas que estas"

"¿Tan importante es?" Avance desganada "Apuesto que nunca has usado unos Jeans"

Espere impaciente su respuesta que me imagine que no seria de mi agrado pero al cabo de unos segundos nada llego, yo quien para ese entonces mantenía mis ojos cerrados por el fastidio los abrí, aquellos ojos rubíes miraban sigilosamente a los costados, su expresión súbitamente cambio y se torno un tanto más sombrío.

"Vamos a otro lugar" Sin esperarme nada esta giro y tomando mi mano obligo a mis piernas a moverse, de prisa, cada vez mas de prisa, estuvimos así unos 15 minutos, me pregunte que era lo que pretendía, ella se colaba tras las personas como si tratase de camuflarse detrás de ellas.

Algo iba mal, ambas lo presentíamos pero no me atreví a preguntarle que era lo que había visto o lo que había presentido, solo mire su mano agarrándome firmemente. Gire mi cabeza y tras unos breves momentos pude jurar ver a unos hombres escabullirse tras la multitud, la vi a ella que de vez en cuando observaba hacia atrás.

¿Dónde se había metido ese guardaespaldas que tan celosamente aguardaba tras nosotras? Mi cabeza se negó a pensar sobre eso ya que por la pinta que daba la situación seguramente no era nada bueno.

"Oye…" Ella no respondió a mi llamado tan solo me sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza para luego echarnos de golpe a correr. Sin duda alguna estaba en muy buena forma, mis piernas casi y podían igualar la agilidad de las suyas, volteamos una esquina y rápidamente entramos a una tienda de ropa que no pude descifrar cual era.

Algunas veces tuvimos que empujar a una que otra señora que se nos cruzo en el camino, algunas nos miraban enfadadas otras murmuraban algo que seguramente no fue para nada agradable, voltee y vi aquellos hombres de nuevo.

Giramos otra vez y cuando me di cuenta fui empujada a lo que parecía ser un estrecho armario de limpieza, respire agitada mientras mi espalda sentía la frialdad del muro, ella me abrazo poniendo una mano sobre mi nuca mientras se concentraba en escuchar los ruidos externos.

"Quédate quieta" Rompió el silencio pidiéndome aquello, estrujo un poco mas mi cuerpo, mis piernas tambalearon levemente, ella también estaba nerviosa podía sentir su acelerado corazón retumbando sobre su pecho y su agitado aliento alborotando algunos mechones de mi frente, todo esto era bastante perturbador pero encontré un cierto momento de alivio al encontrarme en aquel pequeño armario de limpieza.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la puerta, nuestras respiraciones se detuvieron casi al unísono.

"La he perdido de vista"

"Mierda, debe estar muy cerca de aquí, no puedo creer que corra tan rápido" Se quejo el segundo hombre golpeando la puerta en donde estábamos escandidas con fuerza, di un pequeño respingo.

"El señor no va a estar muy contento con eso" Adhirió una tercera voz.

"¿Qué hacemos con el guardaespaldas?"

Por mi espaldas recorrió un escalofrió.

"Ya esta casi muerto, que mas da" Respondió con desden.

Escuche un suspiro "Diablos, tendremos que esperar a que nos informen de otra oportunidad"

El cuerpo que me sujetaba tembló unos momentos, apretó los puños con fuerza y miro con furia la puerta como si quisiera salir en cualquier momento a golpear a los sujetos y como si hubiera acertado se empezó a desprender de mí. "_NO_" Grite en mi cabeza abrazando su cintura y poniéndola en la misma posición de antes.

Los pasos se alejaron tras un par de minutos, inhale aire hasta que mis pulmones quedaron satisfechos y ambas nos despegamos de la otra, ella se apoyo a la pared y lentamente se fue dejando caer al piso hasta quedar sentada.

Su cabeza empezó a ir de atrás a adelante dándose leves golpes con el concreto como queriendo ordenar su mente con ello, alcanzo su celular que tenía escondido en un bolsillo oculto en su saco y marco un número.

"Nos han perseguido….uhm, si, Salí un momento para comprar algo….no, estamos bien…el supongo que hizo… lo mejor que pudo" Hubo una pausa "No hay duda que hay alguien dentro que le esta pasando información a esos sujetos…no, no vi quieren era" Cerro los ojos cansada y suspiro "¿Podrías investigar?….uhm, ok, te veré luego, no, seria peligroso si vienen a recogerme, se darían cuenta…ok" Clic

"¿Qué a sido…todo eso?"

"Solo algo que pasa a menudo" Respondió con una media sonrisa

"han tratado de matarme en diferentes ocasiones" Cite por inercia las palabras que me dijo su hermana hace un tiempo. "Eso fue lo que me dijo Alicia"

"Bueno, ahora supongo que sabes como se siente ¿Verdad?"

Ella sonrió nuevamente aunque el asunto carecía de total gracia, me imaginaba a mi misma tratando de estar alerta cada vez que saliera o cuando estuviera en algún sitio rodeada de personas, siendo ella no podría confiar en nadie.

"Tu debes…sentirte…sola" Respondí.

Ella levanto la ceja algo confundida, seguramente no esperaba a que le dijera algo como aquello, nos quedamos así, observándonos una a la otra en silencio, sus afiladas pupilas atravesaban las mías como tratando de leer mi mente y yo…quizás nunca tuve intenciones como esas pero me concentraba en observar aquellos solitarios rubíes, la detestaba pero a la misma vez me intrigaba, ¿Por qué?

"Vamos, ya no deben estar cerca de aquí" Se levanto y con precaución observo los alrededores antes de salir.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Hemos venido a una cosa, ¿que mas queda?" Alzo los hombros como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia, aquella chica ciertamente era algo singular, hace tan solo unos segundos estábamos en una persecución como solo había visto en aquellas series policíacas y ¿ahora pretendía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?.

Al final podría decirse que me Salí con la mía, la tienda donde habíamos parado resultaba ser algo mas razonable en cuando a mi situación económica, no había ido de compras desde hace algún tiempo, así que resulto algo entretenido, cogí una falda y medite unos segundos, matones, persecuciones, armarios de limpiezas y una chica que quizás en su vida había usado el tipo de ropas que estaba a punto de comprar –no era que fuera fea, solo mas barata- Definitivamente nunca pensé tener un día como que el que acababa de tener.

"¿Vas a comprar eso?" Fruncí el ceño al escuchar esa fastidiosa voz de nuevo.

"¿Algún problema con esta falda?"

"Escoge algo mas formal, eres una secretaria después de todo" Me informo.

"Tampoco tengo ropa de diario a demás me gusta" Giraste los ojos con desaire "Al menos yo no me visto como una señora de 30 años" Susurre, en verdad esperaba que no me escuchase.

"¡Yo no visto como una señora y no voy a discutir de moda con una pobretona que compra 2x1!" Se marcho a otro lado de la tienda acalorada.

"¿Po...bre…to…na?" Que susceptible.

Mire de nuevo la falda que tenía entre manos, tal vez debería escoger algo más… ¿profesional? Después de todo aunque no lo haya querido se trataba de un trabajo, si lo hacia mal no iba a poder salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Por fin llegaste" Anuncio su presencia Alicia girando en la silla del escritorio de su hermana "Pareces cansada ¿Han hecho buenas compras?" Inquirió con picardía, la otra respondió solamente con un gruñido y paso de largo. "Por cierto…" Continuo "Te interesara saber que la persona quien a estado filtrando información ya a sido atrapada"

Paraste en seco "En unos momentos iré"

"Esta bien, me adelanto, Okaa-San no esta de muy buen humor, supongo que las cosas se van a poner desagradables" Miraste hacia la puerta y sonreíste desganada.

Ambas hermanas se dedicaron una ultima mirada antes que Alicia saliera por aquella puerta de madera, no entendía exactamente lo que pretendía aquella familia pero mi cuerpo temblaba con tan solo pensar en algunas supocisiones de lo que le podrían hacerle al hombre o mujer que estuviera frente a Precia Testarossa en aquellos momentos.

Me quede sola la mayoría de la noche, me retorcía en la cama esperando a que ella llegara, la luz de se había esfumado de los pasadizos y solo se escuchaba el goteo de algunas gotas que se escurrían del tejado por causa de una pasajera nube cargada de agua, estábamos en temporada de lluvia ciertamente y pensé que aquel impredecible tiempo que estaba teniendo toda la ciudad solo resaltaba lo lúgubre de esta mansión.

Ni siquiera sabia por que ella me mantenía en la misma habitación, sabia que no le agradaba del todo mi compañía pero por alguna razón nunca me dijo que me fuera. De repente la perilla se la puerta se movió, cerré los ojos y aguarde la respiración, escuchaba sus suaves pisadas rodeando la habitación, prendió la lamparilla del lado de su cama y la ropa que se quitaba era arrojada sin ninguna consideración al piso.

Los ruidos cesaron unos momentos, no pude saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo puesto que estaba a espaldas de ella, sin embargo juraría sentir su mirada en mi un largo tiempo antes de dejar a oscuras de nuevo la habitación.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"_suéltame…_."

Mis ojos lentamente se habrían y por unos instantes no supe por que me había despertado, observe la ventana y de nuevo se escuchaba la caprichosa lluvia caer, me senté en la cama y frote mis ojos con pereza, el cuarto aun estaba algo sombrío, calcule que no seria ni tan solo las 5 de la madrugada.

"_Suéltame…_"

Parpadee al escuchar la susurrante voz al costado mió, su cuerpo se retorcía y su rostro parecía sufrir de algún cierto dolor, me acerque un poco y dude en despertarla o no, su frente estaba cubierto de un frió sudor y pausadamente repetía las mismas palabras, "suéltame", su mano de repente sujeto la mía.

"Hey, despierta" Empecé con el zarandeo

"No….me toques" Pidió agitada y me preocupe al notar como caían sus lagrimas como si estuviera sintiendo una inmenso agonía.

"Despierta…Fate" Se sentía extraño pronunciar su nombre pero en esos momentos era lo menos importante, tercamente ella se negaba a abrir los ojos así que empecé a emplear mas fuerza en la sacudida.

"¡Déjame!" De un fuerte empujón fui enviada al otro lado de la cama, ella respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada aterrada pero al menos ya estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. "Que…"

"Tenias una pesadilla y trate de despertarte" Aclare aun dolida por el tremendo empujón.

Escondiste la mirada y te volviste a echar, ¿Eso era todo?, ¿ni las gracias me ibas a dar? Me tire de nuevo y quede observando el techo, la luz empezaba a asomarse por la gran ventana, creo que ni valía la pena tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero aun así ambas nos quedamos quietas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje fue corto, me sentía un poco inquieta e insegura de lo que estaba haciendo a demás nunca había tenido la oportunidad de subirme a un avión en primera clase, los asientos eran espaciosos y acolchados, las filas eran de dos asientos y quede fascinada con el paisaje a través de la ventana, las nubes parecían algodones y todo los enormes edificios japoneses parecían la milésima parte de lo que eran.

"Parece que lo disfrutas" Comento sonriente la mayor de las gemelas que por alguna razón se había sentado a mi costado. "Aquí entre nos…" Se acerco cautelosamente como si se tratase de dos viejas amigas contándose un secreto. "¿Que pasa con Fate? A estado de mal humor desde la mañana y pensé que se sentaría contigo pero a optado por irse a otro lugar"

"Yo que se, ¿acaso no esta de ese humor siempre?" Conteste todavía enfadada por lo de la mañana.

"Parece que no es la única" Sonrió abiertamente haciendo que volteara a mirar de nuevo la ventana.

Kobe sin duda alguna era una ciudad impresionante a demás de muy comercial, no me extrañaba el por que habían elegido un lugar como este. El avión descendió y no falto hacer fila para salir del aeropuerto como lo hacia la mayoría de las personas, las maletas ya estaban recogidas y una lujosa limosina aguardaba en la puerta, no se como habían evitado pasar por toda la seguridad del aeropuerto pero permanecí callada pues parecían tener mucha prisa.

La ciudad estaba llena de personas de las cuales pude observar que una buena parte de ella eran turistas, avanzamos con algo de dificultad pero al final pudimos llegar a lo que seria nuestro hogar por unos cuantos días y … era enorme, ¡aquel edificio era un rascacielos!.

El ascensor tenia paredes de vidrio para poder apreciar la vista, subimos tan alto que tan solo observar el exterior hacia que me diera una punzada en el estomago, el ultimo piso en una gran habitación, ya me estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que me rodeara fuera gigante y lujoso y pensé que seria estupido si a estas alturas debería sorprenderme por algo como eso.

Mi habitación quedaba justo al costado de la de Fate pero esta estaba conectada con una puerta en medio de la pared, yo poseía la mayoría de los papeles que debería llevar ella además de su agenda para todos los días que deberá estar ahí aunque mirándola bien generalmente sus asuntos se referían mas a socializar ya sea en cenas, almuerzos o simplemente jugando algún partido de Tenis con los hijos de otras grandes figuras.

"No sabia que le gustara el Tenis" Pensé en voz alta.

"Lo juego desde que era niña" Me pegue un susto cuando cruzo la puerta que supuestamente estaba cerrada. "Aunque por supuesto que todo tiene un motivo"

"¿Motivo?"

"Solo juego por que es una manera de conocer a los hijos herederos de prestigiosas compañías que en un futuro podríamos hacer un fructífero contrato de negocios"

"¿Algo como hacer amistades?"

"Aquí no existen el tipo de amigos que tu usualmente tendrías, digamos que solamente pretendemos serlo por que es conveniente" Aclaro tomando la agenda y observándola detenidamente. "También es una buena oportunidad para ti" Puntualizo mirándome.

"¿A que te refieres?" Indague mientras ella prendía otro maldito cigarro y veía como el casi transparente humo se entrelazaba por sus labios.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Después del almuerzo bajamos al primer piso donde se podía ver muchas personas alrededor del campo deportivo del hotel, gire y observe de izquierda a derecha, era tal y como ella había dicho, la mayoría fuera del campo de Tenis eran personas mayores, deduje que se trataba de los familiares de los jóvenes que se encontraban teniendo algún partido amistoso, todos presumían del talento de sus hijos y cuando no, percibí claramente como uno que otro entablaba alguna negociación utilizando el partido de su hijo como comienzo en la conversación.

Me sentía como…una liebre rodeada de serpientes oportunistas, pero yo también debería serlo. Fate me miro de reojo y me hizo una señal mostrándome a un señor de cabellera blanca y de buen porte parado frente al campo agitando levemente una copa de vino. Yo comprendí a lo que se refería y esta se fue dejándome el campo libre.

Me acerque decidida a el y situándome a su costado empecé a contemplar la salida de las dos jugadoras, una de ellas por supuesto era mi ahora jefa –Aunque yo nunca la llame así- y la otra era una Joven que parecía un poco menor que ella pero se notaba tener mucha energía, de cabello largo y ojos claros, esta le dio la mano a su contrincante y diciéndose unas amigables palabras ambas caminaron hasta los dos extremos del campo.

"Ella es mi hija mayor, Ginga" Comento el señor a mi costado como esperaba "Tu eres del grupo de Testarossa, ¿verdad?" Pregunto señalando una pequeña insignia con el logo de la empresa que me habían dado anteriormente.

"Si lo soy, aunque solo soy una secretaria" Sonreí "Su hija parece una joven muy habilidosa" Note viéndolas jugar, el pecho del hombre se ensancho mas por el halagó que le acababa de dar y miro con orgullo cuando su hija anoto un punto contra Fate.

"Ciertamente, Ginga casi nunca pierde pero la señorita Testarossa es una buena oponente para ella"

"Uhm, parece que mi jefa tiene algunos problemas con su hija" Comente al anunciarse el primer Set a favor de la contrincante, los murmullos se escapaban de la boca de las demás personalidades algunos desagradables y otros jactándose de la futura ganadora del pequeño y amistoso encuentro, por mi parte yo no entendía lo que en verdad pretendía, no conocía a Fate a la perfección pero suponía que ella era de esas personas que no le gustaban las derrotas.

"¿Y como te llamas?" Inquirió amablemente.

"Takamashi Nanoha, un placer"

"Hey Nanoha-San, Testarossa parece muy relajada, seguramente le ha de estar yendo muy bien en los negocios, ¿verdad?" Verdaderamente era un descarado, ya me habían advertido que tuviera cuidado con aquellas personas puesto que muchos tratarían de sacar información de la situación actual de los Testarossa pero jamás pensé que las preguntas cayeran tan rápido.

"Quien sabe, esa familia siempre a sido muy habilidosa manejando esos asuntos, uno pensaría que les esta yendo mal y cuando se da cuenta es todo lo contrario" Trate de responder lo mas apropiadamente que pude, sin embargo el me miro perspicaz pero siempre con una sonrisa.

"Oh vaya, otro Set que para mi hija" Cambio de tema volviendo al juego.

_Testarossa 3 , Nakagima 5_

"Es una lastima" Declare "Pero obviamente tengo que apoyar a mi jefa aunque este a punto de perder" Hice una pausa "¿le interesaría una pequeña apuesta?"

"Eres una joven con muchas agallas, Testarossa lo esta haciendo muy bien pero no creo que mi Ginga pierda, todo esta a favor de ella" Aclaro.

"Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, pero si esta indeciso podemos olvidar lo que dije" mis labios se curvaron y observe el final del juego, los reflejos de Fate eran buenos pero por alguna razón sentía como si nunca hubiera estado jugando en serio, quizás esto lo hacia para que de una cierta manera se me hiciera mas fácil haciendo esta clase de 'travesura' a los adultos. No lo sabía.

"¿Cuánto tienes para apostar mocosa?" Pregunto imponente, gire mi rostro inocente pero disfrute saber que no era tan difícil engañar a alguien que su orgullo impedía que pensara con claridad.

"Oh señor, solo soy una secretaria no tengo tanto dinero como usted, mi salario tan solo es de 250,000 yenes" Confesé modesta, Nakagima curvo los labios como si quisiera reírse y me miro con algo de lastima.

"A eso no se le puede llamar apuesta" Expuso con ironía. "Tu dinero no me sirve, sin embargo hagamos algo, si mi hija gana tendrás que responderme algunas preguntas, si tu ganas te daré cuatro veces lo que piensas apostar"

Para cualquiera esa seria una apuesta un tanto injusta, la información que podía darle de los negocios y movimientos de aquellas hermanas suponía que podría valer mucho más pero no estaba en mi naturaleza hacer ese tipo de cosas en especial si ellas habían confiado ese tipo de información en mí, pero claro, aquella familia no tenia nada que ver conmigo.

"Acepto" Accedí actuando como si me hubiera engañado, el sonrió satisfecho y aguardo impaciente la victoria de su hija cosa que nunca llego, como sospechaba, a aquella rubia no le gustaba perder pero si jugar con las personas, su victoria fue declarada mas rápido de lo que pudieron esperarse los espectadores, el señor Nakagima quedo con la boca abierta y podría jurar que algo pálido.

"A sido un encuentro muy reñido, como suponía, su hija juega muy bien" Reí entre dientes estrechándole la mano. Este con la otra mano que le quedaba retiro del bolsillo de su saco una chequera y luego de escribir algo me lo dio así marchándose con una derrotada sonrisa en los labios.

Espere a Fate sentarse en la banca, parecía hablar muy animadamente con aquella chica y me pregunte si tan solo estaba fingiendo o siendo amable, mire de nuevo mi mano izquierda cual sujetaba aquel cheque y por mi cabeza cruzo el pensamiento 'Nanoha, tienes 1,000,000 de yenes en tu mano, jamás habías tenido tanto dinero en tu vida' temblé por unos instantes y la seguí observando cuando se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba, esta se sentó y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

"¿Cuánto?" Interpelo.

"Un Millón" Respondí sin mirarnos.

"Mmmm…" Tomo un sorbo de agua mientras miraba aburrida el siguiente encuentro "No esta mal, ¿puedes ver a esa señora que se encuentra ahí?" Apunto con la botella de agua a una dama bastante arreglada que se encontraba sentada muy cerca de la cancha de Tenis mientras uno de sus empleados la cubría del son con una sombrilla.

"Esa es Bunnings-Sama" Explico "Muy soberbia, autoritaria, perspicaz y nunca baja la guardia cuando de dinero se trata, una de nuestras socias con la cual tuve el placer de entablar negocios el año pasado"

"Sabes mucho de ella" Admití mirando cuidadosamente.

"Cuando uno quiere algo no esta de mas la información" Llevo a su boca un poco mas de agua "Su hija" Señalo con la mirada a una joven mas o menos de nuestra edad conversando con otra chica que parecía una muñeca oriental "Arisa Bunnings, tan orgullosa y competitiva como su madre"

"¿Sabe jugar tenis?" Curioseé

"Si, pero tu solo ocúpate de lo tuyo"

"¿alguna vez has jugado en serio?" Seguí con el interrogatorio, sus ojos rubíes me miraron algo sorprendidos así que decidí continuar "Tu…eres mas rápida a demás no pareces muy entretenida cuando juegas" Recordé su velocidad cuando escapamos el anterior día de aquellos matones.

"¿Juegas Tenis?"

"Jugaba mucho cuando estaba en secundaria a demás las clases de Kendo que practicaba en el dojo de mi casa ayudaba mucho a mis reflejos" Sonreí recordando los buenos tiempos.

"Uhm Ya" En verdad no me estabas prestando atención, ¿verdad? "Solo recuerda que el 70% de lo que obtengas es mió" Recordaste.

"Como si a ti te faltara el dinero" Dije fastidiada. "Pero si habláramos de un 50%..."

"No soy la madre Teresa para ayudarte así nada mas" Hiciste una mueca divertida.

"Como sea" Corte girando mis ojos hacia otro lado, esto era explotación al trabajador.

"60%" Propuso sin mas.

"De cualquier forma ¿Por qué ayudarme a obtener dinero?" Cuestione curiosa, ella simplemente volteo y con una extraña sonrisa plantada en el rostro simplemente respondió…

"Quiero ver que tan bien actúas para obtener lo que quieres" Es verdad, en tu mundo, en este mundo a veces tienes que hacer cosas que van contra tus principios para obtener lo que tanto deseas, por muy doloroso que fuese.

"…"

Las personas de repente aplaudían de emoción, ¿Tan rápido?, la ganadora era una mujer que parecía unos años mayor que yo pero su porte era magnifico, su mirada desafiante como la de un noble samurai así como su confiada sonrisa que hacia que hubiera un pequeño nudo en mi garganta, sus ojos repentinamente rodaron y se encontraron con los de cierta rubia que la miraba penetrantemente, ambas sonrieron, pero no era esa clase de sonrisa amistosa que usualmente darías como devolución del gesto, no, era un desafió silencioso que solo podía ser percibido por alguien que hubiese estado muy atento.

"Me toca salir" Se puso de pie y luego de entablar una amistosa charla con la hija de aquella excéntrica mujer, no obstante algo muy curioso fue que aquella joven llamada Arisa termino su pequeña conversación apuntándole con el dedo y le diciendo frases desafiantes como '_no voy a perder contra ti'_ o '_la que pierda tendrá que…_' siempre con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Fate me miro indicándome que el nuevo 'juego' iba a comenzar, me levante de mi asiento y lentamente me fui acercando a aquella mujer que muy entretenidamente miraba el partido de su hija.

Ese día me di cuenta que el mundo que me rodeaba empezaba a cambiar lentamente, engañar o ser engañada, ganar o perder, vivir con el mayor de los lujos o morir en la miseria, manipular o ser manipulada, ese era el verdadero 'juego' que acababa de empezar para recuperar lo que se me había arrebatado y descubrí que podía ser la perfecta actriz pero también una terrible mentirosa.

-

* * *

**Fin capitulo 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno ahí va el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, el cuarto vendrá desde la perspectiva de Fate y creo que será mas interesante xD (espero…) de cualquier manera iré indagando un poco mas en su historia aunque creo que ya todo estará aclarado en el sexto capitulo (se aguantan) aunque ya pensé en un final para esto, al principio había planeado una historia de tres capítulos pero al final creo que hasta podría llegar a tener ocho, las cosas nunca salen como se planean ¿verdad?, como sea, cualquier cosa con este capitulo, como que me emocione demasiado escribiendo y lo hice confuso en alguna parte me lo hacen saber para corregirlo y subirlo de nuevo, cuento contigo BPHaru XD tienes un buen ojo y me haces poner mas atención en esas cosas, se te agradece, en serio.


	4. Por Hayate

El frió que hacia aquella temporada fue la peor que había experimentado en mi corta vida y aunque mis huesos suplicaban por un poco de calor descubrí un sentimiento placentero al levantar el rostro y observar los millones de copos de nueve cayendo lentamente, era mágico, me preguntaba de donde vendría tanta nieve ¿De las nubes? ¿Cómo era que no se caían por el peso? , aun recuerdo con una sonrisa esas inocentes preguntas que solía cuestionarme cuando tenia apenas 6 años.

Caminaba por la terraza de mi casa y al llegar a la esquina miraba la ciudad iluminada, nunca había salido de ese edificio, mi mundo estaba restringido por aquellas cuatro paredes la cual llamaba hogar y pesar de la cantidad de personas que habitaban en ella siempre me encontré sola.

Hasta que una noche apareció ella…

x-

* * *

"**¡Por que me perteneces!**"

Capitulo 4

"Por Hayate"

* * *

Usualmente me hubiera preguntado ¿Qué haría una niña en este lugar? Pero antes que pudiera cuestionarme sobre su presencia esta me sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie.

"Me gustan tus ojos" Dijo sujetándome mis rostro. "¿Quién te los dio?"

Parpadee sin saber muy bien a que venia la extraña pregunta pero ella aguardaba mis palabras con impaciencia, lo medite un rato y respondí con lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza.

"Okaa-San me los dio"

"Debe ser una madre muy generosa" Sonrió divertida "¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?"

Una pregunta tan normal, pero tan importante y la que puede cambiar tu vida en un momento, acepte más que complacida.

Mi primera Amiga.

Al cabo de unos días escuche de mi madre que constantemente vendría un importante empresario, esa persona tenia una nieta, la misma niña con la que me había cruzado anteriormente, Yagami Hayate. En esos momentos estaba rebosante de felicidad, la vería seguido por aquí.

"Fate, trátala bien"

"¡Mmm!"

Me pidió mi madre y yo asentí obediente aunque años después sabría que aquella frase tenía otros propósitos para ella. Los días fueron pasando rápido y los negocios con la familia Yagami mejoraron prósperamente aunque eso no importaba en esos momentos, el mundo de los adultos era algo ajeno para nosotras.

"Hayate…" La vi sentada de espaldas un día de primavera en el jardín, mire curiosa lo que estaba haciendo, parecía tener dificultades con algo.

"Oh, Fate-Chan" Giro y rápidamente me puso algo en la cabeza, con mi mano derecha toque lo que tenia. "Es una corona de flores, te queda muy bien" Ambas sonreímos.

En verdad era muy feliz…

Hayate fue la primera persona la cual me llamaba con ese mote de cariño, tanto mi madre como mi hermana siempre decían mi nombre a secas, pero eso era lo que lo hacia tan especial, ella era a la única a quien le permitía llamarme 'Fate-Chan'. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y aunque nuestros familiares ya no frecuentaban a menudo ella usualmente me venia a visitar y cuando no lo hacia era yo la que iba hacia ella. Hayate fue la única razón por la que empecé a salir de aquel gran edificio, ahora Okaa-San me daba pequeños trabajos, decía que algún día tendría que hacerme cargo de todo lo que ella tenía, ya teníamos 12 años.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, ¿no es cierto, Hayate?

Pero la felicidad siempre fluyo tan lentamente que hasta ahora me queda aquel dulce rastro.

"Mou, Fate-Chan"

Me miraste algo enfadada ¿Había hecho algo malo?

"¿Qu...Que pasa?" Pregunte consternada.

"¡Estas creciendo mas que yo!" Dijiste haciéndome ponerme de pie y calculando nuestras alturas con tu mano, reí por un momento, en efecto ya casi te llevaba una cabeza de ventaja y eso no parecía no agradarte mucho. "Mmm, Fate-Chan también esta creciendo por otros lugares"

Sonreíste picaramente mientras mirabas por todos lados, instintivamente cruce los brazos y trate de cubrirme lo mas que pude y por primera vez sentí aquel tipo de bochorno, tu solo echaste una carcajadas y de un abrazo las dos terminamos en el piso.

"No digas ese tipo de cosas, es vergonzoso" Reproche aun un poco dolida por el golpe.

"Tengo un secreto que no se lo he dicho a nadie" Confesaste apoyándote con las manos para mirarme fijamente. "Tu eres la única que puede escucharlo" Terminaste de decir con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunte ansiosa de saber el único secreto que solo seria confiado a mí.

"Te quiero"

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Nunca le dije eso a nadie por que se suponía que era un secreto aunque no sabia por que lo era para ella. Alicia constantemente venia a jugar y a pesar de pasar el tiempo con nosotras la relación que tenia yo con Hayate era especial, mi corazón se fue envolviendo pausadamente de un sentimiento calido que no había sentido antes, sentía ansias, nerviosismo, miedo, pero era feliz simplemente estando como ahora.

Nunca fui a una escuela, Okaa-San siempre opto por contratar profesores privados, de vez en cuando se quejaba por el tiempo que pasaba con Hayate y las comparaciones con mi hermana mayor se hicieron presentes con mas insistencia, ella era un modelo a seguir, lo que Okaa-San siempre había deseado, Alicia no solo era muy lista, también era hábil, yo sin embargo no me interesaba ese tipo de cosas, a menudo me preguntaba como se sentiría simplemente ir a una escuela normal, pasar todo el día con amigas, ir a pasear los fin de semanas…sonaba muy divertido.

"¿Pasa algo, Fate-Chan?"

Me preguntaste un día cuando fui a visitarte, apartaste el libro que tenias en mano.

"Siempre te a gustado mucho leer, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió calidamente y se hecho en la misma cama donde me encontraba.

"Me gusta mucho" Quedamos mirando el techo "Las historias que hay en los libros… son fascinantes, a veces me gustaría vivir una de esas historias. Tener aventuras, discusiones, viajes, romances…"

"¿Romances?" Corte mirándola sorprendida.

Curvaste tus labios en una sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo "Ya sabes, encontrar a alguien que te guste, tener situaciones difíciles pero que al final siempre te quedes con la persona quien ames, eso es lo que lees muchas veces en una buena novela"

"Mmm…" Volví a mirar el techo pensando en tus palabras.

"Aunque sabes, es difícil para mi, me han dicho que dentro de unos años me comprometerán con alguien que ni siquiera conozco" Sus ojos me miraron con tal tristeza que mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis palabras de aliento se quedaron a la mitad de su camino. Obligarte a hacer algo así era algo despreciable. "Bueno, no se puede hacer nada…"

"Yo… ¡Tu no deberías hacer las cosas simplemente para complacer a los demás!" Me levante molesta y sentí sus manos sujetar las mías con gentileza, sonriendo me miraste con aquellos pesarosos ojos.

"Quien sabe, quizás pueda resultar una buena persona, un chico serio pero de buen corazón, jaja" Reíste pensando que esto podría ser parte de la historia que siempre quisiste pero para mi esto carecía de gracia alguna, me molestaba… me irritaba demasiado aquella idea. "¿Por qué pones esa cara?"

"Por que somos amigas quiero que seas feliz" Sujetaste mi rostro obligándome a mirarte y con una amplia sonrisa dijiste.

"Te quiero Fate-Chan"

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Fate-Chan" Llamaste sosteniendo algo en la mano, mire curiosa y al abrirlo me enseñaste un cigarro, te volví a observar algo confundida. "Es de mi abuelo, siempre fuma esta marca de cigarro"

"¿y?" Seguía sin entender.

"Siempre pensé que se veía muy bien con el cigarro en la boca, el dice que le ayuda a relajarse cuando esta muy tenso"

"Cohiba… Behike" Leí el nombre impreso con cuidado. "Parece muy fuerte" analice.

"¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser? A demás ya tenemos 14 años, supongo que puedo con algo así" A veces pensaba que Hayate podría ser una mala influencia pero en esos tiempos cada cosa que hacíamos nos daba risa, las cosas que probábamos e intentábamos tan solo eran experiencias que con el paso del tiempo se volvían gratos recuerdos para nosotras.

Esa fue la primera vez que fume y resulto ser una de las peores ideas que habíamos tenido, tosí hasta que mis pulmones dolieron y prometí desde ese entonces que jamás volvería a poner un tabaco en mi boca, no obstante ella pareció acostumbrarse a la sensación del cigarro, me pregunto si eso lo podría mantener en secreto y acepte nuevamente.

"Eres muy amable Fate-Chan, por eso me gustas"

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"No me gusta el olor a cigarro" Me queje una vez cuando quedamos en su habitación tomando algo de te, Hayate me miro algo atontada y aspiro el aroma de sus ropas, parecía que el fumar se le había hecho algo rutinario para ella.

"¿Huelo a tabaco?" Pregunto inocente y asentí con enfado. Quedo pensando un rato. "Esta bien…" Se paro de la silla y lentamente fue caminando hacia la ventana desabrochándose la camisa que llevaba puesta.

"¡¿Qu...Que haces?!" Pregunte al ver como arrojaba sus prendas por la ventana y quedando en paños menores ella otra vez me sonrió con más picardía de lo acostumbrado.

"Ya que no te gusta que fume no lo haré cuando estés aquí, así que trata de venir mas seguido"

"¡Lo haré, Lo haré, pero ponte algo de ropa!" Pedí mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación.

"¿Tan mal me veo sin ellas?" Te escuche preguntar algo dolida.

"No, no es eso solo que…" Las palabras se quedaron a mitad de mi garganta, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sentía que la sangre me bombeaba hasta las puntas de las orejas.

"Mírame" Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por tu petición, mi cabeza me decía que no tenia por que sentirme avergonzada por algo como eso, después de todo ambas éramos chicas sin embargo mi cuello se negaba a girarse, cerré los ojos con fuerza y con lentitud y esfuerzo gire hacia ella.

"Ya te estoy mirando, ahora ponte ropa, no puedes andar por ahí tirando lo que vistes" Reprendí, como de costumbre escuche sus risas de nuevo y apoyándose en la cama se ponía la mano al estomago como si eso detuviera un poco el dolor que causaba tanta gracia. "¿De que te ríes tanto?"

"No me rió de ti, sino de mi misma" Su rostro se ensombreció de repente "¿Acaso no puedo ser mas ridícula?"

Me acerque unos pasos hacia ella y le mire algo preocupada "No creo que seas ridícula…" Opine sin saber a que iba toda esta conversación tan repentina, sus ojos se entristecieron ¿Por qué tanta amargura en tu mirar, Hayate? ¿Era algo que no podías decirme?

"No solo eres amable sino también muy buena amiga, todo de ti me gusta…Fate-Chan"

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_En verdad me considero tan insensible y estupida cuando recuerdo tantos momentos en que me dijiste lo mismo, sin embargo por que soy estupida jamás quise darme cuenta de lo que tenía al frente mió ni mirar más allá de las bonitas palabras que me decías. Jamás me esforcé en conocerte más de lo que me dejabas ver, una vez mas me culpo por eso y te pido perdón, Hayate._

_Me siento tan miserable y vacía…_

_x-  
_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"¡AH, te estoy diciendo que duele!" Retire mi mano de golpe y ella me miro enojada.

"! Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero si tan solo dejaras de usar esa mano para tus juegos de tenis quizás no se abrirían ¡" Como podía discutir con tal lógica.

En verdad había sido bastante descuidada, a pesar de que mi mano derecha se estaba curando muy bien y que había pasado algunos días desde que me produje las heridas no era muy inteligente someterla a tanta presión, cuando me daba cuenta de que tan fuerte terminaba goleando la pelota con la raqueta ya era demasiado tarde, las vendas que tenia empezaban a teñirse de rojo.

"Soy diestra no zurda" Conteste, girando el rostro, hasta a mi misma me sorprendía lo terca que podía llegar a ser y por eso ella apretó el algodón lleno de alcohol en mis hendidas "AH"

"Hoy día tienes que asistir a una fiesta, reunión, cena…lo que sea, que la organiza no se quien" Arqueé la ceja algo incomoda de la forma como lo estaba diciendo, quizás sea muy pronto pero debería aprenderse el nombre de las personas especialmente si ese es parte de su trabajo.

"¿Acaso no me puedes dar una información precisa?"

Ella me miro seria "Es a las 7 de la noche"

"Tu también iras" Ella asintió y siguió mirando cuidadosamente mi mano.

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con esta mano" Fruncí el seño, mas que pedírmelo ¿me lo estaba ordenando? Di un bufido de molestia, era bastante gracioso ver como había crecido su autoestima estos últimos días de tal modo que creía poder hablarme como quisiera, ciertamente hasta…

"AH" Otra vez presionaba el algodón con fuerza en mi lastimada mano "¡Lo estas haciendo a propósito!"

"Si no quieres que te duela cuida de ti un poco mas"

"¡¿Y a ti que diablos te importa?!" Me empezaba a exasperar.

"¡¿Quién crees que te esta curando una y otra vez esas cortadas?!" Levanto su voz a mi mismo nivel o mas y se empino para encararme, trague saliva y mire de reojo mis manos, algunas marcas ya habían desaparecido pero otras se ocultaban detrás de vendas muy bien puestas.

"Tra…tratare de no usarla" Quería decirle 'lo siento' pero mi orgullo impedía muchas veces decir lo que en verdad sentía. Ella no respondió pero la vi sonreír, muy pocas veces lo había hecho, no, seguramente era la primera vez que observaba esa expresión en su rostro, en aquel instante y repentinamente pensé que se vería muy bien si siempre pudiera ella sonreír de ese modo.

"Listo" Anuncio guardando el alcohol y las vendas, observe mi mano una y otra vez, suspire y estire mi brazo para sacar una cajetilla de cigarro que tenia en mi mesa de noche, ¿Cuántos fumaba al día? Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta, prendí el encendedor pero antes que este pudiera tocar la punta del cigarro aquella chica me lo quito de la boca.

"¿Pero que diablos…?"

"Me molesta el olor"

"Yo puedo fumar cuando quiera, ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que a ti te molesta o no?" Pregunte exasperada por la repentina insolencia de aquella molesta chica y esta en mi cara partió en dos lo que me había quitado hace unos segundos. "Escúchame bien no se quien te crees pero…"

"La mayor parte del tiempo la paso contigo y siempre hueles a tabaco" Se quejo.

"¡Eres una molestia!" Le grite y de unas cuantas zancadas me aproxime a la primera ventana que vi y como por un impulso me quite las ropas que llevaba puesta de golpe y las arroje muy lejos, ni siquiera me intereso si alguna prenda le caía en la cabeza de algún peatón. "¡¿Contenta?!"

Ella quedo parada con la boca abierta y como si un repentino rayo me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza me di cuenta que estaba parada frente a ella semi-desnuda y ni siquiera pude mantenerme molesta en esa situación, sin querer había hecho exactamente lo que hizo Hayate en aquella ocasión, ¿acaso se trataba de una especie de dejá vù?

Su rostro se me vino a la cabeza por unos segundos.

"Tú….siempre que te veo parece que estas triste por algo" Comento en voz baja y algo… ¿melancólica? No, ¿ella que iba a saber de mi?, ¿Por qué se tendría que preocupar por alguien como yo?

"Ya…cállate" Mas que una orden fue una petición.

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Para la noche ya me encontraba parada en un enorme salón de un casino situado a varios metros del hotel, observe minuciosamente cada rincón y a cada persona que se encontraba dentro, desde empresarios hasta políticos japoneses muy bien conocidos. En las paredes se encontraban varios retratos autografiados por personas famosas que habían pisado el lugar entre ellas hubo tan solo una la cual llamo mi atención, el dueño del establecimiento sonreía emocionado al estrechar la mano de un muy importante inversionista y político militar, mas al fondo se podía ver a la nieta de aquella persona la cual deduje que no habría tenido mas de 10 años en aquella época.

"Hayate…"

Sonreí con nostalgia y me quede contemplándola unos cuantos minutos, alce mi muñeca y dejando ver el reloj que llevaba puesto, era las 7:30 de la noche y al notar como todo el mundo juntaba como animales enjaulados solo me hacia pensar que el autor de esta pequeña "_fiesta_" planeaba algún otro tipo de entretenimiento. Y como si hubiera predicho el futuro, de un gran portón apareció el General de las fuerzas armadas japonesas, Regius. Gaiz

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" Nanoha se puso a mi costado y ambas echamos una mirada a las personas quienes se acercaban a saludar al robusto personaje. "Me parece haberlo visto antes"

"Seguro que si" Afirme "Siempre le gusta salir en televisión u algún otro medio de comunicación dando discursos políticos"

"Uhm, Ya lo recuerdo, ¿es ese sujeto que para causando polémica con sus temas bélicos? "Asentí "la ultima vez exigió una mayor parte del presupuesto nacional para comprar armas de guerra pues aludió que posiblemente China podría empezar una guerra con nosotros" Termino dando una pequeña sonrisa de lado como si estuviera hablando de algún tipo de loco de la tercera edad.

"Si es verdad… por ese tipo de cosas esta perdiendo credibilidad últimamente" Nanoha dio un pequeño sonido de afirmación.

Aquel polémico personaje nos invito a todos a pasar a la siguiente sala que escuchando algunos rumores que circulaban a mis costados se decía que había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo, sentía el brazo de Nanoha pegarse al mió, miraba con desconfianza el ambiente y no la culpaba, en el centro había un gran arena vacía, pase unos instantes echando un ojo a dentro y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encontraban a los alrededores, en esos momentos lo único que me pregunte era donde se encontraba mi hermana, se suponía que también iba a venir.

"Fate" Pare enseguida y voltee.

"Okaa-San…" Me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarla ahí y ciertamente no la había visto antes de ingresar al salón ¿acaso habría estado aquí desde antes? Me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su costado y así lo hice siendo seguida por una descontenta chica quien miraba con rencor a mi madre.

En verdad el lugar se había tornado algo desagradable, recordé que a aquel general le gustaba disfrutar mucho de las luchas no importaba que tal ilegal y sucias podrían ser todo lo que aquí ocurriera se mantendría en estas cuatro paredes, por que las ratas se protegen así mismas. Después de un discurso de bienvenida llegaron sirvientas trayendo licor y aperitivos para luego dar paso al espectáculo principal de la noche.

No me sorprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, dos jóvenes que no habrán sido mayores que yo se pararon en el centro de la arena y pasaron los ojos a través de todas aquellas personas que los miraban riéndose y gritándoles cosas. Quizás ni ellos mismos sabían exactamente por que estaban ahí ni que era lo que debían hacer.

"Ne, Fate, deberías relajarte un poco mas" La escuche decir mientras se llevaba a la boca un sorbo del vino que le habían servido "Tu hermana parece no estar tan tensa como tu" Parpadee unos segundos y mis ojos siguieron el trayecto que su dedo apuntaba, justo delante mió estaba mi hermana conversando con dos hombres de lo mas tranquila en una de las mesas del extremo opuesto a nosotras.

Okaa-San empezó a reír con ironía.

"Ciertamente es extraño ¿no te parece Fate?" Continuo "A pesar de que ambas sean gemelas las dos son muy diferentes, deberías tomar su ejemplo" Seguí mirando como aquellos chicos se golpeaban mutuamente, uno de ellos le propino quizás sin querer un izquierdazo al otro rompiéndole la nariz. "También… no entiendo por que traes a tu mascota a todos lados"

"¡Yo no...!"

"Silencio" Ordene mirándola de reojo sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando decir. "No te permito que le alces la voz a mi madre" Nanoha me miro enfurecida recriminándome con los ojos.

Okaa-San rió ahora mas fuerte "Solo la traigo conmigo por que me puede ser útil, no es por otra cosa, a demás, ya que esta aquí tiene que hacer algo de provecho" Concluí sin mirar a la aludida.

_"No confíes en nadie por que solo te llegaran a lastimar._

_Todos son unas ratas oportunistas que buscan algo de ti._

_Antes de que ellos te utilicen hazlo tu primero._

_Eso siempre tenlo en la cabeza, Fate."_

Repentinamente recordé a mitad del espectáculo lo que mi madre una vez me dijo después de la muerte de mi mejor amiga, quizás aquellas frases fueron el agua fría que necesitaba para despertar del sueño en que vivía, la crueldad del mundo donde vivíamos había crecido sin que me diera cuenta y poco a poco empecé a formar parte de ella.

Mire nuevamente mi reloj, 9:27 de la noche.

Me hundí en mi asiento, la arena estaba salpicada por gotas de aquel líquido carmín que salía disparado según la intensidad de los golpes que ambos hombres se propinaban, mis ojos se cerraron unos momentos y al abrirlos observe mis manos manchadas de sangre, me estremecí y aspire aire.

Me repuse en segundos notando que unos ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad, Nanoha parecía estar totalmente incomoda por el ambiente y en varias ocasiones hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de pararse e irse a otro lugar con tal de no tener que estar en nuestra compañía.

El reloj marcaba las 9:42 de la noche.

Trague saliva inquieta y rasque la mesa con mis uñas, mi cabeza divagaba una y otra vez mientras recordaba lo que había pasado exactamente hace dos años. Pase mi mano por el rostro y pronto los acalorados gritos de emoción del general se volvieron un sonido sordo.

Eran las 9:56 tan solo.

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_"Ne, ¿Fate-Chan el fin de semana tienes algo que hacer?" Me preguntaste un 24 de Octubre._

_"Supongo que no, aunque tengo que terminar algo que Okaa-San me pidió" Te respondí un poco apenada, me miraste como si no se tratase de nada y me sonreíste como siempre lo habías hecho._

_"No importa, te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, es aburrido si no estas conmigo"_

_"Hablas como una mimada, Hayate" Echaste una carcajada y de repente me estiraste un poco las mejillas._

_"Yo solo quiero que me consientas tu"_

_"Mou, deja de decir esas cosas, ¿a que hora es?" Pregunte pasándome la mano por mi sonrojada mejilla._

_"9 de la noche, puedes quedarte en mi casa a dormir" Propusiste y asentí "También… quiero decirte algo"_

_"¿Algo?" Cuestione mirándole con curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que debía esperar hasta el fin de semana?_

_"Es algo especial" Quiñaste el ojo dejándome mas confundida de lo que estaba._

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Fate-San" Desperté de mi trance "Es un gusto encontrarla por aquí" Mi garganta se seco por unos instantes, incline un poco mi cabeza en forma de saludo y decidiste tomar asiento a mi costado, en verdad no deseaba compañía de ningún tipo en estos momentos pero la mirada afilada de mi madre eran como cuchillos atravesando mi cabeza, solo trata de ser amable con ella, Fate. Me dije para mi misma.

"¿Su padre se encuentra bien?" Pregunte aunque la respuesta no me podría interesar menos.

"Si, esta perfecto, gracias por preguntar" Ella jugo un poco con sus dedos "Fate-San ¿gustaría tomar algo conmigo? Seria muy agradable su compañía" Oh no, ¿tenia que? Nanoha me fulmino con la mirada, era como si de una u otra manera sus azulados ojos me dijeran 'no me dejes sola con tu madre' eran tan suplicantes que por de momento sentí algo de lastima por ella.

"Yo lo… lo siento pero…" Aquella chica me observo descontenta.

"Fate" Las tres volteamos al escuchar las palabras de mi madre "No te preocupes por dejarme sola, ve y diviértete con la señorita Nakahima estoy segura que Nanoha-San será una buena compañía" Sonreíste amable y la mencionada no podía estar mas pálida.

"¡¿En serio?! Gracias Testarossa-Sama" Sentí un jalón de su parte y mis ojos observaban los de Nanoha que cada vez se perdían de mi vista.

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Le pegue un ojo a mi reloj, 1 de la madrugada.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Aquella chica llamada Ginga hablaba demasiado pero me sentí extrañamente aliviada al poder ver con claridad la mesa donde estaba Okaa-San, habíamos dejado una botella de vino en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, tome la copa que estaba en mi mano y de un sorbo metí todo el liquido en mi boca sintiendo el divino sabor de la uva parar por mi garganta, sonreí un poco apenada.

"_Lo siento Hayate, mira que tomando justamente en este día, je,…seguramente me estarías reprendiendo ahora"_ Hable con ella en mi cabeza sintiéndome culpable.

"¿Fate-San, pasa algo?"

"¿Eh, no…no, solo estaba pensando en algo, mis disculpas Giga-San" Forcé un sonrisa pero sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría empujándola y saliendo de ahí.

"Solo dime Ginga" Cogió mi mano y desee que aquel sonrojo que tenia en su cara se debiera a las cantidades inconcebibles de alcohol que había ingerido. Mi atención paro a la mesa que anteriormente estaba mirando, no se que estaba pasando pero parecía que Nanoha y Okaa-San estaban discutiendo por algo, ¡mierda, no tenia tiempo para esto!

"Lo siento Ginga-San, le prometí a Takamashi-San que volveríamos temprano"

"¿Ehhh? Que se vaya sola" Se quejo tomando otra copa y sujetándome con mayor fuerza la mano. "A demás si le pasa algo ¿Qué hay con eso?" La mire seria "¡Solo es una ayudante, puedes conseguir…mejores en cualquier lado!" Asevero.

"No debería decir eso" Trate de seguir siendo amable.

"¡¿Acaso te gusta u algo así?!"

"Por supuesto que no" Cálmate Fate, Cálmate, solo esta ebria. "Es solo que…"

"¡Entonces que importa! Si se muere ¿a quien le importa?"

"…"

"¡Yo…yo solo quiero estar contigo!"

Mocosa estupida ¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? No, seguro que no por que ella nunca a sufrido la perdida de alguien importante, gente ignorante como tu deberían quedarse muda.

"Entiendo, entonces… me quedare con usted un poco mas" Mi mirada se ensombreció, que estupida eres. Te serví un poco mas de licor cosa que aceptaste gustosa, te pegaste un poco más a mí y te deje que hicieras lo que querías, observe por unos segundos a mi hermana acercándose a la mesa de Okaa-San y se lo agradecí dentro de mi.

"Ne, Fate-San, en serio me gustas mucho" Confeso planteándome un beso en la mejilla y la deje hacerlo.

"Agradezco sus sentimientos" Sentí uno de sus dedos rozar levemente por la comisura de mis labios, mi cuerpo se tenso levemente y le di dedique una sonrisa mientras le volvía a llenar la copa. "Brindemos por este maravilloso encuentro" Creo que hasta yo misma me daba nauseas.

Ambas tomamos de un solo trago el licor, ya estábamos terminando la tercera botella de vino. "Fate" Alicia se acerco a nuestra mesa, su rostro tenia una expresión de asombro al ver como dejaba que aquella mocosa se acurrucara en mi cuello. "yo…me iré con Nanoha al hotel… ¿vienes?"

"¡NO, FATE-SAN NO IRA A NINGUNA PARTE!" Me abrasaste con descaro.

"Ve con ella, yo iré después" Sugerí volviendo a sonreír a mi acompañante, esta me agradeció complacida estrujando mas su cuerpo con el mió y tan solo fueron unos instantes, quizás segundos que percibí una extraña sensación que producía mi hermana al mirar a aquella chica, era espantosa y escalofriante tanto que me sorprendió que aquella mirada fuera la de Alicia. "Estaré…bien" Termine y al volver a prestar atención a tus ojos estos ya eran los mismos.

"Ok, si no regresas antes del amanecer yo misma vendré a buscarte" Sonaste tan seria que hasta me dio gracia, verte con aquella expresión en el rostro era como mirar a un padre celoso al ver a su hija con un patán en una fiesta juvenil.

Y así ambas se fueron, sin querer me vi sorprendida observando la espalda de aquella chica de ojos azules que se iba haciendo mas pequeña mediante se iba acercando a la puerta y de pronto ella volteo a verme de igual manera mientras se iba caminando, en segundos nuestras pupilas se encontraron y sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estomago voltee el rostro, ¿Qué fue eso?

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Ya ni recuerdo como llegue al Hotel y menos como logre caerme sentada en un rincón de mi habitación, debería felicitar a esa tal Ginga Nakagima, realmente era de aguantar mucho, tuvo que pasar 2 horas mas antes de que se quedara dormida pero a diferencia de ella mis ojos no estaban para nada somnolientos, con pesadez alce mi reloj, no veía muy bien pero supe que pronto seria las 4 de la madrugada, prepare un Burdeos rojo y una copa que me temblaba en la mano, quizás había tomado demasiado pero no me sentía mal…no, definitivamente, físicamente, no me sentía mal.

De repente escuche el tocar la puerta, mis ojos se posaron en la entrada a mi habitación pero no era esa puerta, era la que me conectaba con el cuarto del a lado, cabecee un par de veces pero al no dar respuesta Nanoha entro despacio por aquella puerta de madera.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" Ella se sobresalto al escucharme hablar desde el rincón, obviamente por la falta de luz no me había percibido.

"Escuche unos pasos… quería asegurarme que habías llegado" Nos quedamos en silencio "Ya me vuelvo a mi habitación" sentenció girándose.

"¡Espera!" Pedí, quizás era esa noche, quizás el alcohol o el desagradable día que había tenido… "Quédate un rato conmigo"…pero deseaba su compañía más que nada.

Me miraste sorprendida pero te acercaste a mi "Tu…estas ebria ¿verdad?" Preguntaste al ver la botella de vino a mi costado, encogí mis hombros sin negarlo, ¿por que mentir si era tan evidente? "¿No haz tomado ya suficiente?"

"No… lo… se" Respondí franca, pero sabia que el entumecimiento de mis labios podría darme una buena sospecha a dar esa respuesta. "No suelo…tomar con frecuencia" aseveré.

"Oh-ho ¿Y cual es el motivo especial por el cual estamos tomando hoy?" Cuestionaste con algo de sorna en tus palabras pero con una pequeña sonrisa retándome a contestarte tus preguntas.

"Por Hayate" Agarre otra copa y se la puse en sus manos sirviéndole casi hasta el borde. "Hoy día… es su… aniversario" En mi poca lucidez sabia que mis palabras eran torpes y seguramente estaría haciendo el ridículo, pero en esos momentos no me importaba mucho la imagen que podría darle.

"¿Aniversario?"

"Mi mejor amiga…. Murió este día, justamente… "Mire de nuevo mi reloj, exactamente las 4:08 am. "Justa...mente a esta hora" Ella abrió los ojos de par en par por mis palabras "¿Por qué tan sorprendida, que crees, que solo por tener dinero mi vida es color de rosa como la tuya?" Si, definitivamente me iba a arrepentir en la mañana de lo que estaba hablando esa noche.

Pero me sentía tan melancolía, tan sola…

"Si…es decir…no, yo…" Trató de explicarse.

"Ya cállate, se muy bien el concepto que tienen las demás personas sobre mi, nada me sorprende"

"Pues…" analizaste un rato tus palabras "Tienes tiempo para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no me iré a ningún lado por ahora" La luna todavía estaba en las alturas y era la única iluminación que nos llegaba por aquellas ventanas pero lo suficientemente fuerte para darme cuenta de la sinceridad de esos ojos, esos ojos que de igual color e intensidad que los de Hayate, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y sentí un cierto ardor en mi cara. Debía ser el licor…

"Por ahora solo quédate conmigo y bebamos el resto de la noche"

"Este bien… ¿Por Hayate?"

"Por Hayate" Ambas chocamos copas siendo solo de testigo de esta pequeña tregua aquella hermosa luna y esas cuatro paredes.

-

-

-

**Fin del cuarto capitulo.**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews del ultimo capitulo, en verdad me subieron mucho los ánimos pero de ahí tengo que decir algunas cosas, primeramente…no xeonice…Precia no viola a Fate ¬¬ …diablos! Yo también leí aquel Fic PreciaxFate Rape y créanme que la ultima persona que pondría esa pareja seria yo XD lo siento si a alguno le hubiera gustado, sin embargo acepto que esta tiene mucho que ver con los problemas de ambas hermanas…bueno, se trata de Precia, ¿verdad?.

PD: Si, dime Kaon-Chan me gusta XD

Para BPHaru, si yo lo tengo presente pero no quiero cometer el error que cometí con mi otro fic que de un capitulo a otro termine enredándolas, me produce una sensación de que las cosas pasan demasiado rápido y sin un muy buena razón, así que ten paciencia xD.


	5. Lagrimas

El sol aterrizo en mi cara y jamás odie tanto la luz como en esa mañana, me puse el brazo en mis ojos pero aun así sabia que ya no podría dormir de nuevo, parpadee varias veces antes de acostumbrarme de nuevo al enceguecedor destello matutino y al girar el rostro pase mi atención al pequeño pero fino reloj de mesa que estaba al costado de la cama, por unos segundos me sorprendí al saber que eran alrededor de las 1:30 de la tarde pero pensándolo mejor era absolutamente normal _avernos_ quedado _dormidas_ hasta esta hora, me volví a acomodar a mi antigua posición y sentí tus manos estrujando mi alborotada ropa de dormir.

Te habías quedado dormida encima mió y no te habías movido en toda la noche, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, sin duda era la primera vez que había tomado tanto pero en los días que llevaba contigo nunca habíamos conversado tanto como lo habíamos hecho cuando ambas estábamos mareadas –en verdad tu estabas ebria, yo solo mareada- alce un poco la cabeza y observe como placidamente dormías en mi vientre desprotegido, me sonroje un poco.

Suspire, seguro te enfadarías conmigo cuando despertaras…

x-

* * *

"**¡Por que me perteneces!**"

Capitulo V

"Lagrimas"

* * *

x-

"¿Y…hace cuanto se habéis conocido?" Pregunte entre sorbos de vino y después de haberte escuchado varias historias sobre aquella chica que tanto adorabas.

"Uhm…" Meneaste la cabeza y la tiraste casi chocando contra la pared, con tus ojos aturdíos contaste con los dedos y sonreíste "La primera vez que la vi teníamos 6 años… debiste verla, ¡era una monada!"

Aun teniendo en cuenta que mi cabeza estaba siendo entumecida poco a poco por el alcohol que iba ingiriendo sabia que escuchar palabras como _'era una monada'_ de los labios de esa chica era algo inaudito, pero debía aceptarlo, se veía muy feliz cuando lo decía.

"Bueno… todos los niños son lindos, ¿Tienes alguna foto?" Ella giro el rostro y me señalo con el dedo una pila de libros que tenia en su escritorio. "¿En cual?" Deje de lado la copa media llena de lado y me levante, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta cuanto me había afectado haber estado tomando hace cerca de una hora con ella. Mis piernas flaquearon y algo torpe llegue hacia donde ella me señalaba.

"El libro rojo, el tercero" Tome entre mis manos aquel libro titulado '_La vida es sueño_' y pase las paginas cuidadosamente pero impaciente, note que aquel libro estaba lleno de versos, en verdad no parecías aquel tipo de personas que disfrutaban de aquellas obras literarias antiguas. "¿Usas esta foto como separador de paginas?" Pregunte al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

"_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_Una sombra, una ficción,_

_Y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_Que toda la vida es sueño,_

_Y los sueños, sueños son_."

Dijiste como cantando lo que pensé que era una parte de aquel libro, ojee de nuevo aquella vieja foto, en realidad tenias razón, aquella niña era linda pero lo que en verdad me parecía hermosa era aquella sonrisa que tenia cuando se tomo esa foto contigo. Entonces sentí… que tu felicidad se encontraba congelada en la imagen que tenia en mis manos, esa imagen donde apreciaba tu inocente sonrisa y tus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te arrebato tu felicidad?

"¿Como…." Dude sintiendo que podía ser indiscreta.

"…Murió?" Terminaste mi pregunta y tus ojos se oscurecieron "¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?"

"No lo…se" En verdad sabia que era una impertinencia de mi parte preguntarle por algo tan doloroso, sin embargo quería saber… en verdad tenia interés. "Quisiera conocerte un poco más" Los Rubíes que tenías como ojos me observaron escépticos pero yo no mentía… en nada.

"No te entiendo…"

"¿Eh?"

Fate hecho una sonrisa cauta "No entiendo que haces aquí tomando conmigo"

"¿Por qué tu me lo pediste?" Conteste como si la respuesta fuera de los más obvia, ella levanto la mirada y me señalo con el dedo como si ahí estuviera su dilema.

"¡Ese es el punto!" Exclamaste. "Se supone que me detestas, entonces, ¿por que accediste? ¿Por qué tratas de saber mas de mi?" En verdad era un buen punto, ¿como podía explicarle si yo misma no tenía la respuesta?

"Mou, supongo que en verdad no me gusta odiar a las personas" Me puse la mano en la barbilla pensándolo, tu expresión cambio de sombría a una confundida. Posiblemente te estarías preguntando el por que no me gustaría odiarte… Era cierto, tu familia me había hecho cosas imperdonables, los días que había pasado con ustedes fueron los más desagradables que había tenido en mi joven vida, pero a la misma vez reconocía que no era tu culpa que yo estuviera aquí.

"¿Eres…tonta o que?"

"Nyahaha ya me lo habían preguntado antes" Me volví a sentar a su costado mirando nuevamente la foto "Al menos yo no me pongo a beber y a llorar en una esquina de mi habitación"

Touché, había dado directo en tu orgullo.

"¡Yo no estoy llorando!"

"¿no te sientes triste?" Pregunte.

"Llorar no me devolverá a Hayate"

"¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Enseguida me di cuenta que ya había terminado de beber hasta la ultima gota de mi copa, gire los ojos y note que ya nos habíamos terminado la segunda botella de Burdeos de esa noche, ella no me contestaba a mi pregunta pero se quedo mirando el piso pensando.

"¿Por qué no lloras, Fate?" Cuestione de nuevo suavemente pronunciando su nombre.

"Yo…no quiero seguir haciéndolo"

"Esta bien…" Pase mi mano por su mejilla y la jale hasta mi hombro "Esta bien…nadie mas lo sabrá" Solo por esa noche, ambas dejamos nuestros orgullos poniendo como excusa el alcohol, sin embargo sabíamos que… todo eso que teníamos guardados, que tú tenias guardado solo te hacia daño, sentí brevemente mis brazos humedecerse y hasta tus lagrimas me parecieron algo hermoso, por que eran sinceras y venían de tu corazón dolido, pero por cada gota que me caía en la piel sentía que un cuchillo se me enterraba en mi alma, asfixiándome, hiriéndome, congelándome y enterneciéndome a la misma vez. Ciertamente era un sentimiento de lo más bizarro.

"Cada vez que estoy a oscuras…puedo escuchar sus gritos" Temblaste "Cuando cierro los ojos lo primero que se me viene a la mente es su inerte rostro mirándome"

No sabia si en verdad quería seguir escuchando…

Aquella chica no había muerto de forma natural, estaba segura.

"Cuando sueño…siento que vivo nuevamente el mismo dolor" Acaricie tu rostro pero hasta mis manos empezaban a temblarme. "Quiero pretender no acordarme de nada pero se que eso es imposible, fue mi culpa…"

"No digas eso…" Musite casi sin energía.

"Fue mi culpa, si en ese instante me hubiera parado, si hubiera cogido mas rápido esa arma, pero tuve miedo…"

En ese instante mis orbes se fijaron en el techo recordando lo que su hermana me había dicho días atrás cuando sin querer llegamos a tocar aquel tema, entonces ¿Ella en verdad había matado a alguien?

"¿Tu…le disparaste?" Inquirí.

"A él no…a él no…" Apretaste los puños y guardaste un sepulcral silencio "Cuando me di cuenta ya tenia esa arma en mis manos pero no me movía, él ya se había ido pero antes le ordeno al otro sujeto que se encargara de Hayate, hubiera sido un problema si ella traía ayuda, ellos dos…forcejearon y él la tiro por las escaleras…yo la vi… ¡Yo la vi!" Fate se agarraba el rostro como si quisiera quitárselo en cualquier instante, su voz se entrecorto y su respiración se volvió cada vez mas agitada. "¡Su cuerpo sonaba como una muñeca que se quebranta al ser tirada! Sus ojos muertos me miraban desde abajo y sabia que ella no se volvería a levantar"

"…"

"él… se atrevió a tocarla para verificar si aun estaba con vida, en ese momento enloquecí y hasta la ultima pizca de miedo se desvaneció, con estas manos jale el gatillo hasta que ya no hubo balas"

"¿Y que paso después?" Me atreví a preguntar nuevamente.

"No recuerdo…"

"Fate…"

"En serio, no recuerdo que paso después" Alzaste tu mirada dolida y sabia que me decías la verdad. No pregunte mas, había cosas que aun faltaban en aquel relato pero podía imaginarme en parte lo que había sucedido.

"Creo que…Hayate-Chan fue una persona muy amable"

"Uhm…lo era, bastante"

"Ella se arriesgo para pedir ayuda, por que realmente te quería" Dije compasivamente, tu solo quedaste mirando el piso. "Por eso, por ella tienes avanzar cada vez mas"

"Lo se…" Contestaste casi a voz inaudible y ambas nos quedamos calladas por un largo tiempo, el silencio incomodo se convirtió en uno agradable, un momento parado en el tiempo para reflexionar y pensar en lo que había sucedido y en lo que queríamos para el futuro, pero estaba segura que aquella chica no era de las que se quedaban sentadas, no, así no era Fate Testarossa.

Pero quizás necesitaba un pequeño empujón…

Que te quiten algo preciado, que te lastimen de tal modo que queden cicatrices, volverte a levantar y seguir…

No es nada fácil.

Y menos si estas sola.

"Ya casi esta amaneciendo, será mejor irnos a dormir" Amabas sabíamos que no nos levantaríamos en muchas horas después, aun con dificultar nos paramos y cerramos las cortinas para que la luz no pudiera seguir entrando, ni fuerzas tenias para quitarte la ropa con que habías ido a esa 'fiesta' – si a eso se le puede llamar fiesta – Te desbocaste en tu cama y tu brazo cubrió tu cara con suavidad.

Estando a punto de irme me sujetaste de mi ropa de dormir, voltee sin saber que mas esperarme, tus ojos eran suplicantes y tímidos, como nunca antes los había visto y un pequeño escalofrió sacudió mi cuerpo. "Duerme conmigo"

"¿Es una orden o una petición?" Cuestione con algo de gracia, frunciste tus cejas y con algo de bochorno dijiste "Es un orden, tienes que cumplirla…después de todo me perteneces" Ahí va tu testarudo orgullo de nuevo y suspire cansada, no tenia ganas de reclamar absolutamente nada, al avanzar sin querer tropecé con aquel curioso librillo que había estado en tu escritorio, lo levante y prendí la lamparilla para poder acomodarme a tu costado.

"_Quejoso de la fortuna_

_Yo en este mundo vivía,_

_Y cuando entre mí decía:_

_¿Habrá otra persona alguna_

_De suerte mas importuna?_

_Piadoso me has respondido;_

_Pues volviendo en mi sentido,_

_Hallo que las penas mías,_

_Para hacerlas tu alegría_

_Las hubieras recogido"_

Leí un pequeño párrafo, Y yo que pensé que era desdichada, que ignorancia la mía. Fate me dejo seguir leyendo y con una leve sonrisa cerro los ojos abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago, me sonroje un instante pero decidí seguir con la lectura.

"_Sólo quisiera saber,_

_para apurar mis desvelos,_

_qué más os pude ofender,_

_para castigarme más._

_¿No nacieron los demás?_

_Pues si los demás nacieron,_

_¿qué privilegios tuvieron_

_que yo no gocé jamás?"_

Pero había algo que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño todavía…

"Oye…" La llame moviéndole levemente la cabeza. Ella echo un quejido de fastidio y volvió a mirarme somnolienta. "Dime, ¿Qué paso entre esa chica y tu?"

"¿Chi..ca?" Dudaste aun con sueño. Yo asentí. "Oh Ginga-San ¿Estas celosa?" Echaste tu rostro de nuevo en mi estomago.

"¿Qu..Que? El alcohol te esta haciendo deducir cosas ridículas" Apresure a decir con indignación.

"Uhm quería acostarse conmigo si eso quieres saber" Murmuraste tranquila.

Trague saliva "Oh ya veo, por eso has llegado tarde" Deduje, ella volvió a levantar la cabeza y sus ojos aunque estaban con modorra podía notar un cierto brillo de enfado.

"No me acosté con ella" Declaraste "Solo le jugué una broma"

"¿Broma?"

"Me hizo enfadar con sus comentarios así que la emborrache, le quite sus ropas y la puse en la basura"

"Nyahaha, eso no es una broma, es una crueldad" Reí tomándome a la ligera sus palabras, pensé que quizás se le daba por inventar cosas así cuando estaba mareada.

"Da igual, no me gusta el sexo, todos se quieren acostar conmigo por que quieren obtener algo de mi, no… permitiré… eso" Terminaste de confesar quedándote privada de nuevo en mi vientre, casi por instinto pase mi mano por tus dorados y sedosos cabellos jugando con ellos unos minutos hasta que me llegara el sueño y por ultima vez en aquella extraña noche volví a suspirar antes de cerrar los ojos.

"_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_Una sombra, una ficción,_

_Y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_Que toda la vida es sueño,_

_Y los sueños, sueños son_."

Soñé con aquellas palabras que recitaste esa noche…

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

x-

Volví a girarme y agarre aquella foto que mantuve a mi costado toda la noche.

"Buenos días…Hayate-Chan" Sonreí apreciando mejor la imagen. Y pensé que quizás si aquella expresión suya pudiera hablar me diría algo como '_Buenos días Nanoha-Chan ¿Haz dormido bien?_' "Vaya Nanoha… estas hablando con una foto Nyahaha"

"Uhm…" Escuche un gruñido y me aguante las ganas de reír pues restregabas tu nariz contra mi estomago como si se tratase de una almohada, parece que ni tu te habías dado cuenta en donde habías terminado dormida ya que al levantar el rostro me quedaste mirando adormilada por unos momentos, tus ojos a medios abrir, tus cabellos alborotados, tu expresión aturdida y hasta juraría que tenias un rastro de baba en la comisura de tus labios, era un panorama bastante entretenido. "Tu…"

"Uhm-Ahm…Buenos días Fate" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"…Uhm…Buenos días Nano…"Abriste tus ojos de par en par "¡TU, ¿que diablos…?!" Volteaste a tu alrededor alterada. "¡¿Qu...Que haces en mi habitación, en mi cama?!"

"Deja de gritar" Pedí sosteniéndome la cabeza "Me duele" Me miraste confundida.

"Pero yo…tu… ¿Qué…? ¡UHM!" Palideciste y cubriste tu boca con tu mano izquierda…Oh diablos…Te pusiste de pie como pudiste y corriendo te metiste al baño, segundo después se escucho tosidos y de ruidos desagradables.

"Fate, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Estire el cuello para husmear dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño y prácticamente estabas hecha un trapo tirada en la esquina, totalmente pálida y con la mano cubriéndote la cara. "Tal ves tengas medicina en el botiquín" Empecé a buscar "No deberías tomar tanto si en verdad no puedes aguantarlo"

"¿Quién…Quien te a dicho que me puedes llamar por mi nombre?" Murmuraste cansada.

"Ayer te llame muchas veces por tu nombre y no pareció incomodarte" Repuse y alzaste tu mano para mirarme temerosa.

"¿Yo…ayer?… ¿hice algo que te incomodara?"

"¿Cómo?" Gire mis ojos hacia ella sin entender.

"Solo recuerdo ciertas partes pero…" Tu voz temblaba y bajaste la mirada como si hubieras hecho algo que te avergonzara.

Entonces reaccione.

"¿Eh? no, no es lo que tu piensas" Declare nerviosa de lo que posiblemente ella habría estado pensando. "Oh creo que no hay nada para ti en este botiquín" Cambien de tema sin saber por que.

"No importa" Sonó el Teléfono y ambas giramos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, trataste de levantarte pero notaba la dificultad que tenias para hacerlo, eche un suspiro y le indique con la mano que se quedara quieta mientras contestaba.

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

x-

"Buenos días Na-no-ha" Lance una mueca incomoda "Ven" contenta me hizo una seña con la mano llamándome, suspire cansada y me resigne a hacerle caso. "¿Como se encuentra Fate?" Nos sentamos en unas mesas del lobby, yo me hundí en el asiento y me revolví algo incomoda cosa que no paso desapercibido por los ojos de la mayor de las gemelas quien me miro con intriga.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, tenía una sed de curiosidad que difícilmente podía ignorar pero así mismo me debatía el porque de este deseo, me sentía consternada, turbada y hasta en cierto punto molesta.

Y sonreí rendida admitiendo que aquella testaruda me importaba un poco mas de lo que creia.

"Bueno… ¿por donde debería comenzar?" Cuestione girando nerviosa los ojos, la expresión de Alicia se volvió mas seria y podía sentir como me analizaba de arriba abajo.

De imprevisto me pareció escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos del lobby, Alicia y yo nos miramos confundas y de nuevo nuestros cuellos se voltearon al unísono para percibir mejor de donde venia aquellos que parecían ser gemidos ahogados a lo lejos.

Quizás haya sido nuestra imaginación, trate de proponerme aun sabiendo que era casi imposible que ambas nos hayamos equivocado pero por mas que pasaba el ojos por el lobby no encontraba a nadie al parecer todo el mundo estaba fuera hoy lo cual me pareció extraño.

Sonreí nerviosa

"Uhm ¿Qué me decías?" Dijiste distraída todavía mirando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

"Ayer Fate estaba muy deprimida" Solté de golpe haciendo que tu atención se centrara en mi persona nuevamente, la expresión que me dedicabas algo dubitativa pero asentiste con la cabeza, estaba segura que alguien como tu no podría ser ignorante de aquello.

"Dime Nanoha" Parpadee asombrada y de inmediato me di cuenta que quizás era la primera que me nombraba seriamente, se acomodo en su asiento que se encontraba frente a mi y levanto las cejas pensando "¿Te agrada Fate?"

"Si" La respuesta salio de mi boca inconcientemente pero fue sincera, Alicia miraba fijamente como si quisiera verificar la franqueza de mis palabras. "Ella en verdad…"

Otra vez escuchamos esos gemidos ahogados y esta vez no había duda de ello, por unos segundos me asuste y me puse de pie como si hubiera visto un fantasma, agudice mi oído y percibí unos pequeños y casi inaudibles golpeteos. "Vienen del jardín" Te escuche decir mientras salíamos y notar que los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes y persistentes, era un sonido metálico.

Al final de tanto buscar quedamos paradas frente a un enorme tacho de basura que se encontraba al costado de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina, nosotras nos devolvimos unas incrédulas miradas y fue ella quien levanto la tapa de metal echando un ojo, ella se quedo estática mirando lo que había dentro y yo la acompañe segundos mas adelante.

La joven Nakagima se encontraba dentro inundada de desperdicios y solo en ropa interior, rápidamente me encargue de quitarle el pañuelo que tenía amarrado en la boca y a desatarle las manos que estaban sujetas con lo que parecía ser su misma prenda.

"¡Fate-San!" Exclamo la chica sollozando y arrojándose al cuello de una aturdía Alicia.

"No, yo no…"

"No lo entiendo, no se como he llegado aquí, felizmente ha venido a ayudarme" La aludida reparo en verme confundida sin entender lo que había pasado y yo inconcientemente lleve mi mano a la boca recordando la noche pasada y pensar que no le creí, realmente lo que había hecho era algo cruel pero en estos momentos no podía evitar dar una media sonrisa por la pequeña escena.

Ella descubrió mi divertido gesto y su expresión cambio a una de ira. "¡Seguramente haz sido tú! Acuso separándose de Alicia y agarrándome del cuello de la camisa.

"¿De que demonios estas hablado?" Me defendí quitándome la encima.

"No podías soportar que Fate-San me pusiera mas atención que a ti y me haz hecho esto cuando estaba inconciente" Me puse a la defensiva claramente ofendida por tal denuncia pero ¿como explicar que la que estaba ahí parada no era su adorada Fate-San sino su hermana mayor que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y como decirle que no tenia nada que ver con lo que le paso? "¡No me contestas por que sabes que tengo razón!"

"Yo no se de que hablas…" Me frote la cabeza con la mano tratando de calmarme.

"Hey espera" Alicia se puso en el medio separándonos con las manos como si de un referí se tratase "Cálmese un poco Ginga-San, a demás no tiene pruebas de que Nanoha le haya hecho esto"

"¡¿Por qué siempre te pones de su parte?!" Grito tan fuerte que hasta las palomas salieron despavoridas. "¡¿Por qué siempre defiendes a esta muerta de hambre?!"

"Al menos no parezco una gata en celo que busca con quien acostarse poniendo como excusa un poco de alcohol" Espete y a cambio de eso recibí una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que ni siquiera la que estaba en el medio separándonos pudo evitar. Mi cara que había parado a desviarse por el impacto se giro con furia dispuesta a devolverle la agresión pero esta vez aquella rubia me agarro de la cintura para que no pudiera acercármele.

"Fate-San déjela, la bofetada a sido poco para el insulto que acabo de recibir" Vocifero.

"Lo lamento Ginga-San pero no pienso dejar que le ponga una mano mas encima" Me sorprendí al escuchar tal solmene declaración por parte de ella, la otra chica abrió los ojos de par en par sin comprender absolutamente nada.

"¿Por qué?" Exigió una pronta explicación.

"Por que resulta que esta chica es mi novia, por ende no puedo dejar que la lastimen, a demás le aclaro que usted no tiene pruebas para culparla de su desdicha, así que aconsejo que cierre su boca y se calme" Ahora si, tanto ella como yo nos quedamos de piedra ante tal insolente declaración pero opte por guardar silencio, lo que fuera por herirla al menos en el orgullo.

"No… ¡Eso no puede ser, ayer recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste que no te interesaba!"

Todas quedamos mudas, Alicia simplemente sonrió, encogió los hombros y dando media vuelta se acerco a mi posando sus labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo se tenso al contacto mientras me estrujaba con un poco mas posesiva.

Nuestros pulmones exigían oxigeno y la obligo a separarse de mi, me estremecí aun entre sus brazos sintiendo su aliento tan cerca. "¿Aun duda de mi?" Pregunto serena, aquella chica llamada Ginga no pudo estar mas pálida pero sentí algo de lastima al notar sus llorosos ojos y su expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Sin aguardar ni una palabra mas esta se hecho a correr refugiándose de nuevo en el hotel, Alicia quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fue y le escuche soltar un cansado suspiro.

¡PLAF!

Le tire una bofetada igual o mas fuerte de la que me habían dado y aun sorprendida por el golpe se llevo la mano a la mejilla. "¡Ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer!" Le grite volviéndome al lobby siendo seguida por ella.

x-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

x-

Alicia y yo nos encontrábamos en un silencio sepulcral en el comedor a punto de comer algo y a lo lejos se acercaba Fate pudiendo notar que aun se encontraba muy pálida, algo enferma prácticamente se dejo caer en la silla, me preocupe al notar que hasta tenia una pequeña tonalidad verde en su rostro.

Pero abrió los ojos con curiosidad al mirarnos a ambas "¿Que les ha pasado en sus rostros?" Pregunto al notar que cada una de las dos tenia una de las mejillas hinchadas, ambas encogimos los hombros y evitamos su mirada aun sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

"Deberías haberte quedado descansando" Dije.

"No importa, después de todo hoy nos vamos a Kyoto, descansare en el avión" Expuso aun bastante desanimada.

Alicia quedo pensativa y con una traviesa sonrisa me propuso algo en el oído, Fate quien aun estaba bastante distraída pensando en si misma no se percato de esto, pero quería poner en practica lo que me había dicho su hermana, al cabo de unos momentos me pare "Te traeré una pastilla y un vaso de agua Fate-Chan" En seguida fui a conversar con uno de los mozos y el se retiro para traerme lo que le había pedido, voltee a ver y observe a Alicia quien traba de aguantarse la risa, no pude observar el rostro de la otra chica hasta que regrese con la medicina.

Fate-Chan estaba totalmente ruborizada.

Ahora entendida por que su hermana le causaba tanta gracia, disimuladamente le pellizque la pierna para que dejara de reírse, pero en verdad aun no entendía por que se apenaba tanto solo por eso. "¿Te molesta si te digo así?" Ella levanto el rostro mirándome y trate de ponerle mi mejor cara. De esas que usan los niños cuando quieren algo.

"Uhm, me da…igual" Accedió tomando la pastilla y el agua de un solo trago.

"Hey Fate" Llamo su hermana "Parece que algo te a regresado el color al rostro" Rió divertida, el sonrojo de Fate-Chan se hizo mas evidente y con enfado le tiro un punta pie a su hermana por debajo de la mesa.

"Ash" Se quejo esta. "¡Oh!, Te haz puesto mas roja, que cursi eres" Saco el celular y rápidamente le saco varias fotos, aquella tarde Fate-Chan recobro sus fuerzas abruptamente y casi se le tira encima a Alicia para coger el dichoso aparato y borrar las vergonzosas fotografías.

Sonreí divertida viéndolas.

En verdad parecían chicas normales, hermanas normales.

Y sin querer pensé…que quizás… estar con ellas no era tan malo como había pensado.

"_Llámala Fate-__**Chan**__, si lo haces seguro se pondrá feliz" – Alicia._

_x-  
_

_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_

**Fin del capitulo 5**

x-

**N/A:** Hola a todos, agradezco mucho sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo, estoy extendiendo la cosa para mejores detalles como ya lo sabrán jajaja, sin embargo aun no esta muy claro lo que paso en el pasado, el siguiente capitulo entrara de lleno lo que paso hace 3 años, espero de igual manera que les guste, aunque incluso para mi es un poco desagradable xD como sea, ya vemos un poco mas de acercamiento entre Fate y Nanoha y hasta ahora ya le puede llamar Fate-Chan, si, tenia que decírselo por que el "Fate-**Chan**" es imdispensable en su relación y es que Fate ni siquiera llama por su nombre a Nanoha XD recién leyendo estos capítulos me he dado cuenta y mira que yo soy la que lo estoy escribiendo, que torpe soy.

Lo de NanohaxAlica solo fue lapsus pero espero que no haya desagradado la verdad esto podría resultar una agradable anécdota para los últimos capítulos, si es que todo sale bien con Alicia claro esta, todo depende de cuanto divague en clases y decida el final que quiera darle por que aun esta en la faceta de lo "todo es posible", asi que las recomendaciones y sugerencias siempre seran bienvenidas.


	6. Una Sonrisa I

Los pies de aquella joven caminaban rápidamente por los pasadizos, su seño fruncido hacia notar su mal humor, abría las puertas de cual habitación se cruzara y sin encontrar a la persona quien se suponía que debía encontrarse con ella hace mas de 20 minutos cerro la mandíbula con mas fuerza antes de murmurar algunas cuantas maldiciones al aire.

¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado? Continuamente azotaba la misma pregunta en su cabeza sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. No era culpa de su hermana, sino de la '_estupida_' quien la distraía a cada raro ¿Acaso no sabia que las personas tenían otras cosas que hacer en vez de estar tonteando por ahí?

"¡Fate!" Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su gemela prácticamente de una patada.

Pero la furia interna que tenia en esos momentos se desvaneció totalmente al ver a amabas chicas tiradas en el suelo, casualmente Yagami encima de su hermana, ambas féminas miraron a Alicia quien se mantenía parada en el marco de la puerta como queriendo procesar lo que estaba observando.

"Nee-San…"

"¡Yagami, desgraciada, ¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?!" Chillo la mayor alterada, la castaña se hizo a un lado y la recibió con un sonriente gesto lo cual saco más de las casillas a la mencionada. "Deja de poner esa estupida cara" Insistió malhumorada.

"Como siempre tan agradable…" Murmuro burlona Hayate desviando la mirada. "De cualquier forma ¿Por qué me llamar por mi apellido? Mou somos amigas de la infancia, llámame por mi nombre" Reclamo.

"Hey, Nee-San, no tienes que ser tan maleducada, a demás ella es una huésped" Pidió Fate poniéndose delante de su amiga para protegerla del genio de su gemela. "Solo estábamos jugando"

"¿Jugando?" Inquirió mirando desconfiada. "Como sea, Okaa-San te esta esperando, se supone que teníamos que salir a una reunión hace 20 minutos, ¡me le he tenido que aguantar su mal humor por ti!" La menor se removió incomoda de su lugar he hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo perdón a la mayor, Alicia suspiro cansada, para tener 16 años su hermana menor no era para nada responsable.

"¿Tenían que salir? Lamento haber venido en un mal momento" Se disculpo Hayate apenada, usualmente ella venia y salía de la casa de los Testarossa como si fuera su mismo hogar, cosa que no molestaba para nada a Fate pero sin duda alguna le enervaba los nervios a Alicia.

"No hay problema"

"Si hay problema"

"¡Alicia!"

"¿Qué? Es la verdad" Defendió esta ofendida.

"Lo siento Hayate, Alicia a veces puede ser muy brusca" Hayate agito las manos en forma de negación y con una sonrisa característica de ella salio de la habitación junto con la otra rubia para que esta pudiera arreglarse antes de salir.

El ambiente estaba tenso pero la castaña pensó que quizás lo más molesto era el carácter de la otra chica, la mayor de las gemelas miraba con indiferencia el punto opuesto a donde ella se encontraba mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

"Oh ¿Qué es ese desagradable olor?" Pregunto Hayate poniendo una cara de asco captando la atención de su acompañante quien trato de percibir en el aire de lo que la otra se estaba quejando.

La ojiazul rió entre dientes.

"No huelo nada" Se apresuro a decir la ojiroja.

"Oh creo que eres tu Alicia-Chan" Acuso acercándose mas a ella olisqueando las ropas de la rubia haciendo que esta se separase unos cuantos pasos atrás y la miro escéptica "Definitivamente hueles a una caso serio de celos" Burlo esta tapándose la nariz.

"Ogh, cállate" Esquivo la mirada y jugo unos segundos con sus labios "¿Y a que estaban jugando?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

"No querrás decir _'¡Yagami, maldita, ¿por que has terminado en el piso con mi hermana?! ¡Te matare si le pones una mano encima, zorra!_'" Hayate hizo una perfecta imitación de la molesta cara de Alicia poniéndose las manos a la cintura.

"Esa es una perfecta imitación" Sonrió "No lo niego, por cierto…" hizo una pausa "Si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana te matare"

"Sabia que dirias eso jajaja"

"¿Crees que me conoces?" Cuestiono con ironía la mayor alzando la cabeza en un símbolo de superioridad.

"Ahm puedo darme a la idea con algunas cosas" Admitió esta con humildad "Pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando demasiado? Yo nunca le haría algo malo a Fate-Chan" Protesto dolida.

"Uhm" Por alguna razón Testarossa aun no creía totalmente en sus palabras. "No confió en las _roba hermanas_"

"¿Roba…Hermanas?" Hayate se partió de risa con aquella denominación que le había puesto la otra, rió tanto que creyó que su estomago estuvo a punto de reventar por tanto esfuerzo. "¿Aparte de celosa eres posesiva? ¡Que linda!" Se burlo.

Alicia volteo la cara sonrojada arrepintiéndose un poco de haber dicho lo que dijo, seguramente Hayate usaría el nuevo material para fastidiarla por semanas.

"Idiota robar hermanas…" Murmuro entre dientes.

"Yo siempre protegeré a Fate-Chan" Termino diciendo solemne.

-

* * *

"**¡Por que me Perteneces!"**

Capitulo VI

"**Una Sonrisa**"

(Parte I)

* * *

-

_"Yo siempre protegeré a Fate-Chan"_

"¿Uhm?" Ella no había soñado con escenas de su pasado desde ya hace bastante tiempo, sonrió melancólica y se acomodo una vez mas en su asiento mientras miraba en vano por la ventana del avión.

"_Ya a pasado 3 años_" Se dijo así misma un poco turbada. "_Ya ni siquiera Fate me dice 'Nee-San' como antes…_"

"Ya no…"Volteo a ver a su hermana quien yacía algo intranquila al costado. "Ya no…" Alicia frunció el seño preocupada pensando que podría ser otra pesadilla. "Ya no…quiero tomar mas" Dijo Fate entre sueño totalmente asqueada y la mayor se hecho para atrás con alivio, después de un rato se tapo la boca para no reírse.

Al cabo de un rato sus orbes apreciaron por debajo las luces de la ciudad de Kyoto, suspiro resignada, otra vez tendría que ver a esa persona. No es que le cayera mal Chrono Harlaown, de hecho antes se llevaban bastante bien, él era una de las pocas persona en la que la rubia podría confiar, no obstante sus constantes riñas lograron distanciarlos un poco.

Pero bueno, podría decirse que hace algunos años ella había sido una joven bastante testaruda y un poco rebelde. Alicia sonrió con ironía "_Todavía sigo siendo testaruda y rebelde_"

-

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Y dime Fate" Carim sonrió fascinada viendo la pequeña escenita montada a lo lejos del jardín por Alicia y cierto joven de cabellos oscuros quienes parecían discutir acaloradamente de quien sabe por que esta vez. "Yo pensaba que tu hermana le agradaba Chrono" Esta recibió una afirmación "Pero últimamente cada vez que se encuentran parecen que no pueden dejar de discutir"

"Ellos dos se conocen desde hace 8 años y en verdad no es como si se detestaran" Afirmo Testarossa tomando un poco mas de té. "Pero…" Pauso "Desde que Okaa-San y Lindy-San sugirieron que deberían casarse parece como si no se soportaran"

Gracia sonrió interesada en el asunto "Es muy irónico, Chrono es un chico raro" Fate la miro confundida pero entendió lo que la otra quería decir "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿verdad?"

"Eso no siempre sucede" Opino "Pero en verdad creo que ambos se agradan uno al otro solo que no saben como expresarlo"

"¡Hey, No me dejes hablando solo!" Grito el peliazul desde lejos siguiendo a la rubia quien venia tapándose las orejas. "OYE"

"Cállate, si sigo escuchando tus estupideces me van a sangrar las orejas" Se quejo esta apresurando el paso.

"¡¿Estupideces?!" Exclamo ofendido el chico "Solo dije que…" Alicia dio una mueca de fastidio y se tapo las orejas "¡No seas infantil!" Pidió agarrándola del brazo.

PLFF

"!No me toques, idiota!"

"¡Cerda malhumorada!" Grito el joven tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

"¿Cer...da?" La rubia volteo sin todavía creer el insulto que había salido de la boca del muchacho y al parecer Chrono lo había dicho sin pensar pero no vasto ni 5 segundos para que este se echara a correr a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por el mismo diablo o como el se refería cuando pensaba en esa chica.

A lo lejos las dos rubias echaban a reír sonoramente, realmente cada vez que esos dos se encontraban era todo un chiste y era como pensaba Fate, su hermana en verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien mas le impusiera casarse pero sabia que aunque tratara al muchacho de esa forma tan brusca en verdad le simpatizaba mucho, a decir verdad antes de todo esto ambos muchas veces frecuentaban y tenían una estrecha relación.

Fate suspiro feliz "_En verdad son muy orgullosos para aceptarlo_" Asevero para si misma.

"Ne, Fate" Llamo muy animada Carim "¿Van a ir a la fiesta de fin de año que dará Lindy-San?"

"Uhm, Hayate hablo algo de eso antes" Recordó. "Dijo que tenia que decirme algo importante"

"Oh-Ho ¿será una declaración?" Fate casi escupe lo que tenia en la boca por tal pregunta. "Hey no reacciones así, lo siento" Se disculpo aun sonriendo. "Pero no deberías sorprenderte mucho, en verdad hay muchas chicas que prefieren…bueno, tu sabes…desviarse un poco"

"Hayate no es así, a demás a mi no me gustan las mujeres, ¿eso no es algo anormal?"

"¡Que forma tan cruel de decirlo!" Fingió dolor "Me siento rechazada antes de haberme declarado"

"…"

"Es una broma, una broma" Saco juguetonamente la lengua. "Me interesa otra persona…" Era un misterio descifrar lo que Carim Gracia pensaba y Fate se sintió por unos instantes que aquella joven inspiraba madurez y una misteriosa aura que resultaba bastante interesante.

"¿Carim?" La mencionada volteo con una sonrisa.

"Tu sabes, Fate, no deberías subestimar al amor, uno no elige, solo siente, esta en ti permitirte el sentimiento y aceptarlo, hombre o mujer…que mas da" Suspiró "...con tal de que uno sea feliz" Terminó la frase en un hilo de voz.

**Fin del Flash Back

* * *

**

-

Alicia paro y mostró una expresión nerviosa "¿Uhm?" Fate volteo y su hermana negó con la cabeza avanzando y llegando a la puerta de una residencia bastante tradicional, de inmediato las puertas se abrieron siendo recibidas por una joven en kimono quien saludo sin despegar la vista del suelo.

"Entonces ¿aquí nos quedaremos?" Curioseó Nanoha volteando a ver el gran recibidor y mirando atenta la vestimenta de las chicas que las atendían. Pero antes que su pregunta fuera contestada desde la escalera central apareció un hombre joven de fino porte quien avanzaba imponente hacia sus nuevos huéspedes.

"Bienvenidas" Saludo Chrono con una amplia sonrisa "Estaba esperándolas, mi madre no tarde en llegar a estado impaciente – mas de lo normal – por su llegada" El joven ojeo por unos instantes a Nanoha quien le respondió con una cohibida sonrisa "Mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown" Se presento.

La primera impresión que se llevo la castaña fue que aquel chico era algo diferente a las personas que últimamente había conocido, tenia algo en el que infundía respeto y no era por su rostro serio precisamente. "Nanoha Takamachi" Se introdujo de igual manera.

"Pasen a la sala mientras esperamos" Ofreció el chico abriendo la puerta de roble finamente decorada con detalles orientales. "Primero las damas" invito con galantería. Y las chicas así lo hicieron pero cuando la mayor de las rubias se dispuso a cruzar este le cerró el paso. "Dije las damas" Aclaro el joven con malicia ganándose un codazo en las costillas. La chica claramente ofendida se abrió paso a la fuerza y avanzo indignada.

"¿Alicia y Chrono-Kun no se llevan bien?" Pregunto por lo bajo a Fate, esta sonrió y miro por el rabillo del ojo.

"A mi parecer se llevan demasiado bien" Aseveró la ojiroja con mofa. Nanoha la observo confundida pensando en que no tenía mucho sentido lo que le acababa de decir. "Alicia, Chrono y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años" Le informo mientras tomaban asiento en el majestuoso salón, la pelirroja quedo fascinada por una gigantesca colección de muñecas japonesas. "A Lindy-San le gusta coleccionar este tipo de cosas y aunque no es japonesa le gusta celebrar el Hinamatsuri** (1)**".

"Lindy-San parece una persona agradable" Fate asintió con una calida sonrisa que muy pocas veces se percibía en su rostro, la ojiazul lo noto y sintió deseos de conocer a tal personaje.

"Fate ¿vas a entrar al torneo de Tenis de Kyoto?, es dentro de 7 días y la fecha limite para inscribirte es mañana" Comento el mas alto haciendo que traigan té y algunos dulces, la mencionada pareció pensarlo pero no se veía muy animada, para eso a Nanoha le estaban brillando los ojos, el torneo de Kyoto era un exclusivo torneo que usualmente solo a personas a buen prestigio podían asistir, muchas veces cuando se transmitía por TV en algún reportaje se podía ver a alguna que otra celebridad participando.

"No sabia que te gustara participar en grandes eventos, deberías intentarlo Fate-Chan"

"¿Fate-_Chan_?" Chrono se veía algo extrañado. La rubia se sonrojo ligeramente evitando su mirada.

"Fate aunque tiene la oportunidad casi nunca se presenta a torneos a menos que Okaa-San le diga que lo haga, nosotros podemos entrar sin problema por que nuestra compañía es una de las patrocinadoras del evento" Informo Alicia metiéndose un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.

"De cualquier forma, aunque no fuera así creo que Fate tiene suficiente talento para participar" Defendió el muchacho remarcando lo buena jugadora que era la rubia. "No como otras…"

Ambos se quedaron mirando y el silencio era incomodo.

"Habla muy bien de los demás, Bocchan **(2)**, me encantaría verlo en la cancha de tenis" Nanoha parpadeo y casi creyó que podía ver una vena sobresalir en la frente del chico cuando la joven hizo ahínco en la palabra Bocchan.

"¿Estas insinuando que no tengo actitud para el juego?" Pregunto sonriendo con enfado.

"No digo que no tengas talento, solo que todo el mundo tiene mas que tu" Espeto perversa.

"Al menos tengo mas talento que una holgazana cuyo deporte es tirarse a las mucamas de su casa"

Silencio, quizás el muchacho había hablado de más pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Las dos jóvenes que estaban ajenas a la discusión –que ni siquiera sabían como y por que había empezado- se sintieron realmente incomodas y observaron nerviosas de un lado a otro para ver la reacción de cada contrincante y dejaron sus tasas de té por que sentían que en cualquier momento uno se tiraría encima del otro.

"Eres muy osado o muy estupido para decir esas palabras, esta bien, decidamos esto utilizando el maldito torneo" Desafió.

"Me haz leído la mente, cuando pierdas quiero escuchar de tu boca '_Oh Chorno-Sama admito ser una ninfómana descarada e indecente"_

"Eres un…" Trato de tranquilizarse.

"Ya basta ustedes dos, no conseguirán nada haciendo esas entupidas apuestas" Intervino Fate dando un pesado y sonoro suspiro "Actúan como niños, ¿por que no simplemente hablan y …"

"¡No!" Ambos se negaron a hacerlo en unísono. Y ambos giraron las cabezas testarudamente al mismo tiempo.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

"Lamentamos venir de improvisto y además hacer que nos recibas en tu casa" Dijo algo apenada menor, el chico negó con la cabeza.

"Deja de ser tan reservada conmigo, Fate ¿nos conocemos desde hace años verdad?" Ambos se quedaron parados frente a una puerta y este la abrió con cuidado. "Hey tú, aquí te quedas" Exclamo con indiferencia a la mayor de las gemelas, los ojos de ambos proyectaban enojo y en un rápido giro de la cabeza de Alicia su rubio cabello gano suficiente fuerza para pegarle con el en la cara del muchacho, antes de que el pudiera reclamar esta le tiro la puerta en la cara.

A Nanoha le pareció un poco extraña la manera que ambos jóvenes se comportaban, al principio Chrono parecía una persona bastante reservada y seria como Fate pero tan solo basto unos minutos para que su actitud cambiara radicalmente, ¿acaso se había equivocado en juzgarlo? Los tres caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron ante otra puerta, el joven la abrió y la castaña parpadeo embelezada pensando que mas que un cuarto se asemejaba mas a un mini departamento.

"El mejor cuanto para ustedes dos"

"¿Ustedes dos?" Repitieron las chicas al mismo tiempo, Harlaown parpadeo confundido.

"Alicia me dijo que ambas dormían juntas, ¿no es verdad?" Fate se planto la mano en la cara escondiendo así un poco su vergüenza esperando que el muchacho no pensara cosas extrañas.

"Uhm, no es que durmamos juntas siempre" Aclaro Nanoha incomoda "Es como que…ahm…nos sentimos solas y…"

"¡Oh!" Chorno se hecho para atrás claramente sorprendido y con horror la rubia se imagino lo que seguramente habrá estado pasando por su cabeza. "Ya, no digas mas, es un poco incomodo pero me alegra que Fate haya superado su problema"

"¿Problema?" Pregunto la chica.

"¡N...no es lo...qu…que tu piensas!" Se apresuro a decir alarmada la ojiroja "¡Solo somos amigas y a veces se nos antoja dormir juntas, no es como si lo hiciéramos todo el tiempo, ¿entendido?!" Aclaro esta casi gritando.

"Uh…Uhm" Asintió el peliazul.

Cuando ambas quedaron solas Fate miro con horror la cama matrimonial que yacía en el dormitorio. "_Tonta Alicia, estupida, idiota…_" Resignada se preparo a desempacar pero la desoriento un poco la extraña sonrisa y el buen humor que parecía tener su nueva/inesperada compañera de cuarto. Ella siguió haciendo lo suyo pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la iluminada expresión de la otra hasta que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

"¿Por que tan alegre?" Pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible.

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Nanoha se ensancho aun mas causando mayor curiosidad en Fate "Por que Fate-Chan a dicho que somos amigas" Respondió.

Fate iba a decir algo como cambiar lo antes dicho pero luego se fijo en la risueña sonrisa que le dedicaba aquella chica y de nuevo sintió ese nudo en la garganta.

Mientras mas lo pensaba mas confundida estaba, Nanoha tenia 'algo' especial, Fate lo aceptaba pero no sabia que era, pero sin duda alguna esa chica proyectaba una misteriosa aura que simplemente no podía ignorar y hacia que estuviera pendiente de ella mas tiempo del que debería.

La rubia frunció el seño molesta consigo misma, esa sensación la hacia estar intranquila y a demás podía identificar un cierto dolor en el pecho como de esos que sientes cuando tienes deseos de hacer algo pero no puedes.

Ese sentimiento era molesto.

Y Fate estaba comenzando a detestarlo.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

"¡Aw, ustedes dos no han cambiado nada!" Exclamo Lindy jugueteando con el rostro de ambas hermanas quienes miraban a su costado medias aburridas por el afecto. "Precia-San opto por irse a un hotel a pesar que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa" Se llevo la mano a su mejilla lamentándose por tal hecho.

"Disculpe a nuestra madre, seguro no quería molestarla con su presencia" Excuso Alicia aunque la idea de que Precia seguramente no podía aguantar las excentridades de aquella mujer se le cruzo fugazmente por la cabeza.

"¿Y esta jovencita?" Se acerco a Nanoha tanto que la chica tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

"Takamachi Nanoha-San, es una amiga de Fate" Presento su hijo quien permanecía al costado.

"¿Amiga de Fate-San?" Analizo a la joven de arriba abajo, Nanoha se removió algo nerviosa "Sin duda pareces una persona encantadora y yo nunca me equivoco" Exclamo la mujer mayor con una amplia sonrisa. La aludida respiro con alivio al escuchar la buena opinión que proyectaba y de igual manera le respondió con el gesto.

"La cena esta lista" Informo el mayordomo guiando con la mano a los demás hacia el comedor.

La cena comenzó tranquila y las tres chicas alzaron las cejas al observar que prácticamente la larga mesa para diez personas estaba repleta de extravagante comida y algunos platos graciosamente adornados, a la cabecera Nanoha pudo notar el cuadro de un hombre que parecía ser el padre de Chrono por su gran parecido, debajo de él yacía muchos trofeos y reconocimientos.

"Mi padre" El joven observo la curiosidad de Nanoha "Lo recordaras, fue el ex ministro de las fuerzas armadas"

Alicia miro atenta a cada rasgo del hombre retratado en aquella pintura, su parecido con su hijo era extraordinario y sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza en el pecho al recordar la muerte del hombre tras una guerrilla hace algunos años, ella agacho la mirada, siempre había sentido algo celos del muchacho, tenia una familia por cual sentirse afortunado y aunque su padre hubiera muerto era capas de hablar de él con alegría y orgullo, su madre aunque fuera una persona un tanto rara era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa con él, hasta tenia detalles con Fate y Alicia que Precia nunca antes se había tomado molestia de darles.

La rubia alzo la mirada y se encontró con Lindy quien suavizo la expresión al instante, la aludida se incorporo de inmediato y le dio más atención a lo que estaba comiendo.

"Por cierto Fate-San" Los menores quienes mantenían una charla voltearon con atención "Estoy esperando una respuesta sobre la propuesta de matrimonio entre mi hijo y usted"

Un tenedor cayó a la mesa seguido por unos tosidos, Lindy pasó los ojos por Alicia sonriendo traviesa por unos segundos y decidió esperar a que se calmara la reacción. Suspiro sonoramente pensando que quizás su hermana nunca le había mencionado el pequeño detalle.

"Kaa-San, no es momento para hablar de esas cosas" Reprocho Chrono.

La madre hizo un infantil puchero "Pero, ya tienes 21 años, es normal que este preocupada por tu futuro"

"Chrono es una excelente persona, lo pensare Lindy-San" Decidió Fate quien se entretenía mas moviendo los dedos por el plato.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

Nanoha se dio cuenta del silencio que mantenían ambas hermanas, ya había pasado 2 días desde el hecho y Alicia había procurado alejarse de su gemela a tal extremo de ignorarla completamente, la chica nunca la había notado tan molesta.

Mientras tanto Fate usualmente se la pasaba en tu computador personal trabajando el mayor tiempo posible como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo Nanoha entendió que esa era una costumbre para evadir de sus problemas.

"Fate-Chan" Llamo la castaña desde un costado de la cama siendo solo iluminada por una pequeña lamparilla. "Te vas a lastimar los ojos si sigues trabajando tan de noche" Al no recibir respuesta se sintió ignorada, se acomodo un poco mas quedando mirando el techo hasta que el sínodo del teclado paro.

"Chrono es un buen hombre" Comento por fin "Si me casara con él se que no seria tan malo" Apago el ordenador y giro un poco en su silla mirando afuera de la ventana "Pero… a pesar de eso, ambos sabemos que no estaríamos satisfechos" Pauso meditando unos segundos "él…siempre a estado enamorado de Alicia"

Nanoha sonrió un poco "mientras mas pelees con una persona es por que mas te importa, ¿verdad?" La rubia la miro de reojo.

"También pienso lo mismo" Le dio la razón.

"Vida de ricos… ¿Quién la entiende?" Murmuro Nanoha estirándose en la gran cama "Parece que les gusta ser masoquistas, si no quieres casarte haberlo dicho desde un principio y no dar vueltas al asunto"

"Okaa-San siempre quiso que Alicia se casara con él" Sonrió con ironía "Tan solo imaginar que pasaría juntar el poder económico de mi madre con la tremenda influencia política de los Harlaown daría miedo"

"Oh, ya empiezo a entender por donde va el asunto" Fate noto molestia en su voz. "Eres como el títere de esa mujer"

"Eso no es…" Trato de excusarse pero ni ella misma sabia como responder a tal acusación, Nanoha la miro con más ira. "_La verdad no me importa serlo_" Completo la frase en su cabeza con algo de pesar.

"Ven" Invito la castaña suavizando la expresión.

La rubia no podía evitarlo pero sus ojos color borgoña mostraban cierta desconfianza. Nanoha hizo una mueca aburrida de la tozudez y el escepticismo de ella, aunque ciertamente no la culpaba de todo pero nunca había tratado con alguien como ella y para Nanoha quien admitía no ser muy paciente, la situación ya le empezaba a encrespar los nervios.

"¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Sientes lastima por mi?" Para Fate causar lastima en alguien mas no era algo que tolerase, no solía contar de sus problemas con otras personas por esa misma razón, temía que Nanoha actuara de esa manera solo por eso. "Si es así no necesito tu compasión"

Nanoha no sabia por que la pequeña escena de orgullo repentino, pero se dio cuenta el pequeño factor hacia de esa chica más interesante de lo que pensaba, en un ágil movimiento cogió la mano de Fate y de una sacudida la tumbo boca debajo de la cama.

Hecho una carcajada muy fuerte cuando la chica alzo la despeinada cabeza para protestar pero la castaña solo le tapo la boca gentilmente dejándole mas confundida de lo que estaba "Cuando a uno le pasa algo es mejor contárselo a alguien mas, así no tendrá ese dolor en el pecho" La rubia se volteo y ambas quedaron en silencio "Aunque si necesitas algo de licor para que puedas soltarlo todo quizás le pueda preguntar a Chrono-Kun si tiene algo de vino" Bromeo esta y pillo que el rostro de la otra joven de en un rápido momento se puso algo pálido haciendo una expresión de asco.

"No me hables de eso"

Nanoha sonrió mas ampliamente "Es muy difícil hablar contigo por que me has ignorado desde que nos conocimos, la única vez fue cuando estabas tomando, no quiero pensar de que esa sea la única manera en la que podamos tener una charla"

"Aun sigo pensando que es ridículo que quieras saber mas de mi sabiendo cual es tu posición, ni siquiera deberías estar sonriéndome de esa manera"

"Y yo aun sigo pensando que eres una cabezota orgullosa, convenida y adicta al trabajo" Acusó mientras miraba sus sorprendidos ojos.

"Tienes la boca muy grande, hasta ahora nadie me había hablado de esa manera" Sonrió a medias suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

"Y bien, ahora si ¿me podrías explicar por que siempre que esos dos se encuentras prácticamente es como si lo hicieran en una referí? En verdad aquí es mucho más agradable que en tu casa, me gustaría disfrutar un poco sin tener que cruzarme con la mujer esa a la que llamas madre"

"Oye…" Nanoha fue sorprendida por un golpe de almohada muy bien propinada haciéndola caer de lleno en la cama pero luego escucho unas pequeñas risas ahogadas saliendo de la boca de la Fate.

Las risas cesaron y ambas quedaron en forma paralela mientras apagaban las luces dando la ilusión de dar un ambiente mas privado, Fate no sabia como comenzar por que no era de algo que le gustase hablar mucho pero era cierto que quizás necesitaba desfogarse un poco ya que nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo a acepción de su hermana, sin embargo había muchas cosas que callaba para no herir a su gemela.

"No estoy muy enterada del asunto, ambos habían quedado comprometidos" Ella pauso escogiendo las palabras exactas a usar "Pero al parecer mi hermana engaño a Chrono con alguien mas…se suponía que los dos estaban en desacuerdo con el matrimonio pero Chrono se tomo bastante en serio lo que ella había hecho" Fate observo como Nanoha la miraba atenta y prosiguió con la explicación "Estoy segura que no fue la intención de mi hermana herirle sus sentimientos pero ni hasta yo se como realmente ocurrieron las cosas, por ese tiempo yo recién había 'despertado' así que supongo que prefiero guardárselo para ella misma"

"¿Despertado?"

"Uhm" Los orbes color borgoña reflejaron un destello de tristeza que no paso desapercibido "En verdad no recuerdo muy bien como sucedieron las cosas cuando murió Hayate, solo alcanzo a recordar algunos fragmentos pero cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado cerca de un mes, no se que hice o en donde habré estado pero a la primera persona que vi fue a Alicia sentada al costado de mi cama"

"Ella debió estar muy preocupada"

"Uhm, como sea…" Cambio de tema "Ese es el asunto con ellos dos, ambos se parecen, realmente Chrono estaría más feliz con ella que conmigo"

"¿Se parecen en que?" Intervino Nanoha con la pregunta.

"Bueno…la verdad ambos son muy malos en deportes, seguramente aunque hayan hecho esa apuesta no llegaran tan lejos para jugar entre los dos" Amabas rieron y la cara de Nanoha se ilumino unos segundos.

"En la mañana note que tienen una cancha de tenis en la parte trasera de esta casa"

"Si…" Concordó Fate "Esta muy bien equipada"

"Juguemos un partido" Propuso animada.

"Son las 9 de la noche" Analizo la rubia mirando el reloj de pared.

"Entonces dejémoslo para mañana en la mañana, no quiero que pongas como excusa la falta de luz cuando te gane" Por un segundo Nanoha pareció ver que los ojos de la rubia ardían de excitación por tal desafió y eso le gusto.

"Esta bien" Acepto retadora.

"Hagamos una apuesta" Agrego la ojiazul queriéndole agregar sazón al encuentro. Fate la miro algo sorprendida. "Hey, tú fuiste la que me metió la costumbre de hacer apuestas, ¿recuerdas?" Se defendió recordando las muchas ocasiones que tubo que hacerlo en los partidos amistosos.

"Nada de dejarte ir y no te voy a dar dinero" Planto sus condiciones.

"Ya lo se, ya lo se" Exclamo exasperada "Es tan fácil como esto, la perdedora tendrá que hacer lo que la ganadora quiera por un día entero"

Fate quedo callada e hizo un gesto de disconformidad "Pero tú ya tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga" Diablos, era verdad, Nanoha se puso a pensar en otra cosa y un brillo perverso aparecían en sus ojos.

"Si ganas te contestare a cualquier pregunta que me hagas"

"¿Cómo cual?"

"¿Fate-Chan acaso te acuerdas que hiciste el día en que te embriagaste?" La cara de la chica palideció un poco, viendo la inseguridad de la joven la sonrisa de Nanoha se amplio aun mas sabiendo que estaba atrayendo su atención "Solo diré que por tu culpa recibí una bofetada" Suspiro "Ah, Fate-Chan realmente ignora muchas cosas…"

"¿Como?"

La castaña rió para si misma dándose cuenta de la inocencia que parecía tener Fate y estaba realmente disfrutando descubrir que podía engancharle tan fácilmente con tal pequeñez, pero admitió gustarle ver como mostraba interés en ella. La ojiazul esquivo la mirada y se volteo para echarse a dormir haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de la rubia quien no había recibido respuesta.

Realmente era un trato injusto, Nanoha lo sabia, pero estafar gente era una maña que Fate tal vez sin querer le había inculcado y ella sacaría ventaja de eso.

**Fin del capitulo VI**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A**: Estoy terminando recién el siguiente capitulo, la verdad es que estaba planeando poner el capitulo VI y el VII juntos pero me iba a salir muy largo XD y se que había dicho que vendría de lleno la explicación del pasado de Fate pero como buena autora frustrada se me vienen y se me van las ideas, así que la cosa termino de esta manera, ya pasando los capítulos se harán ideas de lo que paso, pero creo que en estos momentos lo importante esta entre la parejita, ¿verdad?, ahora, una explicación con las palabras enumeradas.

1.- **Hinamatsuri**: Se celebra en Japón el 3 de marzo y es un festival de muñecas vestidas tradicionalmente, situadas en plataforma representando a personajes de la corte imperial de la era Heian (Lo habrán visto en varios animes, yo lo vi por casualidad viendo Hamtaro jajaja sin comentarios) 2.- **Bocchan**: Este termino se le da a los niños de familias ricas, es como decir 'joven amo', ya ven que a Chrono no le gusta que lo llamen así, especialmente por que Alicia lo hace en forma de burla.

En el siguiente capitulo me he emocionado con el partido de tenis, ya lo verán, prometo que será entretenido y habrá mas NanoFate, lo juro XD. Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, si pudiera responderles a todos por aquí lo haría, sus reviews son mi motivación a seguir con esta historia, espero que les este gustando como va quedando, cualquier sugerencia y/u opinión siempre sean bien recibidas. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos.


	7. Una Sonrisa II

La pelota iba de un lado para otro cada vez más veloz y cada vez tan fuerte, tanto que si alguien hubiera estado adentro de la mansión sin enterarse del pequeño partido hubiera pensando que habría un tiroteo en el jardín. Mas a pesar de los violentos ataques de las adversarias, ellas nunca iban a dar un pie a retroceder, eran tan orgullosas y obcecadas que hubieran preferido romperse la mano con la que empuñaban la raqueta a darle un punto a la otra.

Fate estaba algo turbada, ¿Cómo era posible que aunque ella fuera tan buena ahora estuviera a un punto de ser acorralada por esa novata? Quizás no era tan novata, se planteo la rubia, recordando que una vez Nanoha le había comentado sobre su carrera de tenista en la secundaria y a demás de eso las clases de Kendo que practicaba con su hermano también atribuían a su buena maniobrabilidad con la raqueta.

Ya habían pasado cerca de hora y media y aun se encontraban en mitad del partido tan solo llevando a Fate a la cabeza por un punto, y aunque estaban muy parejas, estuviera cansada y las gotas de sudor empezaran a notarse notablemente, esta sonrió extasiada, no muchas veces jugaba en serio pero esa pelirroja se las había arreglado para que ahora Testarossa aplicara todas sus técnicas y fuerza en el juego.

Plaff.

Fate – 3, Nanoha 3

Ambas tragaron aire como si sus pulmones repentinamente hubieran quedado secos y tras una breve pausa cambiaron de posición. Nanoha tenía que hacer algo, cada vez los contraataques venían más fuertes, era como si la rubia en vez de perder energías a través del tiempo estuviera ganándolas, sacudió su mano la cual estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo y dio una sonrisa a medias para si misma antes de volver al partido.

"_Si Onii-Chan no hubiera sido tan bruto con el entrenamiento seguramente estaría perdiendo_" Pensó Nanoha y agradeció rápidamente a su hermano. El repentino saque de la ojiroja la tomo por sorpresa, otra vez había aumentado la potencia del tiro y si ella no hubiera tenido rápidos reflejos seguramente aquella pelota le hubiera golpeado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Ehh, se esta poniendo agresiva" Comento con gracia la hermana de la rubia quien se mantenía expectante en el balcón de la escalera que iba para el patio. Todavía estaba molesta con Fate por no haberle dicho sobre lo del matrimonio pero en estos momentos su hermana parecía tan feliz jugando que no podía evitar mirarle y sonreír.

"Seguramente lanza esos tiros por que sabe que Nanoha podrá responderlos" Chrono hizo presencia y cuando estuvo al costado de la rubia ambos tiraron una mirada de hostilidad uno al otro, no obstante, eran tan buenos aparentando que si alguien hubiera estado al costado seguramente no lo hubiera notado.

"Ya lo sabia" Respondió apoyando el mentón en sus brazos.

Chrono mantuvo silencio por unos instantes hasta que recordó "Ahora recuerdo que cuando me pidieron el campo para jugar un partido ambas estaban mencionando una apuesta" El chico rasco su barbilla como si quisiera recordar las palabras exactas "Si Fate pierde deberá hacer lo que Nanoha pida por un día en caso contrario ella tendrá que responderle a lo que Fate pregunte" Cuando el muchazo termino de rememorar vio como Alicia parecía mas un fantasma.

La joven se mordió el dedo pulgar analizando un poco más la situación "_Si le dice que le pedí que se acostara con ella…_" Mentalizo la desfavorable situación, la mataría, seguramente lo haría "_Si se entera que me hice pasar por ella y que dije que era novia de Nanoha…y a demás la bese frente a la tal Ginga…_" El rostro de la chica se ensombreció.

"¿Pasa al…"

"¡Nanoha, Gana!" Grito Alicia echando porras a todo pulmón y deseando por su propio bien. "¡GÁNALE!"

-

**

* * *

"****¡Por que me Perteneces!"**

Capitulo VII

**"Una Sonrisa"**

Parte II

* * *

Cuando el contador ya estaba en su contra con una diferencia de un set Fate frunció el seño enojada, pero mas molesta estaba por los incesantes gritos de su hermana que no le permitían concentrarse, era más ¡¿Por qué estaba apoyando a su contrincante?! "_Será que todavía esta molesta_" Trato de excusarla sin acertar remotamente a la respuesta.

"Si estas tan distraída podré ganar rápido" Expuso la castaña lo suficientemente fuerte para captar de nuevo la atención de la otra.

La expresión de Fate era determinada, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo alcanzar a la otra fémina en puntaje, ambas jadeaban de cansancio, ya había pasado tres horas desde que empezaron. "_Obstinada_" ambas pensaron lo mismo de la otra al notar que aunque estuvieran fatigadas ninguna regalaría aquel punto que faltaba para decidir a la vencedora.

Nanoha sintió que ya estaba al limite, la respiración se le hacia cada vez mas difícil y las piernas se movían como si tuvieran kilos de mas en cada una de ellas, sin embargo sabia que la rubia debería estarla pasando exactamente igual.

Un punto mas…

Solo uno…

Para desgracia suya era a la joven de ojos borgoña a la quien le tocaba sacar, el cuerpo de su contrincante se tenso esperando la fuerte embestida que recibiría en unos cuantos segundos, Fate lanzo la pelota al aire y se inclino un poco para pegarle con la mano derecha tan fuerte como podía, tan pronto como la pelota salio del lado de la cancha esta salio corriendo hacia delante para esperar la respuesta de Nanoha quien cuando recibió dicho impacto en unos leves segundos sintió como su cuerpo perdió equilibrio cayéndose para atrás.

Fate se distrajo viéndola por unos momentos pero después advirtió que la pelota había salido volando pasando sobre ella, corrió lo mas rápido posible pero se dio cuenta que no iba a tener tiempo para tomar una posición para golpearla.

"_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa…_!" En un momento desesperado lo único que vino a su cabeza fue pegarle a la pelota entre las piernas y de espaldas a la red, un movimiento bastante dificultoso y que solamente la había visto en algunas revistas de tenis y aunque le atino, cayó al piso, levanto rápido el rostro viendo con asombro como Nanoha, en lo que le cabía la fuerza, se tiraba hacia la red en un intento de corresponderle al golpe.

La pelota que había pasado al terreno de la pelirroja rozando la red apenas fue a parar a la punta de su raqueta quien salto de nuevo y se deslizo suavemente hacia la parte de Fate. Nanoha quien prácticamente tenía la cara enterrada en el suelo se giro sobre si misma para ver donde había parado el punto y al notar como la pelota se movía a penas al otro lado una gran sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

"Yo…gane" Proclamó en un hilo de voz la lastimada Nanoha.

"Ella…ganó" Volvió a repetir Alicia aun sin salir de su asombro, giro a ver al muchacho quien parecía igual de sorprendido con ella y pregunto de nuevo para cerciorarse "¿Ella… ganó, verdad?" El chico asintió despacio aun mirando a ambas chicas tiradas en el suelo.

Fate quien a duras penas podía moverse, se las arreglo para sentarse detrás de la red junto a la ganadora. Aun sintiéndose decepcionada consigo misma suspiro resignada y tiro su cuerpo al piso mirando al cielo justo como Nanoha lo estaba haciendo. "En verdad me haz sorprendido, ganaste" Admitió su derrota.

Miraron como una nube pasaba lentamente, la respiración se tranquilizaba un poco más "¿Esa fue '_la gran willy'_(1) , verdad? No esperaba que hiciera eso, realmente eres muy cabezota"

"Lo soy" Admitió la rubia con una tranquila sonrisa "Pero tú también lo eres, mira como te a quedado la cara" Encaro divertida a la otra quien tenia barro y raspones en todo el rostro por su ultimo movimiento. Nanoha se trato de limpiar rápidamente aunque en el intento lo único que consiguió fue ensuciarse mas, Fate hecho una pequeña risilla siendo seguida por la otra.

Por primera vez sus corazones se apaciguaron.

Disfrutando de un pequeño momento en sus vidas.

Unas risas sinceras que…

Las vincularon un poco más.

-

* * *

En la noche, Nanoha se quedo mirando por el balcón y pausadamente se formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al escuchar como la puerta del estudio de abría, volteo a ver a Alicia quien la quedo mirando con interrogante expresión, la pelirroja le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y cuando la tubo lo suficiente esta lanzo una mirada al campo de tenis donde había tenido su enfrentamiento aquella mañana, la rubia poso sus orbes en su hermana quien a pesar de ser mas de media noche todavía estaba practicando.

"Nunca le gusto perder" Comento "Estoy segura que en estos momentos debe estar muy cansada pero debe ser frustrante que tu misma ayudante te gane en algo en lo que tu pensabas que eras excelente" Le quiño el ojo divertida a Nanoha "Fate siempre se exige demasiado por que no soporta depender de alguien"

"Nadie puede vivir completamente aislado de los demás"

Alicia asintió despacio "Hace algunos días te pregunte si te agradaba mi hermana, lo cual tu respondiste que si" la ojiazul movió la cabeza en afirmación "Yo te debo una disculpa"

Nanoha se sorprendió al advertir un cierto dejo de culpabilidad en ella, meneo la cabeza sin saber muy bien de por que venían esas disculpas, la rubia hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza la cual logro perturbarla aun más.

Alicia miro de reojo su confusión "Primeramente debo aclararte que usualmente no voy a esos eventos donde te encontré por primera vez, lo tuyo fue mera casualidad" Hizo una pausa "La razón por la que me disculpo es por que el motivo por la cual te traje fue por que pensé que de cierto modo podrías servir para hacerle compañía a Fate"

"Eso ya me lo habías dicho"

"No, no hablo de eso" Aclaro "Pensé por unos momentos que podrías servir como reemplazo de Hayate"

La ojiazul frunció el seño dando entender su enojo.

"Nadie puede reemplazar a alguien que fue tan importante en la vida de uno" Aclaro Nanoha con pesadez bajando un tanto la cabeza.

"Mi hermana, quien sufrió mas por la perdida de Hayate es la que esta mas conciente de eso, fue algo que no me di cuenta, ¿debo parecer una persona horrible, no es así?"

"No pareces, lo eres" Afirmo la chica sacando la lengua, Alicia abrió los ojos por el pequeño juego y luego sonrió un tanto "Sin embargo eres especial para Fate-Chan así que tendré consideración"

"Gracias" Los ojos borgoña la miraron con picardía por unos segundos "Y dime ¿Qué piensas de ella?" Pregunto con curiosidad aunque Nanoha se dio cuenta que tendría que tener cuidado con los interrogatorios de dicha joven pues siempre vendrían intenciones de segundo plano.

Lo pensó por unos instantes. "Pienso que…" La rubia la miro expectante lo cual hizo que la otra se pusiera un poco nerviosa por la agudeza de esos orbes borgoña.

Por unos segundos pensó que la persona quien estaba frente a ella no era más que Fate.

"Hey, estoy esperando" Nanoha salio de su trance y se paso la mano por la cara algo consternada, se pregunto así misma por que se le dificultaba tanto tan sencilla pregunta.

"No importa" Le corto, la chica la miro más que extraña perdida interés pero advirtió que el rostro de Alicia yacía una suave expresión de satisfacción

¿Se perdió de algo?

"Espera…" Trato de detenerla cuando vio que se iba.

"Desde un principio me diste la impresión que eras una persona que no poseía pensamiento maliciosos, eres igual de tonta que Fate" Dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa a Nanoha "Por eso me gustas, se que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada pero…cuida de mi hermana, por favor" susurro finalmente.

El ruido de sus pasos de hicieron cada vez mas lejanos y Nanoha quien se había quedado mirando la puerta volvió a ponerse en la misma posición frente al balcón, sus pupilas siguieron la silueta de la cansada deportista quien con una toalla en su cabeza marchaba casi tambaleante por el jardín.

* * *

-

El día siguiente llego y sus sentidos se fueron despertando poco a poco hasta girar en la cama para observar a la persona con quien compartía el cuarto, abrió mas los ojos cuando no la vio a su costado, se levanto y miro por todos lados hasta que sus oídos se percataron de un ruido bastante familia, Nanoha se apoyo en sus codos para alzar la mirada y vio a Fate trabajando en el computador mientras miraba uno que otros papeles en su escritorio.

Maldición, ¿acaso esa chica no descansaba nunca?

La castaña parpadeo al ver como cruzaba las piernas lentamente mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones dorados detrás de su oreja, inconcientemente mordió su labio inferior y la miro con tal fervor que podía imaginarse la suave textura de esa oreja. Le vinieron deseos de rozar ese lóbulo hasta aprisionarlos entre sus labios.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

La piel se le erizó.

"¿_Qu...Que estas pensando Nyahaha_" Se reprocho así misma dándose en pequeño toque en la cabeza.

Trato de desviar la mirada pero el incontrolable deseo que se apodero de ella, eventualmente la llamo a curiosear un poco más por su figura.

Desde sus largas y delgadas piernas, pasando sus ojos por la estrecha cintura y perfecto vientre que cargaba con toda su belleza, Nanoha trago saliva sonoramente, vio como Fate recurría nuevamente al vicio del tabaco, aspirando para luego expulsar delicadamente el humo entre sus labios.

Quedo prácticamente hipnotizada, siendo la primera vez que no le molestaba el hecho de verla fumar. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ Se pregunto perturbada.

"Ya estas despierta" La escucho decir sacándola de sus pensamientos, Fate la miro algo preocupada "¿Te sientes mal?" Dejo lo que estaba haciendo acercándose un poco más.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza confundida. "No"

"Estas roja" Expuso la rubia.

"Uhmp, es solo que esta mañana hace calor" Contesto aun un poco perturbada.

Tras vestirse se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la joven aun seguía ensimismada en su trabajo, tanta era la concentración que la fémina de ojos color cielo se paro detrás sin que ella lo notase, ojeo con curiosidad la mesa que estaba inundada de tazas de café y papeles, esta frunció el ceño mosqueada "_Lo había ordenado anoche_" Renegó para ella, en eso, uno de los papeles le causo interés, sin pedir permiso lo tomo entre sus manos leyéndolo minuciosamente.

"¿Vas a hacer que esta fabrica cierre?" Pregunto dudosa haciendo que Fate volteara.

"Tengo que, el dueño pidió un préstamo que no a podido regresar, Okaa-San va a vender ese terreno y así cubrir la deuda"

"Pe...pero ¡No puedes hacer eso, yo conozco ese sitio, hay muchas personas trabajando ahí, las vas a dejar en la calle!" Reprocho esmeradamente, Fate cogió el documento que tenia en sus manos para volverlo a poner en su lugar.

"Si el dueño no supo como administrar su dinero ese no es mi problema" La aludida volteo la mirada molesta

"¡Eres tan fría!"

"Es mi trabajo, Nanoha"

"Lo se" Nanoha trato de tranquilizarse "Es solo que… pensar que el trabajo de tantas personas depende una firma…"

"Estos son los negocios de mi madre, yo solamente hago lo que ella decide, esta fuera de mis manos" La rubia aspiro profundo para calmarse y luego arreglo el papeleo esparcido por doquier.

Los ojos azules miraron los borgoñas con tristeza causando culpabilidad en la chica "Podrías…" Nanoha la sostuvo de la manga de la chaqueta "Comprarla" Fate parpadeo varias veces confundida por la extraña petición.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Si el dueño no puede administrarla estoy segura que tu si" La mencionada hecho una risilla como si de un chiste se tratase aunque viendo el rostro serio de la otra fue suficiente para que callara.

"Yo solo ayudo a Okaa-San con su empresa, nunca me intereso poseer nada, a demás ¿que te hace creer que compraría una sucia fabrica en mal estado? Mis bolsillos no tienen tanto dinero, se necesita inversión Nanoha y prestamos" Expuso la joven.

"Entonces hazlo" Ordeno la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que lo hagas, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?" Reto la memoria de Fate "Por un día" Puntualizo "Tu vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera, ese fue el trato ¿acaso no eres una mujer de palabra?"

La rubia sentía como se le bajaba la presión.

No era como si lo hubiese olvidado, sin embargo ¿Cómo esperarse que le pidiese algo como eso?, la ojiroja quedo con la garganta seca, pronto su rostro fue enrojeciéndose de la rabia y lanzando un bufido de enojo se movió incomoda en su silla. Nanoha trato de no reírse, ciertamente cuando Fate se fastidiaba ponía un rostro bastante gracioso.

"¡Lo haré!" Nanoha dio un pequeño brinco de alegría y prácticamente abrazo a la rubia quien se abochorno un tanto por la muestra de afecto "Pero te advierto algo, que yo la compre eso no significa que estará abierta, lo haré siempre y cuando sepa que vale la pena"

"¡Umhp, Uhmp! Entonces vamos ahora a verla" Propuso enérgicamente aun aferrándose al cuello de la muchacha.

"¿Ah…ahora?" Nanoha asintió de nuevo. "¿Es una orden o una petición?" Pregunto sonriente contagiándose por el entusiasmo de la ojiazul.

"Es una orden" Se separo de ella dando un pequeño salto "Después de todo me perteneces…por un día Nyahaha"

-

* * *

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que salieron de la mansión Harlaown y Nanoha se veía realmente excitada por la pequeña salida de hoy día, para suerte suya su rubia amiga no había hecho tantos problemas como había pensado, solo unos pequeños percances cuando le dijo que tendría que ponerse otras ropas pues ir por las calles cubierta de prendas de diseñador era bastante tentador para cualquier ladrón.

Fate se encontró reacia a probarse muchas otras prendas pero tras su insistencia se había terminado, a regaña dientes, por vestir algo mas sencillo, la falda negra que llevaba acentuaban sus piernas color leche, la playera amarilla con escote V hacía juego con sus hebras color oro y la chaqueta negra realmente le daba estilo.

¡La maldita rubia se veía endemoniadamente bien!

Nanoha sabía que seguro tendría una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro.

Había descubierto algo mas, a Fate le gustaba mucho el negro.

Y el color si que le sentaba, había un perfecto contraste con su clara piel y el color de sus cabellos.

El subterráneo estaba completamente repleto de personas y para sorpresa de la castaña parecía que a Fate no le molestaba, más bien la encontró curiosa mirando por todos lados, Nanoha tuvo que cogerle de la mano para que los enormes grupos de personas no terminaran por separarlas.

"_¿Será que es la primera vez que viaja en uno de estos?"_

Si eso era cierto no le hubiera extrañado, parecía como si ciertas cosas bastantes comunes le resultaran ajenas. Fate había pasado casi la mayoría de su vida entre personas que no precisamente eran amigos, ni mucho menos personas de su agrado, la palabra '_normal_' no tenía el mismo significado para ella.

Todo esto era una sensación nueva, anormal, esa era la palabra que la rubia emplearía para describir esto.

¿Dónde había quedado su lujoso transporte y chofer?

Paso la mano por su vestimenta ¿Era esta la forma como cualquier chica de su edad vestiría?

El material era ordinario para su gusto pero eran cómodas.

Así debería sentirse tener una vida sencilla y normal.

Tomaron un descanso después de salir del subterráneo, sentándose un momento en una de las banquetas de un pequeño parque Nanoha la sorprendió sacando una caja de la bolsa que tan celosamente había estado cuidado en todo el camino.

"Venga Fate-Chan, di 'Ah'" Dijo acercándole algo blanco. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, ella sabia comer por si sola ¿por que le daba en la boca? No obstante le resultaba difícil negarse ante aquella tierna expresión en la cara de la ojiazul.

Pero en verdad le gustaba, le agradaba que ella la tratase tan familiar.

Se sentía relajada, animada, hubiera jurado que podría recorrer todo Kyoto si Nanoha estuviera ahí, por que ella hacia las cosas mas divertidas.

"Cheese Cake" Identifico al saborear lo que tenia en la boca. Tiramisu, Tartaletas y galletas de múltiples sabores y colores maravillaron el paladar de la chica de ojos borgoña, mas no supo cuando ella había tenido tiempo para haber comprado todo eso.

"¿Te gusta?" Su sonrisa se amplio mas cuando recibió una afirmación "Me alegra, tenia que no me hayan salido bien Nyahaha"

Fate paso pesadamente lo que estaba comiendo, entonces, ¿era ella la que había preparado todo eso? Miro desconcertada el dulce que tenia en manos, notaba esfuerzo en todo lo que había probado, algo que sentía que no merecía.

"En verdad se te da muy bien esto" Lentamente se metió otro pedazo a la boca "Esta delicioso"

"Gr…gracias, en verdad tenia pensado darte la noche anterior tras verte entrenar tan duro pero llegaste tan cansada…"

"¿En serio?"

Nanoha se sonrojo abochornada por el cumplido y rió nerviosa "mi familia tiene una cafetería y hacen ellos mismos los dulces" Explico y para sorpresa suya encontró que estaba siendo escuchada esta vez, se removió un poco cohibida al advertir la total atención que Fate le estaba brindando.

Ella siguió hablando y hablando.

Sobre su familia, su vida de instituto, los chicos que le habían gustado en ese tiempo.

Era como contárselo todo a una vieja amiga.

Y disfrutaba el interés que tenia la rubia en lo que decía.

* * *

-

"Muy bien, aquí estamos" Ambas ojearon la fachada del edificio, lo encontraron tan tétrico que dudaba que estuviese en funcionamiento, mas sin embargo tal teoría fue rechazada al ver algunas personas saliendo de ahí.

"¿Estas esperando a alguien Nee-Chan?" Fate volteo para encontrarse con un niño que no debería pasar de los 8 años, su corazón sintió pararse al sentir la miseria con la que las miraba, ella y Nanoha negaron con la cabeza y se pusieron a la altura del pequeño simplemente a esperar a que todos salieran.

El patrón que mostraban los trabajadores era casi igual que aquel niño, no había ni un solo individuo que reflejara felicidad en su expresión y sus rostros se concentraban en el frió suelo como si fueran a encontrar algo mas interesante en cualquier momento.

"Se ven muy desanimados hoy, ¿verdad?" Señalo Nanoha apoyándose contra la pared.

"No es solo hoy, Nee-Chan" El niño de raro color de cabellos movió la cabeza turbado "Cuando se enteraron que iban a cerrar la fabrica muchos se desesperaron, mi padre trabaja ahí, es la única fuente de dinero para mi familia"

La castaña no pudo evitar notar surgir un poco de angustia en la mirada de Fate, no obstante la escena fue interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido. Ambas chicas miraron al pequeño quien se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago, algo abochornado miro hacia el suelo.

"Venga, me a dado algo de hambre ese gruñido tuyo" Dijo buscando algún puesto cercano para comer "Te invito a comer algo" Señalo Nanoha al notar un pequeño puestillo de comida al terminar la cuadra. Los ojos azules del pequeño se iluminaron por un instante. ¿No te molesta verdad Fate-Chan?" La aludida negó suavemente y le tendió la mano al menor con una amable sonrisa.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo.

"No te disculpes por tener hambre" Menciono calidamente la rubia. "¿Tu nombre?"

"Erio…Erio Mondial"

Erio quien todavía no podía tocar el piso con los pies al estar sentado los movía inquieto al sentir el agradable aroma de la comida casi hecha, Fate no pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo por la ternura que expedía el chico. "_Es como si todos los niños tuvieran esa expresión_" Pensó ella recordando ciertos rasgos similares en su hermana y Hayate cuando eran mas jóvenes.

"Ehh, así que Fate-Chan tiene debilidad por los pequeños" Intervino la castaña en tono bromista peñiscándole un poco la mejilla.

"Creo que…un poco" Admitió con divertida expresión. Los tres pares de ojos observaron cuando un gran tazón de sopa fue puesto en frente de ellos.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Tanto Nanoha como Erio cogieron los palillos y los partieron, Fate miro el alimento y de nuevo sus ojos pasaron a ellos.

Por un momento sintió el mundo dar vueltas.

Abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo para luego restregárselos con la manga de su chaqueta.

"Fate Nee-Chan ¿No tienes hambre?" Pregunto al ver que la mayor todavía no empezaba.

"Ahaha Prefiero los cubiertos" Mintió y él parecía no entender muy bien la situación.

"¿Acaso eres extranjera?" Curioseó al notar que en verdad la chica no poseía rasgos netamente japoneses aunque aquella pregunta hizo que el orgullo de Fate se viera insultado. "No es tan difícil, di 'AH'" Exclamo cogiendo un poco con los palillos.

Nanoha se tapo la boca con esfuerzo para no reírse de Fate quien había quedado en ridículo. Por supuesto que la rubia se negó y se digno a comer por cuenta propia. "Ah ¿ves Eriko-Kun?, Fate-Chan aprendió a usar palillos en tiempo record"

"¡Si se usarlos!" Bravo irritada "¡Solo dije que es mas fácil comer con cubiertos!"

"Nyahaha"

"¡Erio!" Llamo un hombre mayor quien se encontraba con un grupo de trabajadores, al acercarse el dueño del puesto coloco mas sillas alrededor, ambas féminas se encontraron un poco cohibidas por estar rodeadas de fornidos hombres que tenían el hedor de haber estado trabajando por horas. "¿Hey y esas dos lindas chicas? ¿Son tus novias?" Bromeo este dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

"!No, te equivocas papá!" Todos se echaron a reír. "Me han invitado a comer algo" Contestó el ojiazul, el mayor dejo de reír y su rostro se torno serio.

"Lamento si mi hijo a causado problemas" Se disculpo volteando a ambas. "Vamos, discúlpate" Agarro la cabeza del niño para inclinarla.

"No es una molestia señor, nos hizo compañía y es un niño de lo mas educado, nosotras fuimos quien insistimos" Excuso Fate "Pero dígame Mondial-San, si usted y sus amigos son tan infelices trabajando aquí ¿Por qué se quedan?" El señor recrimino a su hijo pues sospechaba que había estado hablando de más con esas chicas quien a pesar de parecer buenas personas eran extrañas al fin y al cabo.

Todos se sentaron, parecían casi muertos después de todo el día de trabajo pero aun así la rubia percibió algo, esas personas estaban reacias a abandonar el trabajo que tan duramente habían mantenido.

Pasaron un rato hablando, aunque a primera vista esos hombres, quizás sea por su altura o por sus músculos, resultaran intimidantes no eran mas que simples trabajadores, Fate se puso a pensar unos momentos y se dio cuenta que nunca había hablado en verdad con las personas que trabajaban para ella, uno podría aprender mucho si tan solo se dedicara a escuchar.

"¡Ese imbecil de Scrya!" Bravo uno de los trabajadores golpeando la mesa con un vaso de licor. "Es un inepto con el dinero, tampoco sabe hacer buenos negocios con los proveedores"

"Esta es una fabrica de textiles ¿verdad?"

"Y una de las mejores" Se escucho decir por ahí.

"¿Entonces por que no se venden sus productos?" Interrogo.

"!No es culpa nuestra, las maquinas son extremadamente viejas, bajan la calidad del producto!"

"Le dijimos a ese idiota que invirtiera el dinero que pidió prestado en nueva maquinara pero solo dijo que no era suficiente y opto por empléalo en otra cosa" Los demás murmuraron enfadados.

"Parecen buenos trabajadores, estoy segura que podrían conseguir mejores empleos"

"Usted no entiende Nee-San" Intervino Mondial "Los que estamos aquí presentes le tenemos un aprecio a este lugar, antes de que el antiguo dueño se lo vendiera a ese sujeto era un buen lugar para trabajar, simplemente me niego a la idea de irme y dejar las cosas como están"

"Entiendo" Repuso Fate poniéndose de pie "Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos"

Los presentes gimotearon, alguno de ellos ya se encontraban un tanto mateados "Nyahaha, a sido un gusto conocerlos, espero que todo mejore" Se despidió de los chicos con una mano corriendo hacia la rubia quien ya se encontraba a algunos pasos mas adelante.

"Nos vemos Fate Nee-Chan, Nanoha Nee-Chan" Se despidió Erio sacudiendo la mano eufóricamente. Las mencionadas giraron un tanto devolviéndole el gesto con la mano.

* * *

-

"Nyahaha han sido agradables" Repuso Nanoha pasándose la mano por la nuca, Fate afirmo un poco decaída pero ella pensó que quizás se debía al largo día que habían tenido, el sol se empezaba a ocultar así que miro su reloj, las 6:40 pm, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando con aquellos hombres. "El tren de regreso aun pasa a las 7:30 pm, tenemos tiempo"

Fate paro en seco y vio como empezaba a restregarse la mano por los ojos, Nanoha no lo había notado hasta ese entonces observo que el rostro de ella se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal. "No pasa nada" Dijo al percatarse de la extraña expresión de esos ojos azules.

Su vista se empezó a nublar nuevamente.

"¿Cómo que no pasa nada?" Pregunto nerviosa y puso la frente contra la de ella. Fate estaba ardiendo, no era posible que hubiera sucedido tan rápido, Nanoha estaba casi segura que la rubia había estado sintiéndose mal desde hacia ya un buen rato, pero nunca se lo dijo. "Fate…"

El mundo giro ante los ojos borgoña y el llamado de Nanoha se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, la otra chica la sostuvo rápidamente al advertir el cuerpo de la rubia desvanecerse poco a poco.

"¡Fate!"

* * *

-

_Fate abrió los ojos y se levanto pesadamente, miro hacia ambos costados pasando sus orbes hacia los muros extremadamente recargados de retratos, esta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustada al notar el contenido de las imágenes._

_Personas muertas._

_La habitación se oscureció repentinamente y las risas de unos niños se escucharon por todas partes, miro por todos lados y desesperada abrió la puerta mas cercana que encontró, pero paro en seco cuando miro que el siguiente lugar no tenia piso, en su lugar un profundo hoyo negro se encontraba, Fate trago saliva y sintió como las gotas de sudor empezaban a bajar por su frente._

_Ese lugar no tenía lógica._

_Volvió a retroceder con miedo a la caída y al mirar de nuevo la habitación hecho un pequeño grito ahogado observando sangre caer de los retratos. Hubiera jurado que esas personas muertas la miraban fijamente._

"_Fate…"_

_Sintió el corazón latir desenfrenadamente, sus piernas temblaban mientras algo le obligaba a seguir viendo la lugrube decoración. Unos ojos amarillentos se abrieron en el techo de la habitación, sádicos, burlescos, arrogantes, el cuerpo de Fate tembló echándose para atrás hasta que su pie pudo sentir de nuevo el gran vació que yacía atrás de ella._

"_Fate…"_

_Algo la aprisiono del cuello, una sombra, un demonio sonriente, la suma de sus miedos, apretó tan fuerte que sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, podía sentir su respiración en su oreja y unas pequeñas risillas familiares. '¿Dime…tienes miedo?' Aquella presencia jalo hacia atrás haciéndola caer, todo se volvió oscuro y el miedo y la desesperación se apodero de ella._

"_¿Qué pasa Fate-Chan?, parece que has tenido un mal sueño"_

_Fate abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba parada frente a una enorme ventana que se extendía hasta donde la vista podía. Ella vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella, trato de hablar pero sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, tras ver el esfuerzo la chica frente a ella sonrió y solo presiono su dedo índice contra sus labios callándola._

"_Veo que te la has pasado bien, me alegro que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías para mi"_

"_Hayate…"_

"_Tu sabes Fate-Chan, cuando una persona esta sumida en ver solo lo que quiere puede ignorar muchas cosas buenas que están a su alrededor" Ella meneo la cabeza dándole la espalda "Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto"_

"_Yo…" Su voz le temblaba y apretó los puños para darse animo "Gracias, por todo"_

"_De nada, de nada" Respondió tratando de guardar su emotividad "Ahora vete antes que ella venga"_

"_¿Ella?" Se atrevió a preguntar._

"_Si, ella" Reitero Hayate señalando el gran ventanal, Fate volteo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al advertir una enorme mano viniendo a toda velocidad y el rostro de Precia asomarse por lo mas alto, las ventanas estallaron y la gran extremidad se estrelló contra el piso haciendo que se rompiera._

_Fate se hundió de nuevo._

_

* * *

-  
_

Lo primero que noto fue un ruido bastante familiar, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos y lo próximo que vio fue las gotas caer a toda velocidad por la ventana, giro la mirada sin moverse.

No era su habitación. Fue de lo primero que se dio cuenta al tener tan solo la tenue luz de una lámpara de noche al costado. Intento moverse en vano, la cabeza le daba vueltas como si le hubieran pegado con algo así que se dejo nuevamente caer en la almohada rindiéndose ante su comodidad.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? ¿Qué hora es?"_ Se pregunto cerrando los ojos nuevamente, se sentía demasiado cómoda para tan siquiera volver a pensar en levantarse, hasta que advirtió algo presionándole en el abdomen.

Fate abrió de nuevo los ojos con algo de modorra y levanto las gruesas mantas que la cubrían hasta ver que debajo de ellas había un brazo sujetándola firmemente. Al sentir movimiento el brazo la jalo mas para atrás y sintió como una calida respiración estaba cerca de su oreja.

"Fate-Chan…" La rubia se estremeció por el suave susurro y se sonrojo notablemente al sentir el rose de unos labios contra su oído, quedo estática unos segundo sintiendo un poco mas el contacto y al relajarse se atrevió a voltear con cuidado quedando cara a cara frente a la persona quien parecía haberla estado cuidado todo el tiempo.

"Nanoha…" Se le escapo su nombre y por encima del hombro de la bella durmiendo que se encontraba a su lado encontró medicinas en la mesa de noche, esa chica había salido a comprar y había desperdiciado la oportunidad de irse. No, Nanoha nunca la dejaría sola estando ella enferma, Fate lo sabia.

Con un poco de miedo aparto un poco de cabello que se encontraba esparcido por el rostro de la castaña y con las yemas de los dedos lentamente fue bajando hasta acariciar su mejilla, teniendo especial cuidado para no despertarle.

"Fate…" Escucho su nombre salir de esos labios y su nombre jamás había sonado tan bien. Miro sus labios entre abiertos y los acaricio con uno de sus dedos, sentir su parcimonia respiración hizo que la piel se le erizara, bajo su brazo hasta pararla por su cintura y de nuevo sintió como era estrujada con un poco mas de fuerza.

Se encontró notablemente nerviosa al estar tan cerca de su rostro, un poco más y sus narices podrían rozarse, sin embargo mas inquieta se puso al advertir su mirada fija en aquel lugar donde su dado se había posado algunos momentos atrás. Se pregunto a que sabían, tenia curiosidad.

Se acerco un poco mas hasta sentir su aliento deslizarse por sus labios, no obstante paro en el ultimo segundo. Con pesar en sus ojos, la rubia bajo un poco mas metiendo la cabeza debajo del cuello de Nanoha, temblando, Fate no sabia si estaba temblando por que estaba débil o por arrepentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No soy como Okaa-San, prometo no hacer nada sin tu consentimiento"

-

* * *

Fin del séptimo capitulo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, me he demorado demasiado con este capitulo por que aparte que esta mas largo había estado algo ocupada con los exámenes, creo que hice las cosas un poco apresuradas pero me dije a mi misma 'Diablos, al grano' y aunque al principio se vio mas avances en Nanoha que en Fate creo que el final compensa un poco, yo se que algunos me querrán golpear por hacer que Fate no besara a Nanoha pero los voy a retribuir mas adelante, lo juro. **Kida Luna** muy sutilmente me a pedido una escena Love-Love entre ambas y yo prometí hacerlo siempre y cuando ella también lo ponga en su fic (tu sabes cual XD) así que mientras mejor ser la mía tendrá mas lujuria, besos, mordiscos, patadas y varias palabras con mucho amor, ¿vale?

A ver con las palabras '_La gran willy_' es un golpe de tenis mediante el cual el jugador que lo ejecuta se encuentra de espaldas a la red, usualmente lejos de ella, y le pega a la pelota pasando la raqueta por debajo de las piernas. (Según Wikipedia XD).

Ahora pasando un poco con sus reviews, debo decir que agradezco el mensaje de **Hitohira** en mi anterior capitulo pero, vamos, si te enfermas me vas a hacer mal, a la próxima lleva paraguas, abrígate bien y toma muchas vitaminas. Pasando a **xeonice**, es muy bueno verte por aquí, la verdad me dio mucha gracia leer tu review XD como se nota que tu y Haru la pasan bien en sus charlas por el msn, en mi opinión creo que es una extenuante y placentera pelea en la cama matrimonial, solo por el hecho de que a amabas no le gusta perder.


	8. Confusión

Muy dentro de su memoria podía escuchar una suave melodía y un gentil arrulló que hacia que todo el agobio que sentía su cuerpo se apaciguara un poco, si, aun lo podía recordar, vagamente pero lo hacia, ¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? Cerraba los ojos una vez más y embozaba una tímida sonrisa mientras repasaba una y otra vez la tonada.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía aquella vez en el infierno ella se mantenía a su costado tarareándole aquella melodía, había aprendido a apreciar mucho la compañía de Nanoha.

A los pocos días de haberse enfermado, Nanoha había confesado que en esa oportunidad no pudo negarse a hacer una pequeña llamada telefónica a su casa desde un teléfono publico y aunque ella al principio se molesto supo comprender sus sentimientos, después de todo no le había dicho donde estaba, según la ojiazul lo hizo solo para que no se preocuparan, ¿La excusa? Ella nunca la menciono, pero eso ya no importaba, Fate confiaba en ella.

Pero más que nada le agradecía que le fuese sincera.

Las semanas iban pasando y por supuesto que el pequeño oficio de Nanoha había terminado cuando volvieron a casa, no obstante, ella siguió ordenando las cosas de la rubia por voluntad propia y de vez en cuando dejaba alguna merienda en su escritorio para cuando ella volviese.

Fate sabía que aun tenía esa bobalicona sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, esta vez ella abrió los ojos y echo una rápida mirada por la ventanilla del avión. Por cuestiones de trabajo últimamente se encontraba viajando a menudo, la fabrica de algodón que había comprado ya hacia un poco mas de dos meses empezaba a moverse cada vez mejor, usualmente cuando estaba en esa pequeña oficina situada arriba de tanta maquinaria le surgía nuevas ideas y ambiciones, nunca supo lo divertido que era hacer las cosas a su antojo.

Se sentía cada vez más autosuficiente.

De su pequeño portafolios saco unas fotos, la rubia observo con satisfacción a los obreros sonriendo en la puerta de la empresa mientras Erio, un poco abochornado, sostenía un pequeño cartel diciendo 'vuelve pronto' , eso hizo que saliera una furtiva risilla de sus labios.

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" Pregunto por la castaña.

* * *

**Por que me perteneces**

Capitulo VIII

"Confusión"

* * *

"Eh, Nanoha" El llamado hizo que la mencionada voltease y se sonrojo al ver la picara sonrisa que le daba Shari desde el otro extremo de la cocina. "Oh que estés en la cocina preparando algo solo significa una cosa" Comento con mas gracia "Así que nuestra señorita volverá hoy"

"¿Q-Qué?" Nanoha frunció el ceño y volteo el rostro fingiendo ignorancia "Lo hacia por que me aburría, es para mi"

"¿En serio?" Apareció Lucino por detrás con igual tonta expresión de mofa "Si te pertenece supongo que no te incomodara compartir con nosotras" La castaña retrocedió al advertir el reflejo de voracidad en los ojos de ambas mujeres, por reflejo levanto el platillo que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho y se alejo algunos pasos lanzando una advertencia con la mirada.

Las mayores echaron una carcajada descomunal a costa de la avergonzada chica "Tu fuiste la primera en descubrir que a Fate-Sama le gustaba las fresas y unas horas antes de su llegada vas y le haces una tartaléela de fresas, ¡eres muy obvia!" Acuso Shari con misma pose Sherlock Colmes.

"Desde que llegaron de Kyoto noto algo diferente en nuestra señorita" Aludió Lucino dramáticamente para diversión de la chica de anteojos.

"Fate-Sama nunca había sido tan amable con nosotras" Continuo Shari siguiendo el juego mientras Nanoha cada vez se sonrojaba mas por el teatro que estaban montando. "Lucino, ¿Sabes lo que paso al día siguiente de que volvieron?" Pregunto Cogiéndole de la mano y con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

"No lo se Shari ¿Qué paso?"

"Ojou-Sama vino un día a estos rincones de la mansión preguntando si podría prepararle un café, obviamente atendí su mandato con esmero" Nanoha giro los ojos cansada del mismo drama "¡Y…y….y…me pregunto como estaba, si me sentía cómoda trabajando aquí, nunca antes se había molestado por saber de mi!" Casi grito en sollosos.

"Eso es verdad, el frió corazón de nuestra señorita empezó a latir" Exclamo la otra "Pero eso no es todo, recuerda que después de eso hizo algo inesperado" Amabas asintieron.

"¡Nos dio vacaciones!" Gritaron de júbilo las dos.

"Exageradas"

"¡Yo no he tenido vacaciones en dos años!" Confeso Shari totalmente conmovida.

"Testarossa-Sama realmente no sabe lo que es el derecho laboral, pero no podemos hacer nada puesto que nuestros sueldos dependen de ella ¡y ni hablar con imaginar pedirle algo!"

"_Seria como pedirle un favor al mismo diablo_" La castaña sonrió torciendo los labios y se imagino la cara de Precia al escuchar tal afirmación.

Lucino soltó un suspiro "Si no fuera por Alicia-Sama…"

Su amiga siguió el gesto anterior "Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me hizo suya, su respiración, su aroma, sus palabras, a veces fría, a veces gentil conmigo…si no fuera por ella ya hubiese dejado este trabajo" Shari se estremeció abochornada al recordarlo mientras la ojiazul hacia un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Fría?, pensé que era una maldita coqueta con todos…disculpa…todas"

Ambas encogieron los hombros y sus rostros se contrajeron como su tuvieron algo asido en la boca "A veces…Alicia-Sama puede ser muy extraña" Finalmente concluyo la de cabellos violetas.

"Se escucha rumores entre la servidumbre" La joven de cabellos marrones hablo como si de una historia de terror se tratase "Dicen que últimamente desaparece por días y cuando regresa se mantiene encerrada en su habitación"

"Ha pasado en ciertas ocasiones, cuando ambas estábamos…" Nanoha tosió interrumpiendo la frase, en verdad no quería escuchar esa parte, Shari con las mejillas mas rosadas comprendió el mensaje y obvio ciertas partes "A veces es muy…brusca y fría" La chica se descubrió un poco el hombro mostrando un doloroso hematoma que aun tenía huellas de la dentadura de la rubia. "Ella en la mañana se disculpo por ello, en verdad parecía arrepentida"

"Pero aun así la seguimos amando…aunque tu sabes, solo seamos las simples sirvientas" Comento su compañera disfrazando tristeza.

Nanoha se volteo algo pensativa.

Ya había pasado varios meses y nunca se había percatado de nada, Alicia para ella siempre había sido la misma burlesca, cínica, calculadora y desvergonzada chica que había conocido desde un principio.

Aunque admitió dos cosas, la primera era que siempre sospecho que ocultaba celosamente algo y la segunda, Alicia Testarossa ama incondicionalmente a su hermana.

Escucho risas "Me pregunto su Fate-Sama será tan habilidosa en la cama como su hermana" Ante el comentario el cuerpo de Nanoha se tenso por completo.

"No lo se, quizás deberíamos comprobarlo"

"¡Shari!" Como el rayo la castaña volteo y con un amasador las apunto en símbolo de advertencia, las sirvientas se abrazaron con miedo casi juraron ver un endemoniado brillo en los ojos de la chica, sabían desde hace tiempo que Nanoha era una persona muy gentil, sin embargo al molestarse podía ser casi irreconocible, optaron por no tentar su suerte y dejaron de un lado las bromas.

"Pero en serio Nanoha, si sigues consintiéndola con dulces puede que tenga que comprar ropa de una talla mas grande jaja"

"Fate-Chan no sube de peso por mas que coma" Respondió sombría, las chicas callaron unos segundos mirándose directamente a los ojos.

"¡_Que envidia!_" Alcanzaron a pensar en unísono.

"¡Se puede saber que diablos andan haciendo, ustedes inútiles!" Las tres despegaron del suelo de un brinco y voltearon al ver a la señora de la casa en la puerta con clara furia en su rostro, Nanoha no sabia por que había venido hasta ahí hasta que vio la pequeña lucecita, que advertía cuando Precia requería de algo, prenderse y apagarse en la pared de la cocina ¿Desde hace cuanto que estaba tintineando?

La mas alta se acerco a ellas como quien lleva el diablo y las féminas no podían estar mas pálidas, mas sin embargo los ojos de ella solo se posaron en Nanoha con un aborrecimiento que la golpeo violentamente, la castaña retrocedió un paso pero no aparto sus ojos de los de Precia demostrando que no le tenia miedo.

"Te-Tes-Testarossa-Sa-Sama ¿en que podemos ayudarla?" Precia volteo rápidamente la mirada hacia Shari quien del susto no pudo evitar echar un pequeño gemido ahogado.

"¡Lo sabrían si hicieran lo que deben en vez de estar haciendo el ridículo y desperdiciando el tiempo!" Soltó como asido.

"¡Lo sentimos!" Respondieron amabas chicas haciendo una reverencia.

"ineptas…" Los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de ira contenida al escucharle otra vez insultarlas de esa manera, más por el bien de sus amigas sostuvo silencio, enojarla más solo empeoraría las cosas. "¿Qué es esto?" Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Precia alzar en una de sus manos la tartaléela que había hecho.

"¡Deja eso!" La ojiazul trato de alcanzarla, no obstante en un rápido reflejo la mujer le atajo el movimiento atrapando su muñeca.

Una sonrisa torcida se expandió por su rostro al ver el desesperación de ella "Esta bien" Respondió haciendo que el plato se deslizara entre sus dedos, Nanoha observo con tristeza como su esfuerzo quedaba reducido en el piso, Precia rió con ganas al notar su amargura "Escúchame mocosa" Advirtió enfatizando la ultima palabra "Eres la diversión de mis hijas pero eso no te da derecho a poder hacer todo lo que quieras, mas te vale que dejes de jugar a la casita" Nanoha trato de no gritar de dolor cuando sintió sus uñas clavarse en su mano pero al tratar de soltarse hizo que Precia de un fuerte empujón la golpease con el estante que estaba detrás de ella.

Lucino con horror las miro a amabas y sin pensarlo ayudo a la chica al advertir que por el golpe estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. La siniestra mujer volteo para retirarse y cuando ya no se escucho sus pisadas Shari le sujeto la cara a Nanoha con ambas manos y esta pudo ver lo consternada que estaba.

"¿Estas loca? ¡Lo hubieses dejado como estaba! ¿Te a golpeado muy fuerte?"

Nanoha negó calmadamente "No es nada, no es la primera vez que pasa"

"¡¿Co-Como?!" Pregunto perpleja.

"Siempre aprovecha cuando Fate-Chan esta fuera" Comento acomodándose un poco la ropa y Lucino se percato que le temblaban las manos. "Pero hay cosas peores…"

* * *

x

Cuando la rubia llego a su habitación y miro con agrado su ordenado cuarto, dio unos pasos y paso el dedo por la superficie de su escritorio, alzo las cejas al notar lo pulcro que estaba, el desorden de papeles que había dejado hace días atrás en estos momentos se encontraban acomodados en un costado. Seguramente las mucamas no eran autoras de eso, no, solo una persona sabia acomodar sus archivos como a ella le gustaba.

"Bienvenida a casa, Fate-Chan" La mencionada volteo y sintió el molesto dolor en su pecho nuevamente. Nanoha solo le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras en sus manos se encontraba la usual merienda, ella miro algo extrañada lo que traía en manos.

"_¿Un Sándwich?_" Era toda una novedad que ella no la recibiera con alguna cosa dulce, la castaña siempre había tenido una afición por la repostería, pero hoy era diferente, miro con más atención sus movimientos hasta que acomodo una taza de café en la mesa y pudo percibir tristeza escondida en sus ojos.

"¿Decepcionada?" Fate negó con la cabeza rápidamente "Estaba ayudando a Shari con algo, se me paso el tiempo Nyahaha"

Ninguna de las dos sabía como ser una buena mentirosa.

Fate detestaba las mentiras y Nanoha hacerlas.

Pero algunas veces eran necesarias para no preocupar a la otra.

"¿Qué te paso en la mano?" Pregunto después de notar las marcas que trataba de ocultar.

La ojiazul mostro una sonrisa nerviosa "¿Esto? Me las hice esta mañana Nyahaha soy un poco torpe"

La rubia dejo la taza de café y tomo su palma entre las suyas, examinando de forma sosegada, Nanoha alzo las cejas y su corazón empezó a bombear con mas fuerza cuando su mano fue besada suavemente. Fate le devolvió una mirada fría que la paralizo al instante.

No entendía por que la miraba de esa forma.

"Tus manos tienen un olor muy agradable…dulce…"

* * *

x-

Su habitación siempre se había mantenido a oscuras, si, no quería ver nada, no tenia ganas de escuchar nada, un tímido rayo de sol que se colaba entre sus cortinas de ceda iluminaban a penas una línea recta de su desolada alcoba.

Se arrincono en una esquina de su cama y abrazo sus piernas como si fueran sus únicas amigas, mientras su cabeza era una caja de Pandora que jamás debería ser abierta, abrió los ojos enormemente mientras una gama de pensamientos y deseos le inundaban, la hacían odiarse, estremecerse y ahogarse en su propia tristeza.

Ella era una persona triste, lo había aceptado desde hace tiempo.

_¿Te arrepientes?_

"¿Por que debería hacerlo?"

_Estas pálida y asustada, ¿Qué pasa, no era lo que estabas buscando desde hace años?_

"Lo que estaba buscando…" Repitió débilmente, su mente le estaba haciendo jugarretas, meneó la cabeza varias veces hasta que sus ojos dieron con una pequeña posesión que yacía frente a ella.

_Te has traído ese pequeño recuerdo ¿Por qué?_

"Para recordar…lo que él hizo, lo que yo hice…" Sostuvo en la palma de su mano un anillo de oro, lo volteo y observo con sus ojos muertos las letras que estaban grabadas.

J.S.

_¡Para recordar lo que el bastardo hizo!_

"Para recordar lo que ese bastardo les hizo…." Repitió con rencor.

**

* * *

**

**Hace 3 años  
**

_Después de recibir esa llamada de Hayate dejaste lo que estabas haciendo, ¿lo recuerdas? Chorno estaba contigo esa noche, por suerte ya tenia licencia de conducir._

"Pronto llegaremos" _Menciono él tratando de tranquilizarte_.

_Pero tú no querías creerle._

_Fate y tú eran gemelas, tenían un lazo especial y algo en ti te decía que no debías calmarte. Ellas habían ido a una fiesta de esas que se dan una vez al año y tú rechazaste la oferta para quedarte con el chico._

_Si no te hubieras quedado con él…_

"Quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible, rápido…rápido" _La voz te temblaba_.

'_Ven rápido, se ha ido con un tipo que decía ser amigo de tu madre'_

_Eso había dicho Hayate. Al llegar viste a un hombre salir rápidamente del edificio, juraste verle los ojos por unos instantes, familiares, muy familiares, pero en ese momento la memoria de la cual estabas orgullosa te fallo, cuando bajaste del auto ya había desaparecido, el corazón te dio un vuelco al escuchar disparos._

"¡¿Qué fue eso? Vamos!" _Chrono_ _se adelanto primero dejándote ahí plantada_.

_Estabas aterrada, no querías entrar por que en ese instante pensaste lo peor._

_Cobarde. Te ordenaste mover después de juntar el suficiente valor, ¡Tu hermana te necesitaba!, pero hasta en eso eres una inútil, Te gritaste mientras corrías lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permitían._

_¿En tu mente estabas conciente, verdad? Sabias que estabas marchando a tu locura._

"¡Hayate!" _Escuchaste el grito del chico, tan agudo como un cuchillo afilado y tan desesperado como nunca antes lo habías escuchado_.

_Tu amiga estaba tirada a los pies de los escalones, el cuello roto al igual que otras extremidades, la garganta se te seco al instante, tus ojos deberían estarte jugando mal, hace unos cuantos minutos la habías escuchado por teléfono y ahora se encontraba inerte en el suelo._

_Quisiste gritar, querías llorar y sostenerla entre tus brazos._

_Esto debe ser una broma, pensaste._

_En tu rostro apareció una triste sonrisa _"Debes estar bromeando_" Le dijiste pensando que en cualquier momento se podría levantar "_Hey…_" Por fin tus lágrimas corrieron por tus mejillas, tu cuerpo tembló y tus ojos se ensombrecieron._

_Rabia, como nunca te imaginaste sentir._

_En un instante viste su expresión, sus ojos muertos color azul cielo mirando hacia un punto, ese punto era tu hermana_. "Fate…" _La miraste arrodillada apuntando con un arma con sus manos temblorosas, su rostro cubierto por sus mechones tratando de ocultar su agonía_. "¡Fate!"

_Subiste los escalones y paraste para ver el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía tirado en el piso, de varios disparos en el pecho y uno en la cabeza le había quitado la vida, lo supiste, ella lo había matado._

_¿Pero que mierda había pasado?_

_Te preguntaste una y otra vez con desesperación._

_Esquivaste de un salto el cadáver y subiste al encuentro de tu preciada hermana que al escuchar su nombre saliendo de tus labios te apunto con el arma que estaba sujetando._

_Paraste en seco ¿Acaso te iba a matar?_

_No, a ti no, se puso el arma debajo del mentón y te miro como si deseara morir_.

"No…"

_Mas lagrimas cayeron por tus mejillas y por primera vez sentiste lo que era el terror en su máxima expresión, cualquier cosa pero a tu hermana no. Fate jalo del gatillo y tu grito desesperado retumbo en todo el lugar, más el arma ya no tenia municiones._

_Ella jalaba una y otra vez el gatillo teniendo esperanzas en que alguna bala la aliviara de tal dolor y mientras mas lo hacia su llanto se pronunciaba mas, desesperación, terror, aberración._

_La abrazaste con fuerza mientras ella trataba de alejarse de ti, pusiste más presión como si se te fuera a escapar de las manos en cualquier momento, no importaba cuanto tratase, cuando te golpease o te arañase, tú no la ibas a soltar._

"¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!"

_Casi pierdes lo más preciado que tenias._

_En tan solo una noche…_

"_Ya estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien" Querías decir la maldita frase pero no pudiste, las palabras se hacían un nudo en la garganta, mas lo que solamente pudiste hacer era llorar con ella y abrazarla con fuerza._

"Hayate…" _Sentiste que dejaba de forcejear_.

"¿Fate?" _Llamaste alterada cuando sus brazos se cayeron pero después de unos segundos observaste que solo se había desmayado_.

_Aprovechando la momentánea calma la observaste, giraste su rostro para cerciorarte que no estuviera herida, bajaste hasta su cuello y descubriste mordidas y moretones. Abriste los ojos con horror y tus ojos se dieron cuenta de la rasgada vestimenta de tu hermana._

_En ese momento te lo imaginaste ¿Verdad?_

"Alicia ¿Cómo se encuentra Fate?"

"¡Chrono llama al hospital!"

_Ordenaste tras descubrir sangre entre sus piernas_.

* * *

x-

"Dime, ¿desde hace cuanto apareciste en mi cabeza?"

_No lo recuerdo, Fate dejo de hablar tras lo ocurrido cerca de tres meses, quizás tu soledad hizo que apareciera_.

"Debo estar loca…hablando conmigo misma" Sonreíste sin gracia alguna y miraste unos pomos llenos de pastillas sobre tu escritorio.

_Después de eso la búsqueda de ese bastardo se convirtió en tu obsesión ¿Qué se siente? Matar a alguien…_

La pequeña risilla que apareció se convirtió en una risa desquiciada, se tomo unos minutos para calmarse "Se siente…" Volvió a tratar de opacar su carcajada "¡Se siente tan bien!"

…_._

"Me pregunte varias noches ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Cómo lo puedo encontrar?! ¡¿Cómo lo puedo matar?!" Grito con demencia mientras se abrazaba a si misma y miraba un punto fijo como si estuviera recordando algo divertido. "Me demore tres años….¡tres malditos años en encontrar a ese infeliz!"

_Tres años aparentando…eres la perfecta actriz, la perfecta farsante, por que hasta engañaste a tu otra mitad._

"Me volví muy sociable desde ese entonces, no se me pasaba ninguna fiesta, reunión o evento social sin asistir, Okaa-San estaba muy orgullosa, pero lo único que tenia en mi cabeza mientras hablaba con algún extraño era '_Sácale información'_"

_Todas las ratas se protegen así mismas pero no hay que olvidar que al fin y al cabo son solo basura, ofreciendo algo más, engañándoles sutilmente no hay nada que no puedas saber_

"Eso es, me tomo tres años, mi obsesión ha acabado"

_¿Estas feliz?_

"No puedo estar mas feliz"

_¿Entonces… por que lloras?_

Alicia abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que le estaban diciendo hasta que su mano toco su mejilla, estaba húmeda, ella apretó con furia los dientes y se limpio la cara rápidamente.

Había encontrado a individuo que tanto había odiado.

Cabo con él de la peor forma que pudo imaginar.

Y aun así no estaba satisfecha.

¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué?"

_Alguien viene_.

Ella se tumbo en la cama fingiendo dormir mientras escuchaba llamar a la puerta, tras unos momentos en silencio alguien entro a su habitación, el cuerpo grácil se desplazo por tu alcoba hasta llegar a tu cama y sintió como se agachaba para mirar su supuesto rostro que dormía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco tras advertir una gentil mano acariciándole y acomodándole los mechones dorados. Permaneció ahí admirando el tacto hasta que una furtiva sonrisa la delato.

"¿Te desperté?"

"Desde que entraste" Mintió, mas el amor que profesaban sus ojos eran tan puros como el cristal.

"Acabo de regresar, ¿Te sentiste sola?" Pregunto Fate con una bromista sonrisa, su mano descendió hasta acariciarte la mejilla.

Cogiste esa mano "Siempre me siento sola cuando no estas, somos gemelas ¿Recuerdas? Hemos estado juntas desde antes de nacer"

"Lo seguiremos estando"

Sonreíste de felicidad "Y dime… ¿Qué tal tu viaje?"

"Tengo mucho que contarte" La mayor la jalo para que se echara a su costado y después de acomodarla en sus brazos pego su frente en la nuca de ella, se sentía el olor de sus cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo, ahora todo estaba bien.

"Por cierto ¿ya has ido a ver a Nanoha? Creo que también se sentía un poco sola"

"No me hables de ella" Alicia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el serio tono de su voz.

"Cada vez que la veo siento que me oculta algo" finalizo tras un breve desconcertante silencio.

"Todos tienen algo que ocultar" Medito "o quizás lo que duele es que te oculte cosas especialmente a ti" El cuerpo de Fate se tenso, su hermana había acertado probablemente sin querer.

"Tenia lastimada la mano ¿sabes? Eso no fue ningún accidente"

"Quizás no quería preocuparte" Opino volviendo a llenar sus pulmones de su fragancia. "Te pones de extraño humor cuando se trata de ella, ustedes y sus peleas pre maritales…"

"¡Alicia!"

La nombrada rió despacio hundiendo más su rostro en su melena, su palma logro alcanzar el pómulo de su hermana y su carcajada se incremento al percibir el incremento de temperatura "En verdad eres muy tímida a pesar de lo fría que puedes ser, te poner nerviosa cuando hablo de ella, raro pues siempre te admire por tu temple de acero" Su mano abandono la cara de ella y bajo hasta ponerla en su pecho "Tu corazón esta latiendo desesperado diciéndome que sabes a donde quiero llegar, ¿no es así, Fate?"

"No es…no es bueno sentir esto"

"¿Qué es lo que dices?"

"No me gusta, pero no me puedo resistirme a hacerlo"

"Te entiendo" Apretó un poco mas el abrazo transmitiendo comprensión y un poco de culpabilidad acecho en ella, en verdad la comprendía perfectamente. "A veces no puedes esperar a que la otra persona lea tu mente, debes demostrar tus sentimientos a través de palabras o acciones"

"¿Alicia?" Llamo "¿Algunas vez haz querido a alguien…en serio?"

"Yo amo a alguien, pero esa persona no corresponde a mis sentimientos, me gusta otra persona pero no soy capaz de mostrar lo que siento, mis acciones dicen todo lo contrario y es por que todo lo que hago es lastimarlo"

Fate no podía imaginarse a la primera persona a la cual se refería su hermana pero podría adivinar sobre la segunda, poso su mano sobre la de ella para darle confianza y espero a que siguiera.

"El acostarse con alguien…ehm…debería ser algo especial, pero yo no siento nada"

"¿Nada?"

"Lo hago muchas veces, con diferentes personas y se siente bien en el momento pero…cuando me levanto y veo a esa persona a mi costado no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué lo hice?"

Se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, ella sabia la respuesta mas era demasiado dolorosa para admitirla, quería engañarse aunque sea un poco, el momentáneo placer al menos la distraían aunque al final solo la llenaban de más soledad.

Por que su amor no era correspondido.

Ella había elegido, Fate lo había hecho.

Pero aun así, se alegraba por ella, por que el ser de su afecto había encontrado a alguien especial (aunque esta misma lo negara).

Amar es fácil, aceptarlo es lo difícil.

* * *

x-

Fate paseo por los pasillos, meditando.

Se sirvió una copa de vino que encontró en el comedor he hizo una mueca, su hermana debería tener problemas mucho mas grandes que ella y aun así siempre mantenía la calma cuando hablaban.

Se sentía una chica estupida.

Metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco la cajetilla de cigarros que siempre tenía, la miro con desprecio y con rabia lo tiro hacia la pared.

Cigarrillos, una estupida manera de recordar a alguien.

"Soy todavía una mocosa…" Apretó fuertemente los ojos, no sabia como aliviar el dolor de su hermana, no sabia como proteger a Nanoha, no sabia hacer nada, era una completa inútil.

"Fa…Fate-Sama" La nombrada volteo para ver la mitad del rostro de Shari quien entraba a la habitación con duda. Volvió a recobrar la compostura y le hizo una seña para que entrase.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto seca, en verdad no estaba de ánimos para nada.

"Tengo que hablar con usted"

* * *

x-

"¡_No la entiendo!_" Refunfuño "_Primero es cariñosa y después se va sin decirme una sola palabra_"

Miro a través de su ventana un buen tiempo hasta que la empaño con el aliento y con el dedo empezó a escribir en el.

Fate no Baka

"Tonta, tonta, tonta" Repitió con una sonrisa burlona mientras dibujaba en el vidrio un cómico dibujo de la rubia.

"¡Nanoha!" Fate abrió la puerta de golpe y de un salto la nombrada la miro con las cejas en alto, parecía molesta y agitada. Nanoha recobro la compostura y de un ágil movimiento borro con la manga lo que había escrito de ella.

"¿Qu…que pasa?" Pregunto nerviosa al ver como la otra se acercaba decidida y le sujetaba de la muñeca.

"¡Quítate la ropa!"

La castaña abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿Había escuchado bien? Si, definitivamente.

De un brinco se soltó de ella y se puso detrás de un sofá. "¿Disculpa?"

"Te digo que te quites la ropa" Bravo irritada sin que supiera por que, pero por mas que quisiera alcanzarla la otra seguía huyendo de ella dándole varias vueltas al dichoso mueble "¡Quiero verte el cuerpo!"

Ambas guardaron silencio.

"¡Er...Eres una pervertida!" Acuso la ojiazul sonrojada y aventándole certeramente en la cara un cojín, quizás en ese momento Fate analizo un poco mejor lo que salía por su boca, pero había estado muy alterada para siquiera pensar como decir las cosas.

"¡NO!" Trato de calmarla pero hasta la ira que sentía hace unos momentos se había convertido en vergüenza. "No era lo que…agh…yo solo…." Fate se golpeo la cara con la mano "Tu cuerpo, se que mi madre ha estado lastimándote, déjame verlo….por favor" Termino la frase en un tono suplicante.

La castaña se cubrió el cuerpo con la expresión claramente intranquila y advirtió la presencia de Shari tratándose de esconderse en la puerta, casi la mata con la mirada. "¿Si lo haces que harás?" Pregunto mas calmada.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Iras a hablar con ella? ¿Te escuchara? Seguro que no" Comento con ironía "Esa mujer esta loca, no quiero que te lastime como la ultima vez"

"¿Pero quien….? ah mi hermana" Adivino con tediosa expresión.

"No te preocupes" Trato de sonreír tomándole de las manos "Si fuera algo grave ya lo hubieras sabido"

La rubia suavizo la mirada, tanto ella como Nanoha solo buscaban proteger una a la otra "No haré nada" Prometió poniéndole esfuerzo "Ahora venga, se que duele, ¿me dejarías?" Insistió sosteniéndole el rostro en sus manos para que la viera fijamente.

Era totalmente difícil negarse cuando lo pedía de esa manera "No quiero que ellos vean" Shari volteo la mirada advirtiendo que el ajetreo había llamado la atención de la servidumbre que se encontraba cerca del lugar, todos se sobresaltaron al sentir la mirada de advertencia que la rubia les daba, sin mas todos miraron hacia otro lado y en menos de lo que imaginaba la puerta se había cerrado dejándolas a ellas en la habitación.

"Esta bien" Suspiro mas tranquilo y empezó a quitarse la ropa con cuidado.

Fate miro atenta cada movimiento y en ciertos momentos quedaba absorta en ellos, la pelirroja se puso de espaldas a ella mientras se quitaba la blusa, con tal lentitud que hasta se hubiera catalogado como devastadoramente sensual. _Inhala, exhala_, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, no se suponía que debiera sentirse tan incomoda, la situación no lo apremiaba.

Su debate mental pronto termino al observar varios hematomas en el frágil cuerpo de la joven, la rubia abrió enormemente los ojos al advertir que unos parecían mas recientes que otros ¿desde hace cuanto…? Ella nunca lo había notado.

"Ya…Ya casi no duele, solo esta" Señalo una que tenia en la espalda hecha por Precia esa mañana, trato de sonreír un poco para restarle importancia al asunto, ella nunca había sido de las personas que les gustaba preocupar a los demás aun si eso significara guardarse el dolor para ella misma.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolas, miro hacia el suelo algo apenada y cerro los ojos para sentir el calor de Fate detrás suyo, le gustaba tenerla cerca, se sentía segura y aliviada. ¿Pero hasta que punto estaba bien?

"Lo siento"

"No es culpa tuya"

"Si lo es"

"Nyahaha soy muy impulsiva, siempre termino metiéndome en problemas con ella"

Sabía que tal cosa no iba aliviar su culpabilidad, pero no podía soportar verla triste y menos por ella. Fate había hecho muchos cambios, algunos extraordinarios a opinión de Nanoha

¿Qué tanto podía influir ella en Fate?

Volteo lenta pero sin perder el contacto visual ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa chica? estudio sus ojos color inusuales, frágiles pero a la misma vez intensos, desde un principio siempre habían llamado la atención, ella sonrió, quizás ya se había contestado la pregunta.

Se había enamorado de su captor.

No era fácil aceptarlo.

Que ironía.

"_Si tan solo pudiera…_"

Pero ¿Qué sentía ella?

Fate alejo el rostro un poco sintiéndose algo intimidada por el poco espacio que las separaba y más aun por esos orbes azulados que brillaban extrañamente, ahora era ella la que se encontraba sujeta en sus brazos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero sintió un desierto en la garganta, "_¿Qu…Que hace_? _Se esta acercando_" Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió el rose de su dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Quedo hipnotizada unos segundos, estática.

La sangre le bombeo a la cara agresivamente.

¿Era lo que se estaba imaginando?

Para esos momentos la cabeza de la rubia era todo un caos, desasosegada, cerro los ojos fuertemente y los abrió solo para encontrarse con esos zafiros, casi podio sentir el aire caliente que circulaba por sus labios.

Todas esas emociones que había estado sintiendo pausadamente hasta el momento se mezclaron en un torbellino de sentimientos violentos, quedo abrumada.

Era demasiado para ella.

Rápidamente de un empujón se alejo, se miraron hasta que no pudo aguantar y giro la cabeza para evitarla "Vo…vo…voy a…a llamar a nu…nuestr...ro medico" Genial, solo le faltaba tartamudear en esos momentos.

Tan rápido como había llegado Fate salio de la habitación, Nanoha se sentó en el mueble aun sin comprender lo que había estado a punto de hacer "_Casi…_" Pensó tocándose los labios con sus dedos y mostró una sonrisa torcida "Se me ha escapado"

x-

* * *

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Ahora si me disculpo, he estado en exámenes y trabajos finales todo este tiempo y a sido realmente pesado, lamento si este capitulo a estado tan bueno, espero tener mas tiempo en adelante para pensar en mas cosas, también me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, ya había estado recibiendo algunos reviews por eso, la verdad soy muy mala en eso, apesto, y muchas veces escribo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de algunos errores que cometo.

En cuestión con el capitulo, ahora creo que ya mas o menos se imaginaran el porque de las pesadillas y el rechazo al contacto físico que vieron desde un principio, traumas así son muy difíciles de olvidar y en casi siempre no solo afecta a una sola persona, ver a la persona que mas quieres sufrir de esa manera puede llevarnos muchas veces a descontrolarnos. Bueno mucho drama por ahora, el próximo capitulo tengo pensado ponerle un poco mas de "acción" a la relación, humor, golpes, celos, mas intentos fallidos entre otras tonterías que seguramente pensare mientras tenga licor en la mano. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	9. Secreto

En ese momento su mente se detuvo por unos segundos, pensaba, maquinaba como verter su furia en él, no solo la rabia estaba implicada, también lo estaba el dolor, la perdida, la angustia.

¿Qué castigo debería ser apropiado para alguien como ese sujeto?

¡Se encontraba al borde de la demencia solo por él!

Por un minuto deseó haber tenido la misma suerte que su hermana y al menos no recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero el problema estaba en que ella si lo recordaba, lo tenia grabado en la memoria con tinta permanente.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¡Ese hombre muchas veces lo había visto rondando por su propia casa! "Jail Sclaglietti…" Repasó una vez mas mientras iba tras el prófugo a paso lento, disfrutándolo, saboreando el momento. "Dueño de prestigiosos hospitales, miembro de la _honorable_ asociación de doctores… ¿Sabes quién soy, para que estoy aquí?"

"Tu eres…" Su garganta se secó al instante al recordar su rostro "Fate Testarossa"

Alicia levantó una ceja algo emocionada "¡Buuu! Respuesta equivocada" Dijo sacando la lengua juguetonamente y el hombre palideció cuando observó que el arma que estaba sujetando en su mano izquierda se elevaba hasta apuntarlo, antes de que pudiera salir algún sonido de su garganta una bala se clavó sin piedad en muslo derecho.

"¡Agh, Zorra desgraciada!" Gritó en agonía mientras se sostenía la pierna como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer.

"Eres la escoria mas escurridiza que he conocido, hasta yo, quién modestia aparte, tiene una red de informantes tan amplia me demore cerca de tres malditos años en encontrarte, no, no soy Fate, mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa y solo vine esta noche a devolverte el dolor que haz causado"

x-

**

* * *

¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo IX

"**Secreto**"

* * *

x-

Scaglietti se arrastraba por el suelo y giraba el cuello aterrado para observar a su acecharte, la rubia caminaba despacio con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro hasta que su presa paró aferrándose a la baranda de las escaleras y de un sobrehumano esfuerzo se incorporo para bajar por ellas, Alicia sonrió divertida por sus vanos esfuerzos y disparo nuevamente cerca de él con el fin de asustarlo, el mayor del sobresalto perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenia y termino cayendo hasta el primer piso, en el suceso su brazo pareció dislocarse en alguno de los violentos golpes cuesta abajo.

"Tienes suerte" Le dijo con dudoso semblante a mitad del camino "Yo tenia una amiga la cual se cayó por las escaleras, lamentablemente murió casi al instante, es una ironía, los bastardos como tú si que tienen suerte"

"¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!" Clamó auxilio mientras seguía arrastrándose, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no vendría ni una sola persona"¡¿No hay nadie?!"

"Deberías dejar de gritar tanto y apresurarte más, los gusanos se arrastran más rápido" Rió entre dientes "Ya te habrás dado cuenta ¿verdad? Solo estamos nosotros dos en este lugar, ya se han encargado de darles día libre a todos" Explicó tranquila.

Los ojos de Jail no podían abrirse más por la noticia, aferrándose a la vida uso la otra pierna intacta para apresurar el paso y perderla de vista "¡No fue solamente mi culpa, no lo fue!" Gritaba con desesperación dejando por primera vez confusión en Alicia. "¡¿Por qué solo me culpas a mi?!"

"Me exasperas, te daré 5 minutos" Otorgó cerrando los ojos "Corre, corre lo más que puedas y reza, esta será la última vez que lo hagas"

Este no era momento para pensar, el hombre volteó una vez mas para cerciorarse de que estuviese solo, con una sonrisa nerviosa avanzó para encontrar cualquier buen escondite, solo debía esperar hasta el amanecer, si, en esos momentos las calles se encontraban totalmente desiertas pero en la mañana habría personas a quienes recurrir.

Muriendo de dolor se las arreglo para descender hasta el sótano de la antigua cocina, su mansión era tan grande que muchas veces se olvidaba donde estaba, sin embargo pudo descifrar su ubicación después de cruzar por algunas alacenas y estantería de cubertería, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al bajar a través de las viejas escaleras de madera, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, _el escondite perfecto_, pensó con un rayo de esperanza y sin saber por donde meterse termino ocultándose en lo que descifró como un cacharro de metal.

Casi pudo sentir que su respiración se cortaba, la nada invadía sus oídos agudizándolos ante el más leve sonido, el punzante dolor de su pierna y brazo para ese entonces era en lo último en que habría pensado, el estómago se le revolvió ante la terrible ansiedad y sintió gotas frías bajar hasta su mentón, no podía ver nada pero aún así no podía tener los ojos mas abiertos y atentos.

Si moría ahí nadie lo notaria, esa chica se había estado guiando por la rabia, no obstante era demasiado astuta, parecía como si se hubiera memorizado cada rincón de su mansión, que personas permanecían ahí y en que momento parecía haber menos seguridad.

"_Esa mal nacida…_"

La joven se la había pensado muy bien antes de entrar y sorprenderlo, además de eso se la había ingeniado para dejar el sitio a su total disposición ¡¿Cómo?! "_Alguien debe estar ayudándole_" Pensó casi al borde del colapso.

Sus deducciones pararon casi al instante al escuchar un ruido extraño a lo lejos, agudizó más sus sentidos para descubrir que se trataba de una melodía. El tarareo de la fémina pausadamente se empezaba a escuchar más próximo, como si la muerte se estuviese anunciando de forma nefasta, cruel e inhumanamente, los pasos se detuvieron y Jail de lo mas profundo de su ser se arrepintió, de todo, no solo de lo que le había hecho a la hermana de esa chica, sino de todo lo demás y rogó silenciosamente.

"No me agrada la oscuridad ¿no te pasa lo mismo?" Sintió ganas de vomitar al oír de nuevo esa sarcástica voz, pero sintió aun mas nauseas cuando un encendedor iluminó lo suficiente el cuarto, por solo unos segundos ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y pudo confirmar del tremendo odio que proyectaban esos orbes carmesíes. Por primera vez pudo apreciar el verdadero rostro de Alicia Testarossa.

"_¿Cómo…?_" Había dejado huellas de sangre por todo el camino.

Reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado, golpeaba con los puños una puerta de metal, su respiración se agitó y palpo alrededor para encontrar algún escape, no descifraba en donde se había mentido pero su agresora si lo sabia perfectamente, una luz de nuevo apareció frente a los ojos de Jail, esta vez a través de una diminuta ventanilla que a penas podía sacar la mitad de su mano. "¡¿Qué demonios? sácame de aquí!"

"De todos los lugares de esta gran residencia has venido a parar justamente aquí" La rubia sonrió divertida por la casualidad, sin embargo la expresión fue reemplazada por un destello que en esos momentos ante los ojos del doctor podrían haber significado demencia y eso fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se helara más de lo que se encontraba. "Y yo que quería mostrarte el infierno…"

Cuando entendió donde se encontraba pataleó y golpeo la puerta de metal para salir "¡Déjame salir, no, por favor, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!" Chilló mas ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Alicia retrocedió un poco para observar el horno antiguo de puerta metálica que encerraba a su presa y se pregunto con malicia si aun funcionaba, pasó la palma de su mano por su fino acabado, ¿se atrevería? Deseos no le faltaba, pero a pesar de todo aun estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. "Cállate…" Ordenó perdiendo la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

"¡FUE PRECIA, ELLA ES LA CULPABLE, LO JURÓ!" Ante tal acusación su mano, que estaba a punto de girar el regulador que abría el gas, paró. Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y él sonrió nervioso al saber que esa información era desconocida para ella.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?"

"¿No lo recuerdas verdad? Yo frecuentaba muchas veces a tu madre por ese entonces"

"Si lo se, aunque Okaa-San nunca lo dijo sabia que una vez casi quiebra nuestra compañía, fue entonces donde trató de conseguir varios prestamos"

"¡Exacto! ¿Y quién crees que la salvo de la ruina? ¡FUI YO!"

"¡Que la ayudaras no significa que pudieras hacerle eso a mi hermana!" Espetó fuerte mientras de un golpe hizo que el viejo cacharro retumbara.

"¡Claro que podía! Que ingenua eres, eres la persona mas cercana a ella y aun no la conoces, ¿no sabes hasta donde puede llegar sus ambiciones?" Soltó su veneno en ella.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

x-

* * *

x-

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" Casi ni la había escuchado, volteo casi paranoica hacia los costados y advirtió que se encontraba en su despacho, aún agitada miró fijamente sus puños que se encontraban tan apretados que casi podía sentir que estaba a punto de romperse la piel hasta que fueron sujetadas por unas manos, Alicia la miró aun con consternada mirada y al recibir una pequeña sonrisa gentil de ella vasto para tranquilizarla un poco.

"¿Una pesadilla?" Preguntó casi maternalmente.

"Una…pesadilla" Contestó recuperando el aliento.

"Estas temblando" Efectivamente lo estaba haciendo "Debió haberte asustado mucho"

La rubia evadió su mirada "No sabes cuanto"

Escucho una pequeña risa de ella "Todos tenemos uno que otro mal sueño, de cualquier forma procura dormir en tu cama, después de todo para eso están echas, nyahaha"

"¿Nanoha?" Llamó un poco mas aliviada, la aludida volteó curiosa "Quería proponerte algo"

"No" Rechazó, Alicia la miro confundida, casi indignada.

"Ni siquiera sabes que…"

"Lo siento, la costumbre, continua" Resopló alborotándose algunos mechones de cabello algo exasperada pero de cualquier forma continuo.

"No has ganado dinero desde que regresamos de viaje, ya han pasado varios meses y pensaba que quizás podrías ayudarme un poco aquí"

Nanoha abrió los ojos intrigada "¿Me estas dando empleo?"

"seis días de la semana, horario completo, no pago horas extras, la mitad de lo que te pagaba mi hermana"

"¡Eso es… eres peor que Fate-Chan!"

"Así es como trabajo yo, tómalo o déjalo" Dio su ultima palabra y sacó un contrato que tenia en su cajón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Los ojos azules miraron a los rojizos con desconfianza.

"Hasta que puedas pagar tu deuda"

"¿En...En serio?" Ella quedo con la boquiabierta y antes de firmar observó de nuevo la expresión de Alicia, no encontró rastro de mentira alguna, sus ojos rodaron del documento que tenia en la mano a ella una y otra vez con extrema confusión.

"Si no quieres…"

"¡Si quiero!" Se apresuró a decir cuando la rubia estaba a punto de quitarle el dichoso contrato, al fírmalo no puedo evitar cuestionarse "¿Por qué?"

Alicia se removió un poco incomoda en su asiento "No lo se, me la he pasado bien contigo, creo que he encariñado un poco" Respondió y al no recibir respuesta, ella, quien había mantenido los ojos apartados, volteo y cuando se dio cuenta sintió el peso de Nanoha prácticamente encima, con los brazos enroscados en su cuello y su rostro escondido en el.

"Gracias…" Susurró emocionada, la otra joven un poco conmovida acaricio su espalda.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y Fate entró, al principio distrayéndose con algunos papeles que tenia entre brazos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su hermana y su acompañante, Alicia por unos breves segundos no descifró la extraña mirada que se había formado en el rostro de su gemela hasta que recordó quien estaba sobre ella abrazándola.

Nanoha se separó cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza "Toma" Los papeles prácticamente fueron arrojados a su escritorio con mal humor.

"Uhm ¿Gracias?" Ambas se lanzaron una breve mirada incomoda y la castaña quedó un poco confundida, por supuesto no entendía que había desencadenado esa tensa atmósfera pero solo sabia que no le agradaba, muy pocas veces Fate podía mantenerse enfadada con Alicia, aunque esta fuera en ciertos momentos un dolor de cabeza, no obstante últimamente ella parecía estar mas susceptible a algunas cosas que pasaban.

No quería pensar que fuese por "eso" _"¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Obviamente se perturbaría si una chica tratase de besarla!_" Reflexionó "Rayos" Se le escapó.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Inquirió la mayor de las gemelas arreglando el material que había sido depositado de mala gana hace unos instantes. La fémina de ojos azules negó con la cabeza. "Uhm Nanoha, ¿serias tan amable de traerme un café?" Pidió "Oh espera, firma estos también antes que te vayas"

Nanoha suspiró sonoramente sin entender aun por que era necesaria tanta formalidad, anteriormente no había tenido que firmar absolutamente nada, algo cansada plasmó su nombre mientras que Alicia quitaba y le cambiaba los papeles sin mucho tiempo para ni siquiera fijarse en su contenido, aunque confió en que solo se trataba de mera exigencia.

Antes de irse pasó sus ojos sobre Fate, quien no se molesto ni siquiera a mirarle, era como en un principio, actuaba como si no estuviera allí y eso cada vez la entristecía más.

"¿Qué le has hecho firmar?" Por fin se escucho la voz de la gemela menor cuando la castaña salió de la habitación. Alicia miró con inocente expresión a su hermana y sonrió despreocupada, mas Fate era demasiado perspicaz en esos asuntos para no darse cuenta que algo se tramaba.

"Solo un simple contrato" Observó como su seria expresión cambiaba a sorpresa, la sonrisa se expandió aun más. "Desde ahora ella trabaja para mi hasta que pueda saldar su deuda" Fate hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, ahora su cuerpo y alma me pertenecen jajaja" Enseñó el dichoso papel antes firmado, la otra lo tomo entre sus manos y frunció aún mas el seño, al contrario de ella parecía que su hermana realmente estaba disfrutando todo esto.

¡Crash!

El semblante burlón de la mayor cambio súbitamente al ver como Fate rompía el papel en su cara. "Cielos, suerte que le hice firmar una copia" Comentó hundiéndose en su silla y mirando desaprobatoriamente a su otra mitad.

"No hagas estas cosas sin consultarme primero" Advirtió claramente mosqueada.

"No tengo que darte cuenta de mis decisiones"

"¡Ya lo se pero…"

"Pero nada" Alicia comprendió la frustración de ella y sonrió triste por la tozudez de su hermana. "Fate…" Hablo suavemente "Si la amas deberías tratar de '_amarrarla_' de otra forma"

La aludía forzó una risa "¿De que hablas?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"No, no lo se" Respondió fingiendo ignorancia, aunque dentro de ella lo sabia.

Mentiras, se mentía a ella misma y a los demás.

Se engañaba por que tenía miedo.

Le aterraba la idea de sentirse tan vulnerable.

Por que la debilidad era algo que no se permitía.

Pero sin darse cuenta le había concedido las _armas_ necesarias a _ella_…

Para poder lastimarla.

Ella algún día se iría y solo quedaría el vació.

Lo sabia, lo sabía perfectamente.

Y estaba enojada con Alicia por hacerle ver eso.

"¿Fate?"

"¿Qué estoy enamorada? No digas estupideces, tú no sabes como me siento" Murmuró y escondió su expresión bajo sus mechones "¿Tú que diablos sabes del amor si nunca te has enamorado de nadie?" Alicia retrocedió un paso a medida que su Fate avanzaba.

"¡¿Y tú como sabes que no lo he hecho?!" Espetó encolerizada agarrándole de las ropas con fuerza.

"¡¿Así, de quien?!"

"…….."

Ambas se miraron con fiereza y Fate alzó la ceja incrédula "Como sea" De un rápido movimiento rompió el agarre de ella "Admito que Nanoha es agradable pero tan solo es una persona que pasara por mi vida, no estoy interesada para nada en ella, además pronto terminare casada, si es con Chrono Harlaown, mejor, al menos tendré un vida tranquila"

"Fate… ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?" Trató de hacerla recapacitar.

"¿Qué mas da? ¿Igualmente no te parece extraño, enamorarse de una mujer?" Comentó casi cruelmente, Alicia sintió algo removerse en su pecho, ese era un tema sumamente frágil para ella, pero a pesar de las asidas palabras de su hermana aun seguía creyendo firmemente que no podía estar siendo sincera con ella misma, no, ella no era tan cerrada.

"No tiene nada de malo amar a alguien" Se defendió.

Fate hecho un bufido irónico al aire "No pensé que fueras una chica sentimental" La mayor ya no sabia si ofenderse o entristecerse por los constantes ataques que recibía, observó que las manos de su gemela temblaban, trató de sujetarlas por un segundo pero al instante las apartó. "Tengo otras cosas que hacer" Informó tras unos molestos momentos de silencio entre ambas.

Giró su cuerpo casi inconcientemente, había dicho y hecho cosas muy desagradables, ella no era así, no lo era, sin embargo no podía controlarse cuando se tratase de esa persona, esa persona la estaba perturbando y no entendía como podía perder el desequilibrio emocional tan fácilmente; abrió la puerta y sus ojos se dilataron al encontrarse con los ojos azules de la culpable de sus desdichas.

Nanoha la observó dolida, apretando un poco el puño para darse fuerzas a si misma para no soltar alguna lagrima por las palabras que había dicho Fate hace un rato, la rubia rodó los ojos casi mecánicamente avergonzada y despejó el camino para que pudiera pasar.

¿Qué había hecho?

x-

* * *

x-

Prácticamente había pasado medio año, las cosas no fueron fáciles, las personas con quien trate y me relacione no fueron precisamente del estereotipo al que hubiera frecuentado, ahora casi ni me importaba mucho francamente, presencie sucesos crueles, frívolos y despreciables, pero también creo que todo ello valió la pena, me di cuenta que… en este mundo hay distintos tipos de personas, variedad de realidades y situaciones, no se puede juzgar tan fácilmente a una persona por que el bien o el mal es algo muy subjetivo.

Estos seis meses padecí de varias desdichas, sin embargo también ocurrió algo que nunca hubiera esperado…

Me enamoré.

x-

**

* * *

¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo 9.5.1

"**Desde mis ojos"

* * *

**

x-

Siempre había sido conocida como una chica bastante enérgica, yo, quien usualmente animaba a todos los demás, en estos momentos estaba en un verdadero dilema, necesitaba un consejo, a alguien que me animara, esto nunca me había pasado de tal manera, había salido con varios muchachos, una vez hubo una ocasión donde me rechazaron pero… ¡hey, no fue tan malo! y ella ni siquiera me había dicho que no y aun así tenia ganas de simplemente desplomarme contra el escritorio.

"Nanoha"

"Uhm"

"¿Cuánto llevas sin hablarle a Fate?" Me preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cinco…días" Conteste sin pizca de gracia. Estaba enamorada pero también tenía mi orgullo, Fate había dicho cosas que me hicieron sentir verdaderamente mal y no iba a dirigirle la palabra hasta escuchar un 'lo siento' de ella.

"Oh"

"¿Simplemente, Oh?" Ella alzo los hombros y mantuvo esa fresca sonrisa suya en el rostro.

"Hey estaba pensando, quizás deberíamos salir alguna vez"

La observe intrigada volviendo a captar mi atención "El jefe que coquetea con la secretaria, ¿no es algo muy trillado?" Alicia rió descaradamente.

"Has estado muy tensa últimamente, no me malinterpretes, agradezco que me ayudes con todo mi desastre, había estado ocupada con otras cosas y se me atrasó todo el trabajo, realmente pones mucho empeño en lo que haces" El trabajo no era lo único que me mantenía tensa.

"Si tan agradecida estas deberías pagarme las horas extras, ¿sabes cuanto ganaría?" Abordé el tema sutilmente, mas esa chica realmente era un palo duro de roer, su sonrisa de extendió y era algo como 'ni lo pienses'. Sin poder mas terminó contagiándome su buen humor, debía admitirlo era su don.

"¿Esa sonrisa es un si?"

"Nyaha, supongo…"

"¡YAY! entonces es un cita" Era extraño y aunque me sintiera mal por esto no podía evitar compararla con su hermana, tan parecidas y a la misma vez tan diferentes. Alicia parecía siempre ser una caja de sorpresas, así mismo su astucia y perspicacia para algunos asuntos siempre lograban sorprenderme, pero aun a veces actuaba como una niña.

La salida en la noche fue divertida, en todo este tiempo era la primera vez que había tomado con Alicia, ella puede decir cosas realmente entupidas cuando no esta totalmente cuerda. Por ejemplo, casi lloro de la risa cuando se le ocurrió decir un chiste sobre como el rostro de uno de los meseros parecía al de un pez globo.

Me imagine que así debería sentirse un marido yéndose de parranda con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Reí un rato con ese pensamiento, después de todo ese no era mi hogar y en verdad no había nadie quien ansiara mi regreso.

"Hey no creas que no vi que andabas flirteando con ese sujeto de la barra, tremenda zorra…hip" Murmuró cuando logro desplomarse en el sillón de su habitación.

"Solo estaba siendo amable y me preguntó donde estaban los baños…" Traté de defenderme al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el piso apoyándome en el mueble, aun con los ojos cerrados parecía como si toda la habitación diera vueltas. "A demás tú eres la zorra aquí, no yo, ¿Acaso no bailaste con todos esos tipos…?"

"Y tipas" Agregó con descaro. "Por cierto, ¡Bailas muy bien! Hip…"

"Tu igual…Nyahaha" Alicia volteó la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados pero aun mantenía la tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Preguntó.

"Hasta me hiciste bailar tango, dios, ¿Cuántos tipos de baile practicas?" Ambas echamos una carcajada al aire, no era para reírse pero en ese momento todo era un chiste. Ella elevó la mano y empezó a contar.

"Vals, tango, quickstep, paso doble, merengue y algo de salsa…aunque eso lo aprendí a la fuerza hahaha"

"¡wow!"

"No te sorprendas, es normal para nosotras aprender a bailar, después de todo vivimos de fiestas y reuniones" Comentó como si fuera lo más de lo más ordinario. "Nuestra…hip…educación también fue muy estricta, ya sabes, nunca hemos ido a una escuela publica, todo fue en casa hip… ¿Nanoha?"

"¿Uhm?" Alcancé a preguntar casi adormecida.

"Me duele el pie derecho, ¿Sabes por qué?"

"Creo que te lo pise algunas veces cuando intentamos bailar"

"Oh…Te perdono" Le escuche decir antes de que cayera dormida. Quise agradecerle pero las palabras quedaron en mi boca al mismo tiempo que mis parpados cayeron como una suave cortina llevándome al mundo de Morfeo.

x-

* * *

x-

Casi sentía los brazos de Morfeo, eran calidos, arrulladores y a demás olían tan bien…

_Un momento_

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vi fue el corredor, se movía….no sabia por que se movía hasta que advertí que era yo la que estaba siendo llevada, estaba tan cansada que simplemente me deje llevar, me sentía plenamente cómoda en esa espalda, era tan calidad que deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre.

Pero la felicidad me duró muy poco y aunque fui colocada en mi cama delicadamente no pude evitar soltar un gemido en reclamo.

No obstante me quede quieta, se había detenido a mirarme un rato y sentí como pasaba su mano por mi rostro para cerciorarse de que estuviese dormida, de cualquier forma hubiera sido muy difícil darse cuenta, la habitación estaba oscura solo siendo iluminada por una débil luz tenue de la lamparilla.

Fate se incorporo y me quito los zapatos suavemente para supuestamente no despertarme, al sentir sus finos dedos por mi piel tuve que cambiar de posición casi bruscamente y ponerme de costado para que no viera la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro, me daba cosquillas en la planta de los pies.

"¿Na-Nanoha?"

A pesar de su temblante voz permanecí en mi misma posición, supongo que por mera curiosidad. Ella se acerco arropándome con las frazadas y me acomodó nuevamente, al apagar las luces pensé que en unos momentos se iría pero tan solo sentí nuevamente su peso al costado mió, me empecé a sentir cada vez mas inquieta, primeramente por que no sabia que diablos hacia ella tan tarde despierta, se suponía que al menos era las 3 de la madrugada ¿Me estaba esperando? ¿Acaso quería decirme algo?

Traté de mirar por el rabillo del ojo y aunque casi no podía ver su rostro noté que se mantenía estática mirando a un cierto punto, pensando, me hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

"Lo siento" Mi cuerpo se estremeció con escuchar su melancólico pesar, mas continué en mi silencio para que continuara "Se que…es cobarde decírtelo de esta manera…ehm…yo he estado pensándolo mucho… dije cosas que no sentía, ahm pero es todo lo contrario"

Fate se restregó la cara entre las manos como si no supiera bien de lo que estaba hablando, mi pecho en ese entonces ya estaba acelerándose y aún no entendía muy bien que era lo que trataba de decir pero al menos ya había escuchado lo que tanta falta me hacia, estaba un poco mas tranquila, no era como si en verdad no le importara ¿era eso lo que tratabas de decirme?

Escuché una afligida risa "Soy lamentable ¿no es verdad? Tuve cinco días para decírtelo y en el único momento en que me puedo es cuando estas dormida, Nanoha…" Dios sabía que en esos momentos lo que mas deseaba era levantarme y abrazarla, tan solo sentir su abatida voz era suficiente para estrujar todo mi ser pero temí arruinar su confesión si lo hacia.

"Nanoha…" Me llamó nuevamente sintiendo la calidez de su mano en mi rostro, era maravillosas sus caricias, siempre lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza que parecía una pluma rozando mi piel y fue entonces donde me interrogué a mi misma ¿Acaso Fate-Chan siempre había sido así de dulce? Su tibio respirar descendió en mi frente y sentí sus labios en un suave beso. "Lo siento" La escuche decir y antes de que pudiera preguntarme el por que de su lamento advertí que esos mismos finos labios posarse sobre los míos.

Esta vez quede en shock, aunque hubiera querido no podría haber abierto los ojos y es que simplemente el exquisito tacto me llevo a un pequeño momento de completo éxtasis, era…, era…era como una sacudida eléctrica, como mariposas jugueteando en mis pies, era como si algo explotara en mi pecho y me mandara a mi mundo utópico.

Ella se despegó lentamente "Dime ¿Cuándo tengas oportunidad me dejarás?"

Me tragué mi respuesta en mi mudez…por que ni yo sabía la respuesta.

x-

* * *

Me revolvía, me acomodaba y al cabo de unos minutos más me movía para descubrir una mejor posición, había pasado algunos días desde la pequeña disputa con mi hermana y aún no podía conciliar la paz que necesitaba para retornar a mis labores habituales sin tener algún remordimiento. Herí a dos personas por mi única obstinación y mi propio miedo a lo que empezaba a sentir, me encontraba a mi misma completamente desagradable y para empeorar las cosas ambas habían estado tan ocupadas que no había encontrado oportunidad de reivindicarme.

x-

**

* * *

¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo 9.5.2

"**Desde los ojos de ella"

* * *

**

x-

"Trabajo, listo" Rodé mis ojos buscando alguna cosa pendiente "Llamadas, listas" ¿Acaso no tenia nada mas que hacer? "Plan estratégico para ventas del próximo mes, listo" Ni siquiera la fabrica me exigía tanto como antes, estaba yendo tan bien que prácticamente se manejaba por si sola.

Fruncí el seño en mi frustración, todo esta perfecto pero a la misma vez estaba mal, ya no tenia con que distraerme y eso era lo peor, estaba aburrida, estaba sola y eso solo empeoraba las ansias que trababa ignorar.

Tabaco.

Uno solo no te hará mal.

Después de todo es imposible dejar de fumar de golpe.

Vamos, vamos, VAMOS.

"Que difícil" Sonreí nerviosa, hace un par de días se me ocurrió la gran idea de tirar las cajetillas de cigarro que tenia, no solo eso, había logrado reducir casi el cincuenta por ciento de mi consumo de cafeína. "Debo estar demente, dos vicios a la misma vez…" Cerré los ojos para pensar en otra cosa pero en mi aburrimiento era algo casi imposible no poder desear fumar al menos una sola vez.

Le eché la culpa a Alicia por mi frustración.

Así mismo a Nanoha por hacerme sentir tan confundida en lo que debería hacer o no.

Me recrimine a mi misma por lo indecisa que era.

Okaa-San al final tenía razón, soy débil.

Me hice una meta la cual era dejar mis vicios por un mes aunque por más que intentaba ya había decaído algunas veces, eso al principio me desalentaba pero en mi cabezonería volvía a levantarme y comenzaba nuevamente, no sabía si dejar la nicotina me resultaría en algún cambio valioso en mi vida pero quería empezar…por algún lado.

Últimamente había estado soñando.

Yo casi nunca sueño, al menos nunca me acuerdo de ellos.

Pero recientemente lo hacia mucho, en las noches y hasta en las inusuales siestas que tomaba en las tardes.

Lo curioso era que recordaba cada momento.

Me imaginaba una vida simple, normal, con una familia como cualquiera, una escuela con muchos niños. Reí divertida al recordar que tenia un perro llamado Arf "Que extraño nombre, seguro que Alicia se lo había puesto" En la cena todos nos reuníamos en la mesa, Alicia, Mamá y en el lugar de mi padre siempre había un hombre de aspecto borroso, todos parecían divirtiéndose con las conversaciones que mantenían, el ambiente era acogedor y calido. Mi familia perfecta.

"Luego entre a la secundaria superior…" Y conocí a una persona que hacia que mi corazón acelerara, en mi sueño entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría, no tenia miedo y me encontraba decidida "Me había enamorado de una chica de ojos claros color cielo, de linda sonrisa y personalidad enérgica, algo obstinada, impertinente y de carácter horrible cuando se enojaba…pero aún así…" Pero aún así la quería.

La quería mucho.

La necesitaba con locura.

En mi fantasía…podría actuar libremente sin atarme a mi futuro ya predispuesto ni a las exigencias de mi madre y la sociedad.

"Ya despertaste" Restregué mis ojos con pereza ¿Me había quedado dormida? Unos ojos iguales a los míos me observaban desde arriba para luego distraerse con un pequeño frasco "No sabia que estabas intentando dejar de fumar" Murmuró algo feliz.

Devolví el frasco de pastillas que tomaba cuando sentía ansiedad por la nicotina y las deposite nuevamente en su estante "Creo que me da somnolencia" Comenté algo aturdía todavía.

"Fate" El rostro de mi hermana se volvió mas serio "Yo realmente…"

"Lo siento" Le corté, me miró desconcertada pero era yo la que le debía una disculpa."No debí enfurecerme de esa manera contigo, solo tratabas de ayudar a Nanoha y fui muy irracional"

"Descuida" Dijo ella pasándose la mano por el cabello "Debí haberte considerado un poco más, también…lamento haberme entrometido mucho en tus sentimientos, eso es algo que solamente tú decides"

"Uhm, no te preocupes por eso, a veces es bueno temer un empujón"

"Entonces ¿Todo bien?"

"Todo bien" Alicia deposito un beso en mi frente, siempre habíamos sido especialmente afectuosas una con la otra, quizás por que sabíamos que nadie más lo seria con nosotras, ni siquiera Okaa-San.

"Ah" Se paró antes de salir "Recordé que en la noche saldré con Nanoha, ¿quieres venir?"

Rechacé con la cabeza, no creí que seria el mejor lugar para hablar con ella, además no estaba segura si realmente quisiera hablarme. Alicia me miro con algo de tristeza pero respetó mi decisión.

Al recostarme nuevamente en mi cama me quedé un poco pensativa ¿Desde hace cuanto que ella acepta salir con mi hermana? No era que fuese celosa, nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Solo estaba preocupada por la "_amenaza externa_" que podría alterar la poca relación que tenia con esa persona deseada. "Cielos, acabo de llamar amenaza a mi hermana" Bueno, supongo que me puedo poner tensa por algunas cosas, después de todo soy humana.

"2:45 am" No podía conciliar el sueño, me había quedado un par de horas leyendo un libro pero sin querer siempre me encontraba mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación a la espera de cualquier sonido delatador. Fruncí el entrecejo levemente y zapateé el piso un par de minutos ¿Les habrá pasado algo? Me alerté por un instante "Alicia sabe cuidarse" Medité, siempre había salido y nunca le pasó nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuche unos pasos y decidí apagar la lámpara, pude ver la luz del pasadizo y escuche unos torpes pasos transitar cerca de mi puerta "Diablos, están mareadas" Fue fácil deducirlo tras escuchar unas risillas tratando se ser calladas.

Me levanté y fui lentamente hacia la única habitación con luces prendidas cuando me di cuenta ambas ya se encontraban dormidas, suspiré resignada y me preparé a poner a cada quien en su cama. Después de arropar a mi hermana levante a Nanoha, no fue tan difícil, aún estando media inconciente se las arregló para colocarse en mi espalda, supongo que no se dio cuenta.

Quizás la parte mas tediosa fue quitarle los zapatos, no podía dormir con ellos puestos pero al tratar de quitárselos hubiera jurado que tenia intensiones de tirarme una patada. Planteé la idea de quitarle la ropa para que no se arrugara pero pronto la deseche, no me atrevería a hacerlo.

La miré unos instantes, recordé las palabras que había dicho y la expresión de su rostro al abrir la puerta, en verdad lo lamentaba. "Lo siento" empecé disculpándome ""Se que…es cobarde decírtelo de esta manera…ehm…yo he estado pensándolo mucho… dije cosas que no sentía, ahm pero es todo lo contrario" Genial, hasta estando dormida se las arreglaba para ponerme nerviosa.

Coloqué mi rostro entre mis manos pensando en como ordenar mis ideas "Soy lamentable ¿no es verdad? Tuve cinco días para decírtelo y en el único momento en que me puedo es cuando estas dormida, Nanoha…" Soy cobarde, temo que no quieras escuchar mis disculpas.

La observé de nuevo, era como la bella durmiente "_A espera de un beso_" Me reclamé a mi misma por lo que estaba pensando, ya había tenido este tipo de deseos antes pero pensé que seria incorrecto hacerlo sin su permiso, acaricié sus suaves mechones hasta llegar a delinear su mejilla, su piel era realmente suave y era un deleite tocarla.

_Nanoha…_

"Lo siento" Lo sentía por que estaba perdiendo la razón, por que una vez le prometí no hacer nada sin su permiso, pero era débil, le besé en la frente y me estremecí un poco por lo que vendría, mis ojos rodaron hacia esos labios que me invitaban a robarlos, el contacto fue más de lo que me esperaba, dejé de respirar por unos instantes, era como fuegos pirotécnicos tratando de salir de mi pecho, no supe como describir el singular momento que sentí con ese simple contacto.

Al alejarme era como si la felicidad abandonara mi cuerpo y descubrí lo que más temía "Dime ¿Cuándo tengas oportunidad me dejarás?" Esperaba que te levantaras y me dijeras que no pero sabia que eso no pasaría.

Después de todo salir de aquí era lo que siempre habías querido ¿Verdad?

**Continuara…**

x-

* * *

**N/A:** Termine el dichoso capitulo, me pareció importante ver los dos puntos de vista para apreciar mejor lo sentimientos de cada quien, aunque jamás había hecho tres capítulos en uno, hasta yo me sorprendo. Agradezco todos los comentarios de la última vez y sus consejos, como le dije a Dark Tsubasa, soy un poco obstinada con algunas cosas así que quise ver si podía mejorar mi ortografía por mi misma antes de pedir ayuda, espero que esta vez no haya tantos errores como la última vez y se pueda apreciar mejor, de cualquier forma quiero agradecer a Hitohira por ofrecerme su ayuda, esta vez quise intentarlo yo sola pero si esto no funciona créeme que me iré arrastrando a tus pies a la próxima XD

Para Kida Luna: ¡Ahí está tu dichoso beso! Y no tienes nada por que reprocharme, tú vas en el capitulo _**19**_ y Nanoha _**apenas**_ sueña con un beso y para colmo la interrumpieron. Jajaja XD. (No te preocupes que te sigo regañando en cuando deje mi review, te debo 2)


	10. Tsukimura

"Nanoha" Alicia llamó por tercera vez a la terca Nanoha que intentaba por todos los medios concentrase en lo que hacia, por algún motivo había percibido una cierta aura de irritación que acompañaba a la chica desde hace horas ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues parecía que quisiera romper el teclado por cada palabra que escribía en su computadora, casi sentía lastimas por las teclas.

La aludida volteó como si un rayo la sacudiera. "¿Qué?" Preguntó de mala gana y si la mirada matase Alicia hubiera jurado que ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra.

Pero de todos modos tentó su suerte y se atrevió a preguntar "¿Ocurre algo malo?".

"No" Contestó tajante.

"¿Te duele algo?" Volvió a intentar tratando de dar en el clavo.

"No".

La rubia rodó los ojos "¿Estás en tu periodo?" Lanzó como si estuviese en un tipo de juego de adivinanzas. Nanoha le dedicó una advertencia con la mirada y otra ladeó el rostro aún caprichosa por encontrar el dilema.

Como si algo le hubiese iluminado, el puño de Alicia chocó con su palma en una clara señal de que probablemente ya sabia el por que de la angustia de la castaña, por su parte esta solo mostró una escéptica expresión incapaz de concebir la idea de que pudiera comprenderla.

"¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?".

"Alrededor de seis meses" La ojiroja sonrió picara dejándola aún mas perdida de lo que estaba.

"Nanoha, Nanoha, la frustración sexual puede ser algo muy duro de afrontar pero para eso existe la mastur…".

"¡Cállate!" Chilló claramente avergonzada tirándole lo primero que encontró su mano.

¡PLUM!.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Nanoha abrió los ojos y encontró a la joven de tez más blanca tirada en el piso justo detrás de su escritorio y es que sin darse cuenta le había lanzado el libro de cuentas cuyo volumen competía con una enciclopedia de gran tamaño "¡Oh por dios, la he matado!".

x-

* * *

"**¡Por que me perteneces!"**

Capitulo X

"**Tsukimura**"

* * *

x-

"¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!" La agredida volteó el rostro despreciando los vanos intentos de la morena para remediar lo ocurrido. "Vamos, vamos, pudo haber sido peor".

Para tal comentario abrió los ojos y la observó indignada "¿Peor? ¡Pero si me dejaste tumbada en el piso! ¡Hasta tengo este horrible vendaje en la cabeza! ¿Qué pasaría si me dejas una cicatriz?"

"¿Te diría Alicia Potter?" Bromeó aún sintiendo algo de lastima por ella.

"¡Muy graciosa!" Masculló sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en su frente. "¡Ouch! Es la cuarta vez que me tiras algo…".

"Y es la primera vez que acierto" Completo. Ambas quedaron en silencio siendo solo el ruido que hacían al tomar café lo único que se escuchaba.

"Esta bien, te disculpo" Se dignó a torcer el brazo para alegría de Nanoha "Por cierto ¿Sabias que Fate…" Ella paró lo que estaba diciendo al notar como la cara de la chica se contraía de enfado, de casualidad había dado en el clavo y su honesta expresión se había cerciorado de respaldarle su hipótesis. "¿Y ahora que pasa?".

"Nada" Volteó sus orbes azules fingiendo ignorancia.

"Nanoha, si te dejo tirarme cosas y a pesar de que casi me dejas en coma te perdoné es por que en verdad siento que te he llegado a apreciar como una amiga valiosa y eso no se lo digo a cualquier persona, ¿Capish?". La susodicha asintió entre conmovida y confundida por sus palabras, Alicia era muy sincera o muy tenaz en conseguir lo que queria. "Ahora ¿que es lo que 'la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada' hizo para ponerte así?".

Ambas rieron suavemente un rato al seguir el juego del libro de la famosa escritora británica pero a medida que la sonrisa iba muriendo el rostro de ambas se tornaron más serios, para Nanoha contarle esto justamente a ella podría ser un arma de doble filo pues Alicia podía ayudarle o bien podía arruinarlo todo.

"Esto es un poco complicado" Advirtió

"Pruébame"

¿Qué podía perder?

Ella relató lo ocurrido tratando de ser lo más concisa posible, a medida que proseguía podía notar como ciertamente Alicia se tensaba, jugaba insistentemente con la tasa que tenia entre manos y miraba con apagada sonrisa un punto en la mesa, se pregunto ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la rubia en esos instantes? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta no podría ser algo que le trajera felicidad.

Nanoha no sabia como interpretar su expresión, era como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente sobre el asunto, no obstante a pesar de todo cuando se terminó la historia trató de mostrar una sonrisa.

"Pero eso no fue lo que me molestó" La mirada borgoña se fijo en ella con más interés.

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente en aquella lujosa limosina que marchaba impregnando de elegancia a cualquier calle en la que iba, la última vez que Nanoha se la pasó en ese vehiculo se había dedicado a mirar por la ventanilla tratando de ignorar a su rubia opresora, no obstante, las cosas habían cambiado un poco en estos meses, ahora en lugar de mirar el urbano paisaje solo se dedicó una buena parte de su tiempo analizando lo que tenia en frente, un televisor de pantalla plana, un minibar y otras cosas que nunca logró descifrar por más empeño que puso.

A comparación de la última vez, ahora ella se encontraba entre amabas hermanas, la mayor no dejaba de observar hacia fuera, como si su mente se encontrara perdida o como si estuviera esperanzada en encontrar algo interesante con que entretenerse, mientras que la otra se hallaba leyendo un libro. Ella suspiró levemente, amabas eran completamente diferentes y aún así no entendía como en muchas ocasiones las personas podían confundirlas, Alicia era una persona más extrovertida que su hermana, amaba la buena diversión y las fiestas, además de parecer no se muy reservada en la intimidad, aunque claro estaba, siempre había sabido muy bien escoger, era como si en su mente hubiera un tablero de ajedrez, siempre se encontraba planeando algo o quizás hasta maquinando, nadie podría entenderla fácilmente por que hacia cosas que uno nunca se esperaría.

En cambio Fate era, era también muy difícil de comprender, no por que poseyera una mente compleja sino por que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, entrar en su cabeza era como tratar de derribar un enorme muro, habitualmente era ella la voz de la razón entre ambas por su temple, al contrario de su gemela le gustaba las cosas más tranquilas, como la lectura, el arte, la hora del té o simplemente el trabajo, si, ella era una adicta al trabajo, sin embargo, no era como si fuese de piedra, claro que no, Nanoha sabia muy bien que entre ambas, ella podría ser la más fácil de lastimar.

Ella se acomodó más en su asiento, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, principalmente por que ella era la victima aquí, era ella a la que habían secuestrado, a la que habían obligado a hacer cosas que no quería y en que muchas ocasiones habían maltratado y en estos momentos sentía como si no hubieres pasado nada, aunque no quería se estaba acostumbrando a la vida que estaba llevando y para colmo de los males se había enamorado de su captora, de su _dueña_ como algunos sirvientes, que ya sabían de su situación, decían. Lo más difícil de todo era que desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cada vez se hallaba más sola.

Soledad, eso era lo que sentía cuando la rubia la ignoraba, se desaparecía o le hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella no fuese importante. Nanoha se encontraba cada vez más frustrada, no por sus sentimientos, no, ella ya sabia claramente que sentía pero el dilema era ¿qué podía hacer con aquello que sentía?, lo planeado anteriormente era sencillamente saldar su deuda e irse, mas pensar en ello actualmente le producía una agónica amargura.

No quería dejarla, no quería pretender que era fácil olvidarla.

Demonios, hasta se había encariñado con Alicia, cosa que al principio parecía casi absurdo.

Nanoha parpadeó unos instantes antes de percatarse que Fate la había estado observando hace un buen rato. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó sintiéndose extraña ante su mirada.

La mencionada mostró una torcida sonrisa y volvió a su lectura, aunque era más que obvio que no era por que quisiera leer el contenido. "No…no es nada, solo que…estabas haciendo unas caras graciosas".

En las mejillas de la castaña se concentró más color, bajó la cabeza y su curiosidad renació al ver la extraña invitación que hace poco le había llegado, no era extraño que a las gemelas las invitaran a reuniones sociales pero… era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a ella, más bien pensándolo mejor, nadie se suponía que supiera de su existencia.

"_Tsukimura Suzuka_" Leyó en el respaldo de la carta el nombre de la anfitriona.

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora el vehiculo se detuvo, Nanoha miró por la ventanilla y advirtió que se encontraban cruzando un enorme portón, había guardias en los dos extremos que la miraron un poco extrañados, seguramente por la expresión de asombro que reflejaba al ver dicha entrada, al continuar la ojiazul se esperaba una gran mansión como la de los Testarossa, mas no encontró ninguna infraestructura a la vista, parecía como si estuvieran atravesando un bosque, uno enorme.

"¡Que hermoso!" Exclamó ella cuando atravesaban un campo de orquídeas, sin pensarlo sus manos se apoyaron en el vidrio para obtener mayor visión de la majestuosa colección de colores, parecía una exótica alfombra que se expandía hacia el horizonte.

De improvisto las ruedas se toparon con un montículo de tierra haciendo que el auto rebotara y que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio aterrizando forzosamente en el pecho de Alicia, esta la sostuvo para que pudiera reponerse aún sin ponerle mucha importancia al poco espacio que entre sus rostros se encontraban. Nanoha sonrió avergonzada y regresó a su asiento mientras la expresión de la otra por primera en todo el viaje pareció haberse relajado.

Dicha escena hizo que a Fate se le revolviera un poco el estomago, frunció la entre ceja y prácticamente casi mete la cabeza dentro del libro que estaba leyendo con la esperanza de así no poder notar que hacia las dos personas a su costado.

Casi había pasado 30 minutos desde que atravesaron la entrada y Nanoha ya con ciertas partes de su cuerpo entumecidas se removía fastidiada en su asiento hasta que advirtió que la velocidad del vehiculo iba disminuyendo, posó sus orbes hacia el exterior y notó como se iban estacionando frente a una lujosa residencia.

Frente a la puerta se encontraban varios automóviles igual de lujosos que los que poseían la adinerada familia de las rubias. Tragó saliva sonoramente. ¿Acaso había más personas?

"Buenas tardes" Saludó cordialmente una joven alta de cabello violeta claro, ella la miró detenidamente y dedujo que se trataba de alguna sirviente puesto que llevaba el normal uniforme. "La señorita las espera" Continuó cuando las escoltaba hasta llegar al jardín, mas lo único que se encontró fue a la conocida, Buggins Arisa zarandeando sin parar a un pobre señor que no parecía tener menos de 50 años. "Oh Dios… ¿Pasa algo señorita?"

Ella paró enseguida y con clara consternación en el rostro nos miro a todas.

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

"¿Crees que la encuentren?"

"Solo ella seria tan descuidada de perderse en su propia casa" Replicó Alicia tomando una taza de té y observando como la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro buscando a la señorita del lugar. "Bueno…" Se acomodo en su asiento mientras se estiraba perezosamente "Nanoha ha ido en su búsqueda también, supongo que no van a tardar mucho, después de todo ¿que tan lejos podría ir una ciega?"

Fate sorbió un poco más de la bebida y dedicó una regida mirada su hermana "No seas tan grosera"

"Lo siento, Lo siento" Fingió un poco de culpa.

"¡Testarossa!" Ambas voltearon la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo, una mujer un poco más alta se dirigió a ellas, poseía un cabello largo y bien cuidado, de color rosa oscuro, que amarrado le llegaba hasta la cintura, de apariencia firme y atlética que impartía respeto pero que a la misma vez por sus sutiles movimientos emanaba refinamiento.

"¡Signum! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntaron en unísono.

La nombrada alzó la ceja un poco desconcertada "Testarossa uno ¿Verdad?" Apuntó a Alicia y si su gemela no la conociera podría haber jurado que por la falta de cortesía esta estaba a punto de morderle el dedo, así que trató de tranquilizarla poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"Seria más sencillo si nos llamaras por nuestros nombres" Aludió Fate.

La más alta simplemente encogió los hombros "Suena mejor Testarossa, es la costumbre"

"Pues acaba con esa costumbre tuya, es desagradable ponerle números a las personas solo por que sus apellidos sean iguales" Refunfuño la mayor.

"Es una grata coincidencia encontrarte aquí, no te había visto desde nuestro último partido en Kobe, espero que estés animada a una revancha" Dijo Signum ignorando el anterior comentario, Fate rodó la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa recordando que esa chica podría ser muy mala perdedora, quizás de todas las personas que conocía era la pelirosada la única que podía darle tanta batalla en los deportes, pensándolo mejor aquella ocasión solo había ganado por un punto, abrió un poco más los ojos al aparecerle el recuerdo del juego que perdió contra Nanoha.

"_Ahora se como se siente_" Recapacitó "Esta bien, pero ¿no te gustaría intentarlo con alguien mucho mejor?"

La susodicha sonrió muy interesada "Yo estaría más encantada en poder ganarte, pero conocer a alguien a quien dices es mejor que tú también atrae mi atención" Estiró el cuello y trato de buscar a la persona que le habían mencionado "¿Dónde esta?"

"También me gustaría saberlo"

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

Chrono Harlaown apoyó su frente sobre la ventana que apuntaba hacia el jardín posterior y miró a la servidumbre buscando frenéticamente como hormigas quienes pierden a su reina, rió un poco para si mismo sintiendo una pizca de compasión por la servidumbre y posó sus orbes en las chicas que estaban en el primer piso.

"Yagami Signum-San…" Ciertamente toda familia a pesar de que aparentemente pueda estar en perfecta armonía siempre había uno que otro escándalo detrás de toda perfección, el caso de la familia Yagami no era la excepción, Signum había sido resultado de una aventura mientras que Hayate solo fue producto de un matrimonio arreglado "Fue todo un escándalo…" Pero al fin y al cabo ambas habían podido entablar una buena relación a pesar de las dificultades y complicaciones que ponía su familia.

"No me extraña que Fate y ella se lleven bien" Sonrió más ampliamente mientras las miraban charlando, sus ojos cambiaron de objetivo y al fijar la atención a la tercera persona que se hallaba con ellas se sorprendió al ver a Alicia observándolo fijamente desde la posición en que estaba, Chrono no sabia como interpretar esa mirada, ¿ tristeza? ¿Preocupación? Quizás una mezcla de ambas.

Retrocedió un paso.

Flash Back

"Aquí esta todo lo que encontré" El chico deposito en su escritorio una carpeta con varios documentos, Alicia tomó los papeles y por unos momentos el joven de cabellos oscuros observó una destellante emoción en su rostro. "¿Hace tiempo que no te veo tan interesada por algo?" Inquirió.

Una media sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la rubia "Me sirve" Exclamó volviendo a verificar los datos, Chrono hinchó el pecho, obviamente orgulloso de su habilidad para recopilar cualquier información que se le antojara "Pero…" Ella la miró aún insatisfecha "Necesito saber un poco más…"

"¿Más?" Con esto su curiosidad aumentó.

"Horarios, rutinas, personas cercanas, en su trabajo, en su casa…" Al escucharla sintió deseos de reír, la chica curvó la ceja sin saber que era lo gracioso.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Se disculpó aún tratando de cesar la carcajada. "¿Qué pasa Alicia? Parece que vas a extorsionar a alguien" Harlaown cambió de expresión al percatarse de la seriedad de la faz de la otra, no obstante al instante Alicia sonrió como si todo se tratase de algo sumamente tonto.

"¿Eres idiota?" Preguntó en el humor de siempre. "Lo que pasa es que ese individuo nos debe mucho dinero y se me ha estado resbalando entre los dedos desde hace un buen tiempo"

Chrono sintió un poco más de tranquilidad. "Oh, ya veo, sin embargo es inusual que vengas a mi pidiéndome este tipo de favores"

La fémina desvió los orbes rojizos "Prometo que no pasara en el futuro, lamento si te he infortunado" Dijo lo más serena posible, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, el peliazul se inclinó para mirarle fijamente, en verdad era muy extraño, esa chica había procurado ignorarlo desde hacia ya varios años y su relación en esos momentos era bastante deplorable.

Pero ella había venido a pedirle ayuda con algo.

De todas las personas vino hacia él.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido…

¿Qué era tan importante para hacer a un lado su orgullo?

Le interesaba saberlo.

"Déjame ayudarte" Pidió.

Los ojos rojos de ella se abrieron de par en par por tal proposición y mostrando una débil sonrisa movió el rostro de izquierda a derecha declinando gentilmente, más el chico no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. "Ya has hecho bastante"

"No sé en lo que estas metida, pero…no me trago ese cuento"

Alicia lo miró suspicazmente y luego alzo los hombros "No se de que me hablas, creo que te has vuelto paranoico con la edad" Sonrío despreocupada.

"ja-ja-ja" Fingió una risa "Puedo ser bastante útil, lo lamento, pero has causado mi curiosidad, no se te será tan fácil librarte de mi"

"No te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos Harlaown o podrás arrepentirte de esto" Advirtió más seriamente y con esto él ya no tenia más dudas.

"No me pidas que me mantenga al margen, si tienes problemas obviamente tendré que ayudarte" Ella frunció el ceño un poco confundida por la afirmación, Chrono apenas pudo brindarle una sonrisa aunque más que felicidad estaba cargada de pesar. "Después de todo…si Fate y yo nos casamos seremos familia…y la familia se ayuda entre si ¿verdad?"

"Ella no va ha aceptar" Replicó.

Él la vio interrogante "¿Por qué estas tan segura?"

"No tengo por que contestar tus preguntas y en cuanto a tu proposición, puedes hacer lo que quieras solo no me estorbes"

"Como digas, cuñada" Se despidió tratando de mostrar simpatía.

"Chrono" Alicia paró antes de salir y ambos se encontraron con la mirada, era tan fría que el peliazul sentía como estacas de hielo clavándose en su alma. "Si me vuelves a llamar cuñada te romperé el cuello" Advirtió para luego cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que se escuchó en todo el despacho.

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

Harlaown se pasó la mano por el rostro, por unos segundos se sintió mareado, en verdad nunca sospecho de las verdaderas intensiones de esa joven y aunque tuviera sus motivos, nada justificaba acecinar a otra persona.

Y él la había ayudado.

¡Sin saberlo se había hecho cómplice!

De cualquier forma las cosas ya estaban echas y echarse para atrás era algo que no se iba a permitir.

A estas alturas no la podía dejar sola.

"Eh, Chrono"

El joven despertó de su trance hasta que recibió una palmada en la espalda "Verossa…" Murmuró el nombre de su amigo aún algo aturdido, el mencionado lo vio interrogante. "No es nada, solo estaba meditando"

"Hay varias chicas hermosas en el jardín ¿y tú andas encerrado en una habitación meditando?" Preguntó poniéndose la mano en el pecho en forma consternada como si fuese algún tipo de pecado pero basto para que los ánimos entraran de nuevo en el cuerpo del peliazul.

x-

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

x-

La castaña de ojos azules caminaba lentamente por los alrededores hasta que las voces de los sirvientes de aquella mansión se escucharon cada vez más lejanas, alzó los hombros mostrando indiferencia, después de todo nunca creyó que se encontraría tan lejos.

Lo que si la sorprendida era la enormidad de aquel terreno, por lo menos era 10 veces más que la casa de Fate, pensándolo bien, aquella mansión también era grande, se encontraba en la parte superior de un edificio de al menos veinte pisos, una pequeña risilla irónica nación de sus labios, lo que a ella le parecía totalmente extravagante y lujoso seguramente para ese tipo de personas no deberían significar la gran cosa.

Nanoha repasó su ruta y cuando no pudo divisar otra cosa que no fuera naturaleza se sentó a la espalda de un árbol _"¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera se como es el rostro de la persona que estoy buscando_" Se regañó por lo impulsiva que había sido.

No obstante había algo en todo esto que la estaba perturbando, era como si quisiera recordar algo que se le era muy borroso, estaba en la punta de la lengua, casi podía saborearlo. Nanoha se pasó la mano por el mentón tratando de hacer memoria y al cabo de un rato de meditación llegó a la conclusión que quizás todo se trataba de una jugarreta de su propia imaginación.

Pero aún así, la sensación de que necesitaba recordar algo se mantenía tan latente en su cabeza que acabó por ponerla más nerviosa.

Abrió los ojos al sentir las ramas alborotarse al su alrededor, volteó con cautela pero cuando puso sus ojos en el punto donde había aparecido dicho sonido no percibió absolutamente nada. "Que raro…" Si no supiera que no había nada ahí hubiera jurado ver a una persona escurrirse entre tanta maleza.

Nanoha sonrió algo confundida y volvió a ponerse de pie.

Reconociendo que una búsqueda sin saber el rostro del objetivo tan solo era una perdida de tiempo ella se dispuso a regresar, pero paró rápidamente al sentir el sonido de agua. _"¿Qué será?"_ Guiada tan solo por su curiosidad camino un poco más hasta llegar al fin del frondoso bosque.

Poco después diviso un lago, Nanoha parpadeó varias veces, lo último que se hubiera esperado es que también hubiera algo así por los alrededores.

Agudizó un poco más sus sentidos para percibir dicho sonido que creyó haber escuchado.

No se escuchó absolutamente nada más que el viento al pasar por tus oídos.

Un poco decepcionada echó un suspiro "Quizás ya estoy empezando a alucinar".

Elevó su rostro hacia el cielo despejado y su cuerpo se relajó tan solo con sentir la frescura del día y los rayos del abrasador sol, era un bonito día después de todo ¿Verdad?

Después de haber estado trabajando como loca y prácticamente encerrada su cuerpo se sentía como una carcacha vieja, esa Alicia realmente peor que Fate, la castaña recordó mientras se estiraba perezosamente que ella le había prometido trabajar 8 horas al día, sin embargo realmente se la pasaba más tiempo del que debería metida en esa oficina…quizás 3 o hasta 4 horas más usualmente.

Debería reclamarle un aumento.

O al menos más salidas como la ultima, obviamente la otra pagaría todos los gastos, es lo menos que podría hacer por ella.

"¿Uh?" Sus orbes se centraron en una figura a lo lejos, un poco escéptica se acercó cada vez más hasta que la borrosa silueta se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita de cabellos violeta que brillaban con el sol, observó sus facciones dulces y delicadas, como si fuera una especia de muñeca de porcelana echa por el mejor de los artistas, esta vestía un kimono de exquisito diseño y en su cabeza resplandecía una peineta de oro con piedras preciosas de igual color de su cabellera. "Esto…disculpa…" Quiso llamar su atención.

"Oh, te estaba esperando…Nanoha-Chan" Pronunció con dulce melodía su nombre haciendo que esta se sacudiera por dentro aún más confundida de lo que estaba.

"¿Co-Como?"

La chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados frunció un poco el ceño e hizo un mohín, Nanoha se preguntó que habría dicho para que se molestara pero guardo silencio ¿Acaso ella la conocía? ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Era la primera vez que se veían. "¿No te acuerdas de mi?" Insistió con esperanza en su voz.

La castaña negó con la cabeza "No" y escuchó un lamento salir de sus labios.

"Esto es decepcionante" Se quejó pero a la misma vez sabia que no estaba molesta pues una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de porcelana. "Mi nombre es Tsukimura Suzuka"

"¿_Tsukimura_?" ¡Ese era el apellido de la persona que estaba buscando, vaya suerte que había tenido! "Yo te he estado…"

"¿Buscando?" Terminó la chica la frase entre risillas "Muchas gracias, te he estado esperando aquí todo el tiempo, Nanoha-Chan"

La morena pareció más despistada que en un principio "¿Sabrías que vendría?"

"Uh-hu" Afirmó alegre "De todas las personas que me estas buscando deseaba más que nada que fuera tú la que me encontrase, tenia muchas ganas de verte"

"No lo entiendo… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?"

"Si, pero si no lo recuerdas esta bien, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo" Nanoha contrajo el rostro tratando de recordar ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica pudiera recordarla y ella no? Seguramente en estos momentos pensaría que era una descortés. "Creo que es tiempo de irnos, seguramente estarán preocupados" expuso sosteniéndose del brazo de la otra.

No lo había notado hasta ese entonces pero la chica mantenía sus parpados cerrados "Tus ojos…" No pudo evitar señalar.

Suzuka mostró una sonrisa tímida "Sufrí una enfermedad cuando era una niña, no puedo ver"

"Lo-Lo siento" Se disculpó apenada por haber sido tan ruda.

"No hay problema, Nanoha-Chan, perdí la vista pero a cambio de eso gané mucho más"

"¿Ganaste más?" Todo aquello simplemente se volvía más extraño y misterioso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero al parecer la otra joven se encontraba bastante entretenida causando tanto enigma en sus conversaciones.

"Puedo ver, sentir y percibir lo que otros no pueden, observo en ocasiones el futuro de las personas y en otras imágenes del pasado" Explicó con serenidad mientras emprendían el camino. "Aunque todavía admito que me falta mucho por mejorar".

"wow eso es algo genial ¿no crees?".

La mencionada rió apenada "A veces, no siempre las visiones son agradables, pero me ayudan para sentir seguridad, hay muchas personas de las que me debo cuidar"

Quizás Suzuka no podía ver, pero como explicó anteriormente era sensible a percibir y eso incluía emociones humanas, por algún motivo podía sentir la pesadumbre de la chica que yacía a su costado, más no podía saber que cruzaba por su cabeza.

"Esta clase de vida apesta" Soltó por fin.

"¿Apesta?" Inquirió desconcertada.

"Ustedes tienen de todo pero a la misma vez son las personas más miserables que he conocido"

Tsukimura no pudo evitar echar a reír, esa risa no era de burla más bien era la ironía que le había plantado Nanoha lo que le causaba tanta gracia "Eres tan honesta como siempre, tienes razón, esta clase de vida puede resultar muy vacía y solitaria"

Ambas pararon de repente "¿Me puedes decir de donde nos conocemos?" Trató de saciar su curiosidad, mas la sonriente joven tan solo negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy segura que lo recordaras aunque no te lo diga"

"Eres una chica bastante misteriosa ¿lo sabias?" Reprochó la castaña haciendo un puchero (para la gracia de la otra) y emprendiendo una vez más la ruta.

"Hahaha, ya me lo habían dicho" Expuso esta y suavemente sostuvo la mano de Nanoha para colocarle algo en ella, esta miro confundida y examino el curioso anillo que tenia incrustado una piedra en el centro.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un regalo de agradecimiento por haberte tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme"

Ella observó a la muchacha y después al obsequio, que por cierto aunque pareciera una pieza de lo mas extravagante podía apostar que seguramente era realmente valiosa "No puedo aceptarlo"

"No seas tímida, a demás no lo uso, quizás a ti se te pueda ser de mayor utilidad" Habló con mayor misterio aún.

"Como casi todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora….'no te entiendo'" ¿Cómo un anillo caro podría serle de utilidad? Quizás podía venderlo y así obtener 200 000 000 de yenes, era en lo único que podía pensar, aunque se vería mal vender un regalo.

"Veras, ese anillo es especial ¿alguna vez has visto en la televisión aquellos aros que cambian de color de acuerdo al humor de la persona quien lo use?"

Nanoha recordó aquel juguete que se puso de moda algunos años atrás.

"Bien…" Prosiguió Suzuka "Pues este funciona _algo_ parecido"

"Esto no se ve como un juguete como los otros anillos"

"No lo es, te lo seguro" Alegó "Según las historias que me han contado, ese anillo lo usaba mi bisabuela para saber cuando su marido la engañaba con otra mujer"

"¿Cómo pudo saber eso?"

"Pues es fácil…" echo una pequeña carcajada que intento cubrir con la maga de cesa de su vestido "Cuando le hacia una pregunta que pudiera delatar su infidelidad usualmente la piedra se ponía gris, por los nervios que sentía a la posibilidad de ser descubierto"

"¿Estas segura que me quieres dar algo tan valioso? Es decir…ha estado en tu familia por generaciones"

"Como te dije, no creo que me pueda ser de utilidad" Señaló sus ojos "Pensé entonces que a otra persona le beneficiar más"

"Gracias, cuidare bien de el" Ella miró el anillo y de pronto fue como si su cabeza hubiera hecho un 'click', sus ojos le brillaron maliciosamente y sin darse cuenta en su rostro se formó una casi sombría sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

Ya sabía que haría.

Mientras tanto Suzuka sonrió para ella misma prediciendo los divertidos y emocionante momentos que pasaría ella y sus invitados. No podía negarlo, desde que era pequeña siempre le había gustado ser…traviesa.

Continuara…

x-

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza aunque ya ustedes deben estar acostumbrados a ella, ¿verdad? XD, siempre me suelo distraer haciendo otras cosas y realmente para ponerme a escribir me debo sentar media hora frente a la pantalla y mirar el Word, éste capitulo es más una nueva apertura hacia otro suceso en la vida de Nanoha, algunos me dirán, 'ya, si se besaron en el capitulo anterior ¿por qué retroceder?', eso es muy fácil, por que así me dura más el fic jojo. En verdad creo que será más divertido el próximo capitulo por la entrada del dichoso anillo, que es '_algo_' parecido al que todos conocemos, ya, eso se me ocurrió un día mientras veía el Word por media hora, ¿ven que vale la pena?.

Por cierto, le había comentado a Kida Luna, a la cual ya me acostumbre a mencionar siempre al final, que le traería algo. Bueno…tras después de aburrirme mirando mi pantalla se me ocurrió la idea de editar un doujin, no creo que este en español así que creo que muchos lo encontraran bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago de editora de manga así que espero el trabajo sea aceptable. Para descárgalo vayan a mi profile.

PD: No es que le quiera hacer la competencia a BPHaru.

Finalmente, agradezco como de costumbre a los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi fic, ya saben las sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidas y voy a querer mucho más al que me regale mi review numero **100**, es que ve, nunca he llegado hasta esa cantidad, se me va a salir la lagrima en cualquier momento, a esa persona le voy a tener que responder el comentario XD.


	11. Alter Ego

Gotas de lluvia se estrellaban con furia en su rostro, ni siquiera podía ver más de algunos pasos frente a ella pero eso no le importaba ahora, sus ojos destellantes de astucia y vivacidad se encontraban muertos para ese momento.

Alzó la cara solo para observar el humo que salía por la antigua chimenea de aquella casa y que se fundía en las negras nubes sobre su cabeza, hizo una mueca y de su bolsillo saco un anillo de oro que había encontrado en el piso, seguramente se le cayó a él cuando trataba de escapar.

"_¡La culpa la tiene ella!" _

Alicia se echó hacia delante como si sintiera un calambre en el estomago, repentinamente sintió nauseas, se le cortó la respiración y sintió la garganta árida y seca. Pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón ante la posibilidad de la veracidad de aquellas acusaciones, si todo fuera cierto… si lo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no, ni siquiera sabría que pensar.

Todo esto era demasiado para ella, nuevamente en su cabeza escuchó la voz del hombre gritando y acusando la traición de su propia madre, desesperada cayó de rodillas y el agua que yacía debajo de sus pies salieron disparadas por doquier. "¡Basta!" Se tapó las orejas lo más fuerte que pudo.

"_¡Fue capaz de __vender a su propia hija para obtener lo que tanto necesitaba!"_

"¡Cállate!" Movió la cabeza como si así los recuerdos se fueran a deshacer.

"_¡No me puedes culpar por aceptar ¿verdad? Esa mujer haría cualquier cosa por cumplir sus ambiciones! ¡Ella es el verdadero monstruo aquí, no yo!"_

"Madre…" Tembló inmediatamente cuando el nombre salió por sus labios, necesitaba a alguien, no quería volver a casa, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. "Fate…" Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y crearon un riachuelo por sus ya empapadas mejillas.

Alicia miró el piso y al cabo de unos segundos sintió como la furiosa llovizna dejaba de caerle encima, confundida parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron con las del preocupado chico quien la salvaguardaba de la tempestad con su paraguas.

Ella abrió la boca con la sola intención de pronunciar su nombre, mas la angustia trabó las palabras y lo único que salio de su garganta eran hipos que causaban la retención de su doloroso llanto. Chrono observó el desesperante grito de ayuda que aquellos ojos rojos profesaban y aunque su corazón se estrujara con suficiente fuerza la levantó para llevársela.

Alicia paró al instante al posar su atención en el auto negro que había tomado sin permiso e hizo una mueca "Fate…" ¿Su hermana aprobaría lo que acababa de hacer? No, claro que no. Conociéndola seguramente estaría totalmente en contra aunque fuera aquella persona quien le quito a su mejor amiga, Fate siempre había sido demasiado gentil.

Pero…

Eso no importaba aquí.

Por qué en este mundo los que poseían una naturaleza tan amable al final eran los que terminaban sufriendo más.

"Si Fate se entera que te llevaste su auto se va a enfadar" Musitó tratando de romper el hielo el de cabellera oscura tomando el asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?"

"Me tome unas vacaciones del trabajo y vine" Mintió.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Inquirió nuevamente con sombría expresión.

Ambos se observaron por largo tiempo, Chrono prendió el automóvil y el sonido del motor rugió "Te estuve siguiendo por unos días, estaba preocupado" Respondió cuando llegaron a la carretera central. En el rostro pálido de la chica por primera vez se formó una pequeña sonrisa, la preocupación del chico se sentía muy bien, la reconfortaba.

Su cuerpo temblaba del frió, subió sus piernas y se abrazó a ella mientras miraba las luces de la autopista pasar velozmente a su costado "Lo lamento" La disculpa no tenia nada que ver con la actual situación, pero era algo que ella tenia muy guardado desde hace tiempo mas por mero orgullo nunca quiso decirlo.

Chrono siguió mirando al frente en silencio.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie pero Chrono y ella habían estado saliendo en el pasado, no obstante, cuando pasó lo de Hayate la tristeza que le causó su perdida y el sufrimiento de su hermana le llevaron a refugiarse en los brazos equivocados "_Carim…_" Se supone que todos eran amigos, no obstante, algo que entendió más adelante fue que algunas veces los intereses propios pueden ser más grandes.

"No quiero regresar"

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Inquirió.

"No lo se…" Respondió vagamente.

"Creo que es tiempo de un viaje" Comento el chico inclinando el rostro hacia la ventana y viendo las nubes despejarse "Tenia muchas ganas de ir a Europa de cualquier forma"

"¿eh?" Fue el único sonido que salio de ella.

"Te estoy diciendo que nos vamos de viaje hasta que despejes esa cabeza tuya" Repitió con mayor insistencia. "He decidido no dejarte sola, después de todo yo te ayude con todo esto"

"Tu no lo sabias"

El automóvil paró abruptamente y los sentidos de la rubia no respondieron hasta que el chico apoyándose en el asiento quedo cerca de su rostro mirándole seriamente. "Gracias…" Accedió al final. Chrono suavizó el ceño y algo más tranquilo continuo con su camino, Precia no estaría en casa por un par de semanas, eso era conveniente, pues si la veía de nuevo en ese estado no sabría lo que seria capaz de hacer por puro impulso, Chrono lo sabia muy bien, no era tan sencillo como llegar y reclamarle o simplemente tomar venganza de algún tipo, no, por que había algo que la detenía…

Y era que Fate simplemente quería a Precia, no importa como su madre fuese.

* * *

**¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo XI

"**Alter Ego"

* * *

**

"¿Alicia?" Preguntó Nanoha algo preocupada al verla levantarse de repente, sus ojos se encontraban distraídos en un punto del piso pero aún así al reconocer aquella voz su rostro giró todavía con aquella expresión de susto y desconcierto. "¿Una pesadilla?" Le acaricio la cabeza casi maternalmente y rió un poco "Últimamente tienes muchas, ¿no será que ocultas algo y la conciencia no te deja tranquila?"

Claramente la pregunta había sido hecha en son de broma, no obstante Alicia todavía seguía nerviosa por los recuerdos que le acechaban y no pudo ocultar su miedo a ser descubierta, Nanoha la observó con suspicacia "No, no es nada, solo ando de los nervios, eso es todo" Desvió la mirada, Alicia Testarossa nunca había sido tan descuidada ocultando sus pensamientos, no obstante había un punto donde tenia miedo de las consecuencias de sus acciones pero a la misma vez deseaba ser descubierta.

Que contradicción.

La limosina iba de regreso y la rubia trato de desviar la persistente mirada de la otra desviando la suya propia hacia la ventanilla, no encontró mucho por ver, las nubes se juntaban negando la visión al cielo, no tardo en caer la lluvia sobre ellas. "Justo como aquella noche" Recordó.

"¿Qué?" La castaña volteó cuando escucho los susurros mas Alicia solo negó tranquilamente. "Oh… Hey" Llamó luciendo intranquila "¿Tú crees que vaya a empeorar?...me refiero al clima"

"Probablemente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Si empeora probablemente haya algunos truenos o relámpagos…no me gustan" Confesó.

"Oh" Exclamó sin saber que responderle, ante el silencio recién formado Nanoha trató de sonreír disipando tal desagradable atmósfera.

"Uhm…me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Fate-Chan?" Cambió de conversación.

Los ojos esmeraldas desviaron su dirección y de su boca tan solo salio un bufido desganado "Se ha quedado hablando con esa maldita bruja"

"¡No es una bruja!" Defendió. "Tiene habilidades poco comunes, eso es todo, a demás no parece ser mala persona" Sonrió.

"¿Por qué te has ruborizado?" Inquirió mosqueada por la curiosidad, al ver que la otra rodaba las pupilas esta prácticamente se le tiro encima "Dímelo" Ordenó.

"¿Qué, que cosa?"

"Dímelo" Insistió tercamente y atacó a Nanoha con una serie cosquillas justo al costado del estomago, no se aguardo mucho hasta que el vehiculo se lleno de gritos/risas.

"¡YA, JAJA, YA PERO PA… JAJAJA …RA!

"Estoy esperando" Dijo con extrema felicidad plasmada en el rostro por su fácil victoria, Nanoha se retorció unos segundo tragando de nuevo todo el aire que había olvidado inhalar por la risa.

"des…ah…gra…ah cof…ciada"

* * *

**Flash Back**

**(Ese mismo día, hace algunas horas)**

Nanoha elevó el anillo hacia el sol, le dio vuelta y lo contempló hasta el más mínimo detalle, parecía una sortija común y corriente. Todo era tan confuso y había pasado tan repentinamente que casi parecía irreal. Ésa chica…Tsukimura Suzuka, la conocía al parecer, si hubiera sido en otro momento quizás hubiera acudido a ella para pedirle ayuda pero al parecer dicha acción, ahora, carecía de importancia, giró sus orbes para encontrarse con los escarlatas que se encontraban hablando con la dueña de la casa de manera tranquila y cordial.

Entonces ella volvió a sumergirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Y sonrió dándose cuenta que no tenia remedio. Ya lo había decidido.

"Hey, tú" Nanoha parpadeó ingenua un par de veces hasta que advirtió que efectivamente, Arisa Bunning se refería a ella. "Gracias" Dijo ella con rostro malhumorado que solo escondía su vergüenza, no era costumbre de ella agradecer a desconocidos y mucho menos a alguien que creía inferior, pero esto lo merecía y solo por eso se tragaría su orgullo por unos instantes. "Haz ayudado a Suzuka, le pudo haber pasado algo…gracias, te debo una"

La morena se pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos aún un poco aturdida ¿Porqué aquella chica decía que estaba en deuda con ella si era a otra a quien había ayudado? "¿No hay de que?" Preguntó más que responder.

Nanoha entonces trató de ubicar a todo el mundo, no encontraba a Alicia por ninguna parte así que dedujo que probablemente había regresado al interior de la casa antes de que ella volviera, quizás se encontraba entablando conversación con las otras personas que suponía que se encontraban dentro.

"Arisa Bunnings"

"¿eh? Ah…Takamachi Nanoha" Estrecharon las manos y ambas sostuvieron una apacible sonrisa que luego fue desecha al notar el humeante té que se depositaba frente a ellas, Farin, la ama de llaves colocó unos dulces en el centro de la mesa para entretener sus estómagos y haciendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza regresó a sus quehaceres. "Y dime ¿Desde hace cuanto eres amiga de Suzuka-Chan?"

La rubia levantó la ceja un poco cabreada por la repentina confianza que utilizaba la invitada, mas Nanoha actuaba con tanta naturalidad que inhaló un poco de oxigeno y trató de pasarlo por alto. "La conozco desde casi toda mi vida" Respondió cruzándose de brazos "Pero no es mi amiga es…"

"Arisa-Chan" Cantó la joven Tsukimura y de inmediato ambas voltearon las cabezas para centrar su atención en ella y en su acompañante. Fate cortésmente le facilitó el asiento junto a ojiverde, quien para sorpresa de la castaña, había desecho totalmente su dura expresión para mostrar una mucho más radiante, ella curvó la ceja ante la bipolar actitud de esta. "Disculpa por haberte preocupado"

"¡Me has dado un susto, no lo vuelvas a hacer!" Trató de encontrar el tono adecuado para poder expresarse aunque de su cuerdas bocales tan solo salio un sonido mezcla de tristeza y angustia.

Fate se colocó en el asiento disponible junto a Nanoha y estirándose un poco cogió con discreción la primera galleta que se le cruzó por los dedos. Nanoha rió entre dientes mirando la pequeña escena que ambas féminas de su edad estaban mostrando frente a ella, el carácter calmado y sonriente de la chica de cabellos oscuros contrastaba muy bien con el malhumorado y obstinado ser de la rubia, era casi cómico ver como Arisa se ponía difícil al recibir las disculpas de la otra, pero entre las cuatro presentes, todas sabían que ella era la que se había preocupado más.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Se disculpó nuevamente con una apenada sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo importante es que estés bien" Se rindió de discutir Bunning y su rostro, que había permanecido hacia el sentido opuesto, fue volteado gentilmente por las delicadas manos de la invidente quien dispuso a terminar la pequeña discusión atrapando los labios de esta.

Nanoha dejó el té a mitad del camino y no puedo evitar mirarlas totalmente boca abierta, ahora entendía por que tanta angustia parecía tener la chica de ojos color esmeralda. Los colores se le vinieron a las mejillas y como auto reflejo desvió la mirada tratando en vano de proveerle a la pareja unos segundos de intimidad.

Fate por otro lado quizás se encontraba aun mas incomoda que la propia Nanoha, sin embargo a comparación de la otra, ella no podía apartar su atención en aquel dulce beso que parecía eterno ante sus ojos, aquella visión le produjo varios recuerdos y muy a su pesar giró los ojos para encarar a Nanoha, como si la culpabilidad la carcomiera, ambas se miraron y apartaron la mirada como si un rayo las hubiera golpeado.

"¿Po-Podrían n-no hacer eso tan a la ligera?"

Un pequeño rubor se mostró en los pómulos de Arisa "¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?" Cuestiono con las cejas alzadas al notar a ambas mirando hacia el lado opuesto con los rojos totalmente colorados "Un beso no tiene nada de malo" Se defendió.

La melódica risa de Suzuka no se hizo a esperar "Exacto, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo" Fate frunció el entrecejo y mostró un gruñido disconforme, por supuesto que todo esto le hacia incomodo.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La boca de ella dibujo una gran O y con una exclamación de sorpresa estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que pareció que su mente empezó a maquinar de forma sentallante, con una sonrisa de medio lado ella se sujetó la barbilla "Lo tenían muy bien escondido, lesbianas"

"Y tú serás muy heterosexual" Comentó la castaña con ironía.

"Bisexual" Corrigió casi por inercia Alicia que aún estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en algo. "Es diferente"

"Como sea"

"Podría extorsionarlas con ello" Maquinó.

"¿Co-Como? No te atreverías…" Sus ojos se encontraron y con horror Nanoha se dio cuenta de que sus palabras carecían de broma alguna, sintió una culpabilidad tremenda que provocaba un nudo en la boca de su estomago. "¡Ellas no te han hecho nada, déjalas tranquilas!"

"_Pero…no lo entiendo, cualquiera podría aprovecharse con esa información… entonces, ¿Por qué confiar en ellas…? Será que…_" Su cabeza hizo un click y su espalda se irguió al instante como si en todo lo que estaba pensando hubiera coincidido.

"¿Me estas escuchando? No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Susuka-Chan" Insistió la ojiazul al percatarse de que tenia una nula atención por parte de la rubia.

"Esta bien, no haré nada" Accedió tranquilamente para confusión de la otra "Aunque debería tener cuidado, en verdad ese tipo de relaciones no son para revelarlas, seria muy problemático si las personas llegasen a enterarse"

"Lo normal es un relación entre un hombre y una mujer… ¿no?"

"Uhm…supongo" Suspiró algo decaída. Las dos observaron el vacío unos cuantos segundos sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, Alicia accedió no aprovecharse de la situación pues conocía un poco las extrañas manías que tenia Suzuka Tsukimura y estaba casi segura que aunque no pudiera ver podía haber sentido algo entre su hermana y Nanoha, quería pensar que confió dicho pequeño secreto a ellas en una manera de darles un poco de motivación a seguir con sus sentimientos sin pensar en ellos como incorrectos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Nanoha volteó lentamente al notar como recogía algo de suelo, con sorpresa observó que Alicia sostenía el añillo que le habían regalado, seguramente se le había caído en el momento que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, instintivamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para cerciorarse de ello.

"¡E-Es mío!" Respondió robándole el objeto que tenia entre las manos, con suspicacia los ojos rubíes la miraron.

"Nunca te he visto usar anillos"

"Suzuka-Chan me lo regaló por haberle ayudado anteriormente"

"Parece valioso" Comentó curiosa por la nerviosa actuación "Si no te queda podría comprártelo" Propuso sospechando que algo de especial tendría dicho aro, después de todo era un regalo de una extraña persona.

"¿Eh? Me queda perfectamente" Se defendió y para probar lo que había dicho se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular "No puedo vender un regalo, es de mala educación" Sermoneo muy convencida de lo dicho. La rubia arqueó la ceja y sin decir nada más se volteó para seguir mirando el paisaje.

Nanoha inhalo y exhalo aire algo aliviada pues por un momento pensó que pondría más insistencia, no obstante la sonrisa en su rostro empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco a medida de que intentaba quitarse el anillo y se daba cuenta que no podía. Probó nuevamente girándolo de un lado para otro, dando de pequeños a grandes tirones y lo único que consiguió fue que el dedo se le inflamase.

"_Oh no, Oh no_, _Maldición_"

Esto no podía estar pasando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¿Y bien?, tengo curiosidad de saber a que se debe tanto misterio" Tsukimura se acomodo en el asiento de la sala, Fate apretó un poco los puños y observó a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese presente. "Estas muy calla…"

"Quiero que me ayudes con algo" Interrumpió casi involuntariamente "No voy a ir con rodeos, sé que eres una persona muy ocupada al igual que yo"

La sonrisa de la ciega se expandió más por su rostro "¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?"

"Tú, tienes extraños dotes que me interesan y…" Antes que pudiera continuar la otra hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

"Sé a que conlleva todo esto y tengo que decir que el precio es muy caro y es por que realmente no me gusta que las personas vengan a mi cada vez que tengan problemas" Aclaró.

Fate se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos, procesando "Lo entiendo" Accedió "¿De cuanto estamos hablando?" Cuestionó con cierto temor.

"El precio lo acordaremos después, ahora que esta todo aclarado me interesa saber que es lo que tanto te perturba"

"Mi hermana" Comenzó esta con lúgubre expresión "Quiero saber que es lo que me esconde"

"¿Alicia-San?" Se preguntó "¿Hablar con ella no seria más sencillo?"

Testarossa hizo una mueca desilusionada "Si fuera más sencillo no necesitaría acudir a ti, yo sé que pasa algo, soy su hermana pero ella preferiría guardárselo todo con tal de no preocuparme"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Por que yo haría lo mismo" El tic-tac del reloj de pared que aguardaba en lo alto de la sala pareció retumbar los oídos de ambas, Suzuka pareció considerarlo realmente aunque personalmente nunca había sido partidaria de meterse en cuestiones de tal índole.

"Esta bien" Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa aceptando su petición, los ojos rubíes resplandecieron al instante por esas dos pequeñas palabras. "Pero tendrás que darme un tiempo, no es tan sencillo ¿sabes?"

"Entendido"

"Ahora bien, presiento que no es lo único que quieres decirme ¿o me equivoco?"

La expresión de Fate cambió repentinamente como la de un niño que acababa de ser pillado en las manos en la maza. "Supongo que no se te puede ocultar nada" Dijo ya resignada "¿Te interesaría hacer negocios conmigo?"

La melódica risilla de la sueña de la casa sonó "Lo siento, sabes muy bien que no ando muy interesada en los negocios de vuestra familia…"

"¿eh?, no, no se trata de los negocios de Okaa-San" Aclaró negando con la cabeza y Suzuka inclinó un tanto el rostro en clara seña de incertidumbre. "Déjame hablarte de ello"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¿Lista?" Fate bajo la mirada y observó a Chrono sentado en un lado de las escaleras principales, ella solo alzó un poco los hombros y le tendió la mano para que pudiese pararse, no sabia muy bien por que se había ofrecido a llevarle a casa pero viendo el horrendo clima que se avecinaba agradeció el buen gesto del joven.

Le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y por unos segundos una sonrisa cómplice cruzó por el rostro de ambos, ciertamente no eran de muchas palabras pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que no era necesario, Fate se sentía un poco culpable por el asunto del matrimonio, deseaba lo mejor para él mas sabia que nunca llegaría a verlo como algo más, había estado actuando de una manera muy egoísta.

"Gracias por llevarme"

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó el peliazul echando una risilla como si lo que acabase de escuchar fuera ridículo "No seas tan formal, te conozco desde que eras así de pequeña" Señalo con la mano la altura de un niño"

"No hables como si fueras tan mayor" Los chicos sonrieron, era una de las pocas veces que lo hacían y por eso era más especial. El automóvil empezó a moverse y con ello unas gotas de agua mancharon el parabrisas, Chrono no usaba limosina ni chofer, le gustaba manejar por donde quisiera sin decirle a nadie a donde ir y aunque fuera más cansado para él era más gratificante y aún más si podía hacerle el favor de llevar a alguien.

"Oh, ¿podrías detenerte Chrono?" Pidió Fate a mitad del camino, las ruedas se detuvieron y él chico de cabellos oscuros fijó su atención en ella pensando en que podría sentirse algún malestar o se haya olvidado de algo. Sin embargo ella solo miraba hacia a fuera, él posó sus ojos al exterior de igual manera encontrando la razón por la cual se hubieran detenido pero solo encontró el campo de flores que había visto a la venida.

_¡Que hermoso! _

Fate recordó aquella expresión en el rostro de Nanoha cuando miraba aquella colección de orquídeas, sus pupilas vieron la inoportuna llovizna y se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire "¡Espérame!"

"¿Eh?, ¡hey espera, te vas a mojar!" Advirtió Chrono, no obstante antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica ya había salido del vehiculo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tómalo con calma_

"¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?"

Nanoha empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación como si fuera algún tipo de animal enjaulado, se sujetó la cabeza y la movió varias veces mas la odiosa voz dentro de su cabeza seguía zumbándole.

"¿Será por esto?"

La piedra de colores resplandeció al chocar con la luz que emitía un sorpresivo relámpago que hizo que su dueña echara un brinco hacia delante.

_No puedo creer que todavía tengas miedo, supéralo_

"¡No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil!" Chilló tapándose las orejas con ambas manos y luego hizo un gemido al darse cuenta que le estaba respondiendo a la voz que supuestamente se la había pasado todo este tiempo negando.

_Yo siempre he existido dentro de ti, obviamente puedes escucharme, digamos que soy una especie de alter ego_

"¡Cállate!, No te escucho, no existes" Se repitió una y otra vez dándole más frenesí a sus pisadas.

_Pero si me estas respondiendo…__Como sea, Fate-Chan tarda demasiado…_

"Debe estar haciendo algo importante, siempre lo hace" Respondió casi instintivamente al mencionarse el nombre, no quería admitirlo pero realmente se sentía ansiosa desde hace algunas horas.

_No me importa, quiero verla_.

"Eres muy caprichosa ¿lo sabias?"

_Yo soy tú._

"Ni lo menciones" Trató nuevamente de aflojar el aro "¡Diablos!" Maldijo su suerte "¡Esto me esta volviendo loca!"

_Deberías aceptar y decir lo que piensas sin dudarlo._

"No necesito…" tiró del anillo "recibir…"de nuevo "terapia de ti"

_Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a salir tan fácilmente, Suzuka-Chan dijo que su abuelo terminó confesando lo que había echo…así que…_

"Así que yo…. ¡kya!" Gimió nuevamente al sonar un trueno detrás de ella y de un salto ya se encontraba metida en su cama con las frazadas cubriéndole hasta donde se lo permitía.

_No quiero estar sola, regresa pronto…_

"Quiero verte" Terminó la frase enrollándose aún más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Unos cubos de plástico fueron arrojados contra la pared y la impotencia hizo que llorara amargamente, la madre, quien siempre estuvo a su lado pasó gentilmente su mano sobre su espalda, no obstante, eso no bastaba._

_Su brazo a penas podía moverse, casi y podía sentir lo que tocaba._

_Estaba desesperada._

_Asustada._

"_Lo lograras, solo necesita tiempo para sanar"_

"_¡No importa cuanto lo intente, no responde!" Se quejó observando con desprecio su mano izquierda._

"_Fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan y los doctores dijeron que con esfuerzo todo volvería a la normalidad" La señora de cabellos largos a igual que su hija se puso de pie y recogió los juguetes que le habían sido arrojados. "Inténtalo de nuevo" Propuso mas su testaruda hija giró el rostro en clara seña de negación "Nanoha…"_

"_¡No quiero, déjame tranquila!" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sus azulados ojos se abrieron casi violentamente al escuchar nuevamente el horrendo sonido que le había estado poniendo de nervios desde hace rato, aún media aturdía giro su cabeza viendo a su alrededor, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

Notó que las luces del pasillo se prendían y se filtraban por debajo de su puerta, se incorporo y aún siendo cubiertas por las sabanas casi en su totalidad se inclinó para prestar más atención a las pisadas que se iban acercando.

_¿Es Fate-Chan?_

"Espero…" Su corazón casi dejo de latir cuando una sombra paró frente a su puerta, muriendo de ansias esperó a que esta en cualquier momento se abriera, pero la espera se hizo larga y cuando por fin pensó que la persona de afuera iba a hacer algo ésta solo se retiro. "Se…fue"

Así de sencillo.

_Estuve esperando todo este tiempo por ella…__¿por qué se va?_.

"…" Nanoha se quedó sin palabras puesto que su voz interior ya lo había dicho, se sentía tan patética al esperar a alguien con tanto afán.

_Quiero ir tras ella._

"¡No!" Esta vez fue su orgullo quien negó rotundamente.

_Quiero verla._

"¡Pero ella no quiere verme a mi, si lo quisiera lo hubiera echo!"

_Me siento sola cuando no esta._

"¡Es mentira! Yo…" Su pecho empezó a doler y envuelta en sus cobijas se abrazó a ella misma combatiendo entre su miedo a las tormentas y la soledad que empezaba a sentir. "No quiero sentir…esto…" Balbuceó entre hipos y espasmos que le producían las enormes ganas de llorar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Diablos…" Fate se miró en el espejo y casi se mofó de si misma al ver en las deplorables fachas en que se encontraba, su ropa se encontraba empapada hasta en el ultimo de sus hilos, su cabello revuelto y húmedo y ni hablar de las manchas de lodo que tenia en sus manos y rostro, era la prima vez que se encontraba tan poco presentable. "Todo por esto"

En su cama yacía unas flores que con mucho cuidado había tratado de llevarlas consigo sin maltratarlas, acaricio uno de sus pétalos y se pregunto si la persona a quien iba a regalarle dicho presente todavía se encontraría despierta. "¡Ashu!"

Pero primero debía cambiarse, no quería que Nanoha la viera en esas fachas.

Estaba a punto de desabrocharse el segundo botón de la blusa hasta que un suave llamado a la puerta la hizo parar, nerviosa agarro lo primo que tuvo en manos y se limpio el rostro que aun tenía rastros de suciedad.

"¿Fate-Chan?"

La puerta se abrió un poco, pero la rubia prefirió esconderse detrás de la puerta "¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" Pregunto con la voz hecha un hilo, Fate inmediatamente supo que pasaba algo y por pura curiosidad se aventuro a mostrar uno de sus ojos curiosos para verle directamente. "¿eh? ¿Qué tienes en la…"

"Na-nada" Retrocedió bruscamente e intento cerrar la puerta pero antes que pudiera Nanoha puso el pie impidiéndoselo.

"Abre" Más que una petición parecía una orden, la aludida frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? ¡Demonios, que ella era Fate Testarossa! y una chica de clase media no vendría a hablarle como si tuviera autoridad sobre ella "Abre" Intentó en un tono en el cual se podía catalogar como amenazante, pero ella no iba a ceder, con un poco más de esfuerzo intento empujar la puerta.

"¡No!" La escena se volvió más a un juego de quien podía más y el orgullo de la rubia se negaba a que la persona de su afecto le viera echa una piltrafa, no obstante la obstinada castaña sacó a bombear la adrenalina que pensaba que no tenia en el cuerpo y de un tremendo empujón abrió la puerta mandando a la otra casi a 5 pasos más lejos. "¿Pero que….?" Si, estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar una grosería de sus pulcros labios mas ésta quedo cortada el sentir como Nanoha le sujetaba el rostro y la miraba con minuciosidad.

Ésta suspiró de alivio "Solo era suciedad…"

"¿Qué pensaba que era?"

"Pensé que te habías lastimado" Contestó con la mayor naturalidad, Nanoha dio un paso a tras y la miró de arriba abajo con la boca semi abierta. "Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Fate escondió los ojos y sin decir más cogió las orquídeas que había recogido y las puso frente al rostro de la ojiazul "Estas son… ¿para mí?" Tanteó con incredulidad.

Fate movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, no pensó que algo tan sencillo se le fuera tan difícil, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nanoha junto a un pequeño rubor adornándole la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes. "M-Me voy a dar una ducha" Agarró la ropa de dormir y se dirigió el baño y nuevamente Nanoha la detuvo en el ultimo momento para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Fate-Chan"

Cerró la puerta y abrió la ducha, en pocos momentos el cuarto de baño se lleno de vapor pero los ojos rojizos se quedaron mirando un punto fijo en el espacio y suavemente su mano acaricio el lugar justo donde acababan de besar e inmediatamente despertando de su trance sus mejillas se tornaros más rosas de lo común y con la confianza renovada se despidió de sus ropas con más energías y de un salto se adentro para que el vital liquido acariciara y calentara su piel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_¿Qué te dije?_

"Ok, Ok tú estabas en lo correcto, yo mal, ¿contenta?" Se respondió totalmente rendida a la terca voz 'imaginaria' que rondaba por su cabeza, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto.

_Estoy contenta pero no satisfecha, es hora de dar el siguiente paso._

"¿Siguiente paso?" Preguntó confundida

_Me avergüenzo de ser tú._

Nanoha hasta pudo imaginarse el tono de esa oración, no era su culpa ser lenta, las circunstancias lo ameritaban "¿Qué quieres que haga?" Haciendo un lado su tozudez procuró abrir paso a nuevos consejos, después de todo la insistencia de su alter ego había echo que ella acabara en la habitación de la rubia con un ramo de flores entre manos.

_¿Qué quieres que haga?_ La imitó con burla. _Te daré una pista, tienes a una rubia, exuberantemente hermosa, encima millonaria, con curvas que te podrían hacer matar por ellas y esta totalmente desnuda detrás de ESA puerta, agregando que te ha besado e ido bajo la lluvia a traerte flores, ¿más claro Einstein?_

"Para ser mi conciencia eres bastante grosera, ¡pero tienes razón!"

_Claro que tengo razón, es solo cuestión de usar la lógica._

"Ok, me estás empezando a caer mal"

_¿No te has puesto a imaginar la hermosa visión detrás de esa pared?_

La castaña guardo repentino silencio dando inicio a la batalla mental entre su moral y la perversión, intentó pensar en otra cosa, incluso en rayos y truenos a cuales tenia pavor, sin embargo el dichoso sonido del agua no ayudaba a distraerse. Giró las pupilas encontrando algo mejor en que prestar atención y utilizó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia pues su moral le decía que no debía pensar en cosas indebidas mas su conciencia gritaba 'vamos, vamos, VAMOS'.

Pero Nanoha era fuerte, debía soportarlo.

_Te esta saliendo sangre por la nariz, sabia que eras una pervertida._

"¡Demonios!" ¡Maldita fuerza de voluntad, le había fallado!

* * *

**Continuara….**

**N/A:** Creo que no he actualizado desde hace 3 meses si no me equivoco, trate de hacerla un poquito más larga pero es que ya no me cabe tiempo, ahora ando con 2 trabajos que ocupan mis 7 días de la semana, como pueden ver ya ni fuerzas ni ganas me dan para pensar en la historia, sin embargo es algo que de todas maneras quiero terminar, solo espero que tenga paciencia….mucha paciencia, oh y si esta vez tiene faltas ortográficas ruego que sean indulgentes conmigo al menos por esta vez que en serio se me caen los ojos con estar tan solo terminando este capitulo y bueno, tenia que ser ahora o nunca, seguramente después me iba a dar más flojera de subirlo, así que tan solo por esta vez denme un respiro y no me anden diciendo "te he contado 5 faltas ortográficas esta vez" juro que si me han llegado reviews como esos XD.

Bueno, saludos a Kida Luna que hasta ahora no puedo leer todos los capítulos que me faltan del lobo y el cordero pero de seguro están muy buenos, me pregunto si ya puso mi escena Hot que tanto le pedía y si no lo hizo pues como le gusta hacerme esperar, maldita sabes que me caes muy bien. Nos leemos luego.


	12. ¿Desgracia oportuna?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió casi violentamente y mi brazo adormecido se quejó por el repentino movimiento, la aguja que estaba insertada a una de mis venas se movió un poco causando algo de dolor, me inquieté y observé a los alrededores para darme cuenta con pesadumbre que me encontraba en el mismo sitio que yacía hace un par de semanas.

Mi cabeza se dejó caer sobre las apiladas almohadas y un agotador suspiro salió de mi garganta. Otro día comenzaba, me acomode un poco más tratando de conciliar el sueño no obstante, al arrastrar mi brazo inmóvil nuevamente la jeringa produjo aquel incomodo fastidio, había pasado de apercibido tal acontecimiento y con suma sorpresa rodé mis pupilas hacia mi extremidad a la cual había dado por muerta.

Hubiera jurado que se me había formado una mueca incrédula en el rostro y sin creerlo aún jalé nuevamente para que se repitiera el daño "Auch" exclamé con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos pero aún así mi sonrisa se extendió cada vez más, estaba recuperando la sensibilidad de mi brazo izquierdo.

"¿Nanoha?"

"Okaa-San" Saludé con una radiante sonrisa y sin poder articular palabra alguna señalaba con empeño mi brazo moviéndolo de un lado a otro produciéndome varios hincones. "¡Okaa-San, mi brazo, mi brazo!"

"¡Nanoha, deja de moverte así, todavía no te has recuperado!"

"¡Me duele, puedo sentirlo!"

En ésos momentos tenía tantas esperanzas que no me importaba tener que practicar con las figuras geométricas de plástico todo el día, mi madre comprendió, con una sonrisa maternal sujetó mi mano y la volvió a poner sobre la cama. "Tengo que contárselo a Suzuka-Chan"

"¿Suzuka-Chan?"

"¡Uhm! Es mi nueva amiga, esta en el acuarto de al lado"

"Oh me gustaría conocerla" Comentó suavemente sentándose a mi lado. "¿Y porqué esta aquí?"

"Ella no puede ver, perdió la vista en accidente y ha estado en tratamiento por varios meses, cuando me deprimía por estar aquí siempre trataba de darme ánimos"

"Parece muy agradable"

Asentí y con un poco de timidez jugaba con la frazada "Siempre dice le gusta mi compañía, que le ayuda a no sentirse sola"

"Bueno, mi Nanoha siempre fue buena para hacer amigas"

"Nyahaha lo dices sólo por que eres mi madre" Reí apenada. "¿Okaa-San?"

"Dime"

"No puedo esperar el día de la operación y poder mover mi brazo como lo hacia antes"

_En una noche de tormenta sufrí un accidente, tenia tan solo 9 años y mis padres aún no habían regresado de una reunión famili__ar, impaciente me levante de mi cama y bajé para esperar en la cocina que la puerta se abriera, los truenos sonaban, estallaban y castigaban el cielo oscuro pero no era tan importante para mi en ese tiempo._

_A los pocos minutos una luz enceguecedora corrió por las ventanas, un automóvil se estaciono frente a la casa y curiosamente asomé mi cabeza para observar a mis padres poniéndose sus impermeables, de un salto corrí hacia la entrada, al girar la perilla un aterrador estallido se escucho muy cerca y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo era arrojado quizás hasta la pared, no recuerdo, pues antes que pudiera darme cuenta había quedado desmayada en el suelo._

_Dicen que 1 de cada 50 personas que son alcanzadas por un rayo pueden sobrevivir, sin embargo los que lo hacen suelen tener consecuencias físicas por los voltios recibidos, en mi caso mi brazo quedo totalmente inmóvil o eso creí…_

-------

Ahora recuerdo. Suzuka-Chan, mi amiga del hospital, resultaba nada menos que la joven heredera de la familia Tsukimura ¿Cómo no pude reconocerla? Bueno, había pasado muchos años sin embargo Suzuka aún se acordaba de mí y eso me causaba un poco de vergüenza. Debería disculparme con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

'_Dime… ¿te gusta el dolor?'_

'_No, ¿Por qué debería gustarme? A nadie le gusta sufrir"_

* * *

**¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo XII

"**¿Desgracia oportuna?"**

**

* * *

  
**

"¡Fate-Chan!" Gritaba su nombre mas la chica que caminaba frente a ella ni siquiera volteaba a mirarle, Nanoha se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba. Ambas caminaban por veredas cubiertas de nieve mientras cantidades de personas pasaban por su costado sin tener la más minima consideración en no chocar con ella.

Quiso llamarla nuevamente pero en el último instante dudo en hacerlo, Fate había estado con esa actitud desde que salieron del aeropuerto y no era para menos, se encontraban varadas en un lugar desconocido para ellas, sin dinero, sin documentos, sin un lugar a donde ir.

Volteó a los costados observando a los americanos entrar y salir de la hilera de tiendas con enormes bolsas que a penas podían cargar, hablaban un idioma que Nanoha a penas podía entender, tenia miedo, no quería ni pensar en extraviarse en un lugar tan ajetreado.

La castaña cayó al pavimento cuando un hombre mucho más grande chocó con su hombro, ahora ella no sólo estaba agobiada sino también sucia y mojada. Se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento de calmar sus nervios pero más dolor le causo que otra cosa.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Por primera vez, a pesar de haberle causado mucho esfuerzo, optó por seguir lo que sus emociones dictaban, sin embargo…se sentía como si hubiera cometido un error.

¿Desde cuando enamorarse de alguien era una equivocación?

No obstante, para Fate parecía que así era.

-- -- o -- --

Con modorra sus ojos azulados se abrieron, aún era de madrugada y la lluvia, aunque ya no era tan violenta, todavía no se detenía, la luz de luna, siendo su única guía dejaba ver el reloj de mesa que yacía al costado de la cama. Nanoha se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba y quedó absorta en el techo unos instantes.

"Uhm…"

Ahí fue cuando quizás despertó por completo y su atención se centro en los finos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, los apretó a los suyos y con una genuina sonrisa giró su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica que dormía a su costado. Desde que le había relatado su incidente con el rayo Fate no había soltado su mano en toda la noche, su rostro mientras dormía era tierno e inocente, provocaba abrazarla, pero Nanoha sólo se limito a acariciar su rostro mientras la contemplaba.

Suspiró "Como me gustaría que fueras así conmigo siempre"

Dijo mientras con diversión con su dedo índice picaba la rosada mejilla de la rubia "Te quiero" Confesó con agobio y aferrándose al tibio cuerpo cerro los ojos aspirando el embriagante perfume de esos dorados cabellos, sintiendo calma en su corazón al menos por unos momentos.

Una tranquilidad que conllevaba a la tortura.

Si, una pequeña agonía, un deseo reprimido que te acaricia y te estruja el corazón.

Dios, como amaba tenerla tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba.

Nanoha se volteó y siguió debatiéndose un largo rato hasta perderse en las fantasías de sus sueños.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida pero esta vez cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue cerrarlos de nuevo por el brillante resplandor en el horizonte, bostezó y se estiró en la cama por unos cuantos segundos hasta sentir todos sus músculos desentumecerse, encaró el reloj y con rapidez se lo llevó al rostro mirándolo sin poder creer que ya era más de las 10 de la mañana, trago saliva y miró a Fate quien aún yacía en profundos sueños.

"¡Diablos, me va a matar, tenia una reunión a las 9:30 AM!"

No es que fuera su responsabilidad levantarla pero estaba segura que Fate nunca se le pasaría poner el despertador y ésta no era la excepción, sin embargo Nanoha sabía que ella tenía la mala costumbre de apagarlo para que el sonido de la alarma no le arruinase el sueño.

La castaña, quien lo hizo sin darse cuenta, sabia que había cometido un error que para muchos no tendría tanta transcendencia, no obstante Fate era una persona con muchas responsabilidades, no podía darse el lujo de cometer ese tipo de descuidos y efectivamente, en la tarde ella volvió con la mejilla inflamada producto de un golpe que no le costó mucho imaginarse de quien provenía.

Regresó con la cabeza gacha mas sentir los orbes azulados en ella tan sólo hizo que fingiera una pequeña sonrisa como si en verdad nada hubiera pasado, Nanoha la observó con tristeza, como odiaba verla lastimada.

"Al parecer Alicia se encargó bien de ocupar mi lugar, al final sólo fue una de esas aburridas reuniones. Nada importante." Comentó tratando de evadir aquella mirada de culpabilidad y camino hacia su escritorio, sin embargo su brazo fue sujeto.

Quedaron en silencio y la rubia sintió como la otra fémina apoyaba su peso en su espalda ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Se quedó totalmente estática, muda, sentía como el aire iba escapándose de sus pulmones a contra de su voluntad dejando un vacío que era llenado por un pánico latente.

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Fate era verla llorar.

Al menos lo acababa de descubrir.

"¿Nanoha?"

"Lo siento, por mi culpa…"

"¿Pero que estas diciendo?" Sonrío nerviosa "No ha estado tan mal, Okaa-San sólo estaba un poco enfada… a-además no duele" Trató de anímala.

"Pero…"

En verdad, verla llorar le ponía de los nervios, porque cada vez que lo hacia sentía que parte de ella se quebraba con cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos.

Nanoha percibía que Fate estaba mintiendo y seguramente le debía doler, ¡¿Cómo no sentir nada si es que hasta se le había inflamado la mejilla?! ¿Por qué, se empañaba tanto en mentirle?

¿Acaso después de todo aún no llegaba a confiar en ella?

Nanoha quería que le contara todo lo que pensara y sintiera por que se sentía tan impotente de tan sólo observarla.

"En serio, estoy bien" Insistió.

"No tienes que hacerte la valiente, sé que duele" Dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, al instante se sobresalto pero casi instintivamente después dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre aquella dulce palma que la tocaban con delicadeza, se sentía tan bien que hasta ella misma se sorprendió al sumergirse cada vez más en ese mar de sensaciones.

Después de sentirse saciada por las caricias, que le procuraban la joven, la atrapó con las suyas propias, miró aquella mano y la rozó con sus labios, la dueña de la extremidad se sacudió por el repentino gesto y hundió aun más el rostro en los dorados cabellos de la muchacha, preocupándose sólo por llenar sus pulmones con aquel delicioso aroma característico de ella y apreciar el calor de su espalda.

No podía más.

Sus latidos se desbordaban y sentía como el aire le faltaba.

No podía contenerse, no quería seguir con este juego de 'quien se atreve primero'. Estar a la expectativa de que algún día no muy lejano pasara algo la estaba matando por dentro, deseaba saber que era lo que sentía Fate y lo quería saberlo ahora.

Nanoha entonces retrocedió alejándose un poco y haciendo que la otra joven volteara a verla algo extrañada, ambas se estudiaron unos momentos y los ojos azules penetraron en los suyos con un sentimiento que no entendió, pero no había duda que eran hipnotizantes y Fate…ella no pudo más que perderse en ese color cielo que tanto le gustaba.

Todavía estática su rostro era arrullado nuevamente, la única diferencia era que aquellos dedos pronto cambiaron su rumbo hasta llegar a sus labios, rozándolos, contorneándolos produciéndole varias pequeñas pero agradables descargas eléctricas a la dueña. Nanoha dejó todo el raciocinio de lado y se relamió el los labios tan sensualmente que Fate se sonrojo tan sólo con ver tan pequeño acto y no pudo tan siquiera atreverse a mirar otra parte del rostro que se encontraba frente a ella y que poco a poco se aproximaba.

Si, eran exactamente como los recordaba, sus labios eran los mejores que había probado hasta ahora aunque no sabia que lo hacían tan especiales, quizás su finura, su suavidad, ¿Su sabor? … Era fresa, seguramente Fate habría ingerido alguna golosina anteriormente, dedujo en un instante.

Nanoha la sujetó con más firmeza al sentir como se movía intranquila hasta que poco a poco se dejó. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, atrevidamente pasó la lengua entre sus labios, con un pequeño estremecimiento la rubia permitió que esta entrara, un poco dudosa al principio concedió que esta hiciera su voluntad hasta que agarró un poco el ritmo.

Pronto aquellas lenguas batallaban como si una guerra se tratase.

Una loca guerra.

De amor.

De desesperación.

Fate se sujetó a la espalda de la castaña y presiono hacia ella haciendo más intenso el momento.

Era hermoso, su pecho se sentía tan calido, tan agitado, sentía vivir como si fuera la primera y la ultima vez que lo haría. No quería soltarla pues tenia el temor de no poder volverla a tener tan cerca pero a la misma vez deseaba hacerlo para asegurarse que no fuese un sueño suyo. Dios sabía cuantas veces había imaginado ese beso.

"Pa…Para… ¡Para!" La separó con fuerza y…como le dolió pedirle que se detuviera.

Las dos retrocedieron medio paso y se vieron totalmente sonrojadas, tratando de aspirar el vital oxigeno mientras Nanoha la reprochaba con la mirada.

"¡¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me beso primero?!"

Lo había dicho.

Fate quedó helada, se hubiera echado para atrás por la impresión si no fuera que su rostro todavía estaba siendo sujetado por sus manos "¿Siempre… lo supiste?"

"Fate-Chan, no puedo más con esto, dime ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste aquella vez?" Los ojos azules, que pedían casi a lagrimas que le contestaran, se perdieron en los de ella.

No, no quería mentirle, ¿cómo negar aquel sentimiento que le carcomía por dentro? ¿Cómo decirle que casi la volvía loca con ese beso? sin embargo, había un problema…

"¿Y si lo dije que?" Volteó la mirada obstinada.

"¡Fate, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo…?!"

"¡¿Acaso eso importa?!" Su cuerpo tembló. "¡Nanoha ¿Hasta ahora no sabes quien soy yo?!" La voz de Fate se quebró a cada palabra que decía, la aludida no pudo más que quedarse en silencio observando como sus hermosos ojos se hallaban acuosos. "¡¿No lo entiendes?! No sólo soy yo, debajo de mí…debajo de esta casa ¿puedes imaginarte todas las personas que trabajan?"

"¡¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?!"

"Si yo cometo un error que perjudique mi imagen…no sólo me afectara a mi, sino a todos ellos"

Ahora lo entendía, pero…

"Soy un error ¿uh?"

Le dolía admitir que el sacrificio era muy grande.

"¡No!, no quise decir eso…Nanoha, Tú…"

"¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente importante para estar con alguien de tu calibre?"

No podía dejar el sarcasmo y era por que estaba realmente molesta, no por ella, sino por las vidas que le habían tocado a cada una.

"Deja de decir estupideces"

"¡¿Y que hay de ti, de lo que tú quieres?!"

"¡¿Acaso eso alguna vez importó?!"

Si, a Nanoha le importaba y mucho, pero el dolor que sentía al no poder hacer nada por ella le estaba haciendo perder la razón, tanto que a pesar de quererla sus palabras se escuchaban tan egoístas, querría herirla, que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella.

"¡Te amo!"

Lo dijo, aunque al principio pensaba decir algo como 'me gustas' o 'te quiero' esas fueron las palabras exactas que salieron de su boca, por que en verdad era lo que sentía en ese momento.

El amor a veces puede ser muy egoísta.

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par pero nunca la miró, no se sentía con el valor para ello, bajó la mirada para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que se le había subido al rostro y por un leve momento una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Era lo que hace tiempo quería escuchar.

Mas el pequeño momento cambio al sentirse de nuevo en la realidad, en verdad era lo peor que le pudo haber dicho porque nunca le permitirían tomar una relación seria con otra mujer y lo que menos quería era jugar con los sentimientos de Nanoha, no, todo menos eso.

"¡Ya te dije que….! ¿huh?"

"¿huh? ¿Qué ocurre?" Fate se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se tambaleó perdiendo el equilibrio. "¡¿Fate-Chan?! ¡Fate!" La cabeza le daba vueltas y la visión se le nublo cada vez más, se sentía tan débil…

La puerta se abrió de un porrazo y Alicia junto a las mucamas entraron a la habitación "¡¿Nanoha, que le pasa a la señorita?!" Preguntó alterada Shari.

"¡Yo…yo no lo sé, estábamos discutiendo y….se desmayo de repente y…!"

"Nanoha, cálmate" Pidió la hermana mayor de Fate, quien se había inclinado para tomarle el pulso "Lucino, por favor llama a Shamal"

"¡S-Si!"

-- -- o -- --

"Uhm…."

"¿Se pondrá mejor?"

La doctora le sonrío haciendo que a esta se le disipara un poco la preocupación "Se pondrá bien no se preocupen, sólo esta algo agotada"

"¿Sólo es eso?" Preguntó suspicaz Alicia mientras observaba a su hermana aún dormida en su cama.

"Si sólo es eso…parece que últimamente ha tenido muchas tensiones ¿puedo preguntar cuando ha sido la ultima vez que tomo un descanso?"

La joven hizo una extraña mueca "¿Vacaciones, uh?" Rodó su atención hacia Nanoha quien se encontraba al costado de su hermana y ésta alzo los hombros sin saber responder. "Bueno como vera usted nosotras no es como que tengamos un horario de oficina establecido o vacaciones una cierta temporada sólo….hacemos lo que queremos" Rascó su mejilla un poco abochornada.

Shamal suspiró "Pues recomiendo que tenga un descanso, no es posible que siendo tan joven se esté desmayando por el agotamiento"

"Si"

"¿Puedo hablar con su madre?"

"¿Eh? Bueno…ella…."

"Eso no será necesario" Nanoha vio a una mujer de mediana edad, con zapatos negros y un vestido blanco pasar por la puerta, no sabia por qué pero ella tenia algo que se le había muy familiar. "Puede darme los resultados a mí, yo me haré cargo de que Fate siga correctamente todo lo que usted recomienda"

"Pues…" Agarró la carpeta que tenia al costado y empezó a leer los resultados de los análisis. "Parece que necesita un poco de vitaminas y mucho descanso, me gustaría al menos que esté un mes sin tareas pesadas u obligaciones tediosas"

"Entendido"

"Bueno…" La de la bata blanca se puso de pie y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta siendo escoltada por Shari, quien amablemente le abrió la puerta "Ah, por cierto, dejé una pomada para que le apliquen en la mejilla" puntualizo ésta señalando la mesa de noche.

"Hasta luego" Despidieron Nanoha, Alicia y la mujer.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la pelirroja trago saliva y quedó observando ambas féminas, la menor estaba algo pálida y no paraba de recorrer cada rincón del cuarto con la mirada, era extraño, como si buscara nerviosamente algo, la otra simplemente estaba absorta en sus pensamiento con los brazos cruzados y seria expresión.

"Voy a hablar con Precia para que pueda darle el tiempo necesario a Fate para que pueda descansar, últimamente trabaja mucho y me he enterado que no sólo aquí sino también en otros lugares" Dijo con voz serena, Alicia sólo hizo un sonido en forma de afirmación, la extraña se volvió hacia la cama de la inconciente joven y se acercó para acariciarle con ternura la mejilla todavía inflamada.

"¿Eh?" Volteó a ver a Nanoha y la mujer se extraño por la expresión de fastidio que tenia. "Alicia, ¿Quién es ella, la novia de tu hermana?"

"¡No lo soy!" Respondió sonrojada.

"Algo…así" Contradijo Alicia. "Ah por cierto, lamento haber interrumpido así en la conversación de antes, me preocupe cuando llamabas a mi hermana desesperadamente, por eso entré" Rió la rubia algo avergonzada "Oh, no es que haya estado escuchando detrás de la puerta ja-ja-ja" Aclaró.

"Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta ¿verdad?" Acusó.

"En realidad cuando yo llegue ya estaban las sirvientas tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba, pero es tu culpa" Se defendió fingiendo indignación "¡Ustedes hacen mucho escándalo!"

"Así que si es su novia… ¿eh?"

"¡Ya te dije que no lo soy!"

"Pasó todo esto en plena confesión"

"Oh ya veo, buena suerte, niña" Apoyó dándole una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar. Era casi exasperante, como si ninguna de las dos en verdad estuviera considerándola en la conversación.

"De cualquier forma, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Interrogó de mala gana.

"Mi nombre es Lilith, soy la tía de éstas dos"

"¿_éstas_?" Se quejó mentalmente Alicia.

"Así que niña, no te pongas celosa cuando toque a alguna de mis sobrinas"

"¡No estoy celosa y no soy una niña, mi nombre es Nanoha, Na-no-ha!"

"Cómo sea" Ladeó la cabeza hacia Alicia "¿Y porque no me informaste de todo ésto?" Le exigió claramente molesta, la aludida evadió la mirada.

"Fate no quería preocuparte" Excusó, para Nanoha era algo nuevo pues nunca había visto que alguna de esas hermanas le tuviera miedo a alguien más, a menos, claro esta, que a la bruja de su madre.

Lilith pusó la mano en el hombro de la gemela "Igual me termino preocupando" Respondió de mala gana y apretó un poco más.

"Pero era lo que Fate quería, yo no podía…" Apretó más "¡Ok ok, a la próxima vez te informare de todo!" Se rindió y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la mano para que la soltase.

"Muy bien" La soltó y la menor dio un tremendo suspiro de alivio "Me retiro, en los próximos días hablare con Fate" Ambas chicas asintieron "Entonces, nos vemos"

-- -- o -- --

_Después de eso Lilith-San mandó__ a Fate-Chan a Estados Unidos para representar a la compañía en un espectáculos automovilístico, dijo también que eso sólo duraría 3 días y que después podría tomarse un descanso de un mes. No se cuanta influencia pueda tener pero lo que si sabia es que debía tener suficiente para obligar a Precia a acceder con su petición._

_Fate-Chan se negó rotundamente a aquel plan mas sólo basto una orden de su tía para que accediera, también sabia que parte de su negación era por que le habían pedido que me llevara con ella, obviamente no quería estar a solas conmigo y la entendía perfectamente, todo el trayecto fue muy duro, apenas hablamos y el ambiente era tan tenso que fácilmente podía cortarse con un cuchillo._

_Para colmo de males, la tormenta de nieve provoco que nuestro vuelo tomara una escala en New York, hacia frío, bastante frío. Pero lo peor no había sido eso, antes de tomar el siguiente vuelo nos fuimos a descansar en unos asientos, ya era de madrugada y ambas no habíamos dormido muy bien en el avión, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos faltaba la cartera, donde estaban los documentos, tarjetas de debito y efectivo._

_Me habían contado que New York era una ciudad donde había que tener mucho cuidado pero no me imagine que tanto. ¡El destino apesta! Fate-Chan se encontraba en un buen dilema, si acudía a las autoridades fácilmente podrían ayudarnos, no obstante no sólo se darían cuenta que mis documentos eran falsos sino que también soy una persona que ha estado desaparecida por casi un año, no, no le convenía llamar la atención._

"are you alright?" Preguntó el hombre que la había empujado.

"¿eh?" Nanoha todavía en el suelo lo miró un tanto nerviosa. "Ahm…ehm…yeah…I'm ¿Fine? Nyahahaha" El hombre de ojos verdes la observó con curiosa expresión pero la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"are you Japanese, right?"

"Yes…" En verdad se sentía cada vez más estupida respondiéndole esas respuestas tan simples, se suponía que había llevado ingles desde el colegio pero era una realidad diferente cuando en verdad estabas hablando con un extranjero.

El sujeto ese parecía interesado en preguntarle más cosas, sin embargo Nanoha sintió como su brazo era tirado y sin explicación alguna vio como el joven la quedó mirando hasta que de repente lo perdió de vista. "¡No hables con extraños!" Le reprochó Fate.

"Pero me caí y él sólo me ayudo"

Hizo una mueca y siguió caminando ahora con ella a su costado, pronto, cuando pasaron por el tumulto de personas sus músculos se relajaron y su mano, que todavía pretendía estar sujeta al abrigo de Nanoha, fue bajando hasta tomar la de ella, ahí fue cuando notó lo fría que estaba y se lamento no poder hacer nada por ella.

Fate no pretendía estar de ese humor o tratarla tan desagradablemente pero tampoco comprendía por que sin querer no podía ser amable a pesar de que ahora comprendía mejor los sentimientos de Nanoha. Y no era como si no estuviera feliz, si por ella fuese no hubiera dudado ni un sólo segundo en abrazarla, decirle que también sentía igual sin embargo, tenia miedo a actuar tan precipitadamente, tenia que pensar en muchas cosas pues lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que herirla.

Pero más que nada…se encontraba asustada de no llenar las expectativas, como amiga, como pareja, como amante…

Paró de golpe y Nanoha le quedó observando extrañada, era totalmente raro, por unos segundos sintió como le dolía el pecho y se quedaba sin respiración. "¿Pasa algo?" Sus ojos carmesíes se encontraron con los de ella y todavía un poco aturdida negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con su camino, aunque en verdad no sabía a donde iba.

"_Como amante, ¿eh?_" A pesar de haber caminado por casi una hora, Fate sabía que no se habían alejado del todo del aeropuerto ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Al menos dentro tenían calefacción y un lugar por lo menos donde sentarse. Nanoha fue quien esta vez detuvo la caminata y con un semblante serio desafío a la rubia a mirarle "No me mientas ¿Te sientes mal? No me gustaría que te vuelvas a desmayar, ¡la otra vez en serio me asuste!"

Fate refutó evitando mirarla, al menos físicamente hablando no se sentía mal. No obstante, parecía que Nanoha no estaba completamente convencida y más que creerle sólo sintió como si siguiera ocultándole algo haciendo que la frustración dentro de ella creciera y se pregunto si aquellos sentimientos que albergaba la llevarías a alguna parte.

"Gracias" Fue lo único que pudo articular, se sentía ya bastante apenada por hacerla sufrir tal desagradable desastre como para que también arriesgarse a decir algo que pudiera molestarla aún más.

Nanoha hecho un bufido "¿Gracias de _que_?" Cuestionó volviendo a las andadas (Aún sin saber en verdad a donde estaban yendo). La rubia miró nerviosa a un lado y formándose una extraña sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una mueca sólo pudo pensar lo cabreada que debía estar su compañera para hablarle de ese tono, no la culpaba pero curiosamente le divertía, no muchas personas le hablaban tan naturalmente y eso sólo provocaba que su gusto por ella aumentara.

"Te agradezco por preocuparte por mi" Respondió procurando un acento suave.

La castaña pareció desconcertada "No tienes por que agradecerlo, es natural que lo haga, después de todo creo que al menos todavía seguimos siendo amigas"

Si bien todo ésto le parecía casi irreal todavía le sabia extraño que pudiera afirmar algo así, pues pareciera que se hubiera olvidado las circunstancias que las habían juntado. "¿Qué rara eres?"

"¿Rara?" Soltó una pequeña risilla irónica "Me lo dice la persona que al parecer encuentra extraña cualquier forma de cariño desinteresado y piensa en el bienestar de personas que ni conoce anteponiendo a sus propios deseos y sentimientos" tomó una pausa y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más "Lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente.

"Yo…uhm…" La garganta le pareció un desierto ¿Cómo contradecirla si todo lo dicho no había sido nada más que lo cierto? Siguiendo tomadas de las mano Fate posó su mirar en los de ella, aquellos ojos estaban llenos de tanta angustia que Nanoha podía sentirla como suya propia, ella sabia que en cualquier momento diría algo, percibió como le apretaba la mano y se inclinaba hacia ella abriendo la boca para dejar salir las palabras, no obstante unos gritos y murmullos atrás de ellas desviaron su atención.

Un hombre de cubierto por una capucha corría rápidamente atropellándose con cualquiera que le bloqueara el camino, miraba hacia atrás procurando que nadie le siguiese, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Nanoha se colocó al frente y tomando un bastón de madera de un anciano que se encontraba a su costado, con una increíble rapidez pudo ser capaz de colocar tremendo golpe en el hombro del sujeto haciendo que soltara lo que había robado y derribándolo al piso como consecuencia.

Fate quedó con la boca abierta, no sabia que pudiera defenderse de tal manera y es que hasta hubiera jurado que le había rotó el hombro al hombre por el fuerte sonido del choque. Nanoha pareció volver a la realidad y como sintiera vergüenza por lo que acababa de mostrar río torpemente "Clase de kendo desde los 9 años Nyahaha" Dijo.

"Ha-Ha-Ha….ya veo" Articulo nerviosa, pensando en que si lo hubiera querido hace tiempo le hubiera roto algún hueso.

La avenida se lleno de "Wow" "Ah" entre otras exclamaciones de sorpresa y en muy poco tiempo un tumulto de personas se agrupaba para observar a la pequeña heroína que había derribado al ladrón. Amabas japonesas se encontraron intimidadas por tanta atención y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, Nanoha difícilmente podía seguirle lo que decían hasta que desde atrás una mujer de lentes se abría paso, al mismo tiempo una patrulla se estacionaba junto a la cera.

Nanoha habrá estado sentada cerca de una hora en la estación de policías, las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, habían llamado a aquella señora y a Fate, quien podría darles explicaciones mejor que ella a los oficiales, al cabo de unos segundos más ambas llegaron hablando con la cartera en la mano de su dueña.

"Quiero agradecer la ayuda" hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y Nanoha parpadeo un poco confundida al notar que aquella mujer era japonesa. "Mi nombre es Leti, tu amiga…" Estiró la palma de la mano enfocándose en Fate "Me contó que han sufrido un imprevisto que les ha llevado a perder su viaje, el clima en esta temporada ha sido terrible, como agradecimiento déjenme hospedarlas en mi pensión hasta que todo mejore"

"¡¿En serio?!" no podía creer la buena suerte, seguramente se debía a alguna gracia divina por hacer buenas acciones, sin duda alguna patear traseros de la lacra social daba buenos frutos. "Lo agradeceríamos mucho, la verdad me estaba congelando"

La rubia hizo un gesto como si le hubieran tirado un puñal por la espalda, si, sabia que haber salido del aeropuerto a las frías calles no había sido una de sus mejores ideas y ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo, sólo sabia que apetecía un poco de aire y todo lo demas pues fue impulsivo. "Parece una buena persona ¿verdad?" Le susurró la ojiazul en el camino.

Sus parpados se entrecerraron observando sospechosamente a la mujer de cabellera morada que caminaba despreocupada frente a ellas "En verdad no lo sé…" Respondió escéptica. Nanoha rodó nuevamente los ojos como si ya pronosticara a que conllevaría dicha conversación. "Creo que…la he visto en algún lado"

Fate sintió como le daban palmaditas en el hombro en forma de consuelo "Deja de estar estropeando el momento, ¿acaso prefieres quedarte en la calle?" y por primera vez en muchos días Nanoha le sonrío de oreja a oreja "Sólo déjate llevar, tómalo como vacaciones" Contagiada por el buen humor hizo que ella también se le escapara una sonrisa.

"Vacaciones ¿huh?"

"Ah, has sonreído" Comentó señalándole divertida. "Me gustas más cuando sonríes"

"Ya…"

"No pareces pero eres bastante tímida, mira que sonrojarte así por un cumplido…" Dijo riendo por lo bajo causando mayor bochorno en el rostro de la otra.

"¡No es que sea tímida!" Murmuró en su defensa mientras escuchaba la melodiosa risa burlesca "Sólo me pasa ésto cuando abres la boca"

Ahora fue la más baja quien quedó con la boca cerrada y con un notable sonrojo. De ahí en adelante las dos chicas caminaron en silencio con los ojos enfocados en distintas direcciones. Leti de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarse que la estuvieran siguiendo pues al mantenerse totalmente calladas daba la impresión de que estuviera marchando ella sola, se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al notar la pequeña escena detrás de ella y nuevamente giró para dejarle espacio a la juventud.

"A mi…también me gustas más cuando sonríes…" Susurró aun evitando el contacto visual.

"¿huh?"

"No, no es nada" Meneó la cabeza y suspiró hondo. Nanoha inclinó la cabeza mirándola confundida, sus ojos pasaban de su rostro a su mano que se encontraba cerca de la suya propia, algo dubitativa trago saliva y la tomó, Fate abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no obstante siguió con la vista al frente.

Esa chica siempre hacia que los colores se le subiera a las mejillas.

'_Dime… ¿te gusta el dolor?'_

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer y conforme iba oscureciendo la temperatura gradualmente iba descendiendo, Fate podía notar como salía vapor por su boca y un pequeño escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo mas extrañamente no se sintió incomoda pues todo el calor que necesitaba por ahora estaba en la palma de su mano.

'_Si, porque es la clara prueba de que estoy viva'_

Si, solo necesitaba eso.

* * *

Continuara...

**N/A: **

Ehm, hace bastante tiempo que no actualizo, pido disculpas pero estalló mi cpu y no he podido escribir en dos meses, cuando empecé éste capitulo tenia planeado subirlo para navidad o año nuevo pero por motivos que no pude controlar hasta ahora lo hago, supuestamente se habrán dado cuenta que andan en temporada navideña así que en el próximo capitulo habrá una navidad tardía y quizás más adelante un San Valentín.

Espero que la historia ya esté tomando más consistencia, hay algunas cosas que ya se van aclarando y otras que saldrán al descubierto a medida que fluya la historia o al menos si es que no se me da por escribir barbaridad y media para arruinarla.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han llegado aunque me da la impresión que al menos en este capitulo fue más pidiendo que me diera prisa en publicar el sig. Capitulo ¬¬ , igual se agradece todo jajajaja. Si, si fuera ustedes me darían de latigazos.

Ok, ya saben, si pasa algo con mi ortografía me disculpan la vida XDDD. Hago lo que puedo por corregir eso. Sólo…háganse de la vista gorda. Gracias.


	13. Pensión Lowran

Estaba completamente nublado y sus ojos se concentraron en un punto fijo en el cielo, aunque en verdad no estuviera observando nada en particular, entonces apoyó la barbilla en sus piernas recogidas, que había estado abrazando por cerca de unos 45 minutos y dio un sonoro suspiro.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había despertado a la hora que quisiera, advirtió que era poco más de las 9:00 AM, volvió a girar su cuello para mantenerse en la misma posición y con expresión aburrida pensó una y otra vez que podría hacer en su día de "descanso", claro, seguro se le habría ocurrido algo fácilmente si es que estuviera quizá en una playa soleada en un Resort de lujo o en un centro de invierno en algún fantástico lugar, bueno, había nieve, si, pero no podía imaginarse alguna actividad divertida o provechosa en un sitio como aquél.

No tan lejos de la ventana se concentro en el pequeño copo de nieve que, como si estuviera danzando lentamente, se unía a sus iguales en el frío piso de la pensión. Su paz fue interrumpida casi abruptamente al escuchar risotadas muy cerca de su habitación, Fate frunció el seño y apretó su barbilla con más fuerza a sus rodillas como intentando volver a su no tan entretenido mundo.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó nuevamente las divertidas carcajadas de los jóvenes hospedados en el lugar, mas una en particular captó su atención, esta vez apretó la mandíbula y de un brinco se reincorporó yendo a paso firme a la puerta. No soportaba tanto ruido pero más aun, lo que en verdad la irritaba era…

"¡¿Podrías calla…? "

Todos se guardaron silencio por la repentina aparición de la rubia y ésta igualmente quedó munda cuando al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio no fue nada menos que la cara de Nanoha casi a unos centímetros de ella.

"¡Ejem!" Aclaró la garganta haciendo que Fate parpadeara y reaccionara. "¡Buenos días Fate-Chan, te traigo el desayuno!" Avisó con adorable sonrisa que causó más de un escalofrío en la aludida, además de un notable color carmín en su rostro por la falta de cortesía de hace unos instantes.

"Gracias…" Tomó con la cabeza gacha la charola que al parecer con mucha paciencia había adornado y al notar que ambas eran punto de atención de los demás jóvenes sólo se volteó y volvió a cerrar la puerta, lo más cautelosamente que pudo.

¡Por que me perteneces!

Capitulo XIII

"Pensión Lowran"

Tan sólo había pasado algunos días desde que habían llegado y como si fuera algo de lo más natural Nanoha pasó de ser la desconocida del entorno a una de las más sonrientes chicas que había pisado tal anticuado edificio, según las palabras de Griffith Lowran, casualmente hijo de la propietaria, a la cual seguía sin recordar de donde la había visto.

Y los demás…los otros reían a su alrededor como si de un imán con un perfecto sentido del humor se tratase. No obstante, hasta ahora lo único extraño que Nanoha tenia era el incomprensible interés de preocuparse de más por la única chica que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación y que lo ultimo que hubiera pensado era al menos intentar preguntarle el nombre a la gente "corriente"

"chusma" Compartió consigo misma al tomar asiento en su no tan grande y no tan confortable cama pero que por cierto era mucho mejor que estar con el trasero entumecido por el frío en cualquier banca de afuera. Fate mentalmente dio las gracias a su fortuna "Dios todavía debe sentir simpatía por alguien como yo" Empezó a probar lo que le habían traído y se detuvo al tocar la humeante tasa de leche, la inspeccionó y una suave sonrisa se le formó al sostenerla y poniéndosela al costado de su mejilla "Que agradable" Pensó en voz alta pensando en Nanoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Que persona de lo más desagradable!"

Scharch Nouera terminaba una barra de cereal que había conseguido en la alacena de la cocina "Bueno, no la conocemos. Pero debe de ser una buena chica" Defendió a la rubia meditándolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Griffith alzó la ceja incrédulo y tomó asiento, poniendo su malhumorado rostro sobre la palma de la mano "¿En que te basas para decir eso? Hubiera jurado que si no fuera por que le traíamos el desayuno nos habría botado a patadas" Dedujo aun con el seño fruncido.

"Primero, nosotros no fuimos a llevarle el desayuno, fue Nanoha, segundo, si a ella le importa tanto como estar pendiente de su alimentación debe ser porque es una buena persona y la aprecia" Concluyó la pelimorada sonriendo como si fuera de lo más lógico.

"De cualquier forma…" Los dos jóvenes voltearon con sorpresa para observar a una tercera persona que se encontraba en el mismo sitio, Mariel Atenza, una joven un poco más baja que Scharch que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la charla por mantener las narices en algo más interesante como su laptop, simplemente una nerd o eso era la imagen que proyectaba. "No sabemos nada de las dos, no deberían sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente, aunque…" elevó la mirada por encima de la pantalla "Me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden quedarse en la pensión sin poner un solo centavo?"

Ambos pelimorados se miraron extrañados "Debe ser cosa de mi madre, no tengo idea que tipo de trato habrán tenido, lo único que sé es que se quedaran por algunos días" Comunicó elevando sus hombros para restarle importancia.

"O meses" Contradijo.

"Oh-ho eso debe ponerte feliz" Comentó una cuarta recién llegada.

"¡Oh dios santo, Amy!"

"¿A que viene esa expresión de desagrado en tu rostro?" Se quejó la chica.

"¿Has estado tomando nuevamente?" Acusó el muchacho tapándose la nariz cuando una joven muy alegre lo abrazo por detrás.

"Me acabo de levantar no me grites que siento que me va a explotar la cabeza" Lloriqueo sosteniéndosela como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier instante.

"¡No me des motivos para gritarte!" Trató de huir.

"No es mi culpa que seas tan gruñón, si sigues así nadie te va a querer"

"¡No me importa, toma una ducha, ponte desodorante y de paso limpia tu habitación que apesta como si tuvieras una colección de animales muertos ahí dentro!"

Amy volteó el rostro y se cruzo de brazos claramente ofendida "Que delicado, pareces afeminado"

"¡No soy marica!" La encaró furioso. "¡No te atrevas a compararme esa tira de anormales!"

"Ya basta, basta" Intervino Scharch poniéndose entre ambos aunque más se preocupaba por Lowrar quien ante las provocaciones de una resaqueada Amy parecía un perro rabioso. "Tú" Apuntándola con el dedo "anda a asearte, pronto almorzaremos y tú" volteó al otro "¿Acaso no ibas a mostrarle a Nanoha los alrededores?"

El chico de anteojos echó un bufido tedioso y dándose media vuelta se marcho, todas suspiraron, incluso Mariel quien a pesar de siempre tratar de pasar como un fantasma en esa casa no pudo resistir poner atención en el encuentro. "eh…. ¿Con quien va a salir ese imbécil?" Pregunto inocentonamente Amy.

"No lo llames así, trata de comportarte ya me estoy hastiando de ser su réferi cada mañana"

"Se llama Nanoha, es una de las dos chicas nuevas ¿Acaso no la has visto?" Interrogó la nerd volviendo se centrar su atención a su ordenador. La aludida se rasco la nuca e intento recordar pero por más esfuerzo que ponía no recordaba a nadie.

"No recuerdas a nadie porque te la pasas en fiestas por la noche y duermes casi todo el día" resolvió la más alta con una divertida sonrisa ante la simplona actitud de su compañera.

"Hahaha si, debo hacer algunos reajustes, así que…esa chica, Nanoha ¿sale mucho con él?"

"Pongámoslo así, de los días que esta en esta casa han salido unas…. ¿cinco veces?"

"seis, recuerda que ayer salieron en la mañana y en la tarde" Corrigió la peliverde de anteojos.

"A pesar de que siempre tienen metida la cara en algún libro o en tu computadora parece que andas muy al pendiente de los demás ¿verdad?"

"Wow, así que lo tienen flechado, hahaha, supongo que me alegro por él"

"No es la primera vez que se interesa por una chica que a penas conoce" Opinó Scharch metiéndose a la boca la ultima parte de la barra y recogiendo los trastes que habían dejado tras el desayuno, Amy trató de ayudarle en lo que pudo, a pesar de casi no estar presente cuando lo estaba procuraba ser de utilidad aunque se estuviera cayendo de sueño o de dolores de cabeza.

"¿Y la otra?" Preguntó curiosa al cabo de unos instantes.

"¿Otra?" Repitió la pregunta hasta que supo a que se refería "¿Fate-San?" La de pelo corto se mostró más interesada aun en saber que se había perdido en todos estos días "Siempre se la pasa en su cuarto, la verdad es que pareciera que no quiere hablar con nadie más que con Nanoha"

"Oh bien yo-…" Las tres voltearon al advertir la presencia de la susodicha en la habitación, cosa rara al menos para Scharch quien quedó algo perpleja, Fate sólo siguió hasta el lavabo donde puso las cosas que Nanoha le había traído hace unas horas, lavó la vajilla como si nada y salió sin que una sóla palabra saliera de sus labios.

Ya estando en el pasillo dio un suspiró sonoro, su postura se encorvó un poco hacia delante dándole una apariencia cansada. Miró hacia ambos lados inspeccionando el lugar y se dio cuenta que en verdad ni se había tomado la molestia de conocer el sitio donde se estaba hospedando. "¡Fate!" La llamaron por detrás, la rubia dio una pequeña vista sobre su hombro y observó como la chica desgreñada caminaba rápidamente para darle el encuentro.

Gruño un segundo he hizo como si nunca la hubiera escuchando caminando más de prisa. Los ojos rojizos se abrieron cuando su llamado se hacia más insistente y más cercano a lo que acelero un poco más el paso, Amy también lo hizo aunque sin dejar aquella bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual ponía a la rubia más nerviosa ¿Acaso no entendía la indirecta?

Y antes que pudiera notarlo se vio prácticamente corriendo por los corredores, ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacia pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que debía alejarse de aquella persona sumamente sospechosa, con aspecto deplorable, a la cual nunca había visto y que al parecer poseía algún tipo de complejo de acosador. Además ¿Quién diablos le había dado permiso para llamarle por su nombre?

"¡¿Por qué corres?" Gritó detrás de ella.

"¡¿Por qué me persigues?" La interrogó parando de golpe y mirándole amenazadoramente. "¡¿Acaso no entiendes la indirecta? No-Te-Me-Acerques" La más baja sonrío como si todo aquello le pareciera de lo más gracioso lo cual le llamó la atención.

"Pero si tu eres la que se ha acercado más a mi" Dio a notar y no era mentira, Fate había acercado tanto su cara que poco y sus narices se rozaban aunque claro, las razones no eran pésimamente amistosas. Ella se hecho para atrás y se dispuso a voltearse cuando la tomaron del brazo, volteó echando una mirada de reproche. "Si no tienes nada que hacer te invito a tomar un té en mi cuarto"

La rubia alzó la ceja sorprendida y por unos instantes pensó en la oferta, a nadie le gusta estar sola todo el tiempo pero ella nunca había sido de entablar relaciones tan amistosas con personas que no llamaran la atención y para ella en este mismo instante veía en la otra fémina nada más que un bufón, le resultaba casi nulo que pudiera encontrar agradable a alguien como esa persona a lo cual hizo soltar su brazo "No gracias"

Amy se vio bastante decepcionada por el rechazo, Fate casi se sintió culpable cuando notó aquella mirada suya, era como si… como si hubiera pateado un perrito u algo así era el sentimiento. "¡Oh, Fate-San!" Escucho llamar Leti y la mencionada se sintió aliviada y agradecida por la intervención. "Ya llegó tu equipaje" Comunicó jalando unas maletas al recibidor, ella se acerco casi de tres saltos y verifico que todo estuviera en orden

"¡Genial!" por tercera vez en el día dio un suspiró pero esta vez de alivio. Haber sobrevivido a base de vestimentas prestadas no la había hecho sentir muy cómoda.

"Tienes suerte que no hicieran tantos líos para traer tu equipaje aunque la de Nanoha no contó con mucha suerte"

"No hay problema, de cualquier forma parte de su ropa también esta en mi maleta supongo que con esto bastara por un tiempo" Dijo más animada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Uf!" Nanoha prácticamente se dejo caer en el recibidor, se quitó el abrigo y se sacudió algo de nieve que tenia en la cabeza, temblando por el cambio de temperatura, se abrazo así misma aun con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. "Gracias por lo de hoy Griffith-Kun"

El chico le devolvió el gesto y procedió a cerrar las puertas "No hay de que, es agradable estar acompañado de vez en cuando y me gusta caminar" Ambos terminaron de sacudirse y caminaron por los pasillos comentando animadamente acerca de la salida. "¿Sabes, Nanoha?"

"¿Uhm?" La ojiazul lo observó esperando que dijera algo y su curiosidad creció aun más al notar que fuera lo que fuera parecía costarle mucho al chico decirlo. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Se preocupó.

"¡no!" Apresuro a decir y respiró hondo "Algunos chicos de la pensión se irán para pasar las festividades en sus hogares, incluso yo, pero regresare para pasar año nuevo aquí, los que no tienen planeado viajar estábamos pensando hacer una fiesta, estarán algunos amigos de la universidad y pensé que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…te gustaría ir"

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego echó una típica risa, Griffith la miró algo incomodo pensando que le habría parecido ridícula su invitación. "Lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó "Estaba pensando que…al principio me dije que seria horrible permanecer en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie pero te has molestado en hacer cada día divertido, gracias, claro que iré"

"Eso es genial" Dijo tratando de no explotar de felicidad frente a ella. "Entonces es una cita" Dicho esto se marcho hacia su habitación con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en días.

"¿_Cita_?" Nanoha se pregunto si lo había dicho en serio o tan sólo fue una broma, levantó los hombros en símbolo de no tener importancia y emprendió camino a su habitación "¡Ashu!" Se tapó con la muñeca y luego se abrazó a si misma para brindarle un poco de calor, era extraño, se suponía que esta pensión tenia calefacción, entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío?.

Se restregó la cara, no obstante se detuvo frente a la habitación de Fate, sus ojos vieron que la luz todavía seguía encendida y pensó si seria bueno entrar. Pensando unos instantes al final resolvió con tocar la puerta, nadie contestaba así que levanto el puño con la intención de hacerlo nuevamente. "Entra" Se escuchó al fin. Nanoha abrió la puerta y metió solamente su cabeza para ver si estaba ocupada en algo, Fate también la observó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

"Ehhh ¿Es Nanoha?" La mencionada se acercó al escuchar la familiar voz y se dio cuenta que Fate estaba utilizando una laptop para hacer una video-llamada con nada menos que Alicia. "Hace tiempo que no te veo ¡Te extraño!" Hizo una mueca de profundo dolor.

"Sólo han sido unos días" Mencionó ella sonriéndole y poniéndose en el hombro de Fate para poder mirar mejor la pantalla.

"Te he llamado para que no te preocupes, estamos bien, en algunos días regresaremos" comunicó "También, quiero que mandes una carta disculpándome por no haber ido a representar a la compañía, diles que paso algo de improvisto"

"Les diré que mi hermana fue arrestada en el aeropuerto por trafico ilegal de drogas, ya puedo imaginar los encabezados" sus ojos brillaron de emoción imaginando que estaba sosteniendo un periódico "Hermosa rubia millonaria es atrapada después que se descubriera que llevaba droga en su ropa interior"

Nanoha estalló en carcajadas mientras que la mirada de la hermana menor se oscurecía "Párala con eso" Advirtió.

"Pero _hermanita_, no tienes que volver tan rápido, tomate tu tiempo, después de todo tienes que descansar" Por alguna razón aquel tonito empalagoso que estaba usando no le daba buena espina a Fate, ella observó a su hermana escéptica.

"Algo tramas" Acusó.

"_¿yo tramo algo?"_ Sonrío nerviosa. "Es tu imaginación"

"Mmmm"

"No me mires así ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de tu hermana, tu gemela, tu otra mitad?"

"Desconfío de ti por que te conozco"

El rostro de Alicia cambio a uno preocupado/perturbado "No seas así…"

La puerta detrás de la rubia mayor se abrió y entró un joven con tan sólo unos pantalones puestos y una toalla colgando del hombro, en ese instante Fate se pregunto ¿Dónde realmente estaba su hermana? Analizándolo el entorno no le parecía muy familiar. Las piernas del hombre se acercaron a la pantalla y empujando el rostro de la fémina se colocó frente a la cámara.

"¿Chrno?" Preguntó sorprendida Fate. ¿Qué hacia su hermana en su habitación?

"¡Hey Fate! ¿Cómo andas? Me contaron que te habías perdido, veo que tú y Nanoha se encuentran bien" Expuso clavando su mirada en la castaña quien le saludo con la mano. "¿Ya te contó Alicia lo que le hizo a tu auto?" Preguntó excitado, la mano de Alicia choco casi violentamente contra la mejilla del peliazul alejándolo de la cámara.

"¡Ella aun no lo sabe, idiota!" Le gritó.

La cara de Fate palideció de golpe y su mirada se volvió sombría "¿Qué-Le-Paso-a-mi-auto?" Demandó saber. Su hermana tembló por el tono pausado pero peligroso que usaba.

"Veras…" Trató de sonreír sin embargo el tic de pasarse el dedo índice por la mejilla delataba su nerviosismo "Pasó un accidente y tu auto quedo un _poquito rayado_, deberías estar feliz que no me haya pasado nada, prometo que cuando vuelvas estará como nuevo" Aseguró.

Nuevamente el chico aparto el rostro de Alicia con la mano "¿Un poquito rayado?" Exclamo casi riéndose de la chica y sacó de su bolsillo su celular "Mira como quedo tu auto" Le mostró una foto del vehiculo hecho prácticamente añicos. "Jajaja mejor cómprate uno nuevo"

Los ojos borgoña de Fate se abrieron como platos y se acercó a la pantalla para observar la imagen de su preciado auto "Mi….bara…diche…." Las apalabras salieron con tal dolor que hasta Nanoha, quien en verdad no le importaba lo que había ocurrido, sintió pena por la perdida de ella, así que le puso la mano en el hombro tratando de confortarla y la obligó gentilmente a sentarse nuevamente, aunque los ojos de ella todavía seguían mirando absortos la pantalla.

Esta vez no fue la palma de la chica sino su puño lo que hizo apartar la cara del chico de la cámara "Fa-Fate, ¡te lo prometo, lo dejare como nuevo!" Juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria y se disculpó repetidas veces, no obstante la menor seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pantalla "Bu-bueno seguro querrás descansar por ahora, me...me hubiera gustado que estés aquí para navidad pero ya sabes como es el destino ja-ja-ja cuídate"

La video-llamada se interrumpió y Nanoha sostuvo a la chica para depositarla en su cama, un poco preocupada la contemplo dándose cuenta que aun parecía en estado de shock. "¿Fate-Chan?" No obtuvo respuesta "Es casi navidad ¿puedo hacer una video-llamada a mi familia? Me gustaría saludarlos" Pregunto temerosa por la segura negativa.

"Mi…baradiche…. ¿cómo….pudo?" Manifestó con una expresión de horror sin prestarle atención a lo que la otra le decía.

Nanoha alzó la ceja un tanto exasperada "Tomare eso como un si"

Quien le respondió con una notoria alegría fue su hermano mayor, kyoya, que al parecer se encontraba haciendo algún tipo de trabajo en su ordenador, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y Nanoha aparentando tranquilidad trató de alterar la verdad lo mejor que pudo para no meter en problemas a la muchacha en estado catatónico que yacía tirada en su propia cama y que de seguro estaría maquinando alguna venganza contra su hermana.

"En serio, estoy bien, ando en nueva York ahora mismo"

"¡¿Nueva York? ¿Y que diablos haces ahí cuando se supone que deberías estar con tu familia en navidad?" Reprochó cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada severa.

Nanoha rió histéricamente a la misma vez que pensaba rápidamente en una buena y razonable justificación "Han pasado…cosas" No, no se le ocurrió nada. Kyoya arrugó la expresión al no verse satisfecho con tal vaga respuesta, la menor tragó saliva pesadamente.

"¿Sabes que nuestros padres están sumamente preocupados por ti, verdad? ¿Crees que por llamar ocasionalmente las cosas están bien?"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Volteó los ojos de un lado a otro en forma aburrida por tanto reproche "Me gustaría darte una mejor respuesta pero en verdad no se me ocurre nada, lo único que te puedo decir es que…"

"Estas bien, lo sé, dime la verdad hermanita" Nanoha asintió concediéndole la pregunta.

"Te has fugado con alguien ¿no es verdad?" Ella involuntariamente se contrajo y sus mejillas ardieron a pesar de estar probablemente bajo cero, no era como si la acusación hubiera sido verdad pero ciertamente estaba en otro sitio con alguien que amaba, así que en parte era cierto y dicha mirada abochornada fue suficiente respuesta para él. "Oye...sabia que las cosas con Yuuno no iban bien pero que hagas esto…"

"¡Las cosas no fueron a propósito y no lo planeé así, hablemos de otra cosa!" Apresuró a cambiar el tema volteando a ver a Fate para asegurarse que no hubiera escuchado nada, por suerte ella aun se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

"¿Esta ahí?" Pregunto tratando de moverse un poco para observar detrás de su hermana.

"¿Esta quién?" Cuestionó confusa.

"El tipo con quien te has ido, esta por ahí y no quieres que te escuche ¿no es así? Déjame hablar con él" Demandó el hermano mayor y al notar que ella trataba de ocultar algo detrás la miró con reproche. "Quiero saber con quien esta mi hermana, cuando lo tenga en mis manos…"

"¡Hermano!" Le llamó la atención "Ya basta con el tema, a demás ¿Quién dijo que era un _él_? De una buena vez pásame con mamá que no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda estar en línea, no es mi laptop"

El muchacho parpadeó rápidamente unos segundos totalmente confundido pero antes de que pudiera abordar nuevamente a su hermana con otras preguntas dos pares de manos lo lanzaron para atrás y lo despojaron de su lugar. "¡Nanoha!" Gritaron de sorpresa al mismo tiempo su madre y Miyuki, su hermana mayor.

La castaña sonrió torpemente y mentalmente se preparo para la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente tendrían para ella, suspiró y con la mejor de las sonrisas le deseó una feliz navidad a su familia.

Después de la conversación Nanoha se estiró en la silla y levanto los brazos perezosamente, sin darse cuenta había pasado casi hora y media frente a la pantalla "Gracias por dejarme hablar con ellos minutos extras" Le dijo a Fate quien sabía que desde hace ya buen rato la estaba observando.

La rubia volvió a clavar sus ojos en el techo y jugó con sus manos inconcientemente "Sé que debes extrañarlos mucho, lamento que tengas que estar aquí conmigo en vez de tu familia" Tan sólo fue un comentario, las facciones de ella no cambiaron nada cuando las dijo sin embargo, cierta pesadumbre se escondía en sus palabras. "Aseguro que no tardaras mucho tiempo en reunir el dinero que te falta, después de todo haces un excelente trabajo y estafas a las personas ingenuas como nadie" Nanoha sonrío amenamente por la ocurrente forma de subirle los ánimos.

"Hubiera ganado más si no me hubieras exigido la mitad de las apuestas ganadas en tus torneos en tenis" Aclaró juguetona mientras se acomodaba a su costado. "A demás, no es tan malo pasar navidad contigo, después de todo llevo 19 años pasándola con mi familia, habrá muchos más por delante" Agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Fate sonrió feliz al escuchar eso "Si no te hubiera cobrado un porcentaje de las ganancias ya te hubiera ido hace meses"

Los labios de Nanoha se curvaron aun más pero esta vez con un toque de picardía "acepta que me quieres y que te sentirías sola si me hubiera marchado" La rubia giró los ojos hacia el otro lado como si no hubiera entendido o escuchado lo que decía.

"Hey, venga, acéptalo" Insistió tratando de encontrar su mirada.

"¿Aceptar qué?" Nanoha se preguntó que tan testaruda y orgullosa podía llegar a ser. Levantó la ceja y sonrío de costado. Cuando Fate se dio cuenta que unas manos extrañas se habían colado por debajo de su ropa y le empezaban a hacer cosquillas, trató de apartarse de su atacante más se vio inmovilizada al sentir como Nanoha prácticamente se sentaba en su estomago.

"Ahahaha Tu-tu-tus manos estén ahahaha frías" Se quejó la victima en su ataque de risa.

"¡Di que me quiefesh…!" Las manos de Fate se las arreglaron para alcanzar la cara de Nanoha y estirarla en un desesperado intento que la desistiera. "¡Efoh fuelesh Fhate!" (Eso duele Fate)

"¡No! ahahaha ¡Suel ahaha TAME!" Pataleó y estiró sus mejillas mas no pudo escapar, si Fate era terca Nanoha sin duda era la persona más obcecada del planeta. "Hahaha ahí haha NO" Prácticamente le brotaban lagrimas de los ojos y el estomago le empezó a doler fuertemente cuando sin querer la castaña comenzó a pasarle los dedos cerca de las caderas, un punto bastante sensible que acababa de descubrir.

"Nofh feafhg ferghca, fi quef neg quierefhs" (¡No seas terca, di que me quieres!)

"NO"

"¡Fhilo!" (Dilo)

"Hahaha ¡n-no!"

"Fe foi a hafres cofpsquifas hafta quehf fe duelfa" (Te voy a hacer cosquillas hasta que te duela)

"¡Vale, vale! ¡Yo ahahahaha yo ahahaha!" Nanoha decidió atacar otro punto que no fuera tan sensible para dejarle terminar la dichosa frase "Yo…yo" Respiró hondo "Te ahaha quiero, ahora, hahaha quítate"

La castaña por fin se inclino para atrás y dejó a Fate terminar de retorcerse mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y permitía que su agitado corazón se calmara un poco, se pasó las palmas por las mejillas con dolorosa expresión, si que se las había estirado. Pero al menos estaba algo feliz.

Jadeando "¿Ya…estas feliz?" Pregunto la rubia aun sintiendo un doloroso calambre en la boca del estomago.

Nanoha lo pensó unos instantes y con dudosa sonrisa negó lentamente para la sorpresa de Fate "¿Tu crees que voy a estar feliz sólo con que me quieras?" ladeo lentamente de un lado a otro e inclinándose le robó el poco aliento que tenia Fate, el beso no fue apasionado ni tampoco desesperado, por el contrario a los anteriores fue lento y dulce, los ojos rojos se quedaron ensimismados en los de ella sin poder reaccionar.

Levantándose suspiró casi escandalosamente "Yo quiero que me digas 'Oh Nanoha-Sama te amo'".

"Ni creas…" Nanoha la escucho decir antes de que cruzara la puerta para irse a su habitación "Que te voy a decir Sama" Advirtió, ella alzó los hombros con una divertida sonrisa, después de todo eso era lo ultimo que le importaba aunque hubiera sido gracioso escucharla nombrarla de esa forma "Y Nanoha….no te creas tan importante para mi ¿Tu crees que cambiaria mi estilo de vida por estar contigo?" Pregunto con una extraña mueca como si no supiera era verdad o mentira, otra vez los ojos azules la miraron curiosa.

"¿Sabes? Me gusta que te pongas difícil" se echó a reír "Soy muy obstinada cuando quiero algo, ya no me importa nada, te deseo más que antes" Salió de la habitación sin dejar la carcajada, Fate alzó la ceja desconcertada y se le curvaron los labios.

Si, quería que la deseara más, más, más…

No se cansaba de que lo intentara.

Ella se lo pondría más difícil para saber a que punto llegaba su "capricho".

Y mientras durara su fantasía, ella lo disfrutaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre

"Entonces…" La mayor quedó mirando a las únicas personas que se quedarían en la pensión durante la navidad "No permitan que extraños entren, cierren todo en la noche y por favor "esta vez rodó sus ojos a Amy "compórtense"

"No entiendo por que se preocupa tanto" Comentó Fate. "No es como si fuéramos a destruir su casa en su ausencia, a demás sólo serán unos cuantos días" Leti cerró los ojos y meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro por la inocencia de la muchacha, cosa que fue hasta ofensivo para Amy quien hizo un puchero y aireada rompió el contacto visual.

"Oh" Paró antes de salir por la puerta y mantuvo una postura pensativa "¿Nanoha?" Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas y alzaron los hombros en clara muestra de desconocimiento. La mujer de lentes no le dio más importancia y siguió camino al taxi que le aguardaba junto a su hijo.

"Debe estar durmiendo, en invierno siempre dan ganas de quedarse en cama" Trató la más baja de hacerle la platica.

"Uhm…" La ignoró.

"¡Hey! No te vayas si no hablo contigo me voy a sentir sola" Declaró la joven Limiette entre lloriqueos. "Vamos…" Insistió.

Fate carraspeó la garganta "No confío en ti, no quiero que te me acerques, no me caes bien" La rubia no entendía porque se esforzaba tanto en apegarse a ella, era molesto.

La pensión se encontraba más grande y tenebrosa cuando no había nadie cerca, eso le hacia recordar muchas veces su misma casa, cuando era pequeña nunca quiso salir de su habitación de noche, los pasadizos de tan enorme lugar se tornaban lúgubres y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien te asecharía por detrás, Fate sonrío de costado, con el tiempo tuvo que acostumbrarse a las llegadas tardías y a estar paseando sola, ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba gracioso todo ello.

Estar con aquella chica era ciertamente incomodo, hasta cuando estaban calladas viendo la televisión que yacía en la sala le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento diría alguna ridiculez o trataría de hacerle la conversación de la cosa mas trivial, mas no salio nada de sus labios, Fate le pasó la mirada de reojo y cogió el control remoto que se encontraba entre ambas para pasar a otro canal.

"Estaba viendo" Se quejó.

"A mi me aburría" Declaró sin molestarse si quiera.

"Podrías haberme preguntado primero"

"Podría, pero no quería hablarte"

"Engreída" Contraatacó molesta por la actitud presuntuosa de ella. "¿Quién te nombro dueña del control remoto? Dámelo" Demandó la chica estirando la mano.

"No" Se negó como si no tuviera importancia lo que ella dijese.

"Tú eres aquí sólo una invitada no deberías ser tan arrogante, he tratado de ser amable contigo desde que nos conocimos y ni siquiera te e hecho algo para que me odiaras" Los ojos rubíes voltearon hacia ella con expresión un poco desorientada.

"Si tú ganas te doy el control" Retó estirando su puño hacia Amy quien la instintiva reacción fue tirarse hacia el otro extremo del sofá. "¡No me golpees!"

"¿No me digas que no sabes jugar piedra-papel o tijera?"

"¿eh? ¡Claro que sé! No soy tonta…"

"Pensaste que te iba a dar en la cara ¿cierto?"

Limiette se sonrojó "¡Vamos de una buena vez!"

El método era muy infantil pero era una buena forma de resolver esto, Amy chocó el puño contra el de Fate y prepararas las mostraron al mismo tiempo para saber el resultado.

"Tijera le gana al papel, así que yo gano" Declaró la rubia como si hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo. La otra fémina hizo un enorme puchero pero se resigno a ver lo que a ella se le diera la gana. "tómalo…de todas maneras no suelo ver mucha televisión" tiró el aparato de mala gana.

"¿H-Hey, a donde vas?" Pregunto la de cabellera oscura.

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones de a donde vaya"

"¿Vas a ver que hace nanoha?" Lanzó una risilla divertida "Mándale saludos a tu novia de mi parte y dile que la cena es en una hora"

Fate la miró con depravación y abrió la boca para responderle algo, no obstante optó solo por retirarse sin darle el gusto de verla enfadada. "La invitación todavía sigue en pie, cuando quieras ven a mi cuarto" le recordó en voz alta mirando como se alejaba de ella.

Continuara…

N/A: Lalalala ya sé lo que me van a decir "joder contigo ¿Cómo es que te apareces después de tantos meses" para ser franca ya había tenido este capitulo hace tiempo pero no me acuerdo por que no lo había subido ja-ja-ja-ja tenia pensado en poner un poco más acerca de la situación pero como creo que si sigo así no me verán hasta navidad mejor lo dejo para la próxima, quiero agradecer a todos los que van siguiendo la historia a pesar de mis lentos avances, prometo poner más empeño en sacar los siguientes capítulos lo más rápido que me deje el trabajo, las ideas están, los diálogos, los escenarios, todo, pero en mi cabeza y dios es testigo de que cuando entro a la PC en lo primero que pienso es en jugar Mario RPG jajaja (¡lo jugué cuando tenia 12!) pero juro que me concentraré en esto, bueno, sin más que decir espero que este episodio les haya resultado interesante al menos, nos leemos espero que pronto.


	14. Navidad

Para ese entonces ya era invierno, faltaba poco para navidad, casi nada, no es como si me importase pues la fecha solo significaba para mi fiestas y reuniones de fin de año con socios y compañeros importantes de trabajo, no me disgustara pero tampoco era algo que esperaba con ansias.

Ya era 23 de diciembre, se suponía que en estos momentos me debería estar dedicando a armar una espectacular fiesta, mandar a traer los arreglos florales y procurar que nada faltase en casa para los invitados, sin embargo, este año es diferente, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué era lo que debería sentir? Si hubiera un manual, como la de etiqueta diciéndome que era lo que era propio y lo que no, todo seria mas sencillo.

Ya casi había pasado un año desde que ella había entrado en mi vida, para bien o para mal eso ya no importaba mucho, lo que me preocupaba era que camino debería elegir, negar mi interés y mis sentimientos y optar por lo seguro y practico que seguramente me protegerían del prejuicio y el daño tanto físico, verbal o emocional, no obstante seguro me sentenciaría a la desdicha.

Porque una cosa era _jugar_ sin que nadie te viera y otra era admitir tu homosexualidad abiertamente, en especial para alguien como yo, eso seria muy imprudente, necesitaba mantener una imagen o al menos esa era mi excusa.

* * *

**¡Por que me perteneces!**

**Capitulo XIV**

**_"Navidad"

* * *

_**

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Estiré mi cuello un poco más para observarla mejor, Nanoha solo trataba de sonreír pero su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada. _Obviamente_ no lo estaba.

Incomoda me removía intranquila en mi asiento ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenia dinero disponible para comprar medicina y mucho menos traer un doctor, estaba nevando y las calles por lo menos tenían unos 8cm de nieve. ¡Oh detestaba no saber que hacer!

"Tengo frío" Se quejó débilmente.

Me puse de pie nuevamente y acomodé el cobertor lo mejor posible para que no entrara frío por ninguna parte. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?" negó con la cabeza "¿Un té? Entraras en calor más rápido si ingieres algo caliente" Sugerí.

Me sonrió nuevamente, inclusive pensé que en un instante reiría. "Puede que estar enferma sea algo bueno"

La miré confundida "No seas tonta, eso nunca puede ser algo bueno" Le acomodé las almohadas y ella seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si me vas a llenar de atenciones entonces me debería agripar más a menudo"

Sabia el porque de esa mirada burlesca y es que siempre le había gustado hacerme ruborizar, traté de respirar hondo y no prestarle atención "Entonces... ¿quieres un té?"

Sus ojos azulados me miraron con pesar "Tengo tanto frío…" se quejó nuevamente "Quizás no sea suficiente", me preocupé nuevamente, no pensé que se encontraba tan mal. "Fate-chan…" Me nombró casi suplicante y yo, y yo…sentí realmente que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

Ella se puso a un costado y levantó una de las esquinas del cobertor "Si me dieras calor corporal seria más efectivo"

"¡Estas delirando!" Bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

"No seas tímida, antes hemos dormido juntas"

"Yo SÉ que lo hemos hecho pero por alguna razón NO creo que quieras dormir" Luchaba con soltarme de ella y con el calor que subía hasta mis orejas.

"Nyahaha te ves realmente tierna cuando te sonrojas de esa manera" ¡No era tierna, cualquier adjetivo menos tierna! Y ¿Por qué no me puedo zafar de ella si estaba enferma? No sabía que tuviera tanta energía, quizás no estaba tan mal como pensaba. "Me gusta cuando tus orejas se vuelven así de coloradas, me dan ganas de…."

"¡Te digo que es-es-es…" La demanda se quedó ahogada en un punto de mi garganta cuando sentí la húmeda boca aprisionar mi lóbulo derecho nublándome el cerebro y haciendo olvidar lo que con tanto afán deseaba decir.

"¿Qué pasó, el gato se comió tu lengua?" Se alejó un poco de mi bromeándome como siempre lo hacia, refunfuñé cansada de su juego la besé para que se callara de una buena vez, no me gustaba que nadie se divirtiera a costa mía y Nanoha lo hacia siempre que tenia la oportunidad, presioné la lengua contra sus labios que se abrieron para darme la bienvenida, dándome así la libertad de explorar su boca como quisiera.

Al separarnos obligatoriamente tragamos un buen bocado de aire, cada vez que la besaba me sabia a eternidad y usualmente me olvidaba incluso que necesitaba el aire para seguir viviendo.

"Ya ves…que nadie…me ha comido la lengua" Sonreí juguetonamente y ahora era ella quien tenia un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro. "Hahaha – ¡ough!" Me quejé cuando Nanoha estrelló su almohada contra mi rostro aunque aun tapada con ella se podía notar mi risa.

"Mou, deja de reír" No podía evitarlo, era divertido verle aquel puchero infantil que siempre hacia cuando trataba de enfadarse, nunca había encontrado con una persona tan encantadora.

En momentos como estos como deseaba quedarme con ella para siempre…

"No pongas esa cara, me quedaré a dormir contigo" Giró a mirarme "Solo espero no contagiarme" No había mucho que decir, su sonrisa hacia sentir mi pecho calido a pesar del frío invernal que yacía afuera, era tanto como para derretirme.

Nos cubrimos con las mantas y aun con aquella sonrisa la abracé, así dormimos hasta el amanecer de noche buena.

* * *

No sé si había sido coincidencia, esa noche soñé con la chica que tenia los ojos tan azules y profundos como los de Nanoha, Hayate, siempre había pensado que Nanoha tenia un cierto parecido a ella, por eso mismo al principio trataba de alejarme, porque era doloroso estar a su costado haciéndomela recordar.

En estos momentos como la extrañaba, pensé que desde hacia ya tiempo había aceptado su muerte mas Nanoha me hizo darme cuenta nuevamente lo mucho que la echaba de menos, sacando así todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tenia dentro.

Temía parecer tan vulnerable a la vista de los demás que poco a poco opté por callarme y contener todo el sufrimiento para mi.

Detrás de una calma expresión sentía volverme loca por tanta pena y desdicha.

Detrás de una sonrisa lloraba y gemía de arrepentimiento e impotencia por no haber podido hacer más por ella.

Tan grande era la mentira, tan perfecta era la actuación que sin darme cuenta inclusive yo misma me lo empecé a creer, creí que estaba bien, que lo había superado, que ya no me hacia falta.

Que lamentable me vi cuando lloré en el hombro de Nanoha, que aliviada me sentí cuando se quedó ahí para mi y me reconfortó.

La amo, realmente estoy enamorada de ella.

"Nano-…" Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé tras los castaños cabellos que yacían pegados a mi pecho que era cerca del medio día, no podía creerlo, desde que me encontraba en este lugar sentía como me levantaba cada vez más tarde, ¿tan cansada estaba?

"¿Nanoha? Levant-…" mis palabras callaron al percatarme de la pesada respiración de ella, su cara estaba totalmente pálida y sin embargo su rostro ardía como el mismo infierno.

Me reincorpore como si un rayo hubiera caído al costado, mire hacia ambos lados mas de dos veces para verificar la posibilidad de medicina en esa habitación, aunque supiera que no encontraría nada, nerviosa acomode a Nanoha en la cama y me dispuse a dar varias vueltas en la misma habitación.

Piensa, Piensa, Piensa.

Me repetí, me demande.

No tenia dinero, no tenia transporte para buscar un medico y si aun lo tuviera no sabría donde encontrar alguno.

Empecé a entrar en pánico y sin darme cuenta hasta me estaba agarrando de los cabellos tratando de analizar la situación, alguna solución debería haber, algo se me estaba pasando por alto…alg- ….

Levante la mirada y como si la vida dependiera de ello corrí por los pasillos, busque en la cocina, en la sala, inclusive en el baño buscándola hasta que llegue a la puerta de su habitación, sin prestarle atención a las consideraciones y a los buenos modales invadí su alcoba. "¡AMY!" Le grité, solo miré como ella se retorcía haciendo caso omiso a mi invasión.

"¡Hey! ¡Despierta!" La despojé de su cobija y ella mi observó adormecida.

"¿Mami?"

"¿Mam-?...despierta, soy Fate" Traté de calmar mi voz.

"¿Qué quieres? es muy temprano" Volvió a acomodarse.

"No es temprano, ya es casi medio día, a demás necesito tu ayuda, Nanoha tiene fiebre y esta peor que ayer"

Ella me miró e hizo un gesto socarrón "¿Ahora vienes a pedirme ayuda?" Sentía apretar los puños y fruncir el entrecejo, no era momento para echármelo en cara. "Y a demás entras a mi habitación como si tuvieras todo el derecho de entrar"

"No es momento para esto, Nanoha est-…" Ella puso la mano frente a mi rostro.

"¿No es momento para que? Andas por ahí actuando como si tu tuvieras el derecho a todo sin siquiera pensar un poco en los demás y cuando necesitas de algo ni siquiera eres capaz de ser cortes y pedírmelo de buena manera"

Si bien mis puños ya los había mantenido apretados desde que ella abrió la boca ahora sentía como mis uñas se encarnaban en la palma de mi mano, no entendía, no estaba siendo egoísta, le estaba pidiendo ayudar a otra persona, inclusive ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme con alguien como ella?

"¡Ya te dije que no es para mi, es para Nanoha!" Espeté sintiendo ganas de ahorcarla.

"No me importa para quien diablos sea" Dijo totalmente seria, nos quedamos observando unos segundos, realmente fue una sorpresa verla tan firme en lo que me decía, hasta ahora pensaba que ella solo era un bufón diciendo sandeces.

"Ehm…" Ella miraba expectante, aparte de Nanoha nunca alguien me había reprochado mi comportamiento, sentía como si alguien me hubiera pateado el estomago, era una sensación de humillación y a la misma vez de culpabilidad. "Lo siento"

Amy respiro hondo y su gesto se suavizó aun sin dejar la seriedad "¿Qué era lo que querías?"

Igualmente, inhalé y exhalé hasta que sentía mi calma regresar "Nanoha ha amanecido peor, _por favor_, ¿podrías ayudarme?" Percibí un extraño gesto por parte de ella cuando pronuncie las _palabras mágicas_ algo forzadas, y no podía hacer nada, de alguna forma aunque comprendía que era lo correcto mi ego me hacia sentir humillada.

"Esta bien, esta bien" Accedió perezosamente mientras trataba de acomodar su desordenada cabellera con las uñas.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunte algo inquieta.

"¿Hacer que? Me estoy cambiando para salir" No era que fuera malo pero había despertado cierto bochorno al ver a otras mujeres desnudas, antes generalmente ni me hubiera inmutado.

"No lo hagas tan repentinamente"

"No seas tan tímida" Juraría que tenia una mirada picara.

"No lo soy"

"Tarararara"

Volteé el rostro para darle un poco mas de privacidad y la escuché tararear _you can leave your hat on _¡¿Por qué esa canción? ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Las hormonas me traicionaron y como si tuviera un imán pegado al rostro giré un poco hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera ver algo mi visión se bloqueo cuando sentí algo estrellarse directamente en mi cara.

"¡¿Pero que es…?" Retiré lo que haya sido que me haya arrojado y la estiré frente a mi para ver que era y no era nada menos que su brassier. "¡No me arrojes tu ropa!"

Ella me observó y sonrió coqueta, mis mejillas enrojecían solo con verla bailar de esa manera.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"He visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo" Me defendí.

"_Come over here stand on that chair ¡yeah! that's right_" Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro al compás de la melodía. "_Raise your arms in the air now shake 'em_"

"Te espero afuera" Dije saliendo lo mas rápido posible, cerré la puerta y respiré hondo.

"Fate-Chan…" Abrí los ojos y observé a Nanoha viniendo totalmente cubierta en mantas. "Desperté y ya no estabas" dijo restregándose los ojos como si de repente hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.

Me acerqué un poco contenta al ver que se había levantado "Lo siento, solo salí un momento para…" Paré de hablar pues sentí como si no me estuviera escuchando mas bien su atención parecía estar concentrada hacia arriba de mi "¿Eh?"

Ella alzó la mano y tomó algo de mi cabeza "¿Qué diablos…?" estiró frente a mi cara lo que parecía una braga, yo quedé paralizada, no me había dado cuenta cuando la prenda había terminado en mi cabeza, probablemente lo había arrojado junto con el sostén.

Si el silencio incomodo hiriera seguramente estaría muerta "¡Nanoha, no es lo que parece!" Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Alcé la mano para coger la braga e inmediatamente sentí como los colores se me venían encima al notar que nunca había dejado de sostener el sostén que Amy me había arrojado en un principio.

Ahora no solo ella tenía la braga arriba sino también le había puesto la otra ropa interior lo suficientemente cerca del rostro para que pudiera verla. Su cara se ensombreció y lentamente bajo la mano "Yo estoy enferma y tú…¡Y TÚ!…"

Tragué saliva y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Quizás sea mi imaginación, no lo sé, estaba tan nerviosa que quizás había alucinado una extraña aura oscura que perfilaba el cuerpo de Nanoha, el miedo hace ver cosas casi imposibles.

Nanoha da miedo, definitivamente da miedo.

* * *

"Yo sé que estas enfada pero no puedes culparme del todo" Después de la bochornosa situación Amy aceptó a llevarme e incluso comprar medicina para Nanoha, obviamente era lo mínimo que podría haber hecho después del problema en que me había metido. "Admite que te gusto mi baile"

"Claro que no" Respondí indignada, aun estaba muy molesta.

"Claro que si, vi como observabas" Insistió.

¿Y ella no quería que la viera? ¡No era mi culpa! "Solo me preguntaba como puede haber una chica tan descarada e indecente"

"¿Indecente?" Hizo una mueca de burla "Debiste haber visto tu rostro, estabas roja como un tomate y tus ojos desbordaban libido"

"¡Eso es mentira!"

"Tus orbes bajaban lentamente por mis curvas, ¡kya! Me sentí ultrajada" Parecía como si en verdad se divirtiera con la conversación, pero en cierto modo tenia razón, en ese instante no pude evitar mirarle.

Otra vez nos mantuvimos en silencio.

Amy me pasó el ojo de reojo, el carro paro ante el primer semáforo, pude escuchar como respiraba hondo y exhalaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus mechones volaran unos centímetros. "No sabia que ustedes dos…"

"Nosotras no somos nada" Contesté a mi pesar, no éramos absolutamente nada.

"Oh" fue el único sonido que salio de sus labios en respuesta, luz verde, el vehiculo tomó nuevamente el movimiento y dobló con cuidado hacia la derecha. "En mi humilde opinión harían una pareja adorable"

Abrí los ojos ante el comentario y me sentí un poco feliz por ello "¿En que te basas para decir tal cosa? No nos conoces" Sentí más deseos de escuchar, ella parecía aun un poco confundida de cómo expresarlo y meneaba la cabeza de un lado para otro haciendo '_uhmm_' a cada rato.

"No hay que ser un genio para ver que pasa algo" Ella sonrío "Si no fuera así no se hubiera molestado por lo que paso y si a ti no te importara ni te habrías tomado la molestia de explicarle tan desesperadamente que todo había sido un malentendido"

Yo, que estaba con la cabeza prácticamente apoyada en la luna, me acomodé nuevamente en el asiento, crucé mis brazos aun tratando de mantener mi seria mirada al frente "Primero, no estaba molesta, esta MUY molesta, segundo, tienes un buen punto, tercero, aun sigue siento tu culpa"

"Hahaha, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad cuando vi tu rostro sorprendido no pude evitar bromearte no pensé que las cosas llegarían tan lejos"

"En verdad se enfadó" Volví a recordar.

Los labios de Amy se curvaron burlescamente "Pero en realidad te gusta ¿cierto?" Empezó a reír bajito "Que se molestaba por haber pensado que habías hecho algo con otra persona" Concluyó.

Pasé mi dedo por la mejilla, que por cierto estaba subiendo de temperatura, sinceramente si se sentía bien.

"No entiendo como hasta ahora no están si es tan obvio que las dos se gustan" Bajó el acelerador para toparse con el segundo semáforo, las personas caminabas rápidamente llevando obsequios y una que otra canasta con regalos.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho "¿No te parece extraño?" Amy parecía no entender la interrogante "Me refiero…a tener ese tipo de relación ¿No te parece extraño? ¿De mal gusto?"

Honestamente tenia mucho miedo, ya había sufrido bastante en el pasado, incluso había perdido a una de las personas más importantes para mi, no soportaría más dolor y mucho menos hacer pasar por momentos de angustia a la persona que amaba, a excepción de mi hermana no creía que mi familia aceptara tan fácilmente este tipo de relación y cuando mi madre se proponía algo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, cualquier cosa…

Abruptamente la risa de Amy me volvió a desconcentrar de mis pensamiento, la miré confusa y algo indignada, este tema era muy importante para mi "Lo siento, lo siento" Se disculpó aun tratando de regular su respiración agitada por el risa. "Pero… ¿No te parece tonto dejar de hacer o ignorar lo que sientes solo por una imagen o porque a los demás no les parece?" Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro como si hubiera dicho algo elemental "La vida es una, si te vas a esmerar en procurar tu propia desdicha mejor hubiera sido no haber nacido"

"Eres muy despreocupada" Indudablemente ella no tenia idea.

"Tu eres muy estirada" Contraataco. "Es mejor ser pobre pero feliz que rico pero desdichado, mírame a mi, no tengo casi nada de dinero pero aseguro ser mas libre y feliz que tú"

Ese comentario me enfureció, claro que quería ser feliz y quería serlo al lado de Nanoha, pero había tantas cosas de que preocuparse, de que cuidarnos. "Pareces ser muy sabia en el tema, según tú ¿Qué debería hacer?" Reté a responder.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y no pude evitarlo pero mi cuerpo se inclino más a ella para saber lo que me respondería, si ella pudiera resolver mis problemas… si al menos pudiera motivarme solo un poco, le estaría agradecida.

"Bueno, lo que deberías hacer…." Me incline aun más por la expectativa "Lo que deberías hacer es llegar, confesarle tu amor y hacer el amor como si el fucking mundo se fuera a acabar mañana"

El peso de la decepción por poco me ganaba. "Eres una… tonta" Acusé casi sin aliento.

"Oh por favor" La escuche decir "No me salgas con el cuento que eres _tímida_" Pronuncio la última palabra con ironía.

"No es que sea tímida, pero tampoco es que sea tan fácil"

"¡¿What the fuck?" Me sobresalté por la expresión. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar y decirle 'Hey Nanoha I'm so fucking horny I want you now' agarrarla y…" Pude ver como Amy prácticamente se había metido en la escena, alzó las palmas de las manos e hizo como si estuviera estrujando algo.

"¡Quieres pararla con eso!" ¡Por dios, era tan vergonzoso! "¡Además yo no estoy…!" Sentía arder el rostro, en ciertas situaciones deseaba ser un poco más desvergonzada como mi hermana, simplemente no pude terminar la frase.

"Mou, eres una aburrida, no es difícil siempre y cuando sea con alguien que quieras"

Mis orbes que estaban cerrados se abrieron como plato, quizás lo que acababa de escuchar haya sido una de las cosas mas reveladoras, al menos para mi, que había escuchado en todo el tortuoso trayecto.

Indudablemente me gustaba Nanoha, me gustaba besarla, abrazarla y sentirla, no me resultaba incomodo como muchas veces había sentido con otras personas. Quizás lo que había dicho sea la razón…y era algo tan simple.

"Hey, ¿Pasó algo?" Me preguntó mientras ella trataba de mirarme y conducir al mismo tiempo, parpadee unos segundos y le devolví el gesto sin saber de que me estaba hablando "Es que…parece como su hubieras descubierto algo fantástico, prácticamente te han brillado los ojos"

"Puede ser…" Contesté aun pensativa "La verdad me pongo un poco tensa cuando se trata de sexo… ¿Qué podría ayudarme?" Consulté demasiado absorta en mi emoción para preocuparme en ser recatada con la información que le daba.

Pensándolo bien debí haber estado realmente desesperada.

El auto se estacionó cerca de un supermarket, Amy cruzó los brazos enfrascada en la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. "No… lo sé" Incluso ella notaba mi desilusión y su rostro se tornó lamentable"¡Ah, se me ocurre algo!" Chocó su puño con la palma de la otra mano y su cara se ilumino nuevamente.

"¿Q-Qué?" Cuestioné algo dudosa.

Ella volteó a mí con una extraña y algo mañosa mirada mientras ponía en frente mío sus manos moviendo sus dedos. "Déjame hacerte sentir bien con estas manos"

Un escalofrío sacudió mi espalda y retrocedí casi por auto reflejo.

No entendida lo que quería hacer, pero definitivamente me daba mala espina como lo dijo.

* * *

¡No podía creer que me convenciera para hacer esto!

"Ah…uhm…" Estando boca abajo escondí mi cara entre sus almohadas mientras mis manos estrujaban las sabanas.

"No te muevas tanto" Me pidió y traté de quedarme quieta lo mejor que pude pero simplemente se me había muy difícil.

"No lo…hagas…tan…Ah…" Sentía como la respiración se me iba de los pulmones, no obstante se sentía realmente bien.

Percibía sus manos crear caminos por mi espalda desnuda, era muy placentero, por momentos creía estar en el cielo, si hubiera sabido lo bien que se sentía seguramente lo hubiera hecho antes pero…

"Relájate y veras que termina gustándote"

"¡Ah!" Otro suspiro un poco más agitado salio de mis labios, no pude evitarlo, era demasiado para mi y en segundos deseaba que se detuviera, ¡diablos! Dolía mucho.

"Lo siento, tratare de ser mas _gentil_ contigo" La escuche susurrar en mi oreja.

"N-No…ah…lo digas de esa…ah…forma" La maldije internamente por estar divertirse conmigo.

Amy echó una carcajada "¿No te gusta _esto_?" Presionó más fuerte y hubiera jurado ver estrellas.

No podía soportarlo más "¡No juegues conmigo y termina ya!" Le pedí casi suplicante "Si...Nanoha nos viera… Ah…"

"Ella esta dormida por la medicina que le has dado además cerré la puerta con seguro" Aseguró divertida. "Claro que tus gemidos pueden despertar a cualquiera"

"N-No estoy ah…gimiendo, es solo que…AH ¡Maldición, DUELE!" Me quejé casi gritando, era tanto el fastidio que incluso golpee varias veces el colchón.

Me gustaba y a la misma vez dolía, que sentimiento tan contradictorio.

Amy suspiró resignada "Tienes que aguantar, realmente nunca había visto una persona tan tensa, tienes nudos muy difíciles ¿Desde hace cuanto que no te haces masajes?" Preguntó siendo un poco más misericordiosa con mi espalda.

"Nunca"

"¡Fuck!, tienes la espalda de una señora de 60 que ha trabajado prácticamente toda su vida"

"No molestes…" Ya ni fuerzas me quedaban para defenderme, la espalda me había quedado toda adolorida, inclusive tanto era el dolor que las lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos.

"Debes aprender a relajarte"

"Si, me lo han dicho" Advertí nuevamente su risa "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Al final si entraste a mi cuarto"

Suspiré profundo "cállate" observé el pomo de crema que había comprado para el masaje.

"Ya puedes levantarte, con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, no me gusta presumir pero llevo 3 años trabajando como masajista y hasta ahora ni un solo cliente ha quedado insatisfecho ha-ha-ha" Declaró con orgullo.

"Aun me sigue doliendo la espalda" Me quejé al tratar de sentarme.

"¡Ah cierto, aun no te he hecho _eso_!" Exclamó sosteniendo mi hombro con una mano y mi brazo con el otro.

"¿Q-Q-Que es _eso_?" Interrogue con desconfianza.

Su rostro se tornó sombrío "Ya veras, tus huesos se van a relajar con esto" manifestó con aterradora voz.

"¿Eh? Es-espera"

CRACK.

* * *

Desperté y aun somnolienta calculé que debía de ser ya muy tarde, cerré nuevamente los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos y me incorpore rápidamente ¿Qué hora era? En la oscuridad intenté buscar el reloj de mesa que casualmente boté por error al piso, me senté en la cama y puse los pies en el frío suelo.

Mi cabeza me mataba y aun me encontraba algo débil por el malestar. Vaya forma de pasar Navidad. Tanteé el piso con la punta de mi pie izquierdo hasta que sentí el aparato al costado de la cama, rápidamente lo sostuve en mis manos y al presionar el botón se ilumino la pantalla.

Mi aliento contenido por la expectativa se liberó al ver que todavía no había pasado la media noche. Era la primera navidad que pasaba con Fate-Chan y no quería quedarme dormida.

Al pararme me tambaleé unos segundos pero seguí mi camino al cuarto continuo, la habitación estaba abierta pero en total oscuridad, dudosa crucé el portal pensando que posiblemente ella no estaría ahí.

"¿Na...noha?" La escuché llamar. Agudicé mi visión y observé estaba en la cama echada boca abajo.

"Uhm…Fate-Chan ¿te encuentras bien?" Quizás haya sido mi imaginación pero parecía algo adolorida.

La vi asentir lentamente "¿Qué haces despierta, deberías estar descansando?"

No pude evitarlo pero reí un poco, sonaba como mi madre "Solo quería estar contigo en Navidad, ¿puedo quedarme?"

Ella se hizo un lado, no podía verle muy bien el rostro pero en serio parecía que le dolía algo e iba a insistir preguntándole nuevamente pero algo llamo mi atención "¿Qué es ese olor?"

"¿eh, que olor?"

"Huele como a lavanda…" Me acerqué un poco más y ella se hecho atrás, alcé la ceja observándola sospechosamente "¿Te has echado algo en la espalda?" Interrogué al tocar la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"S-Si, es una crema"

"Oh" Fate-Chan actuaba muy bien pero muy a pesar suyo sus habilidades actorales disminuían considerablemente cuando trataba de ocultarme algo. ¿Crema para el cuerpo? Ella no tenia dinero, entonces ¿De donde la había sacado y por que actuaba tan nerviosa? Recordé entonces… "Tengo algo para ti"

"¿Q-Que es?"

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, siempre lo tenia ahí pues temía que se perdiera, cuando abrí mi mano Fate-Chan pudo admirar el anillo que Suzuka-Chan me había obsequiado, se me había caído el mismo día que le confesé lo que sentía por ella, no pensaba usarlo pero después de todo el plan principal era dárselo. "¿Un anillo?"

Lo observó curiosa y lo tomó en su mano "Me siento mejor ¿Qué te parece jugar algo hasta la media noche?"

Esos ojos borgoña se clavaron en mi confusa mientras que se probaba el anillo en el dedo. "¿Un juego?"

Yo asentí y fingí pensar un buen rato "¿Que te parece a 'verdad o reto'?" Ella empezó a reír.

"Ni que estuviéramos en la escuela" No parecía muy interesada.

"¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultarme?"

"Claro que no Nanoha, es solo que me parece un juego de niños" Hizo un ademán de desinterés pero aun manteniendo la calma.

"ah, quizás no quieres que te pregunte algo que no quieras responder ¿No será que te cuesta ser honesta, miedosa?"

¡Zang! En el blanco.

Su expresión cambio como me lo esperaba "No ¿No será que eres tú la que me esconde algo?" Pregunto casi retándome, lo sabía, ella era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse llamar de esa forma.

"No" Contesté segura "Quizás le tengas miedo a los retos"

"Yo amo los retos" Se cruzó de piernas y de brazos justo al frente mío con el ceño fruncido "¿Verdad o desafío?"

"Verdad" Dije completamente confiada en que no me preguntaría nada que fuera difícil de responder.

"¿Quién es Yuuno?"

Silencio total.

Parpadeé ilusa.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo diablos?

"Escuché hablar a tu hermano de él '_yo sé que las cosas no van bien con yuuno pero…_'" Imitó lo que Onii-Chan había dicho. "¿Qué es lo que no va bien?"

"Ah…"

Verdaderamente me arrepentí de haber comenzado con verdad, no había pasado ni 5 minutos desde que me propuse a sacarle información y ahora era yo la que se veía acorralada y ¡tan solo en la primera ronda!, que patética.

Fate-Chan parecía muy seria respecto al tema y me pregunte ¿Porqué no me lo había preguntando antes si había escuchado? , Trate de calmarme, no es que se lo haya querido ocultar pero…"El es mi novio"

La confesión pareció haberle caído de improvisto, su expresión cambio a uno de confusión y tristeza pero antes que pudiera hablar la silencie poniendo mi dedo en sus labios "Mas bien dicho era mi novio, es una historia algo tediosa pero para resumir…" Suspiré hondo mientras pasaba mis mano por la nuca en busca de alivio "las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros, peleábamos a cada rato, el día que…me secuestraron y conocí a Alicia fue el día en que termine con él, estaba realmente molesta y herida así que salí a caminar por los alrededores para despejar mi mente, no advertí lo tarde que era y bueno…supongo que ya imaginaras el resto"

"Entiendo" Mantuvo la cabeza gacha un rato seguramente tratando de procesar lo último, yo giré la mía buscando algún punto que observar mientras pasaba el incomodo silencio "¿Todavía lo quieres?"

Me agarró desprevenida esa pregunta "Para ser honesta en ese momento pensaba que volveríamos a arreglar las cosas y volveríamos, yo lo quería…no, aun lo quiero, él es un buen amigo y siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo he necesitado pero no lo amo ¿Sabes por que lo digo?"

"No" Respondió aun con angustia, presentía que no me creía del todo.

Le sostuve el rostro con ambas manos y la besé con dulzura "Porque cuando lo miraba nunca me latía tan rápido el corazón como cuando me veo reflejada en tus ojos, esta sensación que me confunde a tal punto de ser doloroso y a la misma vez me llena de alegría cuando estoy cerca de ti"

"Nanoha…" Me abrazó y se aferro a mi ropa. "yo también…" Murmuró suavemente y tomó una de mis manos poniéndosela en el pecho, me sorprendí al percibir la rapidez de su palpitación.

Sonreí contenta sintiendo la enorme necesidad de estrujarla entre mis brazos. "Fate-Chan…" Ella respondió con un sonido, no quería arruinar el emotivo momento pero… "¿Verdad o reto?"

"¿Eh?" ella se separó de mi algo aturdida hasta que rápidamente entendió que estábamos en pleno juego de preguntas "Verdad" quizás escogió esa opción para no quedarse atrás y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

"Muy bien y como tú me hiciste dos preguntas a pesar que solo tenia que ser una tu también tendrás que responder la misma cantidad"

"¿Ehhhh? Eso no es justo"

"No te quejes, bien, ¿Qué hacías con la ropa interior de Amy?"

"¡Pero ya te lo había dicho!" Protestó pero al no quedarme satisfecha con la respuesta ella se vio obligada a decirme nuevamente la misma respuesta "Ya te dije que me la tiró en el rostro por estar viéndola cuando se cambiaba…."

Un segundo.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Perdón?"

Si, ella parecía igual o más sorprendida que yo de lo que había salido de su boca, obviamente esta vez su respuesta fue algo diferente a la primera versión. "Que interesante, dime más" Me incline hacia ella, sentía poco a poco la furia palpitar en cada célula, la expresión de Fate-Chan se perturbó más aun, seguramente no entendía por que no podía manejar su boca, no la culpo a mi me pasó lo mismo.

"Ella empezó a bailar, se movía tan sensualmente…" Se tapó la boca alarmada.

"No te calles deja que la verdad te libere, Goshujin-sama" No me percate la cara ni el tono de voz que habría puesto pues estaba mas interesada en lo que estaba diciendo pero realmente parecía tener miedo.

"¡Lo siento! En verdad fue más por curiosidad que otra cosa, no quería ocultarte nada solo que ya de por si estabas enfadada y tratarte en ese momento hubiera sido como hablar con la pared"

Silencio… ¿eh? ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Oi…"

"¡Eres tan obstinada y cabeza dura que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil persuadirte de lo contrario!" ¿Esa era su disculpa?

"¡Realmente me estas ofendiendo!" Exclamé sintiendo crujir los dientes ¿En verdad eso pensaba de mi?

"Además de eso…pareces delicada, no obstante…"

Rápidamente le puse la mano en la boca "Quería que fueras honesta conmigo pero…supongo que hay algunas cosas que preferiría que las guardaras para ti"

Me pasé la palma de la mano por la sien tratando de recobrar compostura "Esta bien, también es mi culpa…quizás exageré, es decir, no eres mi novia para reaccionar de esa forma"

"Uhm…entonces ¿Ya no estas enfadada conmigo?"

Negué con la cabeza aunque fuera mentira, si me molestaba que ella mirara a otras personas, que su atención no fuera para mí, ¿y si le gustara más el cuerpo de ella que el mío? Calma Nanoha, no seas paranoica.

No podía creer que fuera tan celosa e insegura respecto a ella.

"Bien, pregunta numero dos, ¿Qué hay con esa crema que tienes en la espalda?"

"Es una crema para masaje" Contesto rápido y eso ya me lo había dicho.

Quedé quieta unos segundos esperando que hablara más, sin embargo al percibir que no lo haría pregunte "¿Y quien te lo dio?"

"Esa es otra pregunta y ya conteste dos" Entrecerré mis ojos mirándola con enfado diciéndole con ello que no valdría la pena que intentara hacer tiempo. "¿Verdad o desafío?"

"Desafío"

"Quiero que pases todo el día de año nuevo conmigo"

Eso en verdad no era un desafío, si ella me lo hubiera pedido hubiera aceptado.

Esperen.

Al segundo recordé que le había prometido a Griffith-Kun que lo acompañaría a una fiesta por fin de año.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en la cara de esa rubia.

¡Ella lo sabia!

"Sabes que prometí salir con alguien ese día" Acusé para cerciorar mis sospechas.

"Si lo sé, prefiero que ese día estés conmigo a que con él" Alcé mi ceja un tanto impresionada por la egoísta, pero linda, declaración.

A veces tanta sinceridad puede causar problemas.

"Cielos…" Suspiré preguntándome que es lo que haría "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Elijo reto obviamente"

Fate-Chan arqueó la ceja sin borrar su gesto confianzudo de su rostro diciéndome así que preferiría cualquier castigo a seguir con el interrogatorio.

Yo también podía ser muy persuasiva "Bien entonces…vas a ser mi esclava personal por todo el día de mañana" La sonrisa se quebró para mi satisfacción.

Echó un bufido "¡Genial!" Exclamó con sarcasmo "Seré esclava de mi esclava"

"No soy tu esclava" Corregí.

"Mientras no pagues lo que debes eres mía, negocios son negocios"

"Preferiría el termino de asistente temporal"

"Si eso te hace sentir mejor…" Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con un gesto resignado como quien le da a un niño caprichoso por su lado. "Oh ¡Ya falta poco!" vociferó tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Volteé a ver el pequeño pero visible reloj de pared que marcaban solo un par de minutos antes de media noche. Ambas dejamos los retos y las preguntas de lado y nos sentamos frente a la ventana mirando el cielo desde la oscuridad de la habitación, ella sujetó el cobertor de su cama y gentilmente lo envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"_A veces algo fría, soberbia y en ciertas ocasiones como esta noche me resultaba un tanto descarada pero…_"

Pero…

"Ven" Estiré el brazo invitándole a compartir el mismo cobertor.

Ella se acomodó a mi costado, sus brazos estaban fríos pero aun así parecía no molestarle, la junté un poco más a mi para calentarla, seria realmente malo si también llegara a resfriarse, no obstante, si llegaba a pasar eso seguramente no podría desprenderme de su lado.

"¿Verdad o reto?" Volteé a ella extrañada pensando que no seguiríamos aquello, por su parte ella se mantenía concentrada en un punto del cielo oscuro mas su rostro contrariado, como si estuviese luchando internamente con algo, me turbó.

Con aun muchas preguntas me resolví a contestar "reto"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, serios, terminantes e intensos.

Mi garganta se drenó por completo cuando aquellos ojos fascinantes color borgoña se acercaron hacia los míos, su mano chocó con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y me relamí los labios al sentir aquel calido pero intoxicante aliento bordearme la boca.

Como deseaba esos labios.

Los cabellos que se fundían con los míos frente a mi eran una mezcla de cobre con dorado.

Amaba aquella cabellera larga y sedosa que resplandecía cuando la luna posaba su manto luminoso sobre ella.

Mi rostro se reflejaba en sus ojos, esos orbes misteriosos y solitarios que hacían que mi sangre hirviera, se me desbordara el corazón y dejara momentáneamente de respirar. Y cuando mi imagen se ocultó detrás de esos parpados que sostenían sus largas pestañas sus labios rozaron los míos en un tierno beso que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara por la sobrecarga de sensaciones que el contacto me procuraba.

¿Cómo alguien puede decir tanto sin haber dicho absolutamente nada?

Mi boca se movía lentamente y aprisionaba su labio inferior sin querer dejarlo ir, temía hacerlo pues sentía que si lo hacia podría terminarse el mágico momento.

Uno, dos o tres besos más, no los conté, pero se sintió como un precioso sueño eterno del cual no quería salir, pero, al necesitar aire con mucha tristeza los abandone. Ella acaricio mi rostro y luego acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro sin decir una sola palabra.

El sombrío cuarto repentinamente se iluminó por las flores de colores que estallaban en el cielo. Nuestras manos aun seguían entrelazadas mientras observábamos completamente seducidas por la fiesta de colores que estábamos presenciados.

"_A veces algo fría, soberbia y en ciertas ocasiones como esta noche me resultaba un tanto descarada pero…_"

"_Pero eso no hacia que dejara de estar enamorada de ella_"

Yo comprendí perfectamente.

El reto de estar al lado de alguien tan problemático como ella.

"Acepto el reto" Susurré bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que fuera testigo de mi resolución.

Sin mirarla siquiera supe que una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

Desde esa noche oficialmente me convertí en la novia de Fate Testarossa.

Continuara…

**N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!** Es La primera vez que alcanzo a publicar alguna historia o capitulo en navidad, generalmente siempre me gana el tiempo y no hago nada jaja (se da así misma palmaditas en La espalda) A medida que iba avanzando La historia me daba cuenta que siempre planteaba algún asunto inconcluso que jamás llegaba a aclarar, a partir de ahora trataré de que todo eso se vaya resolviendo a medida de los próximos capítulos, por ejemplo, el favor que le pidió Fate a Suzuka, un poco más acerca de la familia Testarossa.

Además de eso también tratare de centrarme un poco más al menos en el siguiente capitulo de la relación de Fate con Alicia y la relación que tiene con Chrno, no te preocupes Kida Luna que prefiero no matar a nadie en esta historia, dejare mis deseos psicópatas para otro momento.

Quizás tenga que aplicar la técnica secreta de "l_a escritora que se embriago, escribió muchas cosas en un estado semi inconciente y que en la mañana se dedico a revisar los frutos de su trabajo_" JA! (quizás en año nuevo, tengo excusa para hacer eso)

Otra vez, espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, espero que este año que venga este mucho mejor que este, también deseo que la sección de MSLN en español saque más historias XD no me hagan leer historias en ingles, puedo pero me da más flojera.

Próxima actualización…esperemos que en febrero.


	15. Cosas de Novias

Después del acontecimiento las cosas estaban resultando bastante calmadas en la pensión, para Fate era lo mismo de todos los días aunque ciertamente había un '_no sé que_' que le daba un sabor diferente a la relación, claro, antes todos los pequeños gestos como miradas, sonrisas y palabras cariñosas estaban usualmente siendo lo más posiblemente suprimidas no solamente por la rubia sino también por Nanoha, quien no sabia como actuar frente a las emociones que estaba experimentando.

Y a decir verdad eso les resultaba bastante frústrate.

No obstante, ahora, ya sea en el pasillo, en la habitación, en el comedor o en la sala, en cualquiera que fuese el lugar de encuentro, siempre cuando las miradas se encontraban podía sentirse la picardía y el fuego desbordándose en el ambiente, aquello le procuraba una sensación de intimidación a Fate, pues a veces no sabia manejar la fuerte percepción y se preguntaba si en verdad Nanoha siempre fue así.

¡Y si que lo era! y hasta podía ser más sensual y descarada si se lo proponía, incluso a veces ella misma se sorprendía de su comportamiento pero era algo inevitable, había pasado tanto para llegar hasta aquel momento y tenerla tan cerca sabiendo que ahora no tenia motivo para echarse atrás frecuentemente hacia que se le alborotaran las hormonas, muy aparte de eso siempre era divertido hacer sonrojar a la chica de ojos rojizos.

Incluso para Fate, siendo la más sensata y calmada de la relación se le era prácticamente imposible mantener la compostura en ocasiones en las cuales encontraba simplemente irresistible acorralar a aquella hermosa novia suya y compartir besos apasionados cuando nadie les veía.

En esos memorables momentos Nanoha igualmente se preguntaba si la rubia siempre había sido así de apasionada.

Pero eso ya carecía de importancia pues a ella, quien conocía la naturaleza prudente de la otra, le encantaba despertar aquel vehemente comportamiento y le gustaba pensar que solo ella podía ver ese lado de Fate.

Que solo ella podría despertar su pasión.

* * *

**¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo XV

**"Cosas de Novias"**

* * *

Nanoha había hecho dos promesas, a dos personas diferentes de pasar el _mismo día_ juntos y por más que pensó no le encontró mejor solución que pedirle a Fate que fuera con ella a la reunión de año nuevo de Griffith.

Después de todo ella era su novia, era de lo más natural que la acompañara.

Sin embargo, al principio pensó que se negaría por la mueca de fastidio que hizo ante la petición, incluso la miró desconforme unos momentos pues al parecer pensaba que Nanoha obviamente elegiría pasarla con ella y dejaría al chico de lado.

La castaña empezaba a preocuparse por el enfado de la otra, pero nunca le había gustado romper una promesa y además él la había invitado primero. "Esta bien" Dijo Fate después de algunos momentos en silencio para su alivio "De seguro que a Lowran no le importara si Amy nos acompaña"

Su alegría pronto se convirtió en desconcierto "No creo que sea considerado que ella se quede sola en año nuevo" Agregó para darle sustento a la petición.

Nanoha lo meditó, era verdad que no creía que Griffith se opusiera, sin embargo encontró incomoda la idea de tener a la chica cerca y no era porque la encontrara desagradable y mucho menos por que creyera que fuera una mala persona…

"Esta bien" Accedió a la demanda "Le preguntare" Forzó una sonrisa.

Pero…le tenía celos.

Celos porque a pesar de que Fate era una persona bastante reservada y fría con las personas que no conocía Amy se las había arreglado, no sabia como tan rápidamente, para acercársele y sabia que la rubia ahora no la rechazaba como lo había antes, más bien parecía como si le agradara cada vez más su compañía.

Amy había logrado en algunos días lo que a Nanoha le había costado quizás meses en lograr y eso era algo que le fastidiaba.

"Voy a decirle" Le comunicó la rubia marchando hacia la habitación de la aludida dejando a su novia atrás sin imaginar la angustia que trataba de suprimir.

En el camino, Fate se masajeaba los sienes tratando de calmarse "_Si ella quiere ir no debo molestarme por eso_" Pensaba o más bien se trataba de convencer.

Ella estaba acostumbrada desde muy pequeña que hasta el más mínimo capricho se le concediera y se la había enseñado que cualquier cosa que deseara podía obtenerlo, los demás no eran más que herramientas para llegar a sus objetivos.

Mas, si era cierto que deseaba que Nanoha hubiera preferido estar con ella también era verdad que tenia la necesidad de mostrar su mejor cara ante su novia para que no pensara que era caprichosa e infantil imponiendo sus deseos por encima de lo que quería.

La rubia descubrió que le importaba demasiado lo que Nanoha pensara de ella.

"_¿Pero no estoy siendo caprichosa poniendo a Amy en medio para no sentirme tan mal?_" La sola pregunta mental hizo que Fate lanzara una maldición.

Nota mental **Nº 1**: Si uno quiere (ama) a su pareja debe dejar su egoísmo a un lado para respetar los deseos de la otra persona.

Tratando de luchar contra su egoísta persona, Fate llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, que era la mitad del recorrido hasta el cuarto de Amy, y notó que algo se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, se le cruzó por la cabeza dejarlo ahí hasta que otra persona lo levantase pues obviamente dudaba que fuera correspondencia para ella.

No había dado ni tres pasos más hasta que lo volvió a considerar, echó un suspiro "Bueno, supongo que ya que estoy en camino se lo daré a Amy" Dijo, aludiendo que ella podría guardar la correspondencia si en caso fuera para otra persona.

Al recogerla la sorpresa no se ocultó de su rostro al ver que la carta tenia su nombre escrito en el sobre. _"¡¿No será una de esas cartas que contienen ántrax?"_ La sola hipótesis hizo que esta soltara el objeto tan rápido como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera pasado por la mano.

La vida la había vuelto sumamente paranoica.

Había muchas personas que la deseaban muerta o que la querían secuestrar, ya varias veces lo habían intentado. No había explicación alguna para que ella pudiera recibir correspondencia a excepción de que la estaban espiando, es decir ¡Ni siquiera su familia a exclusión de Alicia sabía su paradero pero incluso su hermana no tenia la dirección de este lugar!

"Oh, ¿una carta para ti?" Fate, quien estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos no se percato de la presencia de la otra fémina quien inocentemente había levantado nuevamente la carta y le daba una ojeada curiosa.

"¡O-oye no toques esa carta!" Advirtió alarmada.

"¿Por qué no? Es para ti, mira" Amy se la acercó al rostro e instintivamente los ojos borgoñas se cerraron. "Es de una tal Tsukimura"

Fate abrió los ojos nuevamente y pasó la mirada más detalladamente al reverso del sobre, ciertamente era de Suzuka Tsukimura, en ese caso para el alivio de ésta, ahora todo tenia sentido, nunca había comprendido del todo la misteriosa y extraña forma de ser de la emisora de aquella carta pero estaba convencida que si alguien podría encontrarla, no sabia como, era esa chica. Inclusive tenía el sello de la familia Tsukimura sellando la carta, eso lo verificaba.

"Esa chica…no sé como se las arregla" Comentó para si misma ya más relajada.

"¿Tu novia?" Interrogó la curiosa.

"Claro que no" Repuso la rubia aun preguntándose sobre el enigmático contenido del sobre.

"¿Alguna ex novia?" Siguió mientras ambas caminaban por el pasadizo hacia sus aposentos. "¿Será una carta de amor?"

"No"

"¡Ya sé! Tu amante" Exclamó.

Fate dejó su fisgoneo por el objeto que tenia en mano y le prestó más atención a Amy, quien ansiosa se había inclinado hacia delante esperando alguna respuesta que le sacara de su curiosidad, la rubia otra vez se masajeo las sienes "¿Por qué piensas que tengo alguna relación sentimental con la persona que me envío esto?"

"No parece ser un familiar tuyo, además, ¿Quién te manda una carta cuando puedes recibir mails? ¡Obviamente una carta es más detallado, más romántico!" Exclamó soñadoramente.

Fate ya se estaba acostumbrado a aquella personalidad pueril de la chica y no pudo sino un poco sonreír por la emoción que demostraba ante todo esto. "Es de una… amiga, le pedí que me escribiera sobre un tema familiar"

El rostro de decepción de Amy solo le hizo más gracia a la más alta "Ah" Soltó una un sonido de decepción.

La aludida le hizo un ademán de poca importancia "¿Será mi imaginación o es que andas particularmente emocionada con todo este asunto de Nanoha y yo?"

La castaña sonrío risueña "Es la primera vez que tengo un amiga con ese tipo de problemas, siempre me llamo la atención todo ese mundo de los gays"

Ambas entraron a la habitación y la rubia no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado ante el continuo desorden desmedido que la otra procuraba mantener en su habitación, si no fuera por las extravagantes fragancia de inciensos que había colocado en un rincón de su mostrador seguramente el hedor del lugar seria todo menos agradable.

"Podrías ordenar un poco"

"Lo siento, lo siento hahaha" Río Amy mientras que de un empujón tiraba a otro lugar toda la ropa que se hallaba en la silla "Siéntate"

"Quiero aclarar…" Fate observó la castaña correr de un lado a otro tratando de _ordenar_ un poco su desastre, claramente empujar toda la ropa que, seguramente estaba sucia, al armario no era su método predilecto de ordenar, pero le daba crédito por al menos intentarlo. "No es que me considere gay o que quiera decir que vaya por ahí coqueteando cuantas mujeres se me crucen en el camino"

Por unos instantes el rostro de tu hermana le vino a la mente.

"Yo no dije que fueras _mujeriega_…wow es la primera vez que le digo eso a una chica" echó una carcajada.

"A mi me gusta Nanoha como es, no por el cuerpo que tenga, estoy segura que aunque hubiera sido hombre y nuestros caminos se hubiera encontrado igual me hubiera gustado"

"awww, que dulce" La rubia giró el rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Sé a lo que quieres llegar, ya no te fastidiare con el tema, sin embargo espero que tengas la confianza de contarme cualquier problema que pase entre ustedes, no sé si pueda serte de ayuda pero trataré lo mejor que pueda, en verdad me alegro que al final puedan estar juntas"

"Ahm-uhm…gracias"

"No hay… de… que" Respondió un poco sin aliento mientras intentaba meter un saco de, quien sabe lo que haya dentro, a la parte superior de su armario.

Fate se acomodó en la silla y recordó el motivo por el cual había venido a buscarla desde un principio "Hablando de eso…"

"¿Eh? ¿No me digas que ya se han peleado? ¡Seguramente ha sido culpa tuya!" Acusó Amy de inmediato.

"No hemos peleado…además ¡¿porque piensas que ha sido culpa mía?" Cuestionó claramente indignada por la acusación.

"¡Tienes cara de culpabilidad!" Exclamó señalándola con el dedo cual película policial en donde se haya al culpable en la escena más dramática.

"¡tonta, deja de decir cosas sin sentido!"

Ella explicó lo ocurrido y su petición que le acompañara a aquella susodicha reunión y aunque Amy le pareció un poco problemática la situación accedió casi al instante, después de todo sabia perfectamente las intenciones del chico al invitar a Nanoha, estaba segura que la rubia estaba consiente de ello, no era tonta, y quería procurar que la salida se llevara lo mejor posible para ambas.

Muy aparte de eso le agradaba la idea de que Fate le pidiera favores sin que su orgullo se opusiera, eso quería decir que había más confianza entre ellas.

Nuevamente la Testarossa manipulo la carta, advirtió que Amy estaba tan ocupada intentando ordenar la habitación que cuidadosamente abrió el sobre, ojeó el contenido curiosamente, había cerca de 5 hojas en el, respiró hondo, tratando así de darse a si misma fuerza para empezar a leer.

Lo primero que notó fue la letra y no pudo más que elogiar a Suzuka por tan perfecta y fina caligrafía además del detallado orden puesto en cada párrafo. Acomodó nuevamente la correspondencia y se dedico a leer el primer parrado que no era nada menos que una felicitación por su nueva relación.

"¿Pero como…?" Nuevamente recordó la extraña pero aguda percepción de la muchacha.

"_Primero que nada quería desearte mucha felicidad en tu relación con Nanoha-Chan, creo que el camino que les depara el destino esta lleno de altibajos, hay muchas personas que trataran de arruinar su dichosa unión, sin embargo, la decisión que acabas de tomar no podría ser más certera, pues, si hay alguien que en verdad te ama de todo corazón y sin esperarse nada a cambio más que el tu propia felicidad es la chica a la cual tu has aceptado"_

Fate siguió leyendo lentamente cada palabra de aliento que le dedicaba aquella chica y sintió una fuerte mezcla de emoción y agradecimiento profundo al saber los buenos deseos que le profesaba no solamente a ella sino también a Nanoha.

La carta de igual manera hablaba de muchos momentos felices para ambas, pronosticaba un viaje muy importante en el futuro donde debería esforzarse por ganarse la aceptación de una persona en particular, que aquella persona podría ser de gran ayuda en un futuro.

"_¿Una persona importante?"_ La rubia divagó unos momentos mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, ella conocía a muchas personas importantes pero ninguna en especial se le vino a la cabeza en ese preciso instante, supuso que lo averiguaría llegado el momento.

"_También, sé que no debería mencionártelo pues eso seria interferir con algo que esta destinado a pasar y eso es algo que no disfruto de hacer, no obstante como un pequeño plus a todo esto debo advertir que no te acordaras del cumpleaños de Nanoha, ¿al menos le has preguntado cuando es?... ¡advierto una buena pelea por eso hahaha!"_

"_¿Su cumpleaños? Ha pasado ya casi un año desde que la conocí y eso fue en el mío… y mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses…"_ Los ojos rojizos de la rubia se clavaron en al frente con preocupación, ¡¿Cómo era posible que tal detalle se le hubiera pasado?

Obviamente, anteriormente había investigado a la chica, sus datos personales, estudios, dirección y teléfono de casa, datos de sus padres y hermanos. Pero al no haber indicio de nada fuera de lo común o de peligro no reparó en prestar la más minima atención a la fecha de cumpleaños. "¡Idiota!" Se golpeó en la frente.

"Hey, yo sé que no soy la más lista pero…"

"Me refería a mi, no a ti" Aclaró ante la protesta de Amy, quien pateaba algunos de sus zapatos debajo de la cama.

A pesar de la advertencia las siguientes dos hojas que fueron dedicadas con mucho estima al joven noviazgo, Fate continuo leyendo con mucho entretenimiento y de vez en cuando dejaba soltar alguna pequeña risilla por lo que comentaba la carta, indudablemente si alguien apreciaba a Nanoha esa era Suzuka.

Finalizando la segunda página ella terminaba con una frase que se le quedo en la cabeza:

"_Recuerda que su relación por mejor o peor que esté solo dependerá de ustedes dos_"

Fate repasó nuevamente la última frase antes de cambiar de página la cual notó un cierto cambio en el humor de la escritora.

"_Aquí empieza la razón por la cual viniste a mi buscando respuestas y advierto que por más dura que sea lo que voy a relatar debo aclarar que mis visiones nunca me han defraudado, esta en ti aceptar lo sucedido o rechazarlo, antes de comenzar debo preguntarte si ¿Estas segura de querer enterarte de la vida privada de tu hermana de esta manera? Si estas de acuerdo con esto entonces sigue leyendo…"_

Ella arrugó las hojas al depositarlas abruptamente en su regazo y empezó a sentirse culpable y miserable por haber tenido que recurrir a aquellos métodos para saber que era lo que tanto atormentaba su gemela, ella era su hermana, la amaba y sabia que Alicia sentía de la misma manera que ella, aun así ¿No podía confiar en ella? ¿Qué era lo que ni siquiera a su gemela podía contar?

"_Alicia y yo nunca tuvimos secretos_" Sentía que su hermana se estaba alejando cada vez más de ella y estaba construyendo un trecho invisible entre ambas. _"¡¿Qué me esta ocultando y porque?_"

Eso le destrozaba el corazón.

Empezó a recordar el extraño comportamiento que había desarrollado su hermana mayor ya hacia meses atrás, había ocasiones que ni siquiera la veía y estaba segura que no pasaba la noche en casa, hasta algunas veces no le contestaba el celular cuando quería saber de ella.

Era como si a propósito cada vez más quisiera alejarse de algo o de alguien.

¡¿Cómo no estar preocupada por su hermana?

Inclusive la última vez que hablaron estaba en un lugar que ni conocía con Chrno ¿Desde cuando se volvieron tan unidos? Antes ni podían verse sin ponerse a discutir.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Amy consternada.

La otra parpadeo unas cuantas veces algo confundida como si la hubieras despertado de un funesto sueño, al no saber que decir solo optó por soltar algunos monosílabos lo cual la castaña encontró algo divertido, pero de igual manera empezó a preocuparse un poco más por el silencio.

"Parecías muy triste ¿Pasó algo?" Interrogó suavemente mientra le acariciaba los cabellos casi maternalmente, cual madre le da conforte a su hijo quien acababa de tener una pesadilla.

"Perturbada" Contestó ella casi inconcientemente apoyándose un poco más en aquella mano para obtener conforte. "No es nada" Sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de despejarse de tantos pensamientos, Amy la observó atenta mas no insistió con el tema, supuso que se trataba de asuntos familiares muy importantes, algo que ella no podía comprender y por lo tanto dar una buena opinión.

"Si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme"

Fate le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado "Si" apreció enormemente la comprensión de la otra aunque para ser sincera consigo misma necesitaba hablar con alguien, ella había tratado de obrar por su propia cuenta y ciertamente pensaba estar en todo su derecho al tratarse de su hermana, no obstante ahora dudaba si en verdad debía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Quizás solo debía esperar…

"Ahm…" La rubia se aclaró la garganta proclamando así su partida, después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. "Nos vemos mañana y gracias nuevamente" Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras que con la otra empujaba la puerta.

Quería estar sola.

Al cerrarla apoyó todo su peso en ella y se tomó su tiempo para respirar hondo y tirar tremendo suspiro, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse al frío suelo, al principio no le presto importancia pero luego algo le llamo su atención, dos par de sandalias se sumaron a su rango de visión.

Levantó su cabeza y sus orbes rubíes se encontraron con los de Nanoha, quien parecía haber estado esperando en el pasillo "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó algo desganada, la ceja de la fémina de ojos claros al instante se curvó y su mirar se tornó algo distante.

'_Eso debería preguntar yo_' Fue la respuesta que se le vino como relámpago a la cabeza, un poco mosqueada pues esperaba quizás una actuación un poco más afectuosa de su parte. "Nada, esperaba que pudiéramos salir a caminar por allí, no lo sé" Invitó tratando así de limar asperezas.

"Estoy cansada" Mas bien dicho estaba demasiado pensativa y desanimada para querer salir en esos momentos, solo quería tirarse a su cama y cerrar los ojos.

"Oh"

"Puedes ir a caminar, no te retengas"

"¿Pasó algo?" Interrogó algo preocupada por la expresión decaída.

Fate movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "No"

Estaba del todo lejos de desear brindarle explicaciones.

"Fate-Chan…"

"No tengo nada" Respondió más cortante.

"Fate-Chan si tienes algo puedes…"

_¡¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?_

Se pregunto perdiendo la paciencia y de pronto, su cerebro proyecto muchas escenas, los problemas con su madre, el silencio de su hermana, la empresa, las preocupaciones por la relación que sostenía ahora, la carta de Suzuka…¡todo se le estaba juntando!

O eso al menos sentía ella en ese preciso momento.

"¡Solo!….quiero estar a solas un rato, no tienes que seguirme siempre a todas partes…"

"No es que te este…"

"¡Entonces déjame tranquila unos momentos!"

Nanoha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos "Entiendo, prefieres la compañía de alguien menos _molesto_"

"¿Qué?" Fate confundida sostuvo su brazo al percatarse que pretendía irse.

"Suéltame" Advirtió.

"Nunca dije que fueras una molestia" Aclaró.

"No actúes como si lo fuera"

"¿Cómo?" Ni siquiera las dos sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, los sentidos de Fate estaban algo entumecidos por la tormenta de problemas que atacaban su cabeza y Nanoha no pensaba bien lo que estaba diciendo a causa de sus celos.

"¿No querías estar sola, entonces por que me sigues reteniendo?" Le cuestionó al borde del grito tratando de librarse del agarre.

"¡Solo quiero aclárate que…!"

"¡Seguro hay _alguien más_ que le _encantaría_ escucharte en estos momentos!" Espetó con ironía.

"¡Si quieres decirme algo dilo claramente, no estoy de humor para…!"

Nanoha paró el forcejeó en seco y le advirtió con la mirada de lo que estaba a punto de decir. La más pálida también se quedó sin movimiento, como si su cabeza repentinamente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

De un único pero fuerte tirón la castaña se libró de ella y con una dolida expresión en los ojos le dijo "Si quieres quedarte sola entonces quédate sola" se retiró.

La rubia quedó observando la puerta como si estuviera viendo la partida de su amada en cámara lenta, pero su cuerpo se quedó ahí tratando de procesar la repentina conversación de hace unos minutos.

Aun algo desconectada de la realidad prácticamente arrastró los pies hasta la puerta corrediza del patio trasero y pasó la mirada por la blanca cubierta de nieve que yacía a fuera, salió, a pesar del frío invernar que le recorría por los huesos y se quedó sentada al costado de la entrada, con el cerebro aturdido y la mirada perdida en el nublado cielo.

"¡Estupida!" Se recriminó así misma golpeándose la frente con su mano una y otra vez esperando que quizás así las ideas fluyeran con mejor facilidad.

* * *

Ella hacia volar la nieve con su pierna, pateaba tan fuerte como podía tratando de alivianar su frustración "¡Estupida Fate-Chan!" Gritaba y maldecía una y otra vez "¡No me volveré a preocupar por ti nunca más!"

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más, no supo cuantas en realidad pero las piernas ya se le empezaban a entumecer tanto que incluso de vez en cuando perdía el equilibrio y tenia que sujetarse de algún objeto "Estupido frío, estupida Fate" Murmuró malhumorada hasta que encontró un pequeño parque con unos columpios donde podía sentarse a descansar.

Las luces de la calle frente a ella se iluminaron, eso indicaba que el anochecer estaba próxima, no obstante, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

'_Quiero estar a solas un rato, no tienes que seguirme siempre a todas partes'_

'_¡Entonces déjame tranquila unos momentos!_'

Las palabras de ella retumbaban en su cabeza ¿Acaso era una molestia para Fate? ¿No podía contar con ella cuando le ocurría algo? Nanoha apoyó el rostro en sus manos sintiéndose inútil "¿Le tienes más confianza a ella que a mí?" Se pregunto refiriéndose claramente a Amy, quien había visto como Fate podía quedarse en su habitación hablando con ella por horas, sin embargo, al salir de ahí no quería mas que estar sola.

Pensativa no pudo evitar compararla con Yuuno, su ex novio, seguramente que él hubiera venido a propia voluntad a contarle sus preocupaciones deseando que le brindara algún tipo de consejo u apoyo, él siempre le demostró que la necesitaba.

"Pero Fate no es ese tipo de personas" Sonrío con un extraño sentimiento mezclado entre orgullo y amargura, a comparación de él, su novia era orgullosa y sabia que estaba acostumbrada a no depender sino de ella misma únicamente, se comía las preocupación hasta no poder más y sufría en silencio para no mostrar debilidad.

Nanoha río para ella misma. "¿Así que… así se siente cuando te das cuenta que todo se trata de autosatisfacción?"

Para ella, Fate Testarrossa era lo más próximo a la perfección.

Era totalmente hermosa, no había nada en su cuerpo que no encajara.

Seguramente era el sueño de muchos hombres y mujeres que podrían tener una mejor concordancia con ella.

Era inteligente, intuitiva, culta, elegante, independiente y aunque no lo reflejara a menudo era compasiva. Para ella, Fate tenía muchas cualidades extraordinarias que admiraba.

A pesar de todo igualmente le gustaba que fuera obstinada, desconfiada, calculadora, reservada, que no le gustara perder, que se le diera sus momentos de '_niña rica engreída_', que no apreciara nada que no tuviera una marca famosa impregnada.

Aun así, sabiendo todos esos defectos no podía amarla menos.

Pero al mismo tiempo ese era el problema, la raíz de los celos y la inseguridad.

Ella había descubierto que Fate simplemente era lo que siempre había buscado en una persona pero acaso ¿la rubia no podía tener a alguien mejor que ella? ¿Nanoha era lo que Fate estaba buscando? Continuamente se veía en la necesidad de sentirse amada, cuidada y mayormente necesitada por Fate, eso le confirmaba los sentimientos que le tenía hacia su persona.

No obstante, no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía, requería en demostrarle que era una persona tan fuerte como ella, que podía serle de ayuda y de confianza.

"Eres una…no, somos unas tontas" Dejó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y escondió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de suprimir las tercas lagrimas que se le asomaban por los ojos.

El día siguiente si bien ya no había más gritos se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, Amy optó por sentarse en el asiento del copiloto dejando a la joven pareja atrás, ella no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sin embargo cualquier podía darse cuenta que las cosas iban lejos de estar normales.

Ambas féminas miraban con el seño fruncido hacia la ventana que tenían al costado, una con los brazos cruzados y la otra apoyando irritada el mentón sobre su mano, sin mantener contacto visual alguno. La castaña observaba preocupada la situación por el retrovisor y luego se dio cuenta que Griffith hacia lo mismo.

"Bueno…tiempo de irnos" Anunció el joven encendiendo el automóvil.

Fate podía ser una compañera leal cuando las personas se aseguraban de ganar su confianza pero también era cierto que no todo el mundo podía obtener su aprecio tan fácilmente, ella era desconfiada…muy desconfiaba y por obvias razones dudaba de las intenciones que tenia Griffith hacia Nanoha, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta y se preguntaba si acaso era su novia muy ilusa o simplemente le gustaba tener al chico mirándola, incluso en estos momentos el chico de anteojos no paraba de observarla por el retrovisor.

Ya de por si las circunstancias no eran muy buena entre ambas, la molestia de tener a alguien más mirando con tanto interés a Nanoha no le hacia gracia en absoluto y para colmo de males tenia que pretender que no le incomodaba que la sacaran a bailar a cuanta pieza de música se tocara en aquella reunión.

"No tienes que fingir que no estas enfadada"

"No sé a lo que te refieres" Trató de aparentar desentendimientos mientras jugaba con el cigarro en sus labios.

Amy la observó sospechosa "No sabia que fumabas"

"Tú no sabes muchas cosas de mi" Respondió apagándolo en el cenicero y encendiendo otro.

"No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo es solo que deberías hablar con ella si algo te molesta"

Fate volteó el rostro para votar sin prisa el humo que había dentro de ella, no reparó en prisa para responderle, pensó lo que había dicho y sin duda alguna esa era la manera más correcta de abordar la situación "No estoy de humor"

"¿Cómo, prefieres seguir aquí sentada tratando de desahogar tu frustración con el cigarro en vez de arreglar las cosas con Nanoha?" Interrogó la más baja algo incomoda por la prepotente respuesta mas en verdad no parecía que Fate lo hubiera dicho en una manera de proteger su orgullo, no, en realidad parecía demasiado pensativa sobre ello.

"La verdad es que…" De nuevo observó a su novia moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la estridente música, tomada de la mano por aquel tipo…se le revolvió el estomago tan solo verlos "Aun sigo molesta, con ella pero también conmigo misma, ayer discutimos porque fui egoísta y descargué mi frustración sobre ella…"

Fate se había propuesto dejar el mal hábito del tabaco pero en casos como estos donde se sentía abatida no se sentía con la fuerza capas de resistirse, no era algo fácil para ella pues fumar ya se había convertido en una herramienta para su tranquilidad, para despejar su mente y sentirse bien consigo misma, muchas veces había decaído pero cuando recuperaba la compostura trataba de levantarse nuevamente y retomar el reto pero eso mayormente la ponían en un estado de ansiedad y mal humor.

"Ustedes dos son…" Amy alzó los hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin remedio.

"Disculpa" Un chico alto y bien parecido se acerco a su mesa, Fate quien todavía estaba con el tabaco en los labios lo miró desganada. "¿Quieres bailar?" Pregunto un poco tímido.

"No quiero bailar" respondió tajantemente mientras volvía a sus asuntos. La castaña miró con lastima al pobre chico que volvía decepcionado a su grupo de amigos quienes le daban algunas palmaditas en la espalda para darle algo de apoyo.

"Oh Nanoha" Invitó a sentar cuando la divisó muy cerca aunque notó como sus azules ojos se posaban en la figura de Fate quien ni se molestó en devolverle el gesto. "¿Pasa algo?" Trató de sonar lo más amena posible.

"No, solo estaba un poco cansada de bailar tanto"

"¿Y el tonto de Griffith?" Interrogó buscándolo con la mirada.

"Se ha ido a hablar con alguno de sus amigos, supongo que después vendrá"

"Uy, que raro pensé y estaba pegado a ti" El comentario socarrón llamó la atención de Nanoha ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Aclaró su garganta un poco y tomó de un vaso de whisky que había en la mesa "Ese era mío" Le recriminó sin mucha importancia la chica mientras otra vez el humo se colaba por sus labios.

"Pues ahora es mío" Pasó los labios lentamente justamente por donde sabia que Fate había estado tomando, las dos féminas se estudiaron por unos segundos y Nanoha, a pesar que estaba totalmente en contra de que Fate fumara, no pudo evitar notar lo sexy que se veía en ese comento con el cigarro que le jugaba en aquellos rosados labios.

"¡_Maldición Nanoha, debes resistir, debes resistir!_"

Los ojos rojos destellaron coquetamente y aspirando la última bocanada de aire para soltarlo delicadamente en el rostro de su novia sin romper el contacto visual, apagó el cigarrillo y con un sutil golpe del dedo anular lo mando a volar lejos de donde estaba. "Sirve" Demandó tomando nuevamente el vaso que Nanoha había secado y moviéndolo para que el hielo tintineara.

"_Esas dos tontas, dicen estar enfadadas una con la otra pero basta un poco de alcohol para que empiecen a tontear nuevamente entre ellas_" Pensó Amy un poco con gracia y decidió levantarse para dejarlas a solas unos momentos, de cualquier forma las dos chicas estaban tan concentradas una con la otra que dudaba que se dieran cuenta de ausencia.

"Hace ya tiempo y no te veía fumar"

"¿Eso te molesta?" Preguntó en voz suave.

"Un poco" Admitió la otra tomándose de porrazo el vaso entero de licor ámbar "Pero de vez en cuando te ves sexy"

Fate arqueó la ceja algo sorprendida por la repentina declaración "Y tú te pones muy atractiva cuando al terminar de bailar sudas"

"¿Sudor?" La rubia detuvo su mano que atentaba a limpiarse las gotas de transpiración que amenazaban con resbalarle por el rostro.

"Déjala, me gusta cuando bajan y se pierden por aquí" Indicó la trayectoria lentamente desde su frente, pasando el dedo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho "Me pregunto si ¿será agradable?…el lugar a donde irán a parar" Curioseó con expresión juguetona.

¡Para ese entonces la cabeza de la castaña estaba desvariando!

¡No pudo escaparse de los deseos de mirar a Fate de la manera más obscena, no podía evitarlo, deseaba locamente poseer esos labios y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes!

¡Estaba demasiado excitada y ebria para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso!

Lo que empezó como un simple juego había terminado por desatar la lujuria y el deseo que tenia hacia ella. ¡Todo era su culpa!

¡Al diablo con lo que había pasado, al diablo con las discusiones, con las inseguridades y sus miedos, lo que quería realmente estaba frente a ella!

"¿Quieres bailar?" La invitó repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Dijiste que no sabias bailar"

"¿Te refieres a ese chico? Solo no quería que se me acercara, además, dije que no quería bailar, no que no supiera"

"¿Y ahora si quieres?"

"Siempre quiero hacerlo contigo" Ambas quedaron en silencio y Fate pensó nuevamente lo que había dicho sonrojándose sobre manera "E-E-Es decir, ba-bailar"

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the candle light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Nanoha la silencio con un dedo y mientras sonreía divertida enredo la bufanda que tenia en el cuello de su novia atrayéndola lentamente a la pista de baile, moviendo las caderas al compás de la música. Ambas se miraban y sonreían alegres, murmurándose cosas divertidas en los oídos, el lugar era completamente suyo, las luces caían sobre sus cabezas y las personas que estaban al su alrededor se hicieron un lado mirando curiosamente a la pareja.

De un lado a otro los pies se movían, sus manos se juntaron y la mano derecha de la rubia se perdió en la cintura de la chica de ojos azules llevando así el ritmo de la melodía.

"Todo el mundo esta mirando"

"Si, lo sé"

"¿Te incomoda?"

"Estoy muy ocupada ahora para concentrarme en ellos"

_Oh I know that the music__ is fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

Uno, dos, los pies se movían, tres, cuatro, las caderas se meneaban y una daba vueltas a la otra. Sonriéndose mutuamente y hundiéndose en los ojos de la otra. En el otro lado del salón los ojos de un joven alto de cabellos violetas las miraban con estupefacción y confusión mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, claramente no era para menos, todos ellos sabían que Nanoha era la chica de su afecto e incluso había declarado ante todos que esa noche confesaría sus sentimientos.

"¡Hey Griffith parece que tienes competencia!"

"¡Parece que te la hago otra mujer!" Se mofó otro.

Él quedó parado a la misma vez que apretaba los puños de la rabia que sentía en estos momentos, ganas no le faltaba estamparle tremendo golpe a los infelices que se encontraban detrás suyo por burlarse de esa manera de él, pero debía haber una explicación, Nanoha parecía estar a gusto con él no entendía como era posible que prefiriera estar con otra mujer antes que con él.

Todo eso le procuraba asco.

Era anormal. Absurdo.

_You can dance,go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he take you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

"Fate-Chan, debo disculparme contigo"

La aludida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "Yo lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa manera, estaba muy frustrada y descargue mi enojo en ti, lo lamento" Dijo sintiendo arrepentimiento de lo ocurrido.

"Esta bien, yo también lo lamento, supongo que…me sentí un poco mal de que Amy se acercara tan rápido a ti que…desconfíe un poco"

"¿De ella?" Fate trató de controlarse para no reír, en realidad nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que el extraño comportamiento de ella pudiera fuera por algo como celos hacia Amy pero al ver el gesto abochornado de Nanoha decidió tomárselo un poco más en serio, aunque se sentía más tranquila al saberlo "¿Nanoha?"

"¿uh?" Sus labios chocaron en un dulce beso dejándola más que aturdida por el gesto, ya que nunca se esperó que Fate pudiera hacer algo así en publico considerando lo cuidadosa que era por mantener su imagen hacia los demás. "¿F-Fate-chan?"

¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Qué le importaba más ella que lo que pudiera pensar el resto?

"T-e A-m-o" Deletreó cada dulce letra en su oreja y la abrazó para sentirse más cerca de ella.

Nanoha sonrío complacida y a la misma vez enternecida "_seguramente y está ebria_" pensó para si misma considerando la posibilidad, pero de igual manera le agradeció tremendamente por despejarle sus temores, no le importaba los silbidos y los comentarios que lanzaban las personas, no, para Nanoha lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era la chica a la que tenia en sus brazos, la rubia hundió su rostro en su cuello y aprisionó su cuello mientras ahora era Nanoha quien guiaba los últimos momentos del baile.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling,save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me..._

"Yo también te amo"

Pudo sentir en su cuello como se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

"Hey, ustedes dos si saben como llamar la atención" Saludó Amy cuando las chicas se sentaron a la mesa. "Todos andan murmurando acerca" Señaló un grupillo de chicos que estaban en una esquina, cuchicheando mientras de vez en cuando sus mirada se dirigían hacia ellas.

Nanoha solo soltó su típico 'Nyahaha' entretanto observaba a su novia entrecerrando los ojos "¿Sueño?" Curioseó divertida.

"Hahaha, un poco" Dijo restregándose los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta "Creo y mejor me levó el rostro"

"Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya se esta poniendo algo pesada la situación"

"¿A que te refieres?" Interrogó Nanoha a Amy quien cruzó los brazos y observó a unos cuantos chicos fumando algo y compartiéndolo con otras chicas que estaban ahí. "Oh" entendió a lo que se refería ella.

"Ok, no me demoro" Declaró Fate bostezando entre tanto se hacia especio entre la muchedumbre.

Fate se tapó las orejas y cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos tratando que el vértigo se esfumara "No vuelvo a tomar whisky" declaró en el pasillo del baño esperando a que saliera quien sea que estuviera adentro, esperaba con ansias el momento en que todo terminara y volviera a la pensión junto con las chicas, realmente este ambiente no era a uno del que acostumbrara y eso que había estado en muchos otros lugares.

La puerta se abrió y salió una pareja bastante amorosa, la ceja se le curvó tratando de no pensar en lo que habrían estado haciendo ahí dentro y mentalmente deseo que al menos y hubieran dejado todo limpio, solo quería lavarse el rostro pero no deseaba encontrar sorpresas.

Estaba a punto de poner un pie en el baño cuando sintió un tirón que la arrastro hacia la habitación continua, las luces estaban apagadas y casi perdió el equilibrio si no fuera por que se sostuvo de la pared, escucho la puerta cerrarce detrás suyo y su sentidos se agudizaron al sentirse amenazada.

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Escuchó decir entre la sombra.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó ella al reconocer el dueño de aquella vos.

La luz se prendió y Griffith quedó observándola con ira "¡Te pregunte si acaso te parece gracioso!"

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" Interrogó mientras con la mano izquierda trataba de aliviar el dolor que había tolerado su hombro por el violento tirón que había sufrido.

"¡Mi maldito problema eres tú, te advierto…deja a Nanoha fuera de tus sucias acciones!"

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Nanoha no es una sucia como tú, yo sé que a ella yo le gusto, lo que hicieron haya afuera fue lo más sucio e inmoral que he visto en mi vida y es tu culpa, tú la estas arrastrando a ese mundo de anormales!"

"Estas enfermo" Espetó sintiendo lastima por las palabras de Griffith y caminando hacia la puerta, sin embargo este la bloqueo nuevamente "muévete" advirtió.

"¿Qué pasa, acaso nadie te ha hecho sentir mujer antes y ahora tratas de corromper a otras chicas?" Le pregunto con ironía.

"¿No puedes aguantar que a Nanoha le intereso más que a ti?, pero era de esperarse, después de todo eres un estupido perdedor"

"Cállate"

"¿Qué me siento poco mujer? ¡Al contrario, tú eres tan poco hombre que ella prefirió meterse con una mujer antes de meterse contigo!"

"¡Las personas como ustedes son inmundas, no deberían existir, son todos una tira de anormales!"

"¡No me toques!" Le apartó la mano de un golpe al sentir que quería cogerla del brazo pero de inmediato con la otra mano la empujo tan fuerte que su espalda chocó contra la pared dejándola sin aliento. "¿Qué diablos…?"

"¡¿Ustedes anormales están empecinados con hacerme la vida imposible, no es verdad?" Gritó furioso y alzó lo que Fate pudo a penas devisar un bate que había estado en aquella habitación.

De un movimiento con dicha arma Griffith rompió la mesa de noche que yacía al costado de Fate, quien si no hubiera sido por que se había movido rápidamente con todo lo que podía seguro y le hubiera dado. "¡Estas demente!" Le espetó cuando trató de retroceder aun estando en el suelo.

El pelimorado volteo rápidamente poseído por una furia y locura casi palpable que en ese momento el miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos esperando el tremendo golpe que seguro recibiría.

"¡Griffith!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todo pasó demasiado rápido para que la rubia pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos veían a Amy quien prácticamente se le había tirado encima al demente de Griffith mientras otros chicos trataban de controlarle el brazo donde tenia sujeto en bate.

"¡suéltame, suéltame!"

El corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo, sus ojos no se movían de la escena que estaba frente a ella como si sintiera que cualquier cosa podría pasar si es que lo hacia, su respiración era entrecortada por el susto que se acababa de llevar pero un pavor aun más grande sintió al percatarse que Nanoha se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente y la cubría dispuesta a recibir el golpe que seguramente le hubiera roto la cabeza si es que no detenían a aquel desquiciado a tiempo.

"¿Esta bien Fate-Chan?" Preguntó preocupada Nanoha separándose un poco de ella y sujetándole el rostro para mirarle más detenidamente, lo único que pudo hacer Fate ante el shock fue asentir débilmente aun sin creer lo que pudo haber pasado. "Bien" Suspiró un poco mas tranquila al ver que nada serio le pasaba más solo aturdimiento por el susto.

"¡Suéltenme!, ¿Por qué todos están defendiendo a esa asque…?" Antes que pudiera terminar la palabra Nanoha giró su cuerpo y le tiró un golpe en el medio del rostro con tanta rabia que incluso se pudo escuchar como le crujió la nariz.

Los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor e hicieron un "_ouch_" al unísono. Griffith se revolcó con el piso sosteniéndose la ensangrentada nariz como si tuviera miedo que se le cayera en cualquier momento.

Griffith la miró directamente y no hubo falta que Nanoha tuviera que decirle algo para que este captara el mensaje, ella lo miraba con tal desprecio que logró estremecerlo, esos zafiros oscurecidos por el enojo le advertían que si algún día insultaba o hacia algo que pusiera en peligro a Fate no solo su nariz estaría rota.

"Mejor que se vaya a un hospital, mientras tanto creo que será mejor para nosotras regresar" Sugirió Amy llevándose de la mano a la pareja dejando a Griffith con sus amigos para atenderlo "No creo que se aparezca por un buen tiempo" Aseguró la más baja tratando de disipar el temor de Nanoha quien seguro y se estaba preguntando que haría cuando este volviera a la pensión.

"Espero…"

Ya de regreso Amy se despidió de las chicas y ambas caminaron en silencio hasta la primera de las dos habitaciones "Nanoha…" Fate paró en seco y la encaró "No vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera ¿me entiendes? Pasé lo que me pasé"

"¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar?" Preguntó suavemente acariciándole el rostro. Por el gesto que hizo la rubia Nanoha supo que seguramente y hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin embargo se sentía complacida al saber que se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

"Nanoha" Sonó más insistente "Solo…no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa, ya es suficiente con lo que pasé con Hayate, no quiero que tu también me dejes" Su vos se le quebraba a medida que continuaba.

La castaña entonces entendió que Fate era una chica como ella, frágil, con sus problemas y confusiones y se sintió realmente tonta al haber sentido celos de Amy, Fate la necesitaba a su manera, quizás no lo demostraba a menudo por eso mismo Nanoha debía aprender a comprenderla mejor y eso solo lo haría a través del tiempo que estuviera con ella.

"No te preocupes, no te dejare" Prometió robándole un rápido beso. "ahora…más importante, déjame ver tu espalda, ¿te has lastimado verdad?"

"¿Eh? No es nada, solo un golpe"

"Déjame ver"

"Pero te estoy diciendo que estoy bien"

"Fate Testarrosa" Advirtió.

Fate solo suspiró, no necesitaba otra pelea, debía acostumbrarse a la terquedad de su novia.

Nota mental **Nº 2**: Uno a veces debe dar un paso atrás a pesar de sentir que tiene la razón, no esta mal ceder a las demandas de tu amada de vez en cuando.

¡Y solo había pasado unos cuantos días desde que empezaron a salir!

Continuara….

* * *

**N/A**: Muy bien, como lo prometí actualice en febrero jajaja y no deben quejarse pues este capitulo y casi tiene el doble del contenido que uno normal, esta vez quise reflejar la poca tolerancia de nuestra sociedad, no siempre todo acaba cuando se declara el amor muchas veces y lo verdaderamente difícil esta después de eso, siempre habrá personas que te juzgaran y dañaran.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia hasta ahora y espero que lo sigan haciendo en un futuro, la próxima actualización será …espero yo…ehm abril supongo, ojala y tenga tiempo pues estoy en un momento de mi vida donde tengo que trabajar para vivir XD FUCK! Nos leemos a la prox.


	16. Aceptando el problema

Internet, una herramienta indispensable en estos tiempos modernos, redes invisibles conectadas a los largo del planeta facilitando la información en todos los países y continentes. Personas de todos los lugares y edades inclusive crean páginas sociales con el motivo de extender su comunicación, algunas simplemente las utilizan como un catalizador para liberar sus pensamientos y opiniones.

Benito sea la tecnología…

**Takamachi Nanoha** a **ThingII**:

"¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar mi cumpleaños?"

_Ayer a las 2:37 pm x me gusta x comentar_

**ThingI****, Arisa Bunnings** y a otras **10** personas les gusta esto.

**ThingII** "¡Ya te dije que lo sentía ¿Tenias que publicarlo?"

**Takamachi Nanoha** "No me molestó que no lo supieras en un principio pero te lo hice recordar 3 veces y ¡¿aun así se te olvido? ¡Deberías casarte con tu maldito trabajo!"

**ThingI** "Jajaja eres una completa tonta hermanita"

**Chrno Harlaown** "Deberías dejarla, si gustas te puedo presentar algunas amigas =P"

**Takamachi Nanoha, Amy Limiette** y a otras **4** personales les gusta esto.

**ThingII** "¡¿Qué diablos…? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se había acumulado casi un mes de trabajo, ¡lo siento! ¿No puedes estar molesta para siempre… verdad? PD: ¡Cállate Chrno!"

**Amy Limiette: **"¿No se suponía que te habían advertido en tener cuidado sobre el cumpleaños en la carta?"

**Takamachi Nanoha: **"¿Qué carta?"

**ThingII: ****"**Agh, ¡no me estas ayudando!"

**Susuka T: **"Supongo y el destino no puede ser cambiado…"

**ThingII: "**¡Lo siento, prometo compensartelo mañana!"

**Chrno Harlaown, Arisa B. **y a otras **2 **personas les gusta esto.

**Takamachi Nanoha: "**Mañana tienes una cita con el abogado, en la tarde un almuerzo y en la noche tienes que terminar el informe del mes"

**ThingII: **"... ¿pasado mañana?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Takamachi Nanoha **cambió de "tiene una relación" a "está soltero (a)"

_Hoy hace 1 minuto x me gusta x comentar_

"¿Hey no crees que estas siendo cruel?" Alicia alzó el rostro para observar a la molesta castaña quien con las cejas fruncidas echo un bufido de fastidio.

Nanoha sonrío con ironía, Fate se encontraba en el primer piso en una conferencia y seguramente ya habría visto la publicación en su Facebook a través de su celular, hubiera matado por ver la cara que seguramente habría puesto en aquel momento.

"Se lo merece"

"No es como si en verdad hubiera querido hacerlo" Defendió con voz lastimera pretendiendo así conseguirle el indulto a su gemela.

"Lo sé" Admitió esta dejándose caer en su asiento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que estaban saliendo y en todo el tiempo no habían tenido ni una cita, es decir…cuando estaban en Norte America no importaba mucho pues todos los días estaban juntas, sin embargo, desde que tuvieron que regresar la rubia siempre paraba ocupada con su trabajo, salidas, almuerzos, cenas importantes…siempre la agenda de Fate Testarossa estaba ocupada.

Nanoha entendía.

Pero no se sentía bien con esto, en especial por que se suponía que su novia tendría que haber considerado su cumpleaños como un asunto importante en su ajetreada vida.

"Nanoha…"

Alicia la miró con reproche aunque perfectamente comprendía los sentimientos de la chica "No es como si fuera a terminar con ella por algo como esto" Agregó antes de ser reprendida "solo dejaré que sufra un poco"

"No sabia que fueras tan malvada" Sentencio la gemela con una fresca sonrisa al imaginarse a su hermana quien seguramente estaba retorciéndose de la frustración en esos momentos.

"Lo aprendí de ti"

"¿De mi?" Fingió una dolida voz, la castaña le arrojó una pelota de papel a la bromista gemela quien respondió de igual manera terminando el rato de risas en una pequeña guerra de papeles.

"Por cierto, entiendo que es más cómodo para ustedes tener cuentas falsas pero ¿Por qué esos nicks?"

"Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió, sería un problema si hubiéramos puesto algo con lo que las demás personas nos hubieran reconocido, no podríamos burlarnos de su relación con tanta libertad sin que personas indeseadas se enteraran" Respondió juguetona.

"Vaya que sin lo hacen, pero ¿Qué es eso de _Thing_?"

El rostro de la rubia hizo un gesto de desgano "Thing 1 and Thing 2 The cat in the hat" la fémina dejó caer un tanto el rostro en forma confusa. "Son personajes de un cuento infantil, Signum nos llama así pues cuando éramos pequeña solíamos jugar mucho con nuestro parentesco, nos gustaba confundir a las personas" Aclaró al ver la interrogante en su expresión.

"Oh"

"Pero no cambies la conversación, no puedes ser tan cruel con mi pequeña y distraída hermana" Declaró con voz solemne.

Nanoha suspiró rendida "Tienes razón, cuando la vea le diré que todo ha sido una broma" Pasó un ojo por el reloj de pared "Falta cerca de una hora para que termine su reuni…"

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración la puerta se abrió tan estrepitosamente que el ruido resonó en toda la oficina "¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!" Las dos féminas se encontraban boca abierta al ver a la rubia menor prácticamente transpirando, seguramente por haber corrido desde el primer piso hasta el 10mo en menos de 5 minutos.

* * *

**¡Por que me perteneces!**

Capitulo XVI

"**Aceptando el problema"**

* * *

Nanoha acomodó su trasero en su silla y estiró las piernas debajo del enorme escritorio ovalado, observó a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de no haber sido atrapada y por suerte todas las demás personas parecían muy concentradas e incluso fascinadas por lo que estuviera hablando Precia Testarossa en esos momentos.

Aprovechó la oscuridad de la habitación, siendo iluminada solo por el reflector de las diapositivas para poder bostezar a su antojo, ella no comprendía por que diablos tenía que estar presente si no entendida casi nada de lo que se estaba hablando.

Pero iba a haber un esfuerzo por anotar y recordar todos los detalles.

Sus azulados ojos se encontraron con los de Precia quizás solo unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que el coraje hiciera que se le retorciera la boca del estomago "Maldita bruja"

Si en esos momentos esa mujer se atrevía a provocarla, Nanoha estaba segura que hubiera perdido el control por completo, no le importaba que se metiera con ella pero no podía soportar ver como eran lastimadas las personas que quería, motivos no le faltaban para tirarle tremenda bofetada…

El señor que se encontraba a su lado volteó al creer haber escuchado algo, Nanoha tosió y fingió no haber dicho nada, pero momentos después dio un pequeño salto al sentir el vibrador de su celular.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Si tus miradas mataran Precia estaría tirada en el suelo éste preciso instante_"

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la típica sonrisa maliciosa de Alicia quien se encontraba al frente de ella.

"¡_Se atrevió a golpear a mi Fate-Chan!_"

**Mensaje enviado**

Reclamó.

Ciertamente Alicia era una experta en escribir mensajes de texto en su celular manteniendo la vista al frente pretendiendo atender a la exposición, Nanoha se imaginó que esa habilidad la había desarrollado al sentirse igual de aburrida que ella en estas presentaciones de negocios.

No la culpaba, casi y se palpaba el olor a vejestorio y a viagra, debía de ser horriblemente fastidioso tratar siempre con personas que fácilmente y podrían ser tus abuelos.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Eso fue porque salió corriendo en plena reunión __**por cierto**__ mensaje que dejaste en el Facebook"_

Nanoha se sintió indignada, ese no era motivo para golpear a alguien, no entendía por que Fate no había nada para defenderse.

Ahora que lo pensaba quizás Fate no era tan diferente a ellas y de igual manera podía sentirse aburrida del trabajo, sino fuera así ¿qué haría navegando en internet desde su celular en plena reunión?

Al parecer la rubia aun tendría un poco de alma juvenil en su cuerpo.

Eso le alegraba, al menos e iba mejorando.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_A mi también me molesta que no haga nada por defenderse_"

Era como si la rubia mayor pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

"_¿Desde cuando la llama por su nombre?"_ Reparó en preguntarse al notar que últimamente y se refería a ella por su nombre en vez del usual 'Okaa-san'.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Ah, me aburrooo, tengo una reunión en la noche, ¿vienes?"_

Los ojos de la rubia resplandecían de la emoción y al mismo tiempo le pedían que fuese su acompañante.

Sin embargo Nanoha no estaba muy segura.

Ella sabía perfectamente que las _reuniones_ a las cuales asistía la gemela terminaban siendo fiestas tremendamente alocadas y fuera de control.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_No me rechaces, ¡hace días que no salgo y me estoy volviendo loca!, tengo una frustración que me está estresando a más no poder"_

"_Primero, la última vez que saliste fue hace dos días y segundo ¿estrés? Casi nunca paras en la oficina, lo único que quieres es acostarte con alguien"_

_**Mensaje enviado**  
_

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_¡Tengo necesidades! El sexo alivia el estrés ¿No lo sabías?"_

Detestaba esa actitud tan libertina, por su culpa Fate y ella últimamente había tenido más presión laboral de lo acostumbrado. Ella no iba a contribuir con esto.

"_No gracias, yo paso"_

_**Mensaje enviado**  
_

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_¿Por qué tan enojada? Deberías pedirle a mi querida hermanita que alivie la tensión"_

Tonta.

La sangre no solo se le subió a las mejillas sino también podía sentir las orejas arderle y no precisamente por la tan descarada provocación sino porque en verdad, aunque nunca se había atrevido pronunciar ni una sola palabra…

Ella deseaba llegar más lejos con Fate.

Pero siempre que la los besos se tornaban más apasionados y los estímulos que recibía la excitaban a tal punto que sentía su piel arder con cada caricia y desfallecer si no sentía su cuerpo presionar con el de ella, cuando sentía que no podía más, el momento siempre se terminaba abruptamente cuando Fate se alejaba de ella.

Pero ¿Por qué se detenía?

Varias veces se lo había preguntando y nunca le daba respuestas.

Nanoha no podía creer que ella no estuviera en las mismas condiciones.

En esos momentos en que la respiración de la rubia se volvía entrecortada, su rostro hermosamente tenido de rojo por su timidez y sus ojos se opacados por la excitación le decía que también quería lo mismo…

"_Ah-Ah diablos, deja de pensar en cosas lujuriosas_" Se demandó dándose pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

Pero…

Ella también era un ser humano, rayos, ¡tenia necesidades!

Solo Dios sabia cuanto deseaba hacerla suya y el pequeño juego de _tira y afloja_ de Fate la estaba volviendo loca.

Y más aún porque no entendía la razón por la cual se estaba conteniendo.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_¿Estás bien? Lamento si te molesto lo que dije, solo fue una broma"_

No sabía qué cara habría puesto que hasta Alicia, estando al otro extremo de la habitación, se había percatado de su pesar y mostraba una expresión curiosa.

Nanoha le hizo una seña con la cabeza para decirle que no le ocurría nada aunque solo recibió una mirada incrédula de su parte.

"¿Hasta ahora todo claro?" La voz de la mujer mayor se alzó con autoridad para atraer la atención de todos los presentes aunque claramente y la pregunta fue dirigida para las dos jóvenes bastante entretenidas con sus aparatos que sostenían entre manos, Alicia se encogió un poco en su asiento farfullando palabras por lo bajo, seguro maldiciendo no haber podido engañar el ojo experto de su madre a pesar de su destreza por aparentar atención.

Beep Beep

La pantalla de su celular brillo nuevamente "¿Pero cuando…?" Se pregunto si es que no había dejado de observar los movimientos de Alicia.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Seguro debes estar aburrida, lo lamento"_

Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron por unos segundos y una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro ¿Cómo estar molesta con ella por algo como esto? Ella era capaz de aguantar todas las aburridas reuniones que dictaba la bruja por Fate.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Te extraño"_

"_Awwww…."_ Siempre se ponía extremadamente sensible en aquellos días…

Sin embargo, si lo había notado, el carácter de Fate hacia ella había sufrido tremendo cambio, en especial desde que habían empezado su relación.

Se mostraba más desinhibida y segura a mostrar su afecto y a dejar de lado ese muro de perfección y autosuficiencia que hasta algunos meses tenia, aunque si bien eso fue cambiando gradualmente aún luchaba para seguir aferrándose, aunque con menos resistencia.

"_Terminará pronto ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

**Mensaje enviado**

Definitivamente uno de los mejores regalos que le había dado Fate-Chan era el celular.

Beep Beep

"_Wow esa chica escribe rápido"_ Pensó.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Estoy agonizando, siento que muero"_

Oh Dios, debía estar totalmente embobada con ella.

Incluso cuando hacia drama no podía dejar de creer que era linda.

"_No exageres ¿Quieres un abrazo?"_

**Mensaje enviado**

A los 45 segundos…

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_¡No estoy exagerando! Y si, quiero un abrazo, también unos algo dulce"_

Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro y tapó su boca con la palma de su mano tratando que ninguna risa saliera de sus labios, era tan divertido meterse con ella cuando estaba en esa condición, a la misma vez pensaba que era agradable que Fate sacara ese lindo lado aniñado que casi nunca mostraba.

"_Si comes mucho ganaras peso"_ Bromeó.

**Mensaje enviado**

Ésta vez el mensaje de la rubia tardo un tanto más del ritmo, por unos instantes Nanoha pensó que quizás se habría molestado aunque cuando otra vez la pantalla volvió a iluminar su bolsillo sintió como el pequeño nudo en la boca del estomago se iba.

Después de todo Fate no era tan inmadura.

**Nuevo mensaje**

"_Al menos a mi no se me va todo al trasero"_

Retiraba lo dicho.

Nunca molestes a tu novia cuando esta con su periodo.

"_Nyahaha También te amo"_

**Mensaje enviado**

"Gracias por su trabajo" Los integrantes del comité hacían reverencia tras finalizada la intervención de Precia Testarossa, algunos hombres seguían sentados hablando entre ellos y los demás simplemente abandonaron la sala en silencio.

Los ojos azules buscaron entre la multitud a la gemela no obstante, ésta parecía ocupada lidiando con algunos señores que la habían abordado antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse.

Nanoha le dedicó una mirada de lastima.

Todos querían la oportunidad de socializar con Alicia.

Había rumores que decían que después de que Precia se retirara ella sería el nuevo rostro frente a la compañía.

¿Debían ganarse algunos puntos ahora que podían, verdad?

Toda la hipocresía y frivolidad de este mundo ya parecía haberse vuelto algo normal en Nanoha, tras muchos meses, comprendió que esta era la otra cara de la sociedad, la apariencia que nunca se mostraba en público.

Entendió que aquello nunca podría desaparecer pero podía optar por no seguir el mismo camino.

"¡Yo!" Saludo amigablemente el Sr. Nakajima al haberse topado con la castaña al parecer por pura casualidad, la aludida arqueó la ceja algo sorprendida pues entendía que aquella reunión solo era dedicada a miembros del comité de accionistas de la empresa.

¿Acaso él poseía acciones de los Testarossa?

"Buenas noches" Saludo cordialmente dando una pequeña reverencia. "Hace mucho que no lo veía ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?"

"Eres una muchachita muy educada, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos" Nanoha se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido, Nakahima era uno de los pocos hombres que había conocido que podía entablar una conversación amigable. "¿Te va bien con los negocios? "¡Estoy segura que en la próxima apuesta no perderé!"

"Nyahaha, no debería seguir pensando en eso, solo fue suerte"

"¡Nada de suerte, me conmueve que creas en las habilidades de tu jefe hasta el final!" Levanto el puño bastante animado.

Como explicarle que Fate lo había planeado así desde un principio, pobre iluso.

Nanoha casi sentía vergüenza por haberlo engañado, sin embargo, negocios eran negocios y gracias a esas tardes de competencia había recaudado una importante suma de dinero que le iba a comprar su libertad.

Aunque en estos momentos no sabía ciertamente si quería ser libre.

"Estaré esperando la próxima vez con ansias"

"Yo igual, por cierto, ¿Sabes si Fate-San irá a la cena de gala del presidente de la compañía Iwasaki? Mi Ginga anda muy entusiasmada en verla, hace mucho tiempo que no se dirigen la palabra, creo que anda decaída por eso, ¡ella la admira mucho!"

"_¡Admiración mi trasero!_" Declaró en su mente pero un manteniendo su jovial sonrisa por fuera "Lamento informarle que últimamente Testarossa-San no se ha encontrado muy bien de salud"

El rostro del señor parecía realmente afectado "Oh, lamento escuchar eso, espero que se mejore muy pronto"

"Descuide, solo es una pequeña recaída, Testarossa-San es muy joven y temo que dejen muchas responsabilidades en sus hombros, ella se esfuerza demasiado por el bien de la empresa"

"Eso es muy cierto, Fate-San tan solo es un par de años mayor que mi Ginga pero no actúa de acuerdo a su edad, es muy madura y responsable, debería disfrutar un poco más de su juventud" Aconsejó y la fémina sintió la sinceridad de sus buenos deseos, algo que muy pocas veces percibía en las personas que rodeaban a aquella familia.

"Le agradezco sus buenos deseos y me encargaré de que Testarossa-San esté en sus optimas condiciones para nuestro próximo encuentro de tenis"

"Por el bien de mi bolsillo espero que esas fuerzas no estén tan optimas hahaha" Bromeó.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Al abrirse la habitación Nanoha tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luminosidad, a pesar de su ceguera ella conocía perfectamente el terreno y aunque en el trayecto se topó con uno que otro bache, que seguramente era alguna prenda de ropa u calzado, se las arreglo para localizarse al costado de la "moribunda" chica, quien se mantenía enrollada en sus frazadas como si se tratase de una oruga en su capullo.

Ella le paso la mano por sus dorados cabellos acariciándole suavemente.

"¿todo bien?" Le pregunto suavemente como si quisiera reconfortarla con su tono de voz.

"Todo…bien" confirmó en un hilo de vos "¿Cómo estuvo la reunión, aburrida?"

"Me hubiera quedado dormida si es que no me mandabas mensajes"

Fate trató de riese un poco aunque un poco desganada "En ratos como estos odio ser mujer, es la primera vez que me da tan fuerte" Se quejó retorciéndose un tanto.

"No seas melodramática, solo son unos días"

"No sabes lo que estoy pasand-…" Hundió su rostro en la almohada al tener una punzada dolorosa en el vientre.

La fémina respiró hondo y le tiró la almohada en la cabeza "A mí también me viene todos los meses, si no te diste cuenta también soy mujer" Declaró en un tono ofendido.

Nanoha se reincorporo, prendió un par de lámparas y fue a dejar el celular y las apuntes en el escritorio de la rubia mientras se iba quitando la vestimenta.

Desde que regresaron a Japón habían decidido compartir la habitación, pues, a pesar de que vivieran y trabajaran en el mismo edificio, solo a la hora de dormir coincidían en el mismo lugar.

Era un poco frustrante pues no encontraban un momento tranquilo para estar juntas "Fate-Chan ¿tomaste las pastillas que-…" Los ojos azulados la miraron algo desconcertada por la manera tan absorta en que era observaba, como si tratase de terminar de quitarle las ultimas fastidiosas prendas con los ojos.

Ella se empezó a sonrojar y se tapó los pechos con sus brazos. "Pervertida" Acusó.

La rubia se sacudió unos segundos como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "¿E-eh? S-Si las he tomado" Se volvió a tirar a la cama.

"¿Las hormonas?" Bromeó la castaña, recuperándose de su bochorno. "Puedes ver todo lo que quieras, no es como si no me hubieras visto antes" Invitó sugestivamente al resbalarle la blusa por los hombros.

"No entiendo a que te refieres, venga, termina de una vez" Habló debajo de las sabanas.

"Oh ¿En serio es lo que quieres?" Preguntó sensual mientras se trepaba por los pies de la cama, cual felino se tratase hasta llegar a la altura de su víctima.

"Por cierto, la próxima semana me iré de viaje unos cuantos días" Trató de ignorarla en vano.

"Lo sé" dijo prácticamente cantando y jalando poco a poco el cobertor, dejándola descubierta hasta la cintura, ella sonrió al ver como Fate mantenía sus ojos a un lado "Fate-Chan~~~" La llamó al mismo tiempo que le regalaba suaves besos en la mejilla y en su cuello.

"Me iré por 15 días…" Agregó más información.

Nanoha comprendió a lo que se refería "Pero…es tu cumpleaños…" y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por notar como siempre las fechas importantes eran saboteadas por la ajetreada vida de ella.

Los ojos azulados repararon en los de la otra y se dieron cuenta la melancolía que compartían, no le gustaba esa expresión, deseaba que siempre brillaran de felicidad "Entonces ¿Debería darte algo para que no me olvides?" Siguió con el juego tratando de olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos, la tristeza.

Antes que la rubia pudiera reaccionar sus labios besaron su cuello lenta y sensualmente.

Casi de inmediato la piel de la chica reaccionó erizándose al sentir aquella tibia lengua recorrerle la yugular y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la escena de un vampiro que seducía a su victima preparándola para clavar sus colmillos.

La chica no era un vampi-..Ouch…pero si mordía como uno.

"¡Na-Nano…ha!" Diablos, le acababa de decir que saldría de viaje y seguramente tendría que preocuparse por ocultar la marca que dejaría.

"Prometo solo dejar uno" Lamió nuevamente y succionó cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara debajo de ella.

No podía evitar sentir el deseo de clavarle los colmillos en el cuerpo de su amada.

Dejar una marca de propiedad.

Un recordatorio de que debía volver a ella lo más pronto posible.

"¿Y a mí… me dices pervertida?"

**_Tienes que parar._**

Ella quería responderle, pedirle que se detuviera pero de su garganta solo salía el ruido de su respiración que hace algún momento, no recordaba cuando, se alejaba de ser calmada.

Mentalmente echó una maldición.

Maldita menstruación que alborotaba sus hormonas y acallaba su conciencia.

Su cuerpo le empezaba a quemaba y cuando la impaciencia que le carcomía el juicio por la excitación llegaban a un punto incontrolable, cuando sentía desfallecer por sus caricias que ya habían llegado a rozarle la cintura, Fate no tenía otra forma de controlarse que mordiendo lo primero que encontraba en su camino, en este caso el cuello o el hombro de la joven.

Si la castaña lo hacía ¿Por qué ella no podía dejar su marca de igual manera?

Y a Nanoha no le importaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, el sentir los dientes de su novia en su piel solo le proporcionaba más placer del que ya estaba sintiendo.

La cabeza de Fate empezó a nublarse y en lo único que pudo reparar fue en capturar aquellos deliciosos y rosados labios que la estaban volviendo demente y devorarlos hambrienta.

**_Tienes que parar, sabes que no puedes hacerlo._**

Sus brazos pasaron su espalda, acercándola a ella, rosándole las uñas por la piel y trazando un camino desde la nuca hasta las caderas.

Ante la ola de placer que le causaba aquello, Nanoha no pudo acallar un pequeño gemido que quedó atrapado en la boca de la rubia.

No obstante, ella podía sentir como la rubia se removía inquieta debajo de ella.

Y como había pasado ya antes, supo que no precisamente era del placer. Con los ojos semi-abiertos analizó a la chica que al parecer no se había percatado de aquella reacción.

Nanoha probó nuevamente pasar la mano por el vientre pretendiendo llegar más abajo y como lo había sospechado, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Fate instintivamente se retorció incómodamente alejándola de ella.

Ellas rodaron dejando a la más alta arriba y sus labios solo se despegaron para que Fate pudiera besarle cada parte del cuello que se le apeteciera.

La ojiazul prácticamente dejó de respirar al sentir una de las manos de su amante escabullirse por tu sostén y apretar su pecho suavemente, la sensación la llevó a las nubes.

Aunque la parte de su cerebro que aun podía funcionar estaba preocupada.

Su boca fue bajando dejando besos en el camino del agitado cuerpo de la chica, parando así en su abdomen, sin embargo ahí quedó.

**_Tienes que parar, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, no puedes._**

Su cabeza se paralizó por un momento.

Fate se posó sobre ella acurrucándose en el estomago de Nanoha que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el agitado momento.

"¿F-Fate?" Está era siempre parte que más detestaba.

"Nanoha..yo-yo.." La mencionada le puso su dedo en los labios callándola, no quería escuchar, inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y trató de calmar su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

La ojiroja se contrajo un poco mirando a un costado, avergonzada.

"Nyaha-ha-ha" Hasta reírse le costaba "Es verdad, se me olvido por completo que en estos momentos no estás muy disponible" Esa no era la principal razón pero era una muy buena.

Ella guardó silencio con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo su expresión facial delataba lo perturbada que se sentía.

Entonces ella se sentó y la abrazó con afecto "¿Fate-Chan?" la aludida abrió los y sintió la amable caricia de su amante por el marco del rostro con una expresión un tanto asustada "Estas temblando"

La aludida dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evitar ser tocada, ante la seria expresión que tenía delante de ella, los nervios empezaban a jugarle una mala pasada y su cabeza trató a inventar varios pretextos o excusas que pudieran calmar su curiosidad.

Quería liberarse de éste peso que tenía dentro de ella, pero no podía, tenía demasiado miedo, temor a que Nanoha no reaccionara como ella lo esperaba y a la misma vez tenia vergüenza de ella misma y de lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Me quieres decir algo?"

No, no quería.

Pero sabía que Nanoha intuía algo.

"N-No, solo estoy cansada" Trató de esquivarla.

"Fate-Chan…mírame" Un poco dudosa lo así lo hizo. "¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?"

Se quedó callada unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, lo cual sin querer hirió los sentimientos de la castaña "Si"

"¿Me amas?"

Fate asintió casi de inmediato para alivio de esta.

"¿Confías en mi?" Prosiguió haciéndole preguntas, otra vez se vio muda y con una extraña mirada confusa. "¿Sabes que jamás pensaría en hacerte daño, verdad?"

"Si, lo sé"

"No me mientas"

Con solo verle al rostro se daba cuenta que realmente la amaba y por ello también tenía la necesidad de confiar en ella, creer que podía entender todo el desagradable momento que había estado arrastrando desde hace años y que de igual manera la seguiría queriendo del mismo modo.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos para decidirse, no era fácil, no sabía cómo empezar ni terminar ¡y es que no estaba planeado tratar el tema! Fate Testarossa creía poder superarlo y continuar con su vida como si solamente hubiera sido una pequeña piedrecilla en su camino.

Nanoha tomó aire nuevamente y prosiguió con las preguntas.

"¿Acaso…no te atraigo lo suficiente para…?"

"¡No!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?" Respondió casi gritando.

La expresión de la chica se relajó un poco al sacarse la duda.

"¿Al…alguna vez…has _estado_ con otra chica?" Obviamente no se refería a noviazgo.

Quizás solo estaba nerviosa.

Aunque intuía que no era la razón.

Fate captó el mensaje y se sonrojo un tanto "¿Nanoha, porque me estás haciendo estas preguntas?" Los ojos azules la miraron con determinación a que respondiera a su curiosidad y lo peor de todo era que ella no podía negarse a _esa_ mirada, Fate movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Cada vez y esto se volvía mas incomodo y embarazoso.

El corazón de Nanoha, que se había detenido unos segundos volvió a la normalidad y sintió un inimaginable alivio desvanecerse dentro de ella, imaginarse la posibilidad de Fate haya tenido algo anteriormente con otra mujer hacia que le hirviera la sangre por los celos.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le devolvió la pregunta.

"No" Negó, al igual que ella esta era su primera experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo y se sentía feliz de que fuera con Fate, sin embargo muy en el fondo se sentía un poco de tristeza, hubiera deseado perder su virginidad con ella igualmente.

La castaña se repuso ante sus pensamientos y se enfoco nuevamente, quería preguntarle algunas cosas, no sabía si tenía relación lo que estaba pensando o que fuera el momento indicado, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. "¿Sabes…?" Los decaídos ojos rojos reaccionario a la caricia en su mejilla "He notado que…no te gusta que te toquen…de _cierta_ forma" Especifico un poco más.

Fate se quedó paralizada ante tal afirmación, pero le dio más terror al saber por dónde estaba yendo toda esta repentina conversación.

"¿D-De que hablas?" Trató de negarlo e incluso de sonreír como si lo que acababa de escuchar no tuviera sentido.

"Hablo de que quizás le tengas miedo a algo y no me lo estás diciendo"

El corazón le dio un vuelco y su garganta se empezó a secar "¿A que tendría que temer?"

"Eso es lo que quisiera saber" La observó penetrante, estudiando cada gesto delator y a la misma vez deseando que dejara de estar a la defensiva cada vez que tocaba el tema. "Te amo, me preocupo por ti"

La interrogada quedó se quedó callada y Nanoha, a pesar de no estar segura si estuviera haciendo lo correcto en presionarla, decidió dar el primer paso.

"Desde que te conocí me he percatado que tienes muchas pesadillas…" Hubo una larga pausa, Nanoha siguió "Hablas dormida…suenas asustada y desesperada"

"¿Ha-Hablo dormida?" La chica asintió.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida pues no sabía que hiciera eso.

Nanoha siguió acariciando su rostro.

"Fate-Chan…no te voy a forzar a que me lo digas, pero…me gustaría que confiaras en mi" Dijo con tristeza.

"Nanoha…"

"Todo está bien" Le dio un pequeño beso "No te sientas presionada, ¿ok?"

La rubia agradeció enormemente la comprensión de su pareja, sabía que esto no era justo para ella y aun así Nanoha se está esforzando por respetar sus sentimientos.

Pero ¿Por qué? Era más que claro que ella ya sabía de la existencia de un problema.

A éste paso, lógicamente era ridículo pretender que no ocurría nada.

Fate detestaba mostrarse frágil con las demás personas y sabia que al hablar del tema se iba a derrumbar emocionalmente, iba verse vulnerable e indefensa, Nanoha iba a verla de una forma que ella no quería, pero…

Quería intentarlo, por una vez en su vida quería depender de alguien, de una persona quien la amara incondicionalmente y en su corazón sentía que Nanoha era esa persona.

"Na-Nano…Y-Yo…" No sabía cómo empezar.

"¿Uhmm?" Siguió mimando sus cabellos dorados y con amor le dedicó una suave mirada, tratando de alentarla, de que fuera lo que le este molestando pudiera confesarse con ella.

"No te he contado todo lo que paso aquel día" Su expresión facial se ensombreció y mostraba lo difícil que le resultaba hablar del tema, era como si no supiera si estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

"¿El día que falleció Hayate-chan?" Fate movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Nanoha tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, como si supiera que lo que ella tenía para decirle no le agradaría para nada, pero aun así siguió aguardando.

"Ese hombre…" Apretó tanto los puños que volvieron blancos "dijo ser amigo de mi madre, en…en efecto, lo había visto venir alguna veces a visitarla…en verdad, en ese momento no pe-pensé que…nada malo pasaría, di-dijo que quería ha-hablar conmigo…a solas y…" Su voz empezó a quebrarse y sus ojos de desplazaban de un punto a otro nerviosamente como si su memoria se estuviera refrescando a cada segundo que pasara.

"¿Fate…?" Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos la esquivasen.

"No…no estoy se-segura en qué momento hizo que tomara esa droga, ¡yo…yo en verdad no recuerdo!, sentía como si todo fuera irreal, el cuerpo se adormeció y mi ca-cabeza se desconectó…"

La mano, quien hasta el momento acariciaba su rostro, se quedó paralizada, los ojos azules se abrieron mostrando horror y escalofríos por lo que estaba escuchando, sabia a donde estaba llevando la historia y no quería seguir escuchando, temía el final.

"Cua...cuando estoy contigo…llego a un punto do-donde mi cabeza queda en blanco y tengo la sensación que…." Dudó unos momentos y apretó la frazada con fuerza resistiéndose a las lagrimas que quería soltar "No…no estoy contigo, sino es él…quien está encima mío…qui-quien me…me toca y…y… abusa de mi…¡yo en ver-verdad lo si-sien..!"

"¡¿Por qué te disculpas?" La abrazó con fuerza y sintió como Fate se estremecía y empezaba a sollozar en su cuello, Nanoha nunca la sintió tan frágil como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando entre copas le hablo de la muerte de su mejor amiga "¡Tú no tienes la culpa!, ¿Me entiende? ¡No tienes la culpa de nada!"

¿Cómo se le ocurría disculparse, cuando era ella la que estaba sufriendo más? Era una tonta, simplemente su Fate-Chan era una tonta.

Si quería llorar estaría con ella hasta que ya no tuviera ni una sola lagrima que expulsar e incluso la acompañaría, porque a ella también le dolía, su corazón se retorcía de la agonía al saber por el sufrimiento que había pasado y por todas las dudas y temores que había estado escondiendo para sí misma todo este tiempo.

"E-en ver-dad…lamento los proble…"

"Deja de disculparte"

"¿No…no te parezco su-sucia, ve-verdad?" La escuchó preguntar con dificultad por los espasmos que tenia.

La aludida se le había difícil creer que en verdad le estuviera preguntando eso, se separó un poco y la besó sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas sobre sus labios. "Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, te amo, no podría haber alguien que pudiera amarte más que yo ¿entiendes?" Atrapó nuevamente su boca con el fin de que pudiera percibir sus sentimientos mediante el acto y así poder reconfortarla.

"Na-Nanoha…Nanoha…"

"_Oh cielos, está llorando incluso más fuerte_"

Aunque aquellas lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza más bien eran de felicidad.

Superarían este sufrimiento juntas, no importaba cuanto tiempo costara.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Fate caminaba automáticamente mientras dos asistentes llevaban su equipaje tratando de no toparse por la cantidad de personas que caminaban por el aeropuerto, aunque si las maletas se caían o se maltrataban eso estaba muy lejos de importarle, su mente desde hacía varios días estaban consumidas por aquella noche.

"Caminen más rápido" Ordenó casi con voz de hielo y los dos hombres detrás de ella dieron un pequeño salto del susto.

"¡S-Si!" Respondiendo nerviosos y apresuraron el paso aun si eso significara atropellar a cuanta pobre alma se le cruzara por el camino.

Al salir dejó caer su peso en el asiento de la limosina que la esperaba en la puerta y lanzó tan tremendo suspiro que causo que incluso el chofer pasara los ojos por el retrovisor para verle y asegurarse que todo andaba bien.

La chica se pasó la mano por el rostro totalmente abrumada "Hasta ahora no puedo creer que se lo digiera" Le parecía casi irreal todo esto, aunque quizás lo que le parecía menos creíble era que Nanoha le hubiera dicho que incluso la amaba más que antes.

La rubia estaba tan contenta que por dentro quería saltar de alegría.

Aunque todavía guardaba cierto temor por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, sin embargo, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado y por ahora estaba más que satisfecha por ello.

"Compostura, Fate, compostura" Se dijo así misma, dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para despertarse del dulce trance.

¡Al diablo con el recato y la forma correcta de comportarse!

Maldición.

No había pasado ni un solo día y sentía que todo su ser se revolcaba de la impaciencia por volverla a ver.

"_Supongo que…así es como se debe sentir el amor_" Meditó _"¡Aggggh!"_

¡Odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía, entre otros sinónimos, tener que estar separada de Nanoha!

Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla todo el día, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"Señorita" Fate se sobresaltó por la repentina interrupción de su chofer, quien la miraba con intriga desde el retrovisor "Llegamos" Anuncio tras cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Los ojos borgoñas giraron de un lado a otro estudiando rápidamente el lugar donde se quedaría hospedada los próximos días, no era típico para ella quedarse en el hogar de alguien más, sin embargo al parecer habían insistido mucho a su tía para contar con la asistencia de la joven.

"Faaaate"

"¿Lin…dy-san?" Ella quedó algo sorprendida al ser abrazada tan efusivamente por la mujer. Ella observó por encima de sus hombros y encontró al apuesto y sonriente Chrno que la saludaba desde el gran portón.

"Venga, entra de una vez no seas tímida, llevaran tus maletas a tu habitación" Dijo dándole pequeños empujones para que se apresurara a entrar.

"Dis-disculpe" Interrumpió algo atareada, la mujer cálidamente la miró para que pudiera expresarle su consulta, Fate aclaró su garganta "Me dijeron que viniera pero no tengo muy en claro el motivo…"

No tuvo que decir nada más para ser comprendida, los ojos se tornaron algo taciturnos y su habitual sonrisa flaqueó unos instantes, esto puso en alerta los sentidos de Fate, algo pasaba y no sabía que era.

"Obviamente el trabajo siempre está de por medio en nuestras reuniones, un convenio" Especificó "Estamos pensando trabajar junto con su empresa" Los ojos rubíes se abrieron de par en par y brillaron con inmensa emoción ¡Eso era lo que su madre había estado buscando por años!

"¿Ha-habla en serio?"

¿Era verdad? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin un compromiso de por medio?

No era como si Chrno fuera desagradable pero no lo veía de esa forma.

Lindy sonrió casi maternalmente "Niña, no tienes que tartamudear, eso era lo que buscaba tu madre desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?, hablando de eso…" Sus pupilas giraron hacia las escaleras que conllevaban a la segunda planta, Fate eventualmente siguió la ruta trazada "Precia está arriba también"

Ella parpadeo varias veces tratando de procesar la información "¿Eh? Pero si ella me dijo que iba a viajar por un asunto sumamente importante"

"Pues parece que _éste_ es su _asunto sumamente_ importante" Interrumpió el alto joven "Ha llegado hace 2 días, ella fue quien solicito tu presencia" Aclaró.

"El otro asunto es…bueno ya hablaremos de eso, primero, Chrno te guiara a la habitación de huéspedes" Anunció con voz tediosa, como si estuviera guardando algún tipo de problemático evento para después.

Está bien, si antes estaba algo confundida, ahora estaba totalmente perdida.

"Kaa-San, la llevaré a su habitación" Anuncio el chico tomándola de la mano y llevándosela.

"Recuerda que los esperamos en 20 minutos" Gritó la mujer antes de verlos a ambos perderse a la vista.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

La fémina, quien había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos y escribía en el ordenador casi por inercia, lanzo un gritillo del susto al escuchar el repentino golpe sordo que había provocado Lilith en su escritorio al depositar una taza de café humeante.

"Vaya, Vaya, veo que andas muy concentrada en lo que haces, _mocosa_"

"Es Na-no-ha" No podía acostumbrarse a la forma como se refería a ella, no había duda que era familiar de Precia Testarossa, pero también debía admitir que había una gran diferencia en ambas.

"Oh pero si en verdad no has avanzado mucho" Dijo fingiendo disolución al ver la pantalla. La castaña ser percato de la realidad y cerró los programas que estaba usando para que la mayor dejara de evaluarla, ésta volteó con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Será que estabas pensando en otras cosas o en otras _personas_?" Susurró mientras la rodeaba sutilmente cual felino se escabullía entre las piernas de su amo.

"¿Algún interés en especial en saber en qué estoy pensando?"

"Quizás…" Contestó con vos intrigante. "Eres divertida, me gustan las personas que son interesantes"

Nanoha parpadeó un poco sorprendida y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa "Lo siento, no me interesan las personas tan mayores…"

"Además de divertida también eres insolente, ¿Acaso me estas tachando de anciana? Sin embargo no te estaba coqueteando" Aclaró un poco ofendida, ¡ella ni siquiera pasaba de los 30 años, joder!

"Oh, lo siento, ya me he acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva con todos miembros de esta familia, quiero hacerle recordar que su cuñada fue de todo menos amable conmigo"

Lilith rodó los ojos por el cuarto "Por cierto, parece que Fate se va a tardar más de lo pensado, Alicia también se ha ido y necesito entregar estos documentos con urgencia" Dijo antes de depositar un sobre bastante pesado frente a la nariz de la joven quien la miró mosqueada como diciendo _'¿Y a mi qué?_'

"¿No la captas?" Preguntó arqueando la ceja irónicamente y Nanoha tomó un bocado de aire.

"Entiendo ¿Cuándo y dónde?"

La mayor le tiró una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que a la pobre muchacha hizo que se le escapara el aire de los pulmones "¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ésta juventud que últimamente andas tan cabizbaja últimamente?"

El recuerdo de las palabras de Fate se aparecieron en su memoria y sintió como el corazón le palpitaba de dolor, todavía dolía demasiado "Y-yo…" Lilith observó su reacción cuidadosamente y rápidamente concluyó que algo no estaba bien. "¡Sa-San Valentín!" Se le ocurrió exclamar.

La de cabellos cortos se colocó en posición pensativa, era verdad, aquel mes no solo era cumpleaños de sus sobrinas sino también se celebraba una fecha muy importante para los amantes, estando Fate lejos de Nanoha obviamente entendida porque ambas parecían sin energía estos últimos días.

"Entiendo, debe ser muy problemático estar con alguien como Fate, es decir ¡Ni siquiera tienen tiempo para _esto o aquello_, que frustrante!"

¡¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban en recordarle su falta de vida sexual?

Un momento.

¡¿Desde cuándo Lilith sabía sobre su relación con su sobrina?

¡¿No se suponía que era un secreto?

¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Si tía lo sabía entonces significaba que la bruja de su madre también estaba al tanto del asunto?

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién fue?

Rayos, ¡al infierno con eso!, lo que le importaba más en estos momentos era el cómo poder ayudar a Fate y hacerle saber que lo que hubiera pasado antes no debería ser un problema entre ellas.

Seguramente la había estado pasando terrible sin quiera saberlo. ¿Cómo alguien puede haber sufrido tanto y haber aparentado estar bien tanto tiempo?

"wow, vamos, cálmate"

La mayor la miraba preocupada aunque no sabía el porqué de sus palabras exactamente hasta que sintió como algo tibio no dejaba de recorrerle por las mejillas, trató de quitárselas pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos estas seguían escapándose de sus dedos empecinada a salir de los ojos azules.

Le dolía demasiado.

Que la hubieran lastimado tanto y tantas veces sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Que a pesar de que la quería no pudiera borrarle esa marca de tristeza que bordeaban sus ojos.

La amaba tanto que casi y podía palpar sus miedos y su inseguridad ¿Por qué tenía que pretender estar bien?

¿Por qué no podía depender de ella aunque sea para consolarla?

Fate en algún lugar de su corazón aún seguía dudando de ella y eso la lastimaba pero a la misma vez entendía.

Ahora si podía entenderla mejor.

"Y-yo…en ve-verd-ad la amo" Los labios le temblaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedían pronunciar bien las palabras.

La mayor no entendía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo pero no necesitaba ser un genio para intuir que algo había pasado entre ambas, algo grande.

Y no precisamente por perderse un cumpleaños o una festividad.

Quizás ella no paraba tan pendiente de lo que sucedía en aquel piso, sin embargo conocía perfectamente todo lo relacionado a su familia en especial de Alicia y Fate, cada gesto, cada manía…Y había notado cosas extrañas desde hacía un buen tiempo fundamentalmente por parte de su primera sobrina, no obstante en estos últimos días el humor de Fate también había tomado un giro inesperado, la notaba más pensativa y perturbada de lo acostumbrado.

"¿_Podría ser_?" Se preguntó un poco insegura, aún así se relamió los labios y procedió a tentar su suerte "Debo admitir que ser parte de esta familia es más duro de lo que puede parecer, las chicas han tenido que tomar bastante responsabilidades que para ésta edad aún son difíciles de asumir"

Echó una ojeada disimulada a Nanoha quien, si bien había cortado su sollozo, quedó muda mirando algún punto del escritorio, como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lugar.

Asintió casi automáticamente.

"A demás de eso han tenido que pasar por tanto…en especial Fate…"

El rostro de la joven se contrajo, inevitablemente pensando nuevamente en lo ocurrido y dejó caer su cara sobre sus manos.

"_Oh santo cielo, ¿en verdad se lo dijo_?" Lilith quedó estupefacta por sus sospechas. "_Si ese fuera el caso Fate va en serio con esta chica_"

Sus brazos se cruzaron y tomó una postura pensativa pero a la misma vez se encontraba fascinada y satisfecha por cómo estaba yendo las cosas.

Estaba decidido, ella apoyaría a Nanoha no importara lo que pasara.

Y si tenía que pasar sobre Precia Testarossa lo haría.

Todo por la felicidad de su sobrina "¡Nanoha, cambio de planes!" Anuncio entusiasmada.

"¿eh?"

x

x

x

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Por fin termino éste capítulo, realmente lamento la demora. Hasta ahora y no puedo creer que esta historia tenga tantos capítulos, al principio y estaba planeado para tener 3 episodios y creo que me he emocionado un poco jajaja.

Creo y lo más difícil en éste episodio fue imaginarme los sentimientos de Fate, en verdad y para ella fue todo un trauma el que vivió, no solo haber sido abusada sino también haber presenciado la muerte de su mejor amiga y a demás de eso el choque emocional el haberle disparado a alguien todo eso agregándole el miedo de sentir que pudiera haber una posibilidad de rechazo por la persona que más te importa y quieres. En realidad pienso que debo haber sido más complicado pero a la misma vez no quería alargar más la historia.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Hasta la próxima!


	17. Las dos caras de la misma moneda

**Notas previas del autor**: Éste capítulo posee contenido un poco subido de tono, si eres susceptible lee hasta donde desees leer y si después sientes que no entiendes la historia mándame un inbox y te hago un resumen XD.

Por cierto, los hechos al comienzo de este capítulo se sitúan a dos días de la partida de Fate en el capitulo anterior y está dedicado a la perspectiva de Alicia, de ahí en adelante se irá regulando hasta el tiempo donde lo dejé en el capitulo anterior y continuará desarrollándose.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar sintió su cuerpo entumecido, aún con cierta modorra y en la misma posición en que se había quedado toda la madrugada estiró sus piernas lo más que pudo sintiendo el leve placer de sus músculos moverse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de las frazadas y el edredón

Se sentía estupendamente bien.

No recordaba desde hace cuanto había podido descansar de corrido toda la noche.

Su cabeza estaba de lejos sentirse pesada, se sentía muy liviana…muy tranquila.

Su piel se encontraba tan calidad que pronto la pereza empezó a seducirla nuevamente, no importaba que fuera invierno, no tenía ganas de levantarse, no se le provocaba absolutamente nada más que quedarse donde estaba.

"_¿Qué estaba…haciendo…ayer?"_ - Se pregunto así misma al sentir sus parpados cerrarse lentamente.

Un casi inaudible ruido hizo que nuevamente sus orejas se afinaran. Ella no había sido, estaba segura. ¿Acaso había dormido con alguien? Bueno, no habría sido novedad, eso explicaba el agradable calor que experimentaba su espalda. Una sonrisa picara se le formó en su rostro al sentir un brazo rodearle afectuosamente la cintura.

¿Quién había sido la afortunada?

Pensó en no darle importancia a algo tan trivial y tratar de descansar lo más que podía, no obstante algo la perturbaba. - _"¿Dónde he estado ayer?"_ - y aun más inquietante - _"¿Con quién?"_ - Esas dos preguntas como centella la terminaron por despertar.

Ella, un poco temerosa, palpó la mano que tan empeñosamente se aferraba a ella.

"_Grande…"_ - decidió subir por el brazo - _"muchos bellos…"_

Obviamente para ese preciso instante no necesitó voltear para saber que no se trataba de una afortunada sino de un afortunado quien se encontraba atrás de ella. Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo ella se giró lo más cautelosamente que pudo y observó fijamente al muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

Sus rebeldes cabellos azulados se esparcían por su frente y tenía una expresión parsimoniosa en el rostro.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan… ¿tierno?

Quedó desconcertada y algo fascinada.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche con él, no era tan seguido, pero si lo había hecho varias veces y jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarle detenidamente puesto que siempre terminaba yéndose antes que él se diera cuenta. Un nuevo pequeño gemido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sus fuertes abrazos la pegaron más a su pecho.

A contra de su voluntad sintió sus mejillas calentarse un tanto.

No estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Definitivamente no lo estaba.

La palma de su mano se posaron en el cálido pecho del joven sintiendo el sereno palpitar de sus latidos. Su dedo índice recorrieron algunas marcas que habían dejado sus uñas impregnadas en su piel.

Se sentía realmente cómoda.

Y eso la perturbaba.

x

* * *

**¡Porque me perteneces!**

**Capitulo XVII**

"**Las dos caras de la misma moneda"**

* * *

x

Casi con dificultad ella se reincorporó y su cuerpo al segundo sintió la falta de calor. Tembló al sentir el frio calarle los huesos. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Cada vez se le había más difícil desprenderse de él y era más común que terminaran en esta situación. No entendía, simplemente no entendía o más bien ella se negaba a hacerlo.

Como era su costumbre, sigilosamente se bajó de la cama y buscó sus prendas por el cuarto. Su cuerpo, aun un poco débil, se tambaleo un poco y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared unos minutos para poder avanzar. - "_Maldito bastardo_" - Le insultó una y otra vez mentalmente por no haber tenido delicadeza.

¿O era ella quien no había sido delicada? ¡Qué diablos!

Aunque pensándolo bien ella también debió haberlo dejado agotado "_espero que los arañados te duelan todo el día, idiota_" le sacó la lengua y prosiguió con su cometido.

"La tengo" - Murmuró victoriosa al encontrar su ropa intima de seda sobre los libros en la estantería de la esquina, su ceja se arqueo y tomó una expresión pensativa - "¿Cómo diablos terminó esto aquí?"- Realmente debieron haberse puesto salvajes.

Fragmentos de sus recuerdos regresaron a ella poco a poco. Ambos habían acordado salir a divertirse a club nocturno de moda, al estar ahí ella había bailado un rato con él, tomó algunos tragos…vio a una chica latina que le había llamado la atención y movía su lindo trasero de un lado a otro con el compas de la música, tomó más licor y… ¡La culpa las tienen las latinas y sus caderas candentes! Y después…después…

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Llamaron a la puerta y el cuello de la chica casi se sufrió un estiramiento de musculo al doblarlo tan rápidamente, estaba totalmente desnuda y no pretendía ser descubierta de esa manera y mucho menos por alguien de esa casa.

¡Toc, toc, toc!

"Uhm…"- El joven abrió los ojos perezosamente.

"Voy a entrar hijo" - Anunciaron desde afuera y la fémina corrió como relámpago para ocultarse atrás de la cama.

"_¡Oh cielos!"- _Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, de todas las personas que habitaban esa casa tenía que ser precisamente su madre la que se le había ocurrido madrugar.

"Buenos días madre"- Saludo aun un poco somnoliento pasándose la mano por sus alborotados cabellos y tapándose lo mejor su desnudes - "¿Qué se te ofrece?, no es usual que vengas a despertarme"

"Solo quería asegurarme que habías llegado a dormir a la casa, ayer no te vi en todo el día"

Chrno sonrió suavemente, por más adulto que fuera una madre siempre seria una madre - "Pues aquí me tienes, en una pieza ¿está listo el desayuno?"- Cambió de tema pasando el ojo por su habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo, al notar que la ropa de la chica ya no estaba se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Sería tan agradable algún día despertar y verla a su costado.

"Hijo ¿Qué son esas marcas?" - Pregunto curiosa Lindy al ver su cuerpo.

El muchacho se estudio a sí mismo- "No te preocupes madre, lo que pasa es que al volver me encontré con un gato atrapado en un árbol, decidí bajarlo pero se me tiró al cuerpo y me hizo esto" - Hecho una carcajada con ganas de su propia mentira.

"Debió haber sido un gato muy salvaje" - Comento su madre quien lo miraba con suspicacia.

Aun manteniendo el fresco humor y sintiéndose a la misma vez un poco molesto por la huida de la chica decidió seguirle el juego - "Si, bastante salvaje, yo creo que _era una gata en celo_ y bastante torpe para haberse quedado atrapada en un árbol, jajaja tu sabes que algunos seres pueden ser _tan estúpidos_"

"_¡Te voy a matar, te voy a matar!"_

"Oh cielos"- Exclamó la mujer - "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"

"Exageras, un ser _tan inferior_ no me va a hacer daño"

"_¡Infeliz, hijo de…!"_

Lindy sonrió maternalmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla - "Mandaré a preparar al desayuno" - anunció al ponerse de pie, unos instantes reflexionó un poco - "Seria lindo si Alicia-San o Fate-San pudieran acompañarnos, deberías llamarlas alguna vez, me encantaría verlas"

El chico volteó el rostro con una expresión de fastidio - "Lo haré"

"Ya deberías hacer la pases con Alicia-San, ella en verdad es una buena chica"

"En verdad que no la conoces…"

"¿eh?"

"No, no es nada, al rato bajare" - Al cerrarse la puerta un escalofrió le corrió la espina dorsal - "_El peligro_"- Se advirtió a su mismo y casi junto al pensamiento un brazo se le enroscó en el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo.

"¿Así que soy una gata en celo, torpe y estúpida?" - Pregunto casi sintiendo el veneno salirle por la boca y su sangre hervir por la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

Chrno no sabía si sentirse feliz al saber que Alicia no se había marchado como él pensó que lo había hecho o sentirse inquieto por los extraños crujidos que salían de su cuello por la excesiva presión que estaba procurando darle la chica. - "Fue solo una… mentira para encubrir lo que hicieron tus… garras"

No, la joven no estaba escuchando razones - "¡Además de eso ¿dijiste que soy un ser inferior?"

"Yo hablaba del gato no de ti, ahora, si tú te sientes identificada con… ¡cof!"

Después de que el muchacho diera unos golpes en la cama aclarando su derrota, la rubia se desprendió de su cuello dejándolo caer casi sin aliento, él la miró con ojos reprochadores. "Escucha, nosotros…"

Ahí iba de nuevo, le daba la espalda y usaba ese mismo tono de voz y él ya sabía lo que iba a escuchar. - "Lo sé, nosotros somos solamente _amigos_" - Terminó la oración, cansado de escuchar lo mismo de ella.

Irónico, los amigos no se besaban, no terminaban desnudos y abrazados en la cama.

¿Qué cosa era él?

¿Qué sentía ella por él?

"Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, me deje llevar" Terminó ella.

Alicia simplemente se vistió en silencio, esa era la parte que más detestaba, por ello siempre trataba de desaparecer antes que él pudiera darse cuenta, tener que dar algún tipo de explicación o disculpa no era su estilo, pero parte de ella creía que al menos si hubiera alguien a quien tuviera que dársela ese era a Chrno.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Dime" - Concedió mientras trataba de colocarse bien la falda.

"Respóndeme honestamente" - Pidió él.

"Solo habla" - Le contesto sin ponerle mucha atención.

"¿Qué tal estuve, te gusto?"

"¿Perdón?"

Los ojos rojos se giraron algo mostrando una expresión desconcertante y ahí estaba él, bastante tranquilo esperando la respuesta a su curiosidad. ¿Por qué diablos le estaba preguntando algo como eso? Quizás solo se trataba de una broma para ponerla en ridículo después por la respuesta. Alicia estuvo tentada a responderle cualquier tontería aparentando humor, sin embargo él estaba siendo bastante serio con la pregunta.

"Responde"

"¿Es…es en serio?" - Pregunto para cerciorarse. Chrno movió la cabeza afirmativamente - "Bueno…ehm…tú…" - ¡Quería golpearlo por hacer ese tipo de preguntas, era realmente vergonzoso! - "Estuviste…bien…y…ehm si"

"¿No me lo estás diciendo por lastima, verdad?"

Alicia arrugó la expresión - "¿Quién va a sentir lástima por un cretino como tú?"

Ella creía que era bastante obvio, si no le hubiera gustado desde un principio no se hubiera repetido el _error_ tantas veces. Pero ella no quería admitirlo tan libremente, no confiaba en los hombres y mucho menos permitiría que alguno de ellos la usara o jugara con ella.

Su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego.

Ella era la que seducía, la que atrapaba a su presa, la que jugaba y la que después de desasía de lo que le parecía aburrido.

Pero sabía también que aquel muchacho era diferente, él la soportaba como nadie más lo había hecho y aunque a veces era odioso y presuntuoso, se sentía tan cómoda a su costado que podía ser ella misma, siempre.

A veces pensaba que Chrno era algún tipo de masoquista.

No había que ser un genio para saber que él pretendía ser más que un amigo y aun así Alicia hacia con él lo que quisiera y él…simplemente no decía nada, ya no lo hacía.

El joven soltó aire como si con ello dejara salir la tensión "Entonces…no eres lesbiana"

"¿Qué…-?" - No sabía si reírse o molestarse, no lo culpaba, después de todos estos años de conocerse él jamás la había visto interesarse de esa manera en algún hombre pero siempre supo que seducir féminas era casi un deporte para ella. - "No me gusta que me categoricen, pongamos que solo disfruto del buen sexo"

"Así que… ¿Yo te doy buen sexo, eh?" - Sonrió pícaro.

"¡Ja-Ja, no te creas las gran cosa!...torpe"- Respondió volteándose para terminar de arreglarse y a la misma vez para disimular la vergüenza.

Si, inclusive ella podía experimentar bochorno de vez en cuando, gracias al cielo que era muy buena actriz.

"Hey, al menos quédate a tomar desayuno, mamá me ha pedido invitarte y ya que estas aquí…"

Alicia lo cayó poniendo el dedo índice en los labios - "Ya es mucho con que me hayas visto marcharme, no me pidas más"

El peliazul sonrió y Alicia no supo precisamente que significaba eso. Él alzó el brazo y señalo la ventana "Entonces ve. Me pregunto si llegará el día en que no desees huir"

"Yo no escapo" Dijo con gesto desafiante y con un pie en la salida "Solo hago lo que se me dé en gana" Hizo una señal con la mano despidiéndose y de un salto se esfumo de la vista del joven, que a pesar de todo quedo una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegó al edificio totalmente molida, detestaba tener que hacer acto de presencia sin estar debidamente arreglada, pero que se le iba a hacer, aun vistiendo el más penoso de los harapos Alicia Testarossa siempre haría que las miradas voltearan a verla. No los culpaba, dios tenía la culpa de haber creado un ser tan hermoso, ella era un sueño hecho realidad, modestia aparte.

Como pudo llegó al ascensor principal, que solo podía utilizar su familia y al cerrarse las puertas se dejó caer en el muro. - "_Quiero una ducha y mi cama…"_ - Miró desganada a sus alrededores, era extraño vivir en tu propio trabajo, sin embargo tenía que admitir que era más práctico. - "_Quizás debería mudarme a un departamento, no me gusta tanta gente_" - Consideró.

El ascensor hizo una pequeña escala en el piso 12 - "_Lo que me faltaba_" - Se quejó amargamente en su interior. Las puertas se abrieron y sus ojos color vino se negaron a ver a su madre quien mantenía puesta su atención en los informes que tenía delante de ella.

Ambas se ignoraron.

O al menos Alicia quería ignorarla.

Las puertas se cerraron, ninguna de las dos habló y la joven pensó, más bien esperaba que se mantuvieran así hasta llegar al último piso, mas su petición estaría lejos de realizarse "¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?" La escuchó reclamar con voz serena pero demandante.

"Por aquí por allá"- Cantó ella rebelde a dar una verdadera explicación. - "Que ¿Te preocupa?"

"Arréglate la blusa, se te nota un moretón en el pecho"

La menor se reincorporo rápidamente y se arregló la ropa, era increíble como Precia podía aparentar no prestar atención a su alrededor cuando en verdad podía percibir hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas que pasaban a su costado.

Era realmente escalofriante.

"Has estado actuando extraño últimamente, ¿algo que me quieras decir?" - Tentó a preguntarle sin siquiera voltear a mirarle. No hubo respuesta alguna. -"¿Nada?"- ¿Qué se esperaba que le dijera? Alicia nunca lo supo, sin embargo, por alguna razón no salía ni una sola patética mentira de su garganta, prefirió quedarse callada.

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, decirle, reprocharle, exigirle ¡Maldición, era su madre, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella? Le tenía más miedo que respeto, eso no era normal en una relación madre e hija, y a la misma vez le tenía una cierta admiración como mujer, quería creer que, a pesar de que ella casi nunca demostraba ese cariño maternal, no se atrevería a hacerle tanto daño a una de sus hijas.

Dudar de su propia madre la enfermaba por dentro.

Recurrir a extraños por algo de alivio a su angustiante vida le estaba empezando a cansar.

¡Esa no era la vida que quería llevar! Quería ser amada y valorada pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de los demás si ni siquiera obtenía eso de su propia madre?

Alicia no podía creer la incomprensible contradicción dentro de ella. Buscaba amor y a la misma vez lo rechazaba.

Ella deseaba el amor de su madre porque ella misma la amaba, sin embargo sufría por su indiferencia.

Inconscientemente estaba asociando el amor con el dolor.

"Nos amas ¿verdad?, es decir, a Fate y a mi…" - Precia por primera vez volteó a ver a su hija, algo extrañada por la repentina pregunta y a pesar de que la respuesta era muy simple esta se le quedó en algún lugar de la garganta. - "Somos lo más importante para ti ¿verdad?"

Ambas estudiaron las expresiones de la otra. Alicia se encogió un poco en si misma empezando a sentirse incomoda por el silencio de su madre y esta desvió los ojos - "No preguntes tonterías" - fue lo único que salió de sus helados labios y el corazón de su hija se estrujó por aquellas palabras. No, no eran tonterías, para ella no lo era. ¿Acaso era ridículo querer escuchar un 'te amo' de la persona que te dio la vida? En ese momento sintió su interior llorar de tristeza.

Esto apestaba, últimamente se sentía desconforme con absolutamente todo lo que hacía. La mayor de las gemelas se lavó el cuerpo cuidadosamente, el agua caliente empezó a relajar sus tensos hombros y a los pocos momentos sintió como, solo un poco, se sentía más relajada - "_¿Estaré mal yo?_" -Se pregunto desolada.

En camisón y aun con la toalla cubriéndole sus cabellos dorados buscó entre los papeles del cajón principal de su escritorio, una llave. La clave para abrir aquella puerta la cual solo Alicia podía entrar, el único lugar donde podía relajarse y disipar tus perturbados pensamientos. Adentro, se encontraba un tocadiscos en impecables condiciones aunque fuera tan antiguo que fácilmente podía ser exhibido en una exposición de objetos de colección.

Schubert, Rachmaninov, Bach, Beethoven entre otros compositores llenaban su estantería de roble con sus obras maestras. Si, Alicia no destacaba tanto en los deportes como lo hacía Fate, era una de las cosas la cual la diferenciaban de su hermana, ella ciertamente apreciaba más el arte, la música.

Y la pieza maestra en su extravagante exposición era nada menos que un 'Guarneri del Gesú' bastante viejo que conservaba detrás de una vitrina y que había sido el único regalo de su única, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, amiga, Yagami Hayate quien le sugirió a la rubia intentar con la música.- "Aunque al principio me negué, termino gustándome mucho, tenias razón, me va bien el violín"- Y a pesar de que podía tocarlo ella prefería utilizar su propio instrumento y guardar de recuerdo su regalo.

Sus dedos se movían ágilmente por las cuerdas de su Stradivarius y el arco se movía casi furiosamente pudiendo así sentir las ondas musicales en su mentón, alejando esos pensamientos que la tenían hastiada, llenando sus oídos de cosas hermosas, no importaba cuantas horas le dedicara, había ocasiones que prácticamente podía permanecer todo el día encerrada en esa habitación, ya sea tocando, escuchando alguna pieza o simplemente durmiendo en sillón de la esquina.

Encerrada en su mundo seguro donde nadie podía lastimarla…

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Los ojos azules se abrieron de su letargo y sus zafiros entristecieron al saber que hoy día Fate se marcharía nuevamente de su lado y aunque fuera solo unos cuantos días no le agradaba mucho la idea de perderse su primer san Valentín y más aun de su cumpleaños. Pero no podía verse triste, no quería contagiarle su angustia así que se despediría de ella con una sonrisa -"_Como una buena esposa al despedirse de su apuesto esposo que se va a trabajar_" -La tan sola idea le arrancaba una sonrisa del rostro.

Y ahí estaba, su pequeña dormilona, había pasado algunos días desde que Fate por fin se había decidido a confesarle su secreto y a pesar de que tuvieron unos incómodos momentos después (Al parecer Fate todavía sentía vergüenza) las cosas ya estaban marchando con normalidad entre ambas. Eso la aliviaba mucho, quería que supiera que estaría ahí para ella siempre que la necesitara y que no dudara de sus sentimientos, aunque más que decirlo tendría que demostrárselo, por el momento no iba a presionar con el tema de las relaciones intimas, ambas lo harían cuando sintieran que es el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Pero la rubia se veía extremadamente linda cuando dormía que sentía ganas de al menos despertarla con un amoroso beso.- "Buenos días, despierta dormilona…-"-Le susurro bajito junto con un dulce beso en los labios, aunque por alguna razón sintió algo extraño en ello. Recibió un gruñido perezoso de su parte lo cual solo causo que Nanoha sintiera más ternura -"Si no te levantas pronto te perderás el avión"- Pasó nuevamente sus labios por su boca.

Siguió sintiendo algo extraño pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando la chica empezó a corresponder al beso, cogiéndole de la cintura y acariciándole la espalda. Los parpados de abrieron dejando ver unas gemas color rubíes que la observaban algo curiosas y algo divertidas.

"¡¿Q-Q-Qué diablos?" - Nanoha se sobresaltó y volteo al escuchar la repentina exclamación de asombro y se encontró con otros iguales ojos rojos que la miraban con horror. ¡La castaña se quedo totalmente de piedra! ¡Ahora sabia porque desde hacía algunos momentos sentía algo extraño, la chica que había estado despertando tan cariñosamente a punta de besos no era su Fate-Chan sino era Alicia!

"Lo siento hermanita, me sentía tan sola en la noche que decidí venir a tu habitación, sin embargo ha sido tu novia quien, aprovechándose de mi estando, se me ha abalanzado cual bestia salvaje"

"¡¿Pero que caraj…-? ¡Eso no es verdad!"- Protestó la castaña mirando suplicante a Fate para que no creyera tal acusación.- "¡TÚ! ¡Dile que no es cierto, dile, DILE" - Sacudió a la hermana mayor por los hombros desesperadamente para que aclare el mal entendido, sin embargo la sonrisa retorcida de Alicia solo se vio más evidente, dando a entender que se estaba divirtiendo con la controversia creada.

"¿Qué le diga qué?" - Se hizo la desentendida.

"¡Tú…!"

"Ya basta"- Dijo Fate para cortar todo el asunto.

Sin embargo la castaña todavía se veía realmente apenada - "Pe-Pero…-"

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo"

"Pe-Pero… ¿No estás molesta verdad?" - La rubia movió el rostro de izquierda a derecha.

"En serio, también es mi culpa por no decirte que de vez en cuando Alicia venia a dormir conmigo…aunque últimamente no lo había hecho" - Le posó la atención a su hermana quien tan solo le respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa. - "¿Qué hora es?"- Tras tan inesperada mañana se le había olvidado que tenía un vuelo que tomar. -"Ya tengo que irme, oh, Nanoha ¿podrías traerme el portafolio que dejé en el escritorio de la oficina?"

La aludida asintió - "¡Uhm! Claro, ya vengo"

"Gracias…ah por cierto Nanoha, buenos días"- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y así algo sonrojada y atolondrada la chica salió en busca de lo que le habían encomendado.

"Que cursi…" - Murmuro Alicia y aunque lo hizo muy levemente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermana pudiera escucharla. Fate avanzó hacia ella y levantándole el mentón con el dedo índice, le dedico una expresión tan severa que por unos instante hicieron que se arrepintiera.

"Escúchame, Nanoha es mi novia, más te vale que dejes ese tipo de bromas"

La reprendida de un solo manotazo hizo que la menor deje de tocarla - "Como tú dijiste, yo solía venir aquí cada vez que me sentía sola y ahora no puedo por que _tu novia_ está aquí todo el día, ¡no es mi culpa!"

Estaba realmente encrespada con la esa actitud, desde que su gemela se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba _la pobretona_ toda su atención y preocupación parecía que solo eran para ella.

"Alicia…-"

"En vez de regañarme ¿Por qué al menos no me preguntas como he estado? Si no te has dado cuenta ayer no me has visto en todo el día" - Desde ayer con lo de Chrno y después con su madre, su cabeza había estado hecho una tormenta que poco le importaba exponer sus sentimientos tan egoístamente con tu hermana.- "Las personas que vierten su mundo en su pareja y dejan de lado a las demás personas, me desagradan mucho"

Incluso ella no lo había planeado, todo había sido un accidente, entonces, ¿Por qué ella era sermoneada mientras que a Nanoha la despedía con afecto? ¡No le parecía justo!

"¿Acaso tú…-"- La expresión de Alicia siguió expresando su disconformidad- "-…estas celosa?"

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, la mayor trató de defenderse testarudamente mas las palabras le quedaron cortas, era como si supiera exactamente que decir pero a la misma vez, por la impresión de la pregunta, su lengua se había vuelto súbitamente torpe. Si, era la primera vez que Fate se daba cuenta, después de todo nunca había perdido ante sus celos anteriormente y mucho menos exponerlos de esa manera.

Nunca hubo necesidad porque ambas siempre habían estado juntas, hasta que llego _la intrusa_.

"No… ¡uhmp!" - Esos dos labios que eran una exacta copia de los suyos la besaron, tan solo fueron 5 segundos, aunque para Alicia, quien estaba totalmente confundida, le pareció mucho más tiempo de lo que en verdad fue y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por su gemela.

"Lo siento" - El percho de Fate le dolía por la tristeza que le había causado a su hermana.

"¿Fa-Fate?"

"Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, nosotras desde antes de nacer siempre hemos estado juntas y siempre lo estaremos, por favor no te sientas sola"

Ella también la abrazó, nuevamente aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella apareció, aunque más sincera, en su rostro y sintió sus lagrimas caer, ya no por tristeza, no, sino por felicidad, una dicha que solo la persona más cercana a ella podía proporcionarle. - "No lo haré"

"Avísame cuando quieras venir a dormir conmigo, le pediré a Nanoha que duerma en su habitación"

"Está bien, podríamos dormir las tres, la cama es bastante espaciosa"- Sonrió pícaramente aunque Fate, tras el incidente de esta mañana no se veía realmente convencida.

"Está bien, pero yo en el centro"

¿Y también me darás besos de buenas noches?"- Pregunto inocentemente apuntándose a los labios.

"¡¿Heh? ¿Acaso eres una niña?"

"Solías darme picos en los labios cuando lo éramos" - Le hizo recordar - "Además lo acabas de hacer ahora, de adulta"- La menor se encontraba sin poder defenderse del razonamiento de su hermana, no le molestaba hacerlo sin embargo, la idea de besar a su novia y a su hermana en la misma cama, aunque fuera tan solo un pico y pese a que se tratase de amor fraternal, le resultaba un poco retorcida.

"Jajajaja, ¡no tienes que poner esa cara!, está bien si tan solo es aquí"- Apunto a su mejilla- "Estaría bien con eso"

Fate sonrió aliviada y un poco divertida por el jugueteo de su gemela, verla triste era algo que no soportaba.- "¿Sabes hermana?"- Aguardo unos segundos tratando de ordenar sus palabras en su cabeza - "…Finalmente le pude contar a Nanoha todo lo que había estado guardado dentro de mi"

Alicia quedó un poco desubicada -"¿Oh…ya veo, y que fue lo que dijo?" - Preguntó esforzándose por asimilar la información recién recibida. Los ojos de Fate brillaron gentilmente y su rostro se iluminó. Alicia no había visto tal expresión desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

"Ella dijo que me amaba más que nunca y que siempre estaría a mi lado, así que, si algo me molestara en un futuro que no dudara en confiar en ella"

En la cara de la hermana mayor se dibujo igualmente un risueño gesto y por unos instantes pensó que aquella respuesta _era muy de Nanoha_. - "Ya veo, es extraño… es como que siempre sabe exactamente que decir en el momento preciso ¿No te has dado cuenta, Fate?"

La aludida hecho una pequeña carcajada dándole así la razón - "Nunca se lo había dicho pero…desde que llegó a esta casa he sentido que nuestras vidas se han vuelto un poco más divertidas, tú también Alicia" - Su gemela mayor la observó un poco confundida - "Tú también la quieres bastante ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué estas tan segura?"

"Porque si no te gustara Nanoha no hubieras permitido se hubiera desarrollado este tipo de sentimientos que tenemos una hacia la otra. Lo sé, eres una persona extremadamente posesiva conmigo y aun a pesar de eso dejaste que ella se acercara a mi porque me hacia feliz"

Alicia sintió las lagrimas carse, después de todo Fate era su gemela, su hermana menor y ella la conocía mejor que nadie, eso la hacía muy feliz, sin embargo, aun así se sorprendió un poco de que tan consiente era Fate de sus sentimientos - "Estoy haciendo mucho esfuerzo, así que más te vale no dejarme de lado, me pondré celosa"

"Si, lamento si alguna vez con mi comportamiento egoísta te hice sentir insegura, no volverá a pasar"- Ambas se abrazaron sintiendo el corazón de la otra latir como si fuera uno solo.

Alicia no podía vivir sin Fate y Fate no podía vivir sin Alicia.

"Hermana, hay algo que me ha estado atormentando desde hace tiempo, no te lo he querido decir porque sentía miedo a como reaccionarias pero…sé que has estado muy triste y preocupada por mi últimamente, después de tu viaje me gustaría hablar contigo" - Ella la miró con expresión sumamente seria y la menor se pregunto si acaso se trataría de lo Tsukimura había escrito en aquella carta.

"Está bien, esperare el momento"- Le besó en la frente - "Por ahora, discúlpate con Nanoha"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" - Hizo puchero.

"Por ser una tonta con ella"

"¡Es que es divertido meterse con ella! Nanoha siempre se desespera cuando se trata de ti, dan ganas de fastidiarla"

La cara de Fate se ensombreció - "Me has hecho acordar, tengo que ponerte un castigo _ejemplar_ por haber destrozado mi Baradiche…"

"¡Está bien, está bien, lo hare, me disculpare!"

Amabas se relajaron un rato y se sonrieron una a la otra- "Hey ¿Qué es eso?" - Apuntó Fate curiosa a una marca oscura que estaba entre su busto a lo cual la aludida se cubrió de inmediato. - "¿Con quién has estado?"

Volteo el rostro - "Con una…. ¿chica de por ahí?"

"¿Me lo estas preguntando o me lo estás diciendo?" - Alicia le estaba ocultando algo, sabía que le gustaba acostarse con varias chicas pero jamás se había quedado a dormir con alguna de ellas y mucho menos las dejaba que marcaran su cuerpo de esa manera.

"¿Te ibas a cambiar verdad?"

"Hey" - ¿Acaso su hermana estaba saliendo con alguien seriamente?

"Iré a disculparme con Nanoha, desayunemos juntas después" - Le cambió de tema.

"No me ignores ¿No dijiste que querías que te preguntara sobre lo que hacías? Bien ¿Con quién estuviste a noche?"

"Nos vemos después, te amo hermanita" - Se dio a la fuga.- "¡adieu!"

Fate quedó mirando como su hermana huía rápidamente y se sintió un poco extraña con todo esto. Ciertamente ambas eran gemelas y siempre habían estado juntas, pero ¿Qué pasaría si algún día Alicia, encontraba a alguien a quien amar y decidiera querer dar un paso al frente para seguir por un camino diferente? - "¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ese día llegue?"

No, aún no estaba lista para dejarla ir.

Quizás ella era incluso más egoísta que su hermana…

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Después de llegar a su destino Fate se dio con la sorpresa de que la persona que en realidad la había mandando a llamar no era otra más que su madre, la cual pensó que se encontraba realizando un viaje importante, todo esto la perturbaba pues si Precia se encontraba en ese lugar era porque algo realmente serio estaba ocurriendo. Además de eso, la mansión donde se hospedaría resultó ser una de las propiedades de los Harlaowns.

Más fue su impresión cuando Lindy le había comunicado su aprobación para que ambas familias trabajaran juntas de ahora en adelante. Desde hacía varios años se había estado tratando el tema, no obstante siempre había pensado que quizás Lindy intentaba no compenetrase mucho con la familia Tesatorossa pues no gustaba mucho de los métodos de Precia para hacer negocios, aun así intento comprometer a su único hijo, Chrno, con una de sus hijas.

Fate siempre se había jactado de saber juzgar bien a las personas y ser muy perpicaz, sin embargo, aquella mujer tenia a veces comportamientos tan contradictorios que jamás podía saber en que estaba pensando realmente.

Tock, tock

Sonó el llamado a la puerta dos veces y la rubia dio autorización para que la persona entrara a su habitación. El único hijo de Lindy Harlaown se encontraba ahí mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y detrás de él se encontraba Precia mirándola de reojo y al parecer algo impaciente - "¿vamos?"

Algo torpe en reaccionar lo primero que atinó a hacer fue saludar respetuosamente a la mayor quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza y hecho en marcha su recorrido, los tres en un silencio casi incomodo Fate se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón por la cual estaba en aquel lugar - "Ya sabrás porque es necesaria tu presencia"

Un breve escalofrió le recorrió los huesos de la espalda a su hija, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella sin dificultad alguna a pesar que se estuviera esforzando aparentar indiferencia. Muchas veces se lo había planteado ¿Qué tanto su madre conocía a sus hijas? Desde que tenía recuerdos no había encontrado algún momento en que se hubiera interesado en los pasatiempos o preferencias tanto de Alicia como en las de ella.

Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

El problema no era el dinero, mucho menos la forma de vida de una persona de alta categoría social. Porque habían muchas personas económicamente prosperas y aun así eran igual de felices.

El obstáculo de todo esto radicaba desde incluso antes que ella naciera…

El joven alto se detuvo tras una puerta más grande que las demás y con una rápida pasada de ojos a sus invitadas abrió las puertas. Parecía una sala de reuniones, Lindy se encontraba ya dentro hablando con una persona…que Fate conocía, la dueña de la pensión que hacía más de un mes no había visto, Letti, se encontraba frente a ella aunque su desorientación fue relevada por un sentimiento abrupto de ira al notar a la tercera persona que yacía sentado a su costado.

Griffith Lowran, la miraba con el mismo sentimiento que ella a él.

"Fate-San" - Llamó la mujer de verdes cabellos tan amistosamente que la rubia parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocarse en ella y dejar de matar con la mirada al cretino que tenía en frente - "Conoces a Letti, ella es mi hermana, por lo tanto es tía de Chrno"

La información le cayó como balde de agua fría, eso quería decir que aquel imbécil homofóbico que casi la mata con un bate era familiar de él. Ahora que lo mencionaba, desde que había visto el rostro de aquella mujer le resulto lejanamente familiar, quizás de casualidad la había visto en alguna reunión anterior y no se acordaba de ello.

"Tomen asiento" - Pidió Harlaown con empatía a pesar de que Precia ya lo había hecho desde un principio.- "Antes que nada, creo que mi querido sobrino tiene algo que decirles" - Cedió la palabra al joven, quien no había dejado la mirada de odio hacia la joven en ningún momento, más un fuerte pero casual golpe en las costillas propinada por su madre hizo que considerara mejor su comportamiento.

"Siento mucho Fate-San que…"

"Testarossa-San"- Cortó Fate con un aire arrogante al notar más o menos a donde estaba yendo a pasar el asunto.

Claro estaba, Fate sabía controlarse y sabía perfectamente que por más arrogante que se comportara en ese momento Griffith no estaba en la posición para quejarse.

"Lowran-San, continúe y por favor hable alto y fuerte, como el hombre que es" - Si ya sus ojos de ambos irradiaban mal humor en esos momentos cualquiera de los espectadores estaban nerviosos de que en cualquier instante alguno de los dos pudiera agarrarse a golpes.

"Siento mucho… Testarossa-San…-" - Pronunció su apellido como si estuviera masticando vidrios rotos - "Mi comportamiento… deplorable en su estadía en nuestra pensión"

La aludida tomó algunos segundos en pasión pensativa, lo cual lo exaspero aun más "Esta bien, como la persona amable y respetable que soy lo perdono y espero que el futuro pueda controlar más su ira"

"¡_Maldita zorra ¿estás disfrutando cada segundo de esto, verdad?_"

Fate lo miró como diciendo - "_Obviamente lo estoy disfrutando, idiota_"

"Venga, ahora pasemos a lo siguiente, ¿no es verdad Precia?" - Cortó Lindy al notar como su sobrino estaba tan rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque.

La mujer tranquilamente absorbió un sorbo de té - "No hay prisa" - respondió con expresión neutra, aunque Lindy, que la conocía desde hace ya varios años, sabía que estaba disfrutando de las circunstancias tanto como su hija.

"_Quizás estas dos se parecen más de lo que creen_" - Pensó curiosa.

"También debería disculparme yo, como madre de este tonto hijo mío, no era mi intensión que pasara tan mal momento en su estadía"- Agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa a lo que la rubia reaccionó.

"No, en verdad no ha sido su culpa, solo fue un mal momento, no tiene porque disculparse"

"Si ha sido mi culpa puesto que era yo la encargada de cuidar de ti en todo momento" - Aclaró la mujer con expresión apenada.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ara, ¿No lo sabías?"- Intervino Lindy un tanto sorprendida haciendo que el rostro de la joven se viera más confuso.

"Lindy" - Llamó la atención Precia un poco más seria- "No es necesario irse por la tangente, prosigue con lo que tenias que decirnos" - La fémina aludida hizo un puchero y la observó con reproche.

"En fin, ya te había comentado que nuestra familia planea aliar fuerzas con la familia Testarossa a partir de ahora, por el momento tenemos un proyecto en marcha en donde será Chrno quien esté a cargo de ejecutarla, como futura cabeza de la familia no es extraño que empiece a tomar este tipo de responsabilidades"

Fate pasó su atención al muchacho, quien se encontraba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente lo que decía su madre, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de todo. - "Y tú, Fate" Volteó al notar que Precia se refería a ella - "También será una buena experiencia para ti, trabaja con Chrno a partir de ahora"

"¡¿Y-Yo?" - Exclamó.

"A pesar de que aun eres bastante joven para asumir proyectos de tal importancia parece que Precia cree que eres bastante capaz" - Intervino Lindy.

La hija miró a la madre casi a la expectativa que ella confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Acaso su madre pensaba tan bien de ella?

"Por supuesto, ella es mi hija después de todo"

Ya después de la inesperada reunión, Fate salió con la cabeza hecha un alboroto y su pecho sentía como si fuera a colapsar después de la oleada de sentimientos que en esos momentos estaba experimentado.

Ella caminaba sin prestar verdadera atención pensando en lo debería hacer ahora en adelante hasta que una fuerte presencia hizo que tuviera en seco - "Madre…" - Esta le devolvió la mirada - "Me esforzare para no decepcionarte y así cumplir con tus expectativas"

Ambas estaban completamente a solas - "No me espero menos de ti, Fate"

"Si"- Respondió solemne. Era la primera vez que ella la reconocía, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado.

"Los deberes que tienes en casa, olvídalos por el momento y deja que Alicia se encargue"

"Madre ¿Por qué yo y no mi hermana? Siempre pensé que tenías más expectativas en ella. Desde que éramos pequeña siempre supe que ella poseía mejores habilidades que yo" -Cuestionó muy confundida.

"Alicia es muy inteligente, ella es capaz de hacer cosas de las cuales tú probablemente tendrías que esforzarte un poco más para realizarlas, sin embargo, de las dos tú eres la más racional y por ello tiendes a tomar mejores decisiones"

"Madre…"

"Ambas son iguales y a la misma vez diferentes, tu hermana es habilidosa pero nunca pensé que fueras la sombra de ella"

"Gr-Gracias por la oportunidad"

"Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte"- Su hija la miró atenta -"¿Cuánto dinero debe esa chica todavía?"

Fate se paralizo- "Ehm…según Alicia…es un poco más de la mitad…pero madre...eso...-"

Precia hecho un suspiro cansado pero mantuvo su posición autoritaria todo el tiempo -"Yo asumiré ese gasto"

"¡Qu-Que?" -cuestionó conmocionada.

"Ha pasado un año ¿verdad? No puedo seguir ignorando que esa muchacha este por aquí dando vueltas, pagando esa estúpida deuda ella ya no tiene ninguna razón para permanecer cerca"

No podía ser.

"¡Pe-Pe-Pero madre, ella es…!" -La expresión severa y algo sombría de Precia la retaba a acabar aquella frase, Fate dudó, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si se enteraba de su relación con Nanoha.

"Estoy cansada de que ella te influencia de esa manera, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, quiero que se vaya lo más pronto posible"- Ordenó.

"Ella…es mi novia, madre" -Finalizo en tono casi suplicante. - "Tiene mucho que ver conmigo"

"¿Novia dices?... ¡No digas sandeces!"

"¡No….no son tonterías, le he contado todo sobre mi, absolutamente todo y ella…me ha aceptado tal como soy, yo en verdad la amo, madre!" -Si, Precia se veía algo impresionada de que su hija menor, quien siempre fue con ella la más dócil, le estuviera alzando la vos de aquella forma tan insolente y tan impropio de ella.

"¿Y crees que ella sería feliz con un sentimiento tan egoísta?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Solo piénsalo Fate, ella ya ha estado aquí hace un año, ella al igual que tú tiene una vida y no puede seguirla por este estúpido capricho de Alicia y tuyo. Seguramente tiene una familia que no ha visto desde que ha estado contigo"

"Yo…"

"Siempre te dije, si vas a jugar, está bien porque los seres humanos se utilizan uno a los otros constantemente, pero si vas a hacerlo asegúrate de saber que siempre vas a ganar"

"No entiendo" -Mentira, ella si comprendía pero no quería hacerlo.

"Tú y ella tienen vidas totalmente distintas ¿Quién se va a acomodar a la vida de quien? Obviamente ella tendría que hacerlo y cuando lo haga ¿Cuánto va a sacrificar por ti? Estoy segura que apenas puedes tener una relación y ahora con la unión de la familia Harlaown será imposible que puedas tenerla y mucho menos con alguien que no está a tu altura"

Fate se modio el labio inferior y apretó los puños con impotencia de refutarle lo que había dicho porque tenía razón y Dios sabe cuánto detestaba aceptarlo. Estaba tan confundida y la misma vez enojada consigo misma por quedarse callada que apenas podía ver a Precia a los ojos ¿Cómo refutarla? ¿Cómo decía que se equivocaba? Que podía hacer feliz a Nanoha sin que ella se sienta obligada a dejar parte de su vida atrás.

"Sigues siendo una niña" -Suspiró la adulta cuando vio a su hija dar media vuelta e irse casi corriendo, seguramente sin querer que la viera llorar. Ella se marchó igualmente esperando que Fate tomara la decisión correcta.

"Has sido bastante dura con tu hija" -Precia observó por el rabillo del ojo.

"Lowran-San, tienes pies sigilosos…-"

Su acompañante sonrió en silencio tomando aquella acusación como un cumplido- "¿Por qué no le has dicho?"- Cuestionó está algo interesada y por unos momentos pudo ver un pequeño resplandor en los ojos de aquella mujer -"La familia Harlaown al tener estrechar vinculaciones con el ministerio de defensa, además de otros negocios… es propietaria del mejor grupo de seguridad en todo Japón, yo, a pesar que renuncie a ser la sucesora de la familia y dejé que Lindy se encargara todo eso, se me encomendó la tarea de cuidar de tus hijas, no me molesta hacerlo pues mi hermana te considera una '_amiga_' muy preciada, sin embargo hasta ahora no entiendo ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tanto a Alicia-San como a Fate-San?"

Una pequeña mueca se formó en la expresión de Precia -"No hace falta que sepan que siempre estoy observando"

"Para ser más exactos desde hace 4 años, cuando a tu hija menor le paso ese lamentable…accidente" -Los ojos de la de cabellos oscuros de volvió ofensiva -"Hablando del tema, he escuchado que has tenido algunos problemas para encubrir a la mayor ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"No, puedo apañármelas sola"

"Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo, me siento culpable por el mal momento que pasó Fate-San con mi tonto hijo, ¿Sabes? Escuché que esa niña, la cual tanto detestas, se aventó a protegerla con su propio cuerpo a pesar de que podía haber resultado muy lastimada" -Tentó a decir sabiendo que aquel dato no era desconocido para la otra mujer, sin embargo esta simplemente echó un bufido y se retiró a paso firme por el mismo corredor donde había venido.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

"Letti" -Llamó su hermana menor cuando la vio entrar a su habitación -"¿Pasa algo?"- Preguntó un tanto preocupada por su expresión turbada en su rostro.

Ella simplemente tomó asiento frente a la pequeña mesa de té de caoba manteniendo esa postura enigmática por unos momentos más -"A Testarossa-San…no la comprendo" Soltó de repente y para su sorpresa escuchó una divertida risilla tratando de ser calmada por los labios de Lindy.

"Ella simplemente es…complicada"

"Tú la conoces desde que estudiaban en la secundaria ¿verdad? ¿Siempre ha sido así?" -Lanzó las preguntas tan casualmente como pudo mientras acompañaba la conversación sirviéndose una taza de té humeante.

"Siempre ha sido una mujer muy orgullosa, fuerte y cara dura…si a eso te refieres"- Los ojos detrás de los lentes le dijeron que no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar, la menor aun divertida pensó unos segundos tratando de recordar un poco la antigua Precia Testarossa -"No, ella ha cambiado indudablemente, antes al menos…sonreía"

"Esa mujer, aparentemente siempre es fría, calculadora, inclusive ante los ojos de los demás puede parecer cruel pero…quizás las cosas no son como se ven" -Analizó.

"Ara, por supuesto que no, ella es una persona que se preocupa desmedidamente por el bienestar de su familia, yo lo sé porque me pidió exclusivamente que tenga un ojo puesto en sus hijas aunque de las dos Alicia-San siempre es la que me da dolor de cabeza, siempre de un lado a otro…"

"Es exactamente es lo que me tiene desconcertada, no entiendo porque actúa de esa forma tan fría con ellas si tanto les preocupa ¿será que tan solo que su inquietud se deba a que le pasé algo a las sucesoras de su empresa?"

Lindy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro convencida que esa no podía ser la razón. Ella sabia más que nadie que la frialdad de la mujer no se debía a la crueldad que aparentaba poseer, sino a los hechos que habían marcado su vida y la educación severamente estricta y carente de afecto que había tenido, no, el problema no era Precia, el verdadero problema era toda una cultura de indiferencia que había arrastrado aquella familia por generaciones y que ahora la estaba padeciendo las mas jóvenes.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

"¿Ya?" -Se empezó a impacientar, hacia más de dos hora que habían salido del avión privado de la familia y Alicia le tenía los ojos vendados.

La chica rió animada pero aun manteniendo un poco más el misterio "Venga, no te apresures, así es más emocionando" -La condujo hacia la izquierda y subiendo unos peldaños y la pobre chica, si es que la rubia no la hubiera estado tomando todo el tiempo de las manos, hubiera caído de seguro.

"Al principio era emocionante, ahora me estoy poniendo nerviosa" -Se quejó Nanoha tambaleándose de un lado a otro, de momento sintió como su acompañante se detuvo y soltó sus manos haciendo que su inquietud creciera -"¿A-Alicia?" -Llamó moviendo las manos tratando de encontrarla.

"Listo, puedes ver"

La ojiazul se quitó el pañuelo de seda que le tapaba la visión y sus ojos se quedaron pasmados al percatarse del hermoso jardín con árboles de cerezos donde se encontraban, era casi tan majestuoso que parecía una fotografía sacada de una portada turística o una pintura finamente detallada. -"Es…precioso… ¿Do-Donde estamos?"

"Nuestra casa de campo, bonita ¿verdad?" -Ella señaló una casa que a pesar de tener un aspecto tradicional notaba los finos acabados y el buen mantenimiento de esta.- "Tenemos 17 como estas en todo el país pero esta es la más cercana, no es tan grande pero es suficiente para nosotras"- Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Oh"- Fue lo único que salió de su boca aun demasiado embelesada con aquella _modesta_ casa de campo. Las puertas de madera de Olivo se abrieron de par en par y unas doncellas muy bien uniformadas se inclinaron para darle la bienvenida a su Ama y acompañante. Nanoha de inmediato dio dos pasos hacia atrás por tremendo recibimiento y su mano fue tomada gentilmente nuevamente por la de Alicia dándole un poco de calma.

"Tengo hambre, vamos a cenar en el jardín" -Anuncio la rubia con radiante sonrisa levantando ambas manos en forma de celebrar su llegada.

"Las cosas…" -Cuestionó mirando al chofer sacando las valijas de la limosina. Alicia encogió sus hombros y con la mirada indico a las empleadas que se encargaran de todo. - "¿Para qué me has traído tan de repente?"

"Pues es obvio ¿no? Mañana es San Valentín y quería pasarla contigo en un lugar tranquilo" - Informó conduciéndola hasta el jardín donde ya se encontraba una mesa bastante arreglada, con vajilla y hasta un candelabro en el centro dándole una atmosfera bastante romántica.

Eso le dio escalofríos. Alicia siempre había sido juguetona, como una hermana pero últimamente la llenaba de atenciones que jamás había tenido con ella.

"Ehm ¿Por qué esa cara, acaso hay algo que no te guste?" - Preguntó cerciorándose un tanto inquieta si había algo extraño en la mesa. Nanoha se vio un poco desconcertada al principio, sin embargo reflexionando un poco trató de disipar su mente de cualquier pensamiento o hipótesis mal intencionadas.

"Ven, siéntate" -Últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en Fate y en su pasado y todo ello la había estado estresando más de lo acostumbrado, quizás Alicia había notado eso y solo trataba de darle un buen momento.- "Es solo que…últimamente te has comportado muy atenta conmigo y me estaba preguntando a que se debe"

"Me ofendes, yo siempre soy así" - Nanoha la miró escéptica - "Mis pensamientos son tan cristalinos y puros como el agua de manantial"

"Dirás como el agua de las cloacas de la ciudad"

"¡Ouch!"

"Ya, en serio…"

Los ojos rojizos se hicieron a un lado y esperó un rato hasta que sirvieron las cena - "Fate…" Hizo una pausa - "Me ha dicho que ya sabes todo" - El cuerpo de Nanoha se tensó nuevamente al recordarlo, no había que ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería - "Quiero agradecerte por darle tu apoyo"

Ella meneó la cabeza - "No he hecho nada" - Ciertamente, ella si podía serle útil a Fate de alguna manera al menos para consolarla era suficiente, aun así ahora estaba entendiendo porque el repentino cambio en el trato de Alicia.

"Si ha sido algo, además…esto también es muy importante para mí, Fate es la persona a quien más amo y estoy un poco más tranquila que esté con alguien como tú. Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que se podría llegar a enamorar de ti, lamento las bromas que te he hecho para provocar discusiones entre ambas"

"_Así que si fueron intencionales_…-"

"La verdad es que muy en el fondo te detestaba"

"_¿Cómo puedes decirme eso con una sonrisa_?"- Ciertamente Alicia seguía siendo un poco extraña.

"Ugh…" - Hizo una mueca de asco y se apartó un poco de la mesa.

La castaña se pregunto a que se debía tal reacción y se acerco para oler la comida, sin embargo no notó nada fuera de lo normal, más bien todo emanaba un aroma sumamente delicioso - "¿Te sientes bien?" - Puso una expresión un tanto consternada.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza pero aun así se mantuvo un poco lejos - "Mi estomago ha estado resentido un poco últimamente, creo que pasare de comer esta noche"

"¿No deberías ir al médico?"

"No, no es la primera vez que me pasa, después de tantas borracheras quizás mi hígado me este pasando la cuenta, seguramente dentro de unos días estaré bien" - Alicia estaba segura que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reprocharle su descuidado comportamiento pero antes que sucediera, la tonadita de su celular llamó su atención, inmediatamente se paró y contesto. - "¡Osu!, si estoy bien, ah…- Nanoha, si, justamente estábamos cenando…"

La nombrada le prestó su atención a la conversación. El semblante de la otra cambió a una un tanto exasperada - "¡Diablos que no le estoy haciendo nada extraño! No, tampoco lo estoy planeando, ¡cielo! Linith y Tú no tienen porque hacérmelo recordar a cada rato…si, si, me comportare…" - Dijo cansada de ser reprendida y luego le pasó el teléfono.- "Ten. La neurótica quiere hablar contigo"

"¡Te escuche!" - Escuchó decir a Fate desde el aparato.

Al cabo de unos minutos colgó.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" - Preguntó la gemela tras la conversación de casi 10 minutos.

Nanoha solo sonrió tiernamente aun feliz de haber escuchado la vos de su novia y a la misma vez con ojos melancólicos por saber que no se encontraba con ella en estos momentos. - "No mucho, me comentó que la habían puesto a cargo junto con Chrno-Kun en un proyecto importante y que estaba emocionada"

Los ojos rojos se abrieron de par en par, el joven no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ni siquiera sabía que su hermana se iba a encontrar con él en su viaje. Igualmente le parecía raro que hasta ahora su familia haya decidido trabajar juntas en algo pues pensaba que a menos que hubiera un compromiso de por medio cada quien iría por su lado.- "cielo, madre debe estar contenta…-"- Se notó un cierto dejo de molestia en sus palabras. - "¿Qué más dijo?"

Nanoha se sonrojó - "Nyahahaha…ahm, bueno…-"

"Oh no, no quiero saber de sus conversaciones empalagosas"

Se echó a reír - "Solo lamentaba no poder estar conmigo en San Valentín"

"¡Bah!, seguro se aparece en cualquier momento, nada le cuesta tomar un avión, venir un par de horas y regresar a la mañana siguiente sin que nadie se dé cuenta" - Comentó Alicia sin darle gran importancia.

Nanoha rió otra vez - "Nyahaha. Ella está ocupada, no se puede hacer nada"

"¿Apostamos?" - Propuso una con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

"¿Hablas en serio? Está bien, aunque en verdad esto es totalmente absurdo" - Incluso para alguien como Fate eso sería absurdo además, si se había olvidado de su cumpleaños no esperaba que hiciera tanto por una fecha que jamás había celebrado.

"Por cierto, hay una computadora en el salón, hoy hagamos una excepción ya que mi hermana ni mi madre están cerca para que puedas hablar con tu familia tanto como quieras, ¿vale?" - Ofreció quiñándole el ojo en señal de complicidad. Ella sabía perfectamente, que no era lo mismo que ver a tus familiares pero era lo más conveniente para todos si su acompañante se reportaba saludable a su casa de vez en cuando.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con su familia, incluso sintiéndose feliz por estar junto a Fate eso no le quitaba la melancolía, después de todo los extrañaba mucho. Le tranquilizaba saber que su madre al menos ahora, estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado hace un año.

Hasta ahora no se le metía en la cabeza como ella pudo haberse creído la mentira de que estaba trabajando en el extranjero. O quizás nunca lo hizo, Momoko Takamachi era una mujer muy dulce y maternal sin embargo, si alguien puede descubrirte tus mentiras esa era tu propia madre, tal vez siempre lo supo pero decidió confiar en las palabras de su hija.

Eso era algo que Nanoha algún día lo descubriría ya que en sus planes no estaba quedarse en la actual condición para siempre.

"Ya es tarde…-"- Se recostó en la silla y tapó su rostro de la luz con su muñeca. Y se puso a pensar un poco más en lo que quería para el futuro, ciertamente amaba a la rubia pero quería ser alguien de la cual pudiera sentirse a su altura. - "Quizás pueda tomar estudios universitarios…pero ¿de qué?" - Se cuestionó y con un poco de pesar miró el reloj que poco faltaba para la media noche.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde es mi habitación?" - Caminó por varios minutos tratando de recordar donde habían metido sus cosas. Tomó la posibilidad de llamar a Alicia pero luego recordó la mala pinta que tuvo en la cena y decidió que seguramente ya estaría descansando y no sería apropiado molestarla.

Después de casi 15 minutos de estar paseándose por el lugar y dando gracias a una mucama que había tenido la suerte de encontrar por fin encontró su habitación, se quitó la ropa de un solo tirón y la dejo caer…dios sabe dónde, no estaba de humor para doblarla. Estaba cansada y a pesar de ello no podía conciliar el sueño. Como detestaba que pasara eso.

Ella se restregó el rostro con tanta fuerza, con tanta desesperación, como si quisiera gritar con el dolor que se estaba proporcionando, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

Quería tantas cosas.

Y a la misma vez se sentía perdida, abrumada de cómo comenzar y por donde.

Se sentía inútil para Fate.

Ella la quería pero no sabía si podría mantener una relación. Parecía como si la rubia estuviera fuera de sus posibilidades y en sueños perturbadores sentía como ella escalaba metas tan altas que ni siquiera Nanoha podía alcanzar.

Eso era, por orgullo ni siquiera se atrevería a pronunciarlo pero se sentía inferior a Fate y al sentir eso no se creía capaz de poder ayudarla. Odiaba ese sentimiento, lo aborrecía.

"Fate-Chan…"

De la nada algo la tomó desprevenida, un ruido en la ventana.

Sus orejas se afilaron, aguardó la respiración y se mantuvo inmóvil. - "Debe ser mi imaginación"- Suspiró y siguió mirando la oscuridad del techo hasta que un nuevo ruido la desconcentro, era como si algo estuviera chocando contra la ventana.

Curiosa se levantó si no antes cubrirse con la sabana, avanzó a la ventana que estaba siendo iluminada con la tenue luz de luna y observó los arboles moverse de un lado a otro causado por el fuerte viento frio que azotaba en la época del año.

Nanoha tiritó y trató de cubrirse aun más con la frasada.

Observó hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a una rubia que se abrazaba a si misma tiritando hasta los huesos, sus ojos se encontraron y a pesar de su congelamiento la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

"Ali…-" - No, definitivamente no era Alicia - "¡¿F-Fate-Chan?"

"¡Shh! No hables tan alto"- Volteó a mirar a los costados nerviosa - "Voy para allá" - Empezó a trepar por una lianas que se aferraban a la pared causando que a la castaña casi le dé un ataque de angustia pensando en que se podía lastimar en cualquier momento.

"¿Po-por qué no usas la puerta como la gente normal?" - Le reprendió mientras que la ayudaba a subir.

"Porque soy anormal" - Declaró con humor para la exasperación de la otra.

"¿Qué te crees, Romeo? ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado, estamos en el segundo piso!"- Sermoneo.

"Si lo sé, soy anormal pero no ciega"- Para ese punto Nanoha se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de controlarse un poco, a veces Fate podía ser tan testaruda. - "Te…tengo frio" Se volvió a abrazar a si misma tiritando.

"Eso te buscas por estar afuera con un clima como éste"

"Venga, no me regañes"- Trató de darle la mejor de sus miradas.

"Si crees que te voy a tener lástima porque me pongas esos ojos de cachorro triste, estas equivocada" - Volteó la cara.

"¿Nanoha-San?" - Trató de llamar su atención - "Vamos, yo…¡ashu!"

"¡Estas helada!" - Se percató al acariciarle las mejillas - "Voy a cerrar la ventana"- pero ¿Qué hacia ella debajo de su ventana a mitad de la noche? La ojiazul volteó a hacerle la pregunta pero su cuerpo se quedo quieto al sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una fría nariz acurrucándose en su cuello.- "¿Fate-Chan?"

"Me tomé el primer vuelo nocturno que encontré, si tomó uno a primera hora ni siquiera notaran que me fui" - Susurró.

"_Mierda, perdí la apuesta_" - Tembló un poco al imaginarse por unos segundos lo que Alicia le tendría deparado.

"Te extrañé mucho"- Confesó finalmente tras notar que la chica no decía nada.

Su acompañante volteó lentamente y la rodeó con su propia manta para darle calor - "Yo también, feliz día de San Valentín, Fate-Chan" - Atrapó sus labios inferiores en un dulce beso. La rubia se ruborizo furiosamente para su sorpresa aunque después se dio cuenta de que ello no se debía precisamente por el beso, obviamente ya se había percatado que no llevaba nada de ropa bajo aquellas mantas.

Nanoha rio un poco enternecida, a veces su novia podía ser inocente para algunas cosas.

"Ven" - Invitó la chica metiéndose a la cama - "¿Tienes hasta hoy día en la mañana verdad?"

"Si"

Ambas tomaron asiento en la cama, quedándose quietas como si estuvieran esperando algún movimiento de la otra. Nanoha la miró a los ojos. Fate parecía un ángel envuelto en luz de luna y sintió como poco a poco se iba a sumergiendo en el mar rojizo de sus ojos que brillaban de forma especial.

Intensa, profunda y deseosa.

Pero… ¿Deseosa de qué?

Un poco dudando, ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto el yacimiento de sus pechos cubiertos por la ropa interior que llevaba en esos momentos. Despacio dejó caer la prenda por su piel blanca y delicada como porcelana.

Fate era realmente hermosa.

No era como si Nanoha no lo hubiera notado, sin embargo era la primera vez que se tomaba su tiempo para observarla, admirarla, amarla con las pupilas, usualmente a este punto sus deseos estarían carcomiéndole el cerebro y la paciencia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

No había estado haciendo las cosas como debía hacerlas hecho.

No había la había mirado más que con una embriagante lujuria y no la había tocado como ella debía ser tocada.

Sus ojos azulados se tornaron tristes al percatarse de tu propia torpeza, quizás la culpa de que Fate haya estado temerosa a entregarse no haya sido más que de ella misma. Y aun así tuvo el descaro de pedirle que confiara cuando ella misma la había estado presionando sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

La rubia la miró algo perdida, ella simplemente le sonrió y le besó la mejilla, acariciándole sus congelados hombros.

"¿Nanoha?"

"¿Te molesta si te quito la ropa?"

La rubia quedó un poco desconcertada por la petición - "No" - Susurró con el aliento un poco pesado.

La chica asintió tratando de ser lo más condescendiente posible.

No había prisa.

La blusa se perdió en algún lugar del suelo y los dedos de Fate se mezclaron con los cobrizos cabellos, acercándola a su cuello para que pudiera sentir sus labios en su piel y Nanoha así lo hizo, dulcemente y sin prisa la beso en cada parte de su cuello que tuvo a su disposición. Sus manos trazaron un camino por su espalda arrancándole más de un suspiro.

Sentía como temblaba entre sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria se le formó en el rostro. Sus dedos ágilmente desabrocharon el brasier y lentamente lo desprendió del cuerpo de su dueña.

Otra vez se quedó embelesada.

Y creyó haberse enamorado nuevamente de la misma persona.

"¿Nanoha?"

"Nyahaha lo siento, ven" - La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia delante cayendo ambas a la cama y quedando Fate sobre ella - "Realmente eres hermosa, no puedo evitar mirarte sin sentirme hechizada" - Amabas se abrazaron sintiendo sus corazones desbocándose a cada segundo que sus cuerpos friccionaban uno con el otro. El zipper de la falda fue bajando mientras los besos y las palabras de amor inundaban y cautivaban la oreja de la rubia, tantas emociones provocaron que ni siquiera se diera cuenta cuando su vestimenta había desapareció.

Los labios rosaban y sonreían para luego juntarse en un contacto más profundo, explorando las bocas una de la otra y tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar. - "Uhgm…"- Soltó sorpresivamente un pequeño gemido cuando los mimos llegaron de su espalda hasta sus muslos.

"¿Quieres que pare?"

Fate se alejó un poco para retomar el aliento y la observó directamente a los ojos. Nanoha estaba esperando pacientemente por ella, su expresión era algo diferente, si, percibía la usual pasión que solía despedir en situaciones como estas pero también había algo nuevo que la tranquilizaba y que le daba confianza.

"No"- Negó moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro. - "Nanoha, hagamos el amor"

Los zafiros se abrieron de par en par y expresaron titubeo. Sin embargo los rubíes le hicieron saber que estaba consciente de lo que deseaba y no se mostraba tan temerosa como antes.

Nanoha adquirió más confianza - "Fate, escúchame, necesito que hagas algo por mi" - Dijo seria sujetándole el rostro, ella asintió y prestó atención a sus palabras - "Quiero que pongas tu mano sobre la mía" - Las caderas de Fate dieron un pequeño salto al notar el contacto entre sus piernas, de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió y la observó un poco nerviosa.

Sin embargo Nanoha se quedó quieta.

"No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras ¿entendido? Si quieres que saque mi mano de ahí, puedes hacerlo"

"Na-Nano…"

"Y Otra cosa" - Levantó su mentón para que la viera - "Por ningún motivo quiero que cierres los ojos"

"Uh-Uhm ¿Por qué?"- Se alejó un poco con una interrogante expresión.

La castaña dudo unos momentos, no por sus intensiones sino por cómo expresarse a sí misma - "Quiero que…me mires cuando…"

Las mejillas de su amante se tornó rojo oscuro y su rostro empezaba a mostrar mezcla de emociones - "N-No sabía que…tenias ese tipo de fetiches" –rodó sus carmesíes ojos a un costado un poco perturbada, aunque bueno, si eso hacía sentir bien a Nanoha….

"¡¿Qué? No, no,no,no,no. ¡Estas mal!" - Nanoha movía la cabeza de un lado a otro totalmente ruborizada por los extraños pensamientos que había causado en su novia, si lo ponía de esa forma parecería que fuera una pervertida y esas no eran sus intensiones…al menos por el momento no. Fate la volvió a mirar esta vez aun más despistada. - "Quiero que me mires y que sepas que soy yo quien te está tocando, nadie más"

Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, no sabía que tanto se había tomado para pensar en todo esto pero le complacía saber que se estaba esforzando para hacerla sentir cómoda. - "Te amo Nanoha, antes me sentía un poco insegura contigo…conmigo misma al entregarme a una persona que no conocía todo de mí y me aceptaba tal como soy, no soy perfecta ¿sabes?, aun así…" - La besó dulcemente en los labios - "me quieres tal como soy, no tengo miedo"

La fémina se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para contener sus emociones - "¿Quién no te amaría?"

"Jejeje Hay muchas personas a quien no les caigo bien"

"Son unos cretinos" - Insultó volteando y haciendo un pequeño puchero de indignación como si ella misma hubiera sido insultada. - "¡Aun así!" - La encaró nuevamente y con más convicción - "No puedes cerrar los ojos"

"Pero eso es…" - Oh cielos, como decirle que no a esos ojos y sin embargo sabia que se le iba a ser casi imposible no dejarse llevar por la marea de sensaciones que las caricias apasionadas y dulces de su novia le provocaban a su cuerpo.

"No, está prohibido ¿entiendes? Si lo haces voy a parar" - Se puso aun más firme.

"¡Eso es injusto!" - Protesto.

"Vamos, solo será hasta que puedas superar todo esto, aunque me digas que no tienes miedo se que estas nerviosa, además ¿no te parece más excitante de esta forma?" - Le quiñó el ojo seductoramente mientras sus manos le recorrían la espalda desde la nuca hasta las caderas y sus labios besaban su mentón y cuello, probando su textura, sintiendo cada vez que un leve gruñido quería salir, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel.

Fate apretó las sabanas y dejó caer su visión a un punto fijo en las almohadas, sintiendo como la garganta se le hacia un desierto y a la misma vez como la temperatura subía cada vez más acortándole la respiración y acelerando sus latidos.

Sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior a tal punto que casi se lastimaba así misma, el dolor hacia que su cerebro se sacudiera por momentos y recuperara un poco la cordura.

Las cálidas manos tocaron sus torneadas y tersas piernas, subieron por sus muslos y apretando un tanto para sentir su suavidad. No podía soportarlo más, busco sus labios para devorarlos demandantemente y pidiéndole que continuara porque lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba que se tomara su tiempo, que la tocara, que la hiciera sentirse amada, que fuera gentil y a la misma vez apacionada.

Las uñas de la chica de cabellos oscuros se enterraron placenteramente en su espalda y para ese momento incluso a ella le costaba contener sus deseos lascivos, pero a la misma vez estaba disfrutando enormemente el momento, los gestos y las expresiones en el rostro abochornado de Fate, los pequeños y adorables ruidos que salían de sus labios. Hacerla sentir bien era lo único que deseaba.

Para sorpresa de la rubia repentinamente las caricias cesaron - "Na-Nanoha…" - Demandó un poco molesta por la interrupción.

"Te dije que no podías cerrar los ojos"

"No lo hice" - trató de besarla no obstante aquellos labios que tanto deseaba la esquivaron. - "¡Nanoha!" - La aludida la miró con reproche. - "¡Bi-Bien, los tendré abiertos!"

Dijo entre resignada y enfadada. Nanoha hablaba en serio y haría que su novia cumplirá su demanda aquella noche aunque tuviera que parar a cada momento y se molestara con ella cada vez más.

Los besos, las caricias y los roces intencionales continuaron volviéndose lentamente más avezados, más provocadores y desesperados. - "Fate…"- Llamó en un susurro que hizo que la espalda de la chica se arqueara y soltará un gemido ahogado, no supo de que se trataba hasta que sintió como la mano que hasta el momento se encontraba masajeando uno de sus pechos descendía, acariciándole su vientre y llegando hasta su parte más intima.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto en sí misma y por unos segundos se le olvido respirar, ambas se miraron. Nanoha quedó quieta esperando recibir cualquier tipo de aprobación. La mano de Fate se posó encima de la de ella, estrujándola un poco, dándole así la señal que estaba lista a lo que viniera.

Movimientos suaves y circulares causaron pequeñas descargas eléctricas de placer recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre que se sentía como si el calor de todo su cuerpo se empezara a alojar solamente ahí. Lento…todo despacio como si quisiera torturarla de placer primero y verla como se retorcía con tan solo el movimiento de su mano.

"Nano…ahm…" - Ya ni estaba segura de lo que se le escapaba de sus labios.

"Abre los ojos"

Sintió como si de una patada la echaban del cielo cuando aquel delicioso placer se detenía - "¡No estaba….! ¡AH MIERDA! ¡ESTA BIEN!"

Nanoha estuvo a punto de estallar en risa al ver a Fate tan frustrada, inclusive era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera y mentalmente se disculpó con ella pues sabía que debía ser extremadamente difícil mantener su capricho en estas circunstancias. Pero estaba bien, mientras más deseosa estaba, mientras más excitada se encontraba menos posibilidades de que pidiera parar.

Y ese pequeño 'Inconveniente' se repitió algunas veces más. Siendo más precisos cerca de unas 5 veces haciendo que de aquellos correctos y pulcros labios profesaran el más impropio vocabulario que jamás había escuchado salir de aquella persona.

Nanoha continuó presionando ese pequeño punto de placer mientras palabras de amor embriagaban la oreja de su amante y disfrutaba de sus ojos carmesís nublándose por el deseo y la lascivia, entre tanto su mano libre nunca dejó de acariciarla y mimar cada rincón que podía palpar.

De momento y por unos instantes la mano de Fate sujetó fuerte la mano de Nanoha haciendo que esta se detuviera de golpe causándole un poco de preocupación - "¿Quieres que paré?" - Preguntó con gentil sonrisa indicándole que no le molestaría. Ella se quedo en silencio y luego negó con la cabeza permitiendo que nuevamente continuara.

Estaba con ella, con su Nanoha, no debia dudar, no debia pensar en nadie más.

"Sigue"- Pidió casi suplicante y ella obedeció. Como amaba tocarla y que se retorciera ante sus caricias. Aquella expresión que solo a ella le estaba mostrado quería pensar que solo ella era capaz de provocar y que aquel cuerpo que se estremecía y que en ese momento estaba poseyendo no le pertenecería a nadie más. - "Ra...rápido"- exigió casi sin aliento.

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y sus músculos se tensionaron. Esa fue la señal para Nanoha e inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió, más rápido, los gemidos casi gritos resonaron en la habitación a medida que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y las gotas de sudor resbalarle por la punta de la nariz. Fate ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los dedos de su amante la penetraron, su cabeza se quedó totalmente en blanco y lo único que sentía era el inexplicable placer que causó que su cuerpo se retorciera casi violentamente.

Un placer que te llevaba a una pequeña y agonizante muerte, donde tu corazón dejaba de latir y sentías como el último aliento era tomado por la persona que más amabas.

Se dejó caer a los brazos de Nanoha aun respirando con dificultad y con los mechones totalmente empapados pegados a su frente. Pequeños espasmos procedieron después de aquella explosión. Una mano acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente y el otro brazo la abrazaba protectoramente. - "Te amo" -La declaración de amor de su amante coronó el hermoso momento que acababa de experimentar.

Y aunque las palabras no salían de su boca tan solo con corresponderle el abrazo Nanoha sintió como le devolvía los sentimientos.

"Gra…cias"- Logró articular después de unos breves momentos de silencio y antes de que sus pesados y cansados parpados se cerraran como cortinas llevándola al mundo de Morfeo.

x

x

x

**Continuara….**

* * *

**N/A:**

Muy bien, ya esta, la ultima parte la iba a hacer más larga sin embargo tomando conciencia de que es una historia de clase T no podía hacerlo tan especifico como quería (Alter ego: la verdad es que nunca ha escrito una escena lemon) cof cof, como sea, yay este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Hay varias cosas que están cayendo en su lugar y sé que a muchos les descuadrara el hecho de que se avecina un AliciaxChrno, si, se me dio por hacer una pareja hetero en esta historia y eso es porque no quería hacer el convencional yuri donde todas aman a todas en un mundo lésbico perfecto cuando la realidad es otra, obviamente no va a ser tan fácil Alicia es muy testaruda y orgullosa, además que tendrá que resolver muchos conflictos emocionales. Con respecto a Precia tampoco quería ponerla como la madre loca y violenta sin razón aparente, en el próximo capítulo iré desarrollando un poco más el personaje y quizás toque un poco de su pasado para que así se pueda comprender porque es como es.

Muy bien, antes de irme quisiera agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudan siempre a seguir escribiendo y a aquellos que me escriben inbox para joderme la paciencia para que actualice también quiero darle las gracias porque sin ustedes (si, si, tú querido lector) seguro me demoraría no solo 2 meses sino medio año en subir algún capitulo xD. Como siempre opiniones y críticas contractivas siempre son bien recibidas. Cuídense mucho.

Perspicaz


	18. Debilidad

Los ojos rojizos miraban el cielo despejado con un sentimiento de preocupación en el semblante, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar. Frunció el seño encrespada y un tanto desesperada movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un vano intento de que sus confusiones y problemas se alejaran de ella.

A ella, quien no le gustaba que nada estuviera fuera de sus manos, la situación la estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, como un veneno que le carcomía la carne provocándole la más enloquecedora de las torturas. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una drástica decisión.

Tenía dos opciones, siempre lo supo, el problema era que perdería algo sea lo que escogiese.

Suspiró amargamente al recordar nuevamente las advertencias de su madre ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella hablaba muy en serio y por más odioso que le resultara…también, en parte, tenía sentido. Tras recordar aquellos ojos furiosos y fríos un escalofrió le sacudió la espalda. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera podía hacerse la desentendía pues ella misma le había confesado los sentimientos que tenia hacia Nanoha.

Pero ya estaba cansada…

* * *

"**Porque me perteneces"**

Capitulo XVIII

"**Debilidad"**

* * *

"Nanoha…" - El nombre se le escapo de sus labios como un susurro, un dardo tranquilizante que le entumecía el corazón para rechazar tanto dolor, para tanto pesar que albergaba su ser y por unos segundos su cerebro empezó a enviarle imágenes de la noche que habían compartido juntas y un violento sonrojo le cubrió hasta la punta de las orejas. Sus manos se llevaron a su rostro tratando de calmarse.

Todavía no terminaba de creérselo. Lo que tanto la llevaba perturbando desde hacía meses ¿Cómo era posible que simplemente pasara? "Así de repente" Estaba perpleja. Claro, tuvo algunos pequeños problemas técnicos en el acto…bueno, bastantes problemas, pero no se imaginó que tan comprensiva y paciente su novia había actuado con ella.

Y ahora…

Y ahora su piel le quemaba, su sangre le hervía y su corazón latía salvajemente tanto que el pecho le dolía.

Quería verla de nuevo, tocarla de nuevo.

Volver a sentir lo que sintió en ese momento, quería volar por los cielos con cada beso y caricia y caer al más profundo abismo para ser atrapada por aquellos brazos que fuertemente te aferraban a ella para no dejarla, irónicamente más prisionera era de ella más libertad y paz poseía ¿A qué se debía? No importaba, era feliz no pensando en ello.

Una rosa chocó su rostro sacándola de sus pensamientos - "Hey, Hey" - Escuchó la locuaz manera de anunciarse de Chrno quien animadamente se sentó al costado de la chica y ágilmente planto un beso en su mejilla, ella lo quedó observando con una expresión interrogante y el chico aun sonriente revisó su celular para fijarse en la hora - "Feliz cumpleaños".

El corazón de la chica dio un pequeño salto y se percato que ya era media noche, hoy día cumplía 20 años - "Gracias"

"Ahora ante la sociedad ya eres mayor de edad, podrás hacer cosas divertidas como ir a clubes y tomar alcohol" - Ambos rieron irónicamente. Ellos nunca habían esperado a tener esa edad para hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

"¿Vienes de entrenar?" - Preguntó observando los atuendos simples del muchacho. Este sin haber dejado su relajada expresión asintió - "¿Cuantos traseros has pateado hoy?" Preguntó un poco burlona.

El rió - "Yo no lo llamaría así, practico artes marciales porque me relaja" - Si, solo sus amigos más cercanos y familiares sabían su verdadera naturaleza violenta. Desde que había fallecido su padre no había ninguna semana en que Chrno no se metiera en alguna pelea, no solamente con pandilleros también poseía una muy mala reputación en el trabajo, todos les tenían miedo más que respeto.

A excepción de las personas que realmente lo conocían y que él había dejado que lo conocieran.

Fate levantó una ceja dudando - "¿Cuántos?"

"Está bien quizás unos…15…o 20 ¿Quién los cuenta?" - Encogió los hombros y movió la cabeza en forma despreocupada. - "La culpa la tienen ellos que no pueden resistir unos cuantos golpes"

"Esa es la resistencia de un ser humano, tú eres el anormal, supongo que usan protección"

Los ojos oscuros la miraron como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad - "Los hombres de verdad pelean sin protección y a puño limpio" - Bueno, al menos aquella actitud digna era algo que Fate admiraba de él, tenía que admitirlo a Chrno nunca le gusto tener algún tipo de ventaja contra algún oponente - "Pero dejando de hablar de mi ¿Qué pasa contigo? No luces muy feliz"

"No es nada solo…"- Calló unos momentos y una expresión complicada se le formó en la cara - "…cosas" - Terminó diciendo nada para la desilusión del muchacho.

"Fate. Tú no te deprimes por '_cosas_' tú las afrontas y haces pedazos las _'cosas_' que se interponen en el camino" - Para animarla este le pasó la mano por su rubia cabellera alborotándola.

"¡No soy una niña! ¿Sabes?" - Protestó alejando su cabeza de él.

"Siempre serás como una hermana para mi, puedes llamarme Onii-Chan cuando estemos solos"

"Suenas como un viejo verde cuando lo dices de ese modo" - Se quejó manteniendo la visión fija en las estrellas. Una parte de su pesar era como si se hubiera aligerado tan solo un poco, quizás simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien, la última persona con quien había mantenido una charla tan abierta había sido con Amy, sin embargo, ella ya no se encontraba con ella. _Diablos ¿Acaso la echaba de menos_? Se cuestionó algo preocupada y divertida por ello.

"Nanoha…"

De inmediato al escuchar su nombre una serie de recuerdos se le subieron a la cabeza, no pudo evitar que vieran su rostro en llamas. Y se maldijo una y otra vez, era de noche pero había suficiente luz de luna como para que no pasara inadvertido. Con horror se fijo en la sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja que tenía el chico.

"¿Di en el clavo?, nunca había visto que te sonrojaras de esa forma y mucho menos tan solo con mencionar el nombre de alguien…que linda" - No pudo evitar echarse a reír a todo pulmón para vergüenza de la aludida.

"¡Cállate, te he dicho que te calles! No ha sido solo porque la mencionaras…simplemente recordé algo…" - Dijo lo último en un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Ella volteo el rostro molesta aunque sintiéndose afiebrada- "Na-Nada"

"¿Acaso la pequeña Fate-Chan se ha vuelto toda una mujer?" - Chrno rápidamente esquivó 2 puños que intentaron borrarle la sonrisa.

"¡CALLATE!"

"Me alegro mucho por ti" - La rubia quedó quieta, el muchacho le mostró una sonrisa afectuosa y una expresión de alivio. Chrno estaba preocupado por ella. - "¿Te lo hizo bien?"

"Muy bie…¡CALLATE!"

Después de escaquear algunos golpes, patadas y de rodar frenéticamente por el piso en un ataque de risa, para indignación de cierta muchacha, Chrno respiró tranquilo, en su interior estaba aliviado y sumamente agradecido con Nanoha por haber ayudado a Fate a salir de su temor.

"Pero en serio pensé que tenias más…carácter"

"¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no tengo carácter?" - Preguntó desafiante como si fuera a golpearlo si seguía provocándola.

Chrno sin inmutarse por el gesto chequeó su celular nuevamente, apretando la pantalla como si estuviera revisando algo o al menos eso pensó Fate quien no se molestó mucho en prestar atención. - "Te noto últimamente como si estuvieras siempre pensativa, preocupada, no me gusta el aura de miseria y resignación que veo en tus ojos, no es normal en ti…"

Ella agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños pensando en esas palabras - "No es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo deplorable que me ha de ver. Las cosas no son fáciles"

"¿Cómo? Exactamente ¿Qué es lo difícil?"

Ambos quedaron callados, sin embargo no era incomodo. El viento cruzaba por sus cuerpos refrescándolos y a la misma vez acariciando gentilmente los dorados cabellos de la chica que resplandecían bajo la luz de la noche, tan suave que parecía como si la misma naturaleza le estuviera confortando. Ella vaciló unos minutos, inquietada por donde comenzar, sabía que si podía confiar en alguien ese era la persona que estaba justamente a su costado. Es decir, desde siempre Alicia, Hayate, él y ella habían sido mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños.

Con fuerza tomó un bocado de aire y lo dejó en sus pulmones un rato - "Madre no quiere a Nanoha cerca de mí. Ella ha pagado hasta el último centavo de su deuda, eso quiere decir que…no tiene ninguna obligación para permanecer aquí conmigo"

"Ya veo" - Chrno la acompaño a mirar el suelo y se quedaron prendidos un buen rato como si hubiera algo interesante que ver - "No creo que ella sienta que tiene alguna obligación contigo" - Terminó de agregar. Fate asintió.

"Lo sé, pero igual tiene que irse. Lo he estado pensando mucho. Debe llevar una vida normal con su familia. El mundo en donde vivimos está podrido Chrno…por mucho tiempo había aceptado que ésta era la realidad y traté de acomodarme a ella. Hice muchas cosas despreciables…traté mal y utilice a las personas para obtener lo que quería, hacia lo que se me venía en gana, veía atrocidades e injusticias que humillaban a las personas y yo simplemente los miraba indiferente e ignoraba tratando de no involucrarme con las personas que pensaba que eran inferiores a mi…"

"No eres la única que ha hecho eso. Claro, no trato de justificar nada pero para mí hay tres tipos de personas en este mundo: los que abusan, los justos y los que permiten que abusen de ellos. Estos últimos generalmente actúan como si no tuvieran la responsabilidad de su desdicha y le echan la culpa a los demás" - Alzó los hombros y siseó la cabeza - "Fate, la realidad no es la que todos nos dicen que es, sino la que nosotros creemos"

La chica se encogió un poco manteniendo la cabeza gacha - "¿Soy de las que abusan?"

"Si, pero también dejas que personas abusen de ti. ¿Esto es algún tipo de auto-castigo?" - Cuestionó sintiéndose confundido.

"¿Co-cómo?"

"Ya sabes, ahora que te diste cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo ¿crees que negándote la felicidad es algún tipo de auto-castigo que mereces para calmar tu culpa?"

Fate quedó helada. La verdad nunca se le había ocurrido pero… -"Yo…"

"¿Por qué simplemente no…te vas?"

El suelo quedo en segundo plano. Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron como platos y quedaron sujetos a los más oscuros. Con duda, con miedo de responder aquella pregunta que a simple vista parecía tan sencilla pero entendía que Chrno no se diera cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba ello.

"Chrno…tengo que decirte algo" - El muchacho asintió - "Alicia no lo sabe…Okaa-san está enferma…"

Se sobresaltó al saber la noticia ¿Su madre lo sabría? ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad? Con la nueva información los cabos se iban juntando lentamente. No era que Fate no hubiera pensado en irse con Nanoha. Chrno conocía demasiado bien a la joven y sabia que ella poseía la habilidad y la confianza para empezar ella sola una nueva vida, sin embargo dejar a su madre en estas condiciones seguramente Fate lo consideraba como una traición hacia ella.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"No mucho…hoy la vi…y… no puedo dejarla ahora, en cualquier momento Chrno…ella tendrá que dar un paso atrás y legalmente todo estaría en las manos de Alicia y mías, tampoco puedo esperar que ella se encargue de todo. Quizás por eso madre quiere que tome más responsabilidades y Nanoha…para ella simplemente es una distracción"

"Eso…"

"No es justo para ella tampoco"- Explotó golpeando tres veces con sus manos el suelo - "Apenas tengo tiempo para ella, no podemos tomarnos de las manos y peor aun…besarnos en público sin que esas miradas se vuelvan frías e incomodas, mis oídos no pueden evitar escuchar esos murmullos hirientes. ¡Incluso generaría mala reputación y afectaría los negocios que tuviera en un futuro, si me va mal no solo a mi me perjudica sino a todos los trabajadores que dependen en que yo tome buenas decisiones para que ellos puedan seguir trabajando!"

Los chicos cayeron en silencio nuevamente, pensando, analizando, respirando lentamente para que el aire pudiera tomar un poco del pesar de sus cuerpos y liberarlo con cada exhalación que hacían.

Que irónica era la vida.

Ella tenía todo lo que una persona humilde desearía tener y Fate deseaba la libertad y la simplicidad que la vida de las personas normales poseía.

Que injusto.

Chrno se apoyó en sus codos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tarareando lo que a la rubia le pareció uno de esos ruidos de meditación que hacían los monjes en los templos.

Ella se imaginó así misma en uno de esos templos. Le apetecía la soledad y el silencio que embargaba aquellas casonas antiguas. Quería simplemente desintegrar su existencia y desaparecer. Pensó nuevamente, no estaba lista para decirle a su hermana sobre la enfermedad de Precia, estaba segura que ella también tenía problemas y angustias guardadas en su interior, agregarle una más no estaba en sus intenciones aunque claramente al parecer se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

Inclusive, estaba más que segura que su madre pretendía llevarse el secreto hasta que estuviera tendida en la cama de un hospital. Ella era terca y orgullosa, no le hubiera gustado que las demás personas le tuvieran algún tipo de consideración o lastima por su condición. Fate entendida eso, seguramente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero aquella tarde, cuando fue a intentar persuadir nuevamente a su madre para que considerara no meterse en su relación, aquella tarde…al abrir su habitación y verla en el baño escupiendo sangre en cada tosido que trataba de acallar con su mano…

El miedo y el pánico tomaron control de ella, su madre estaba enferma ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había ocultado el dolor de su padecimiento para ella sola?

"Oh cielos…" - Se escuchó lanzar el chico aún con la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mirada ahora en el techo - "Ser gay es un problema" - Aquel comentario había salido con total soltura y serenidad, como si hubiera opinado de cualquier cosa irrelevante, mas a los oídos agudos de Fate aquello había tenido un trasfondo de rencor.

"Ser gay no es un problema, la sociedad es el problema. Por cierto…" - Su mirada se torno severo - "No es como si en verdad estuviera interesada en mujeres"

Tal aclaración hizo que se reincorporara. Al notar su confusión explicó:- "No me había fijado en ninguna hasta ahora que apareció Nanoha. Siento que…si ella hubiera nacido en un cuerpo masculino de igual manera me hubiera gustado"

"Que cursi…"

"¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mi?" - Espetó acalorada y avergonzada.

"Como sea…" - Se puso de pie, tomándose el tiempo para sacudir su pantalón para luego encararla. Fate lo odiaría por lo que acababa de hacer pero tenía que decirle la verdad. - "Alicia no estará muy complacida el que le hayas ocultado cosas y mucho menos noticias tan importantes como esta, ella tiene muy mal carácter cuando se le provoca ¿Sabes? Y aunque sea descuidada a veces sigue siendo tu hermana mayor"

"No pienso decírselo todavía" - Argumentó - "Además…solo es mayor que yo por algunos minutos, gran cosa. Ella es mayor aunque generalmente actúa como si fuera lo contrario"

"Igual"

"Además ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que ella también me esconde cosas? ¿Por qué debería ser sincera si ella no lo es conmigo?"

"Tiene sus razones"

Fate se enfureció aun más - "¡Me importa una mierda sus razones, soy su hermana!"

El nuevamente encogió los hombros como si no estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sus protestas - "Segundo, tendrás que hablar con Nanoha y decirle lo que realmente está pasando, una relación es de a dos, no creo que ella sea de las personas que dejan que la otra parte tomen todas las decisiones, por cierto, lo he notado, ella también tiene mal carácter cuando se enoja"

¿Era su imaginación o para Chrno todas tenían mal carácter?

En ese punto si consideraba que tenía la razón, seguramente su novia se molestaría por haberle ocultado sus problemas, ya se la imaginaba…con esos ojos viles como las de un demonio que chispeaban fuego y esa aura tan…escalofriante. - "Tercero" - Levantó la voz resaltando la importancia del anuncio - "Tendremos esta noche una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de las gemelas Testarrosa. Nanoha está invitada obviamente, es mi casa así que nadie no puede impedir que entre, pero te aconsejo que vayas ensayando lo que le vas a decir ambas"

Los labios de la chica se quebraron formando así una extraña mueca como diciendo '_Eres tonto si piensas que voy a hablar del tema con ellas'_ - "Gracias por la recomendación pero prefiero manejar este asunto a mi manera" - Despreció con un dejó de arrogancia a lo que el chico respondió con una expresión igual de altanera.

"Lo siento Fate, al parecer tus métodos no son muy eficaces así que me he tomado la _libertad_ de darte un _pequeño_ empujón" Él levanto la mano que sostenía su celular y le mostró la pantalla.

Horror.

Pánico.

Eso fue lo que sintió la chica al ver la pantalla del aparato y ver el nombre de Alicia Testarossa marcado en él, bien grande e iluminado y con más de 1 hora desde que la había marcado. La mandíbula se le calló y los ojos se le abrieron a más no poder, su garganta trataba de decir algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo desde hace unos segundo se le había secado completamente.

Solamente cuando escuchó a Alicia murmurar algo por el aparato, ésta parpadeo volviéndola a la realidad y procesando rápidamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Chrno se llevó su celular a la oreja, al parecer ella le estaba dando algunas instrucciones pues los ojos oscuros la observaron serios. - "Toma" - Ofreció él y ella miró el objeto con temor, dudó unos instantes antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

"Nanoha está aquí conmigo, también ha escuchado todo. Cuando llegue _vamos_ a tener una charla"

Click

Beep Beep Beep…

Sus palabras fueron cortas pero precisas y más que una petición Alicia había utilizado 'ese' tono de voz con ella dejándole en claro que hablar no era una opción sino más bien una orden.

El espanto en Fate se reflejó en su semblante.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Los arboles corrían y desaparecían rápidamente mientras Nanoha observaba con una expresión entre ansiedad y tristeza el paisaje a través de las ventanas polarizadas de la limosina, el paisaje que había sido de frondosos bosques cambiaron repentinamente en hermosos jardines cuando cruzaron un portón de metal bañado en bronce con detalles florales, había seguridad por todos lados y todos portaban el mismo símbolo de la familia Harlaown en el pecho de sus uniformes.

A pesar de la rigurosa seguridad todo parecía bastante tranquilo, se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento de cuero y acarició los cabellos de la chica que tenía en su regazo, un poco más pálida de lo normal, bueno…quizás no exactamente pálida, la castaña analizó un poco mejor su apariencia, para ser más preciso era un extraño color entre verde y azul. La rubia se veía un poco graciosa con esa mueca de nauseas y con ese pañuelo cubriendo sus ojos, casi no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que abordaron el avión, solamente uno que otro gemido para afirmar su malestar pero siempre con la boca cerrada, como si tuviera miedo de que el desayuno se le saliera en cualquier momento.

En los últimos días su decreciente salud la había estado perturbado notoriamente, no solo parecía que no tuviera apetito además de eso nunca la había visto tan susceptible, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación e incluso a veces las escuchaba sollozar en silencio, como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba padeciendo.

Nanoha se pasó a pensar, quizás el _Sr. Rojo_ la había visitado, eso podría explicar algunas cosas como la falta de apetito y el cambio de humor, es decir, son síntomas bastante comunes en ese periodo de tiempo. A veces ser mujer puede tener sus complicaciones…

"Me estoy muriendo" - Murmuró casi agonizante y no pudo evitarlo, le dio gracia pues justamente eso fue lo que le dijo Fate la última vez. No cabía duda que se parecían, inclusive decían las mismas frases.

Con gesto maternal le acaricio lentamente la cabeza - "Quizás comiste mucho en el desayuno, te dije que tomaras algo ligero" - regañó aunque su voz suave nunca cambio.

La aludida solo dio un gruñido - "No fue mucho"

"Te tomaste 2 tazas de café, 3 croissants, 2 muffins, brioches y esa galleta"

"¡Estúpida galleta!"

"¡No creo que haya sido la galleta!" - Replicó indignada.

Alicia se quitó el pañuelo, su rostro se ensombreció - "Esa galleta tenia deliciosas y malévolas chispas de chocolate. Debía saberlo, lo último que comes siempre es lo que te pone mal"

"¿Qué tipo de radícula lógica es esa? Simplemente no entiendo, apenas comes en 3 días y de repente te devoras todo lo que hay en la mesa" - Definitivamente algo extraño pasaba, ella sabia del carácter bipolar pero ignoraba de la existencia de 'estomago bipolar'.

Nanoha estaba incomoda, había tenido que encargase de una enferma todo el camino y para como escuchar todas las sandeces que decía. - "No….me grites…"

Los ojos azulados se abrieron para encontrarse con la lastimada expresión de Alicia, al principio pensó que solo era una actuación para después mofarse de ella sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se empezaron a poner acuosos empezó a entrar en pánico y empezó a sentirse horrible, era como…como si hubiera pateado un cachorro. Nunca le había visto ese semblante tan adorablemente triste y frágil en el rostro. - "Lo siento, no te estaba gritando"

"Si lo hacías y ya tengo muchos problemas para que una pobretona violenta e insensible como tú me este regañando ¿Acaso no puedes ser mas cortes?"

Una pequeña vena resalto y empezó a latir fuertemente en su sien, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara dura en decirle eso? Retiraba lo dicho Fate era mucho menos molesta cuando entraba en su periodo. - "Está bien, lo sien-…"

"Es decir ¿Por qué diablos no puedo estar tranquila? Tengo problemas con mi madre, mi hermana me guarda secretos, ok, yo también se los guardo pero estaba pensando decirle todo de una vez, me siento muy mal guardándome todo esto ¿Sabes? No es como si fuera de piedra o una súper mujer…"

"_Oh dios mío ¿está entrando en una crisis emocional en el auto?_"

"Mi vida es un desastre, es como si nada tuviera sentido y además….me siento mal…"

"No te sientas mal, seguramente Fate-Chan ha tenido sus razones para no decírtelo ahora y…" - Alicia la miró preocupada.

"No, en serio me siento mal…una bolsa…¡una bolsa te digo!" - Se llevó la mano a la boca poniéndose más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

"Maldición, ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima, ¡Para el auto, Para el auto!"

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que sean las dos" - Se quejó Chrno al acomodar a la chica quien prácticamente se había desmayado en el auto. Para la sorpresa de Nanoha, Fate también empezó a experimentar ciertos mareos al mismo tiempo y se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

"Raro" - Nunca antes había podido entender completamente los lazos que tenían los gemelos, ciertamente resultaba distinto a los de los hermanos comunes, sentir y hasta en algunos casos experimentar físicamente lo que tu otra mitad experimentaba le resultaba curioso.

Sentir y comprender lo que Fate sentía.

Estar unidas de esa manera.

Ser la persona más cercana a ella.

Tenía un poco de envidia.

"Buenos días, parece que las cumpleañeras no la están pasando tan bien, lastima" La suave y melodiosa voz de Suzuka se hizo presente en la habitación. Chrno volteó y sonrió de lado al percatarse de la joven heredera de los Tsukimuras y de cierta ilustre persona que la seguía a su costado, mirando fijamente a la enferma. Éste, caballerosamente simplemente inclinó la cabeza saludando a sus invitadas y con un gesto las invitó a pasar. - "Nanoha-Chan, me alegra encontrarte"

La sonrisa de la aludida se ensanchó aun más y con un afectuoso abrazo la recibió. Se separó un poco para prestar un poco más de atención al singular personaje que esperaba ser presentada pacientemente detrás de ella.

Nanoha se quedó pasmada por la belleza de la chica de piel color canela, sus cabellos negros azabache caían como cascada delicadamente por sus hombros y su femenino y esbelto cuerpo que era cubierto por un Sari de seda color turquesa con finos bordados de flores doradas - "Kirana Kamaljit" - Dijo juntando sus manos he inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, siempre manteniendo contacto visual con esos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos color esmeralda que contrastaban perfectamente con el tono de su piel.

"Mucho gusto" - Igualmente respondió al saludo un poco dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Kamaljit-San es una vieja amiga de la familia" - Presentó el chico. Por las joyas de oro con piedras preciosas que colgaban de su cuerpo y muñeca Nanoha no tenía que ser muy inteligente para adivinar que se trataba de la hija de una acaudalada familia que seguramente habrían tenido negocios con los Harlaown.

"Oh" - Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y se sintió completamente estúpida por no poder aportar nada más a la conversación, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así y tenia deseos de acallar todas sus curiosidades bombardeándola de diversas preguntas, sin embargo quedó con las palabras a mitad de la garganta por la presencia de aquella mujer.

Sintió que unas manos la sujetaban- "Nanoha-Chan ¿No vas a ir a ver a Fate-San?" - La pregunta hizo que reaccionara

"¿Podrías llevarme con ella?" - Preguntó preocupada y con un asentimiento Tsukimura la guió hasta la puerta siendo seguidas por unos curiosos ojos verdes.

"Discúlpeme, me tengo que retirar unos momentos, estoy segura que Harlaown-San la acompañara en mi ausencia"

"No hay problema, mándale saludos de mi parte a Fate cuando se encuentre mejor y que espero con ansias poder tomarme una taza de té con ella" - Contestó con agraciada sonrisa la exótica joven.

Y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, solo por unos segundos, los ojos azulados que todavía se mantenían algo curiosos y fascinados voltearon y se encontraron con los esmeraldas que la miraba fija y fría.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Clic Clic Clic

Sus sentidos empezaron a despertar y escuchó el reloj de pared sonar armoniosamente. Ella estaba despierta pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sentía caricias como suaves plumas que apenas rosaban con su piel, el tacto amable de una mano amorosa que posaba su afecto contra sus mejillas aun un poco pálidas para decir que estaba completamente bien.

Le dio temor de romper aquella muestra de cariño abriendo los ojos, así que permaneció quieta unos minutos más, atesorando cada segundo y aspirando la dulce fragancia que emanaba de aquella mano, esa fragancia que hacía mucho tiempo se le había grabado con cincel en lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

"Sé que estas despierta, abre los ojos" - Ella se maldijo en su interior ¿era posible que fuera así de mala engañándola? Era eso o su novia resultaba una persona bastante perspicaz. Decidió quedarse quieta unos instantes para tentar su suerte y al sentir una respiración muy cerca del rostro.

Apretó la mandíbula sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios y rápidamente atrapó a su presa en sus brazos sujetándola contra su cuerpo, sus frentes se tocaron y los ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse no exactamente con el rostro que esperaba.

"Me acerqué un momento para sentir si tu energía estaba bien pero obviamente haz amanecido con mucha de ella" - Burló la pelimorada muy sonriente y el entusiasmo de Fate se desvaneció casi de golpe y aun más cuando observó unos ojos azules muy peligrosos mirándola desde un costado de la cama.

"Yo…ehm…" - Balbuceó sin quitarle los ojos a la castaña y esta a la misma vez se preguntaba por qué diablos seguía sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura.

"Suzuka, ¿estas aq…-"- La cabeza de Fate rápidamente volteo a la puerta, no solo tenía a una novia fastidiada al costado sino una rubia totalmente pasmada frente a la puerta que a los segundos pasó de estar sorprendida a estar totalmente furiosa y en ese preciso momento ella se dio cuenta que todavía tenía los brazos enroscados sobre la frágil cintura de Suzuka y que prácticamente la había obligado a caerse sobre la cama con ella abajo.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Al posar la taza de té los dedos de Precia jugaron vaga pero discretamente con el borde de del plato de porcelana, con la vista perdida en el liquido cobrizo que reflejaba su imagen cubierta de vapor que se elevaba hasta invadir sus fosas nasales, aspiró un poco y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de sus labios cubiertos de lápiz labial.

Frente a ella, una mujer mucho mayor se llevaba el té a la boca tomándose el tiempo para deleitar el fino liquido pasar por su reseca garganta. Precia dobló la dura mirada hacia la ventana que evidenciaban la presencia de aquellas dos mujeres que ni una palabra habían intercambiado desde su reunión.

"_Ha pasado los años_" - Pensó la mujer al ver la cabellera gris que cubría la cabeza de la mayor, que sin embargo siempre mantenía el porte distinguido y pulcro al recogérselo con un broche de oro, ni un solo pelo desalineado. La piel que una vez yacía tersa y vigorosa con el paso de los años abrieron paso a las arrugas y una expresión de soledad marcado profundamente en el semblante endurecido de la anciana.

Después de varios minutos los ojos violetas y encontraron con los ojos verdes pardos que habían perdido tras los años su lustre.

"Ha pasado los años" - Repitió verbalmente lo que la otra estaba pensando.

"No creí que todavía tuvieras ganas de verme" - Prenunció las palabras con cierto rencor y se acomodó incomoda en su asiento, como si no pudiera aguardar el final de dicha conversación.

La anciana simplemente tomó un nuevo sorbo y la observó con expresión tiesa - "¿Acaso me ves saltando de la alegría?" - Espetó irónica para luego bajar la cabeza de forma agotada - "Me has quitado todo lo que tenía. Ya estoy demasiado mayor para que me importe como lo hacía antes, pero aun tengo derecho a verlas"

"¿Para eso has venido?"

"Si"

"Ellas están bien" - Respondió tajante.

"¿En serio? No es lo que he escuchado" - La tensión creció y un silencio casi críptico invadió la pequeña reunión de té - "Si, estaré vieja, pero aun tengo contactos en esta familia, sé lo que pasa dentro y fuera de ella"

El rostro de Precia se endureció como gárgola y una mirada fulminante apareció en ella. No había nadie más que Lilith que pudiera contactarse con ese vejestorio y ella se encargaría de arreglar las cosas para que nadie pudiera hablar a sus espaldas - "¿Vienes a decirme como criar a mis hijas? Como si tu hubieras sido mejor madre"

"¡No he sido la mejor, por eso quiero que tú seas mejor de lo que yo fui!"

Estaba a punto de replicarle, no obstante se dio cuenta que en verdad no tenia palabras para contradecirla, ni siquiera para molestarla o herirla. La anciana observaba la meza con ojos plagados de dolor y cansancio, como si estuviera agotando sus últimas fuerzas para realizar aquella conversación.

Y así, nuevamente un sepulcral silencio las invadió, hasta que su atención fue captada por algo más interesante fuera de la ventana - "¿Esa es…?"

La mujer de ojos violetas levanto la cabeza y giró hacia la ventana - "¿Fate?" - Eso era algo como lo que Alicia haría pero estaba segura que no era la mayor, sino la menor de las gemelas corriendo descalza, prácticamente en ropa de dormir y gritando quien sabe que, al parecer muy perturbada, perseguida por Arisa Buggings quien corría furiosamente alzando las manos como si quisiera estrangularla, detrás de ella Nanoha quien también se sumaba a la carrera tratando de detener a la rubia de cabellos más cortos.

Precia se llevo las manos por el rostro suspirando exasperada. No era propio de Fate tener ese comportamiento tan vergonzoso.

Mas al voltear observó sorprendida una pequeña sonrisa aventurándose en esos labios que se habían mantenido rectos casi la mayor parte de su vida, sus ojos verdes se tornaron cálidos y su expresión se suavizó. Esa anciana jamás había tenido ese rostro cuando la miraba a ella - "Parece Feliz" - Dijo aun observando a la joven.

"Claro que es feliz ¿Por qué no lo seria?" - Ambas se miraron nuevamente y Precia entendió a lo que se refería. Volvió el rostro a la ventana nuevamente y su mente traicionera por unos instantes le dijo que era la primera vez que veía que su hija se expresaba y divertía como una joven de su edad.

"¿Quién…quien esa joven?" - Señaló a la chica de cabellos castaños - "¿Hija de quién es?" - Interrogó un poco más ansiosa sin apartar la atención de la escena.

"Ella…no es nadie, olvídate de ella"

"Precia…" - Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar y cara a cara su expresión volvió a ser la misma de antes.

"Haz venido a verlas ¿No es verdad? Entonces…puedes hacerlo" - Dijo poniéndose de pie y con los ojos cerrados, como si verle la cara a aquella mujer la llenará de sentimientos problemáticos, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

"No solo a ellas…" - Precia se quedó quieta con la mano en la perilla y sus ojos se entre abrieron - "A ti también, eres mi hija"

"Demasiado tarde para haberte dado cuenta"

La puerta se cerró dejándola nuevamente sola en la habitación.

"Lo sé…"

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

La puerta se cerró de golpe y ambas entrelazaban sus brazos por su cuerpo, la agitación hacia que los latidos de sus corazones latieran con tal fuerza que por un segundo pensaron que las delataría del 'depredador' que pasaba por el pasadizo, automáticamente ambas se miraron, sonrieron y aguantaron la respiración hasta que sintieron los pasos alejarse.

De golpe tragaron una bocanada de aire y empezaron a reírse tan descontroladas que casi se les salía unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Corres rápido"

"Tu igual" - devolvió el cumplido.

Quedaron mudas hasta que sus pechos volvieron a contraerse de forma parsimoniosa nuevamente. Fate la sujetó más fuerte con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo entrelazaba la mano de Nanoha, sus frentes se tocaron y sus tibios labios la besaron, empezando por la frente, bajando lentamente para prestarle la misma atención a su mejilla.

Ambas manos se aferraron más.

Las manos de Fate eran finas y suaves como terciopelo, clara evidencia de la falta de labores físicos mientras que la de la castaña eran un poco más ásperas, aun así ambas encajaban tan perfectamente que parecía que hubieran sido hechas una para la otra.

"Tú amiga está loca" - Acusó la rubia quien aspiraba con devoción la fragancia de los cabellos cobrizos - "Me ha hecho correr por todo el patio hasta terminar encerrada en un armario de limpieza"

"Es tu culpa por estar abrazando tan descaradamente a otras personas"

"Tú sabes que no fue culpa mía, pensaba que… ¡hump!"

Su protesta fue silenciada forzosamente por unos labios suaves, húmedos y apasionados. Fate se encontró así misma siendo empujada hacia la pared con tal brusquedad que algunos artículos de limpieza le cayeron en la cabeza causando que un pequeño gemido se ahogara en la boca de su novia, quien no esperó más por exigir un beso más demandante.

Otra vez el corazón empezó a desbocarse sintiéndose afiebrada por la repentina subida de temperatura que experimentaba su cuerpo.

"¿Acaso no te gusta quedarte conmigo en el armario?" - Fate observó esos ojos que se iluminaban por la lujuria y una sonrisa maliciosa apoderarse de aquel rostro angelical. Tragó saliva y le respondió devolviéndole el atrevido beso, no le importaba si era en un cuarto o en un armario, ella la quería ahora -"Feliz cumpleaños"

"Éste es un buen regalo"

La mano de la rubia masajeó su nuca y lentamente empezó a descender por la estrecha cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a ella y provocando que ambas partes íntimas rosaran provocando más de un gemido que se perdía en aquel reducido lugar.

Aquellas lenguas estaban en una guerra que ninguna de las dos pretendía perder, Fate tenía su lado dominante al igual que Nanoha pero eso solo hacía que la excitación incrementara aun más. La castaña empezó a sentir como gotas de sudor se le resbalaban por la sien cuando sintió aquella mano, que había estado sujetando su cintura, sujetar firmemente su muslo.

Por unos minutos dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, en especial porque le encantaba que la tocara de esa forma, sin embargo ya estaba llegando a su límite -"Fate…" - Llamó ella.

"Uhm…" -Contestó vagamente estando sus labios muy ocupados besando su cuello y estando sus manos muy concentradas tocando todo lo que podía tocar.

"Fate"- Volvió a intentar, alejándose un poco de ella.

"¿Qu-qué?"- La miró impaciente.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"…."- Fate sintió como toda la calentura se empezaba a acumular en su vientre se drenaba por algún lado- "¿A-Ahora?"- Estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?

"Si, es importante" - Comunicó ya más calmada acomodándose la ropa.

La ojiroja quedó helada y sintió como se le producía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. - "¿N-No puede esperar unos…15 o 20 min?"- Trató de persuadirla sonando casi al punto de la desesperación.

"No, quiero aclarar las cosas contigo antes que Alicia te aborde, vamos, creo que Arisa-Chan ya no está por los alrededores" - Nanoha abrió la puerta con cautela mirando de reojo de un lado a otro y saliendo respiró profundamente para calmar el infierno que se le había producido entre las piernas.

"Por favor…"

"No"

"No me hagas rogar que no lo voy a hacer" - Se cruzó de brazos.

"No te he pedido que lo hicieras"

Cambio de estrategia: mirada de cachorrito - "Nanoha..."

"Ni aunque me mires así"

¡Mierda! - "Eres…una calienta bragas" - Murmuró visiblemente de mal humor.

"¿Qué dijiste…_cariño_?" - Era la primera vez que su novia la llamaba así y en una situación normal seguramente hubiera puesto cara de idiota y se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas, no obstante, aquella palabra que le debió haber sabido a miel la sintió tan acida como el limón.

"Nada…_cielo_" - Le devolvió con el mismo tono.

Nanoha la miró con una expresión tan áspera que la garganta se le secó y supo que estaba en camino al infierno. Entonces inmediatamente se dio cuenta que todo había sido una treta de la chica que hacía llamar su novia. Ella era como un demonio, sí, eso era, primero la seducía para suavizarla y tenerla en sus garras para luego aplastarla sin misericordia.

"_Se ve tan sexy cuando está molesta…"- _Fate se agarró de los pelos horrorizada con lo que estaba pensando ¿Acaso era una maldita masoquista?

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, mirándolo sin esperanza de poder escapar, se sentía como un preso caminando a la sala de ejecución.

"Testarossa-San" - Llamaron dos veces. Fate volteo para saber de quién demonios se trataba y visualizó unas caras familiares, se tomó algunos segundos para reconocer que se trataban de algunas de las hijas de amigos de negocios de su madre, seguramente Chrno les había hecho llegar una invitación.

"_Salvada por la campana_" - Se dijo así misma un poco aliviada. La castaña por su parte simplemente le dio su espacio para que pudiera atenderlas, claro, no tan lejos para poder pardela de vista.

La charla no pasó de lo esperado. Las chicas muy afanosas saludaron a la rubia por su cumpleaños llenándola de cumplidos y alabanzas. Los ojos azulados se entrecerraron y sus cejas se contrajeron un tanto cuando una se prendió del brazo de Fate. No sabía que le molestaba más, que ella no hiciera nada por quitarse a esas aventadas de enzima o que sonriera como si le gustara aquel tipo de atención.

Nanoha volteó la mirada hacia el frente esperando a que terminara la conversación - "¿Testarossa-San, quien es ella?"- Cuestionó la más baja que se aferraba al delgado brazo. Las otras féminas voltearon le clavaron la mirada con cautela, con recelo, como si se tratase de un insecto que amenazaba con colocarse en el precioso hombro de la heredera de los Testarossa.

"Ella…uhm…"

"¿Acaso se trata de una empleada?" - Interrogó con sonrisa petulante y altanera. Nanoha apretó la mandíbula y los puños tratando de controlarse, la joven adinerada le pasó la mirada de arriba abajo no gustándole la forma como la observaba, como si no le agradará que tocaran a la chica "Para ser una _sirvienta_ no tiene muy buenos modales"

"Nanoha…" -Los ojos rojizos le pedían que se tranquilizaran.

"Oh yo me acuerdo de ella" - Exclamó la segunda - "En todos las conferencias y partidos de tennis siempre la acompaña"

"No soy una empleada" - Espetó casi fulminándola con la mirada.

"Ella no trabaja aquí…ella es… una conocida…" - Explicó Fate con dificultad.

"¿En serio? Lo lamento, por las fachas que traes te confundí con una"

"Prefiero vestirme modestamente antes que me confundan con una ricachona altanera y sin modales como tú"

"Pero que ordinaria"- Comentó la tercera tapándose el rostro como si pudiera contagiarse de alguna enfermedad.

"Oh, en ese caso está bien" - Su sonrisa decreció un poco sin embargo, en un impulso se enroscó en el otro brazo de Fate susurrándole al oído - "Viendo lo burda que es su familia no debe ser tan importante, apuesto a que han venido a rogarle por un poco de ayuda"

Las demás chicas escuchando eso trataron de contener la risa tapándose discretamente la boca pero no pudieron evitar mandarle una mirada burlesca a la chica que en esos momentos tenia lagrimas que se aventuraban a salirse de los ojos por la rabia de la humillación que estaba recibiendo.

"Ya basta" - Ordenó la rubia despegándose de las chicas que se enroscaban a ellas y volteo justo a tiempo para detener a Nanoha quien ya tenía la mano alzada para meterle tremenda bofetada a la chica que la por la sorpresa la quedo mirando con horror.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡No lo voy a hacer, cálmate!"- No era como si ella no estuviera molesta por los comentarios hechos, pero no podía dejas que Nanoha se metiera en más problemas de lo que ya tenía, sabía perfectamente de que eran capaces eras arpías, no podía dejar que la tomaran de blanco.

Los ojos azulados que se empañaban por las lágrimas contenidas la miraron con furia e indignación y de un empujón la aparto de su lado para salir casi corriendo.

"¡Nanoha!"

Su cabeza quedó en blanco y cuando recobró el sentido se hallaba a ella misma corriendo por los pasillos desesperadamente a su novia, gritándole que se detuviera y que hablaran. Nanoha ciertamente era rápida, no obstante para su desgracia la rubia lo era más y no tardo mucho en sujetarle la muñeca firmemente para que dejara de escapar.

"Por más que me hubiese gustado no te puedo permitir golpearla, entiende porfa-…"

¡PLAF!

Los ojos borgoña quedaron estupefactos mirando hacia un lado y lentamente se toco la mejilla que le latía y le quemaba por la bofetada que había recibido, pero lo que le dolió aun más no fue el castigo físico sino la expresión llena de dolor y las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la persona que más quería.

"¡Tienes razón, ellas no se merecían la bofetada sino TÚ!"

"¿Na...Nano…"- Demasiada estupefacta las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta.

"Eres una maldita egoísta, siempre quieres que te entienda ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en preguntarme lo que quería y entender lo que yo quiero?"

"Sé que estas molesta… Yo también lo estaba" - Trató de ir con calma y tocar una de sus manos pero al instante la apartó - "Tu sabes como son, no es la primera vez que enfrentas una situación así, la ultima vez no te molestaste tanto"

"¡La ultima vez no era tu novia, con un demonio!"

Fate retrocedió unos pasos al sentirle gritarle en la cara, quedó callada, se sentía demasiado estúpida y avergonzada para poder rebatirle. Nanoha se volteó y alborotó su cabellera color cobre en un signo de exasperación, apretaba los puños hasta casi quedar blancos y de una patada hizo que una de las sillas de la habitación en que se encontraban saliera disparada.

Fate sabía, la bofetada no solo era por lo que acababa de pasar, era por todo lo que había soportado hasta ahora.

"Lo que más me molesto no fueron sus insultos, ya me han humillado bastante para que me importe lo que esas idiotas me digan, lo que realmente me irritó fue que no trataste de defenderme, maldita sea Fate…" - Se volteó llorando y le sostuvo el rostro para que la viera detenidamente - "Eres mi novia, sé que las cosas no han sido perfectas pero trato de poner de mi parte"

"¡Yo también! Las cosas son difíciles pero siempre pienso en lo que es mejor para ti"- Declaró empezando a desesperarse.

"No, lo que piensas es como realizar las cosas de la forma menos complicadas pero Fate… ¿Míranos?" - Retrocedió unos pasos con una triste sonrisa plasmada en el rostro - "¿En verdad crees que hay un método sencillo? ¿Crees que es menos complicado para mí por no tener la posición social o el dinero que tienes? Tengo miedo Fate…"- Confesó en un hilo de voz.

"Nanoha…"

"Siempre me he sentido que algo me faltaba, no lo entendía, no sabía que tenía que hacer para no sentirme de esa manera, inclusive…acepté la proposición de matrimonio de Yuuno pensando que quizás…eso podría llenar el vacío que había en mi…"

"….."

"Todo hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo me hubiera casado con él, mi madre estaba tan ansiosa, inclusive me mencionaba lo mucho que deseaba tener nietos pero ¡mírame! Apareciste tú y solo…nunca me había sentido tan feliz y completa con alguien y ahora que estoy contigo, tengo miedo que me hagas daño porque…viniendo de ti duele aun más"

Nanoha inhaló oxigeno y evitó encararla tratando de pensar, existían tantos pensamientos que le rondaban a la cabeza y demasiada confusión para ordenarlas de la forma más adecuada. Pensaba que por ser ella las cosas serian más sencillas de expresar pero se dio con la sorpresa que era todo lo contrario. - "Mira, yo solo… ¿Fate?"

Llamó ella al notar que la aludida estaba lejos de estar escuchándole, los ojos rojizos se mantuvieron mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, con el ceño levemente torcido y su rostro no podía más que expresar cierta sazón de consternación y confusión.

"Hace solo unos días…" - Su mirada se oscureció al igual que sus palabras - "Hicimos el amor, sabes lo duro que ha sido confiar en ti y ahora ¿me estás diciendo ahora que estas comprometida? ¿Estás demente?"

"Fate, no es como si hubiera querido engañarte yo…"

"¿Tu qué? ¡¿Quieres que terminemos para que te vayas con tu perfecta familia que siempre te dicen lo mucho que te aman, te cases con ese imbécil y le des a tu madre la bendición de tener los nietos que yo jamás podré darle?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Digo lo que pienso"

Ella se encontró estática con los ojos abiertos y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar ¿terminar? ¿Acaso Fate quería terminar con ella? El corazón se le empezó a estrujar - "Ciertamente, algún día me gustaría tener hijos, eso sería maravilloso y me encantaría hacer a mamá feliz" - Confesó.

"Podrías hacerlo, ya lo escuchaste ¿verdad? Ya no debes absolutamente nada, eres libre de irte cuando quieras"

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi una mueca irónica le dio a Fate - "¿Y tener que conformarme con una vida socialmente aceptable?"- Ella encogió los hombros y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente - "Yo amo a mi familia y no quiero hacerle daño a Yuuno pero…no siempre puedes complacer a todo el mundo y yo…"

Ella tembló cuando sus cálidas manos la sujetaron del rostro, su mirada era firme y brillaba con determinación - "te escojo a ti"

Era absoluto. La resolución de Nanoha era verdadera y el enojo por haberle ocultado su compromiso quedó minimizado por la sinceridad de esos ojos azulados que eran como grandes ventanales con vista al cielo profundo.

Sintió envidia de no tener la fuerza suficiente como ella.

"No puedo darte hijos"

"Lo sé" - Respondió la fémina tratando de sonreír a pesar de la tristeza de la realidad.

"Tampoco me puedo casar contigo" - Las mejillas de Nanoha se tornaron un poco más rosas por el comentario.

"Al menos no en Japón…todavía" - Le contestó y Fate también sintió como le empezaba a subir la temperatura del cuerpo.

"No te quiero arruinar la vida"

"Nunca la arruinaste, la hiciste mejor ¿Qué hay de la tuya?"- Cuestionó la pelirroja. Era verdad cuando le decía que siempre pensaba en ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros - "Ya está muy jodida para pensar seriamente en ella" - Ambas rieron unos segundos hasta el sonido empezó a morir en aquella habitación. Fate sujetó las manos de ella fuertemente. -"Nanoha…"

Ella la besó.

Sin embargo no fue por querer besarla, sino para callarla.

Porque de pronto le dio la sensación de que Fate diría algo que ella no quería escuchar.

No, no quería oírla.

Pero no podía quedarse así para siempre, Nanoha trató lo más que pudo en alargar aquel agridulce beso, se aferró a ella como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos, de igual manera sintió a Fate abrazarla y estrecharla contra ella con igual ferviente deseo, pero los repentinos espasmos que producía su cuerpo a causa del llanto que estaba reprimiendo no le dejaron continuar, cerró fuertemente los ojos sujetando el rostro de su amante, cuyas lagrimas empezaron a descender de igual manera.

"A pesar de todo ¿Quieres terminar, verdad?"

"Lo siento"

"¿Es por… lo del compromiso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza - "Kaa-San está enferma, yo…necesito arreglar primero mi vida si pretendo hacer feliz a otra persona, mientras tanto… quiero que sigas con tuya"

Nanoha la abrazó, fuerte y hundió su cabeza en su cuello - "Sabes que no pretendo darme por vencida ¿no?"

Sintió a Fate asentir, aun con los ojos cerrados apostó que se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa - "Eres demasiado obstinada"

Ella echo a reír por el comentario y le acarició dulcemente el rostro -"No quiero escuchar eso de ti, eres la persona más cabezona que he conocido. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que ha estado rondando por tu mente estos últimos meses?" - La mirada azulada se tornó más seria.

"No sé de lo que hablas" - Se defendió la aludida con la expresión más serena y con un toque de falsa inocencia.

"Tu madre te va a matar" - Literalmente hablando.

"Te digo…que no sé de lo que hablas" - Elevó sus hombros haciendo hincapié que en verdad ignoraba la causa de tal acusación; mas aquel resplandor de misterio se mostraban otra vez por sus ojos. Nanoha decidió no inquirir nuevamente por más curiosidad que tuviera.

"¿Te puedo pedir algo?"

"Lo que desees"

"Terminemos lo que empezamos en el armario"

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Nanoha nuevamente había quedado sola, había más de una hora que no podía dejar de ver la vasta colección de arreglos florales que el personal adjuntaba en el patio trasero para la gran fiesta. Las chicas, se preocupaban por tener las mesas totalmente ordenadas y tanto las vasijas y la escalera de mármol cuidadosamente limpias y pulidas.

Seguramente la cocina no estaría menos atareada.

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía planes en lo absoluto y es que todo había ocurrido con tal imprevisión que todavía no concebía la sola idea de despedirse de toda esta vida, por un momento le pareció que el completo año que había estado fuera de casa había sido tan solo un sueño, tan irreal que seguramente si se lo contara a alguien se reiría en su cara.

"Demasiado tranquila para estar en la situación que estas"

El cambio de humor fue totalmente brusco y notorio; Nanoha torció el ceño y expulsó un exasperado gruñido volteando la mirada para no tener que observarla a ella.

Fate había terminado con ella y no se sentía muy dispuesta a pelearse con su madre.

"Yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú para desperdiciarlo así que seré directa, quiero que mañana desaparezcas de mi vista y la de Fate"

Los ojos por fin chocaron entre sí. -"Puede que logré que me vaya sin embargo por más dinero que tenga no puede cambiar los sentimientos de las personas"

"El dinero, el poder y la influencia pueden hacerlo, pueden hacer vacilar, cambiar y moldear los deseos y las prioridades de las personas, ya deberías saberlo" - Precia levantó la vos como si lo que acabara de decir fuera más un himno a sus creencias, era su vida, la realidad.

Nanoha reconoció amargamente dentro de ella que parte de lo que decía esa bruja era cierto, ella lo había visto, ella incluso en cierto momento se vio disfrutando el manipular y engañar a las personas por ganar, por obtener el dinero que necesitaba para comprar su libertad - "A las personas débiles" - Pronunció solemne - "Fate no es débil"

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?"- Una mueca divertida se formó en su pálido rostro y empezó a caminar suavemente alrededor de ella, como si estuviera al asecho, esperando la más mínima reacción indecisa para poder atacar.

"¿Qué te puedo ofrecer para que cambies de opinión?"

Los ojos azules mostraron enojo y asco - "Nada de lo que me puedas ofrecer me interesa"

Unos suaves ronroneos maliciosos se escaparon de los labios de la mujer- "¿Nada?" - Tentó.

"Si no tiene nada más que decirme le pido que me deje en paz, no estoy de muy buen humor para soportarla"- Antes que Nanoha pudiera dar el segundo paso una firme mano sujeto su muñeca, ella quedó quieta con la mirada al frente y apretando los dientes para calmar el impulso que tenía en voltear y girarle la cara de una fuerte bofetada.

"La menor de tres hermanos, hija de una repostera y de un profesor enfermo"

La expresión perpleja de su presa ensanchó su sonrisa - "Has estado investigando a mi familia" - Mas que una pregunta fue una acusación, los ojos azulados se oscurecieron amenazadoramente advirtiéndola que había tocado un punto sensible.

"Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no conociera las _amistades_ de mi propia hija?" - Fingió preocupación. La rabia de Nanoha se acumulaba en su rostro y en sus puños que querían incrustarse en la irónica cara de la mujer.

"¡Mi familia no te ha hecho nada!"

"Solo pretendo que desaparezcas de mi vida"

"Y eso pretendo, pero no de la vida de Fate" - Desafío más determinante y encarándola. La mujer que era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que ella bajo la mirada, odiándola, despreciándola.

"Pretender estar con mi hija habiendo ya una persona que espera ansiosa tu regreso, no es muy honesto de tu parte" - La mujer sabia más de su vida privada de lo que le hubiera gustado y estaba segura que no dudaría en atacarla nuevamente pero ella debía mantenerse firme y no darle el gusto de verla derrotada.

"Fate ya lo sabe y me ha perdonado por no haberle dicho antes"- La expresión de Precia en ese instante fue todo un deleite para Nanoha, no obstante al notar nuevamente la serenidad en su rostro ella supo que no había sido el final de la conversación.

"No puedo cambiar su decisión…pero quizás si la tuya" - Con una seña uno de sus asistentes se acerco a ella portando un portafolio oscuro, lo dejó cerca para que las dos pudieran verlo y con un movimiento de la cabeza de Precia este lo abrió.

Miles y miles de billetes se afilaban ordenadamente dentro, los ojos de Nanoha quedaron totalmente abiertos y tan rápido como vio la gran cantidad de dinero entendió lo que ella intentaba hacer.

"No lo tomes a mal" - Comenzó - "Solo quiero asegurarme que cuando esto termine todos seamos felices" - La garganta de la joven se seco por completo y se quedó congelada en su posición, la mirada totalmente confusa y en ese momento Precia pudo saber que muchos pensamientos contradictorios se le estaban juntando en la cabeza, más segura por aquella respuesta prosiguió - "La típica historia de la tercera hija, la ultima. Tienes unos padres que te adoran, sin embargo le dieron todo a tus hermanos, estudios, un futuro…de repente las cosas no marchan bien, hay muchos gastos y no pueden darte lo mismo que a ellos, tu comprendes y lo aceptas tratando de ayudar en el negocio familiar que poco a poco se cae en pedazos…"

"Eso no…"

"¿No es verdad? Tú lo sabes perfectamente, es tiempo perdido. Tu padre necesita una cirugía con urgencia, toda la familia necesita ahorrar para poder costearla, le puede costar el caminar. Trabajas en lo que puedes pero no es suficiente ¿verdad?"

Nanoha quedó callada, la mirada se perdía en el piso y totalmente inerte.

Su mente entumecida ni siquiera notó los largos brazos de la mujer enrollándose en su cuerpo, cual maliciosa serpiente preparándose para estrangular su víctima. La sonrisa envenenada de la mujer se hizo más evidente al recordar la primera vez que pudo estar tan cerca de esa chica, la batalla, los forcejeos, la mirada de odio y que sin embargo, ahora…la tenia presa en sus abrazos, confundida y temblorosa como un pequeño conejo.

"Yo le puedo dar un futuro a tu padre, ese dinero basta para arreglar todos los problemas de tu familia, incluso te puede mandar a la universidad, eres una chica inteligente solo necesitas la oportunidad….acepta, un pequeño sacrificio por el bienestar de tus seres queridos"

x

x

x

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todo el mundo, sé que no han sabido en mi en meses, agradezco mucho los reviews que me han mandado así mismo los mensajes amenazadores en mi correo jajajaja yo sé que lo hacen con mucho aprecio. Quiero disculparme por la larga espera, he tenido unos meses muy duros emocionalmente y buscar trabajo se convirtió en mi prioridad….y ahora que ya lo tengo (aplausos desde la audiencia) estoy más tranquila para continuar con la historia.

Quiero decirles que esta historia se va acercando a su final ¿a poco nadie se esperaba que Fate terminara con Nanoha? Jajajaja ¡pues si! Al diablo con las relaciones ocultas y complicadas, incluso no estoy segura si algún día volverá, quizás me vuelva loca y haga que Nanoha se case con Yuuno (Le tiran piedras)

En cuanto a Alicia…dicen que las personas reaccionan realmente cuando tocan fondo y SI, haré que ella lo toque, incluso que se vaya al infierno si es necesario; eso me pasa por crear un personaje tan obstinado y orgulloso jajaja (Fanáticas de Alicia me miran feo) Ahora que lo recuerdo…hice un pequeño conteo y descubrí que, al menos en mi historia, el personaje más popular no es ninguna de las protagonistas sino Alicia jaja, debo admitir que también es mi personaje favorito en especial porque su carácter está basado en mi personalidad XD trataré de enfocarme un poco más en la parte de su historia en el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco nuevamente a todas las personas que han agregado a "porque me perteneces" como una de sus historias favoritas, a todos los que me agregaron como uno de sus autores favoritos y a los que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios, siempre me motivan a seguir mejorando y a disfrutar más lo que hago. Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
